After the Storm
by Statice-Law
Summary: Kirenai Sarah. Une fille comme une autre. Pas vraiment jolie. Pas vraiment moche. Une fille qui ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait. Une fille qui a mal. Qui veut avoir mal. Et qui ne s'imagine plus sauvée. Mais le futur semble aimer jouer avec elle... Et elle espère sincèrement qu'elle ne se brisera pas un peu plus. /Kise x O.C/Kasamatsu x O.C/
1. IMPORTANT

**TRES TRES IMPORTANT !**

Oui, enfin la fiction tant promise est postée... Sachez que l'épilogue est presque finit, mais je bug un peu pour le moment... Enfin je me dis que j'ai vingt-et-une semaine pour le terminer donc bon... En effet, cette fiction fera **vingt-et-un chapitre plus un épilogue** et sortira à raison d' **un chapitre par semaine** en moyenne, j'essayerai de ne pas prendre de retard...

 **Voila le point trèèèèèèèèèès important :**

Cette fiction a été écrite en grande partit avec mon propre vécu, aussi je ne vous cache pas que c'est beaucoup de self-insert, etc... **Cependant !** Je vous demanderais, et uniquement parce que je tiens à me protéger, que vos critiques -que j'accepte sans soucis- soit justifiée et tournée de façon à ne pas me blesser ! Je m'explique : toutes vos critiques, je les accepte, ça me fait avancer, pas de problème. Mais par rapport au vécu de l'O.C, si un jour où je ne vais pas bien je tombe sur un review qui dit quelque chose du genre "pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, c'est ridicule, etc..." je ne sais pas comment je pourrais le prendre. Donc uniquement dans le but de me protéger, je vous demanderais de tourner vos critiques de façon à ne pas me blesser.

Je sais que le self-insert dérange certaines personnes, mais j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction à un moment où j'avais vraiment besoin d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais, donc bon... Je me dis que ça peut plaire à certaines personnes... Bref ! **Bonne lecture** tout de même, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette intro.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le club de basket du lycée Kaijo avait l'habitude de s'entrainer tous les soirs après les cours et les mercredi après-midi. Et évidemment, comme le grand Ryouta Kise jouait, toutes les filles étaient dans les gradins pour le regarder. Et pour éviter que l'une d'elle ne s'introduise dans les vestiaires, les portes qui y menaient étaient fermées. Enfin, elles l'avaient été avant que le coach ne décide de les garder ouverte, sans avertir personne pour que ces jeunes demoiselles continuent de croire que le passage était bloqué.

En ce mardi soir pluvieux, le club s'entrainait comme à son habitude, et le bruit des chaussures crissant sur le parquet ainsi que la balle qui rebondit résonnaient dans le gymnase, où une foule de lycéennes admirait Kise en pleine remontée de terrain. Ce jour là, le coach était de fort méchante humeur, personne ne savait franchement pourquoi, et Yukio faisait de son mieux pour garder son équipe un minimum calme. Il fallait dire que les joueurs avaient tendance à vite s'énerver quand on leur criait dessus.

Kise marqua un panier, et remonta rapidement en défense, accompagné de son capitaine qui pour une fois ne l'avait pas encore frappé. Depuis le banc, le coach les regardait faire, grommelant que c'était trop mou et pas assez technique. Il se leva d'un coup alors que l'un des joueurs donnait malencontreusement un coup à son partenaire, et il se mit à crier qu'avec un niveau pareil, ils n'étaient pas près de gagner la Winter Cup.

La porte qui menait aux vestiaires s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaitre une jeune fille blonde. Elle balaya l'espace du regard, visiblement perdue, et alors que le coach se rasseyait, il la vit. La prenant pour une des fans de Kise, il se releva d'un bond et la saisit par le poignet, avant de la trainer de force dans la salle, puisqu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors fait que passer la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?! hurla-t-il. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

La pauvre fille totalement morte de peur ferma les yeux et essaya de se libérer, mais c'était peine perdue, la poigne qu'il exerçait sur son poignet était très serrée. Si serrée qu'elle rouvrit les plaies males cicatrisées qu'elle arborait. Elle grimaça de douleur, une larme roula sur sa joue, et un couinement pathétique lui échappa. Sur le terrain, tout le monde c'était tourné vers le coach qui tenait à bout de bras la jeune fille. A tout cassé, elle ne devait mesurer qu'un mètre soixante-cinq. Elle portait l'uniforme de Kaijo, mais Yukio était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vu avant. Il se dirigea au pas de course vers son entraineur en voyant le sang qui glissait le long de l'avant-bras de la blonde, et il lui saisit vigoureusement le poignet pour qu'il lâche celui de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ?! gronda le coach, menaçant.

-Lâchez-la, répondit calmement le capitaine.

Il ne détourna pas le regard, fixant dans le blanc des yeux l'homme, qui finit par libérer d'un coup sec le poignet de la blonde. Cette dernière tomba à genoux et ramena son membre meurtrie contre sa poitrine, se moquant bien de tâcher son uniforme avec son sang. Elle laissa les larmes glisser sur ses joues, à peine consciente que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Mais bientôt, elle perçu tout les murmures des spectateurs, et elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

Yukio relâcha doucement le poignet de son entraineur et il se tourna vers la petite blonde en pleures à ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla doucement devant elle et lança un regard critique à sa peau maculée de sang. Il tendit une main dans sa direction et la posa sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, il lui sourit et l'aida à se relever.

-Kise, je te laisse t'occuper du reste, je reviens, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui menait aux vestiaires.

Ryouta hocha la tête sans faire d'histoire et regarda son capitaine s'engouffrer dans le couloir. A droite se trouvait les vestiaires des filles et à gauche ceux des garçons. Yukio entra dans celui féminin et tint la porte à la jeune blonde qui y pénétra à son tour. La pièce était carrée, deux rangées de casiers étaient en son centre, et des bancs étaient installés contre les murs et dans la rangée du milieu. Une porte menait aux douches, des lavabos étaient près de l'entrée, et le brun désigna le banc le plus proche à la jeune fille. Elle s'assit dessus, tremblant de tous ses membres, la tête baissée et l'avant bras toujours fermement maintenu contre elle.

-Je reviens, annonça doucement Yukio.

Il quitta le vestiaire et se dirigea vers celui des garçons, avant de prendre une serviette blanche dans son casier. Il en avait d'autre, il pouvait bien utiliser celle-ci pour soigner l'inconnue. Il la rejoignit et passa sous l'eau le tissu spongieux, avant de tendre sa main libre vers elle.

-Donne-moi ton bras, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle releva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, les larmes encore légèrement présentes aux coins de ceux-ci, et finalement son regard dériva vers la paume ouverte tendue vers elle. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de lui tendre son bras meurtri. Yukio jeta un coup d'œil aux blessures et écarquilla doucement les yeux en découvrant des cicatrices fines et parallèles qui s'étendaient du creux de son poignet jusqu'au tiers de son avant-bras. C'étaient celles fraichement refermées qui s'étaient rouvertes, et il enveloppa doucement le membre sanguinolent dans la serviette, appuya fermement pour stopper le saignement.

-Pose ta main là, indiqua-t-il. Il faut que tu tiennes ce bout pour que le bandage tienne.

Elle s'exécuta en silence, regardant ses doigts qui courraient sur sa peau.

-Ton nom ? demanda le capitaine.

-Kirenai Sarah...

-Tu es en quelle classe ?

-Seconde...

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

-Je suis nouvelle...

Ses yeux bleus fuyaient les siens, il en avait conscience, mais il ne chercha pas à la forcer à le regarder.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, le coach est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

-C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû entrer... Mais comme j'avais vu tout le monde se diriger par ici je voulais venir voir...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il détailla avec précision son visage. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré encadraient son visage fin, elle avait les joues légèrement rouges à cause des larmes, tout comme ses paupières qui étaient légèrement gonflées. Elle avait un nez fin, comme sa bouche, et Yukio ne pu que constater que l'os de sa mâchoire était un peu trop visible pour que ce soit normal. Il n'osa pas lui poser des questions, et se redressa doucement.

-L'entrainement est bientôt finit, tu peux rester ici, je reviens dès que c'est terminé.

-Merci...

-Pas de quoi.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et fut arrêté par la voix fluette et tremblante de Sarah.

-Votre... nom...?

Il se tourna vers elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Kasamatsu Yukio.

Elle hocha timidement la tête et le regarda sortir, la laissant seule dans le grand vestiaire froid.

De retour dans le gymnase, Kasamatsu lança un regard noir à son entraineur qui l'ignora superbement. Il rejoignit le terrain, et Kise se posta instantanément à côté de lui.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? grogna le capitaine.

-Nom ? Age ?

-Sarah Kirenai, elle est en première année, soupira Yukio, conscient que son joueur ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir des réponses.

-Et comment elle va ?

-Bien j'imagine. Concentre-toi sur le jeu.

Suite à cette parole, il envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin pour qu'il se taise, et il planta son regard sur le ballon orange.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard_

-L'entrainement est terminé, vous pouvez y aller, grogna le coach.

Tous les joueurs soufflèrent de bonheur et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires après avoir envoyé les ballons dans les bacs. Au lieu d'aller se changer, Yukio entra dans le vestiaire des filles sous le regard ébahit de ses camarades. Kise décida de le suivre, et les autres allèrent se changer.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Kasamatsu en regardant le visage blafard de Sarah.

-J'ai connu de meilleur jours... murmura-t-elle. Désolé d'avoir sali votre serviette, senpai...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Kise l'observa depuis la porte et regarda son capitaine retirer en douceur le linge tâché de sang du bras de la blonde. Il se racla la gorge pour témoigner sa présence, et lorsque Sarah releva la tête vers lui, il lui sourit et lui adressa un signe de main.

-Salut.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, et Yukio secoua la tête.

-C'est Kise Ryouta. Quoi que tu le connais peut-être déjà.

Sarah se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et secoua négativement la tête. Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et finalement, Kise partit en dépression dans un coin du vestiaire.

-Il est mannequin... soupira Kasamatsu. Et je crois que tu viens de briser son égo.

-Je suis désolée...

Il secoua négativement la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Son bras était encore barbouillé de sang bien qu'il ne coule plus de la plaie, et il alla mouiller une nouvelle fois la serviette souillée pour la nettoyer. Elle n'eut qu'un bref sursaut lorsqu'il lui prit le bras, et il commença sa besogne en silence.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Kise qui s'était remis de son humiliation.

Une veine palpitante apparu sur le front de Yukio, et il se retourna vivement avant de donner un magistrale coup de poing sur la tête du blond.

-La ferme, abrutis !

Kise tomba à genoux et il posa ses deux mains sur sa tête pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son capitaine le frappait, mais il jugea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de demander, alors il se tut et releva juste les yeux vers Sarah. Kasamatsu reprit sa tâche sans regarder son joueur, et lorsqu'il eut suffisamment nettoyé son poignet pour que la peau soit clairement visible, il essaya de paraitre impassible face aux cicatrices qui striaient le membre de la lycéenne.

-Bon, il faudra juste mettre un bandage, mais je pense que c'est bon...

-Merci senpai...

-Ce n'est rien...

Il se releva et jeta un regard critique à Sarah. Elle était encore pâle, et il nota qu'elle refusait obstinément de croiser son regard ou celui de Kise.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, finit-il par dire.

La blonde se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre et baissa encore plus la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de "chez moi"... finit-elle par murmurer.

Un long silence s'installa dans le vestiaire. Kise avait écarquillé les yeux, copiant son capitaine qui avait cessé tout mouvement.

-Pardon...? demanda Ryouta.

-Je n'ai pas... De chez moi...

Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau pâle.

-Je... Viens d'arriver... Je n'ai pas... D'endroit où dormir...

-Tu es au lycée depuis combien de temps exactement ? demanda Kasamatsu.

Au fond, il avait peur de savoir. Si cela faisait une semaine, ça voulait dire qu'elle dormait dehors depuis tout ce temps, et les températures avoisinaient les cinq degrés à cette période de l'année.

-Trois jours... murmura-t-elle.

Kise se releva, étant toujours à genoux par terre depuis le coup de poing de Yukio, et il se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-Et tu es restée dehors pendant tout ce temps...?

Il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander. Sarah releva le menton, et pour la première fois, elle s'autorisa à croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis. Et elle en oublia de pleurer tant les iris dorées de Kise étaient merveilleuses. Ce dernier était à peu près dans le même état qu'elle, fixant avec intensité les yeux bleus électriques de la jeune fille. Première fois qu'elle le regardait, première fois qu'il perdait ses moyens devant une fille, et première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec autant de détresse et de souffrance dans le regard. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait des yeux aussi bleus.

-Hé vous deux... les interpela Kasamatsu, qui commençait à se sentir de trop.

Kise secoua la tête et se releva, avant de tendre sa main à Kirenai.

-Allez viens.

Elle fixa sa main pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Yukio soupira et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. De toutes les filles du lycée, il fallait forcément qu'il s'entiche de la seule qui ne le connaissait pas. Finalement, Kise prit doucement la main non blessée de Sarah et il l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle tremblait légèrement, mais elle ne protesta pas quand il l'entraina à sa suite vers le couloir.

-Kise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'agaça Yukio en voyant le blond poser la main sur la poignée du vestiaire des garçons.

-Bah, je vais me changer...

Kasamatsu désigna du menton Kirenai, qui n'osait pas relever la tête. Cette fille était décidément trop timide... En même temps, le capitaine de Kaijo jugea que ça allait de paire avec les cicatrices qu'il avait découvert sur son bras.

-Avec elle ?

-Elle ne va pas rester dans le couloir ! s'offusqua Ryouta.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant le tireur de l'équipe, Moriyama, qui s'arrêta en voyant ses deux camarades et la jeune fille, qui tremblait de plus en plus. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu ce détail, Kise sentit la main froide de la jeune fille serrer un peu plus fort la sienne. C'était fou ce que sa paume paraissait petite dans la sienne...

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Oublie ça, ordonna Kasamatsu en entrant dans le vestiaire. Encore un caprice de Kise.

-Quoi ?! s'écria ce dernier.

Le joueur de Kaijo sortit du vestiaire en soupirant et quitta le gymnase, bientôt imité par les autres. Seuls restaient Kise et Yukio, et le blond désigna un banc à Sarah pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle observa le carrelage sous tous les angles, refusant de regarder les deux garçons se changer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de sa présence ici, mais elle n'osait pas bouger, et après tout, elle n'était pas pressée de retourner dans les rues. Elle ne savait même pas où elle passerait la nuit...

-Excusez-moi... finit-elle par dire. Qu'est-ce que... Je fais là...?

Kise se retourna vers elle, encore torse nu et un t-shirt dans les mains.

-Hm ? C'est évident non ? Tu rentres avec moi. Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'ai le même âge que toi.

Sarah redressa vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Comment ça elle rentrait avec lui ? Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon, elle n'allait pas le suivre comme ça et passer une nuit avec lui.

-Enfin, je veux dire... Ca vaut toujours mieux que de rester dehors non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je dormirai sur le canapé ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la peur évidente dans le regard de la blonde.

Kasamatsu soupira depuis l'autre bout du vestiaire et termina de fermer sa veste. Cet idiot était tellement maladroit que ça faisait pitié. Il ramassa son sac, ferma son casier et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ryouta.

-Evite de faire une bêtise.

Il referma la porte et quitta le gymnase, tout en se demandant pourquoi son joueur était aussi bête. De son côté, Kise fixait la porte sans trop savoir quoi penser de la phrase de son capitaine. Sarah elle, au contraire, paniquait d'autant plus. Comment ça "ne fais pas de bêtise" ? Kasamatsu sous-entendait-il que le blond risquait d'en faire ? Et de quel genre de bêtise parlait-il ? Malgré elle, sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, et elle porta une main tremblante à son cou, appuyant sur sa trachée dans l'espoir de trouver de l'air.

-Kirenai-chan ?

Il fit quelques pas vers elle, et se retrouva à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

-Ca va ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui et déglutit difficilement. Maintenant qu'il était aussi proche, elle ne pouvait plus faire impasse sur sa musculature impressionnante. Quelque part dans son esprit, une voix lui intima le fait que c'était normal puisqu'il faisait du basket, mais elle se contenta de le détailler de haut en bas.

-Kirenai-chan, ça devient gênant... fit remarquer Kise.

Elle détourna vivement les yeux et se concentra sur le mur à l'autre bout du vestiaire, les joues rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Le blond la regarda quelques instants, et finit par enfiler son t-shirt noir. Il rangea ses vêtements dans le sac de sport posé à côté de Sarah, le ferma, remit un peu d'ordre dans son casier, et s'étira.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Je ne sais pas si... Si c'est...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te sauter dessus, tenta de la rassurer Kise.

Il capta l'attention de la blonde en tendant une main vers elle.

-Allez, lève-toi.

Elle obéit, plus par habitude que par réelle envie, et elle laissa le joueur lui prendre doucement le poignet. Sûrement craignit-il de lui faire mal... Elle regarda ces doigts sur sa peau, se laissant guider sans faire attention.

-Ton sac de cours est dans ton casier ? demanda Kise en se tournant vers elle.

Il fut légèrement surprit de la voir fixer sa main ainsi, et il se demanda si ça la gênait qu'il la tienne. Alors il la lâcha doucement, lui laissant la possibilité de l'arrêter ou non, et il attendit une réponse.

-Oui... Au rez-de-chaussée...

-Bien, allons-y.

La pluie tombait sans pitié, et Kise se maudit d'avoir laissé son parapluie dans son casier. Ils entrèrent dans le grand complexe scolaire encore ouvert malgré l'heure, et se dirigèrent vers les imposantes colonnes de métal. La jeune fille tira une petite clef en fer de la poche de sa veste et déverrouilla un cadenas doré. De son côté, Ryouta en fit de même et tira son parapluie pliable du cube métallique. Il referma et jeta un regard à Sarah, qui galérait à attraper son sac. Qui avait eu l'idée de lui donner un casier tout en haut de la colonne ?! Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit le bras. Bien évidemment, avec son mètre quatre-vingt-neuf, il n'eut aucun mal à attraper le sac et il le lui tendit avec un sourire. Elle murmura un faible "merci", il se chargea de remettre le cadenas en place, et ils firent le chemin inverse. Dès qu'ils furent sortit du bâtiment, Kise déplia son parapluie et fit en sorte qu'il les couvre tous les deux.

-Je n'habite pas très loin, ce ne sera pas long.

La blonde hocha la tête, se demandant encore pourquoi elle le suivait comme un chiot. C'était ridicule, elle savait qu'elle risquait gros -elle ne le connaissait pas, merde !- mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se faisait encore avoir... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était incapable de simplement réagir normalement face à un garçon, mais elle se maudissait toujours autant à chaque fois qu'elle tombait dans le panneau. Et elle craignait sérieusement que cette situation ne lui apporte que des problèmes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à quitter le parapluie du jeune homme et à courir loin.

Il s'immobilisa finalement devant une grande porte en verre qui marquait l'entrée d'un immeuble gigantesque. Il tint la porte à Sarah et la regarda pénétrer dans le grand bâtiment. Il aurait juré voir une pointe d'intérêt dans ses yeux, mais ils redevinrent bien vite ternes. Il replia son parapluie, le secoua quelques instants sur le trottoir, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Le temps que les portes métalliques s'ouvrent, il laissa son regard couler jusqu'à sa voisine.

-Dis Kirenai-chan... Si tu dormais dehors, où est-ce que tu te lavais ?

Sarah baissa la tête, priant intérieurement pour que ses jambes se remettent à bouger et qu'elle puisse partir en courant avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'ascenseur -de son plein gré, et c'était peut-être ça le pire.

-Dans le gymnase... Il ouvre toujours une demi-heure avant le début des cours... Je passais par dessus le portail pour entrer dans le lycée...

Les lourdes portes en acier s'ouvrirent, et Sarah ne put que monter dans la cabine. C'était frustrant de ne pas avoir le contrôle de son corps de la sorte. Pourtant elle le savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de monter avec lui, de dormir chez lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lutter. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, observant la façon qu'il avait d'appuyer sur les touches de l'ascenseur, de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, ou même simplement la façon dont ses muscles roulaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Dans ses yeux dorés brillait une certaine innocence qui la rassurait. L'idée de se laisser aller lui effleura l'esprit, et bien qu'elle le veuille vraiment, elle préféra rester sur ses gardes encore un peu. Elle craquerait dans peu de temps, elle le savait. La petite sonnerie annonçant l'arrivé à l'étage demandé la sortit de sa rêverie et elle suivit Kise sur le palier. Seulement deux appartements. C'était assez étrange à Tokyo, où ils étaient généralement petits pour en caser un maximum à chaque palier, mais elle ne dit rien et le regarda déverrouiller la porte la plus éloignée de l'ascenseur. Elle était impressionnée par ses puissantes épaules qui bougeaient presque imperceptiblement sous sa veste, et Kise fut obligé de claquer des doigts devant ses yeux pour la ramener sur terre.

-Désolé...

-Ce n'est rien.

Il lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il referma derrière eux, alluma les lumières et alla poser son sac de cours dans ce qui servait de buanderie, laissant Sarah se faire une idée de la taille de son appartement. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce réellement possible d'avoir un appartement de cette taille à Tokyo ?! Le salon et la cuisine ne faisait qu'un, seulement séparé par un muret et un bar, un grande baie vitrée courait sur tout un pan de mur, un couloir somme toute assez large menait visiblement à une chambre et une salle de bain, la buanderie était dissimulé par une porte dans la cuisine, un grand canapé beige faisait face à une télé tout aussi impressionnante, les deux étant séparé par une table basse en verre, quelques meubles étaient disséminés ça et là, supportant des piles de magazines ou de livres, et elle se surprit à trouver l'appartement bien ordonné.

-Tu... Vis seul ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Oui, disons que mes parents ont beaucoup d'appartements à Tokyo, alors forcément, j'ai rapidement eu le droit de m'installer dans l'un d'eux, comme mes sœurs.

Sarah hocha la tête et resta plantée comme une idiote au milieu du salon, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de Kise se poser sur son épaule, et elle le regarda lui prendre son sac pour le poser avec le sien.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? Je peux te prêter des vêtements pour passer la nuit le temps que je lave ton uniforme.

Elle allait refuser quand elle remarqua les larges tâches écarlate sur sa chemise blanche. Tout compte fait, mieux valait accepter... Elle hocha timidement la tête, et il lui sourit tout en lui désignant le couloir.

-La porte tout au fond. Je t'apporte des vêtements tout de suite, et je banderais ton bras après.

Elle n'était pas spécialement à l'aise à l'idée qu'il voit ses cicatrices, mais en même temps, Kasamatsu les avait bien vu alors pourquoi pas lui...? Elle s'engagea dans le couloir, Kise sur les talons, et alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la salle de bain, le blond ouvrait celle de sa chambre qui était à droite. La pièce était étonnamment grande, claire et chaleureuse, et elle resta quelques instants sans bouger. Une grande douche dans un angle, une baignoire au moins aussi impressionnante, des toilettes, un meuble qui couvrait tout un mur et sur lequel reposait deux lavabos, une corbeille pour le linge, une étagère sur laquelle était posée des serviettes, une fenêtre presque opaque dissimulée par un rideau gris, des murs blanc et un carrelage noir... Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Kise dans son dos qu'elle bougea. Elle avança un peu et croisa son reflet dans le gigantesque miroir au dessus des éviers.

-Il a des serviettes là, du gel douche et du shampoing dans la douche...

Il balaya la pièce du regard, comme s'il vérifiait qu'elle n'allait manquer de rien, et il posa une pile de vêtements entre les vasques.

-Ca va sûrement être trop grand pour toi, désolé, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

-Merci...

-Pas de quoi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais dans le salon.

Il quitta la pièce et referma derrière lui. Elle fixa le battant clos pendant quelques instants, et regarda ce que Kise lui avait donné à se mettre. Un pantalon de jogging noir et un t-shirt gris qui était assurément trop grand pour elle. Pas de sous-vêtements, elle s'en doutait un peu. Un frisson remonta néanmoins le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'idée de ne rien porter sous les vêtements d'une autre personne. Mais elle se fit la remarque que pour le moment, Ryouta n'avait rien fait de déplacé. Elle retira un à un ses vêtements, les posa consciencieusement à côté d'un lavabo, se détourna de son reflet pour ne pas avoir à regarder son corps, et elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche. Un raisonnement logique lui permit de comprendre le fonctionnement des robinets, et elle régla la température de façon à ce que l'eau soit bien chaude. Au lycée, les douches du vestiaire étaient tiède, légèrement froide même. Alors lorsqu'elle se glissa sous le jet, tous ses muscles -bien que presque inexistant- se contractèrent face à la sensation de brûlure. Elle se cambra légèrement et étouffa un couinement, mais refusa obstinément de baisser la température. Bien vite, ses mains et ses pieds furent aussi rouges qu'une tomate, et la douleur n'avait disparu qu'à moitié.

Elle balaya le petit espace du regard. Deux murs couverts de faïences, deux parois en verre trouble, du carrelage au sol et une bouteille de gel douche ainsi qu'une de shampoing par terre. Elle éteignit l'eau et s'accroupit pour prendre le savon. Elle en versa un peu dans sa main et trouva que ça sentait bon. Elle n'aurait su dire avec précision quel parfum s'était, et elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle passa sa main sur son corps, évitant ostensiblement ses poignets, et elle tâtonna pour retrouver le shampoing. Elle massa son cuire chevelu doucement, nullement pressée de sortir. Elle ralluma l'eau et rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant impasse sur la sensation de brûlure qui ravageait ses épaules et le bas de son dos. Ne voulant pas abuser, elle éteignit rapidement le jet et sortit de la douche.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver l'air ambiant froid comme c'était le cas au lycée, et elle attrapa une serviette d'un noir d'encre sur l'étagère. Elle était gigantesque et lui arrivait sans problème aux genoux alors qu'elle l'avait posée sur ses épaules et non enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir, juste de quoi constater qu'elle était rouge, et elle s'appliqua à sécher ses cheveux avant de sécher son corps. Elle n'osa pas fouiller dans les tiroirs et se passa donc de brosse, enfilant en silence le pantalon de jogging. Elle fut obligée de resserrer au maximum le ruban autour de ses hanches pour être sûre que ça tiendrait, et elle fit plusieurs ourlets pour ne pas marcher dessus. Kise était grand...

Elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous et elle passa le t-shirt par dessus sa tête. Là aussi, elle nageait dedans. La buée recouvrait désormais les miroirs et elle ne voyait plus son reflet, ce qui en un sens, l'arrangeait. Elle n'aimait pas se voir. Elle se trouvait trop petite, trop maigre, pas digne d'intérêt et pas jolie.

Elle regarda les vêtements qu'elle portait et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de gel douche de Kise. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda la buée s'évaporer dans le couloir. Elle attrapa ses vêtements sales et se dirigea vers le salon. Ryouta était assis sur son canapé, penché sur un cahier couvert de chiffre, mordillant du bout des dents son crayon.

-Excuse-moi... l'interpella-t-elle.

Il releva vivement la tête et se leva immédiatement. Il nota qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et il se demanda si c'était dû à la gêne ou si elle avait juste prit une douche trop chaude.

-Donne-moi tes vêtements, je vais les laver.

Elle lui tendit la pile de linge, et le regarda disparaitre dans la buanderie. Elle s'approcha timidement de la table basse et jeta un coup d'œil au cahier. C'était des maths, et un chapitre qu'elle avait déjà étudié dans son précédent lycée. Elle s'agenouilla et prit le crayon de bois qu'il avait laissé là, commençant timidement à résoudre la suite de calcules. Quand Kise ressortit de la buanderie, il resta quelques instants sans bouger, la regardant faire bouger le crayon entre ses doigts fins. Il finit par se poster derrière elle et il se pencha pour regarder ce qu'elle écrivait. Elle sursauta vivement en se rendant compte qu'il était derrière elle, et rouge de honte, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Dé... Désolé...!

-Tu as compris l'exercice ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils face à la suite de chiffre sans queue ni tête.

-J'ai... Déjà vu ce chapitre...

Kise s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, une moue curieuse peinte sur le visage.

-Tu pourras m'expliquer ?

-Ou... Oui... Bien sûr...

Il lui sourit et se releva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sarah se repencha sur l'exercice qu'elle expédia bien vite. Entre temps, Kise était revenu avec un peigne et une boîte rouge et blanche en forme de mallette. Il referma le cahier alors qu'elle terminait de noter un résultat, et il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le canapé. Il commença par ouvrir la mallette rouge et en sortit du désinfectant en spray, un paquet de compresses, une bobine de bandage et une paire de ciseaux. Peu à l'aise avec ce dernier objet, Sarah déglutit difficilement sans lâcher les deux lames des yeux. Elle n'aimait pas avoir quelque chose de coupant entre les mains, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Cela lui rappelait trop les cicatrices sur ses poignets, qu'elle s'était elle-même infligée de surcroit. Son mouvement de recule n'échappa pas à Kise, et il la fixa quelques instants.

-Ca va ?

Elle hocha piteusement la tête et le regarda ouvrir le paquet de compresses. Il saisit le désinfectant, et avec des gestes assurés et précis -à croire qu'il faisait ça tout les jours- il s'appliqua à passer la gaze sur son poignet. Enfin, lorsqu'elle eu accepté de le lui tendre... Elle le regarda faire, frissonnant à chaque fois que ses doigts entraient en contact avec sa peau, et détournant la tête lorsqu'il la relevait pour la regarder. La désinfection terminée, il commença à enrouler la bande de manière logique autour de son membre, partant de la moitié de son avant-bras jusqu'au creux de son poignet. Il se fit la remarque à voix haute qu'il était stupide, ayant oublié de sortir le sparadrap, et il coupa la bande pour séparer la partie utiliser de celle encore enroulée autour du cylindre en carton. Il tendit le bras vers la mallette, une main tenant encore le bandage qu'il venait de faire, et il sortit enfin le scotch médicale. Il en coupa un grand morceau et fit de son mieux pour que le tout tienne, avant de tout de même chercher une sangle qui devait à la base servir de garrot. Il la passa autour de son avant-bras, faisant attention à ce que ce soit suffisamment serré pour retenir le tout et pas trop pour éviter de la blessée.

-Voila, ça devrait tenir.

Il semblait fier de son travail, et il releva vers elle ses grands yeux brillants de fierté. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, détaillant avec précision son visage. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Kasamatsu avait dit qu'il était mannequin : il était magnifique. Il lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta vivement à cause de ce contact inattendu, mais ne broncha pas quand il la fit se tourner légèrement pour qu'elle soit dos à lui. Les mains serrées sur le tissu du jogging, elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec appréhension la suite. La pression se relâcha d'un coup lorsqu'elle sentit le peigne passer dans ses cheveux pour les démêler.

-Tu es arrivée ici il y a trois jours c'est ça ? demanda Kise, désireux de la faire parler.

-Oui...

-Tu étais où avant ?

-Dans un lycée un peu plus à l'ouest de Tokyo.

Sa voix se faisait plus assurée, et Ryouta en fut fier. Elle semblait se détendre, c'était une bonne chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? Je veux dire, c'est pas courant de changer de lycée en plein milieu de l'année...

-Disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes, et mes parents m'ont envoyée ici.

-Sans logement ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'elle avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre ses parents. Entre un père totalement effacé et une mère vaniteuse, elle n'avait pas été gâtée, mais elle faisait avec et elle ne s'en était jamais plaint. Alors lorsqu'ils lui avaient tendu un billet de train et un formulaire d'inscription pour entrer à Kaijo, elle n'avait pas posé de question et était partie avec le minimum vital. Elle songea avec ironie que les quelques yens qu'ils lui avaient laissés avaient très vite été dépensés. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la main de Kise qui s'activait à défaire un nœud dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as réussi le test pour être acceptée au lycée ?

-Oui, j'ai juste eu un peu de mal avec l'épreuve d'anglais...

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette matière lui avait toujours posé problème, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'améliorer. Au contraire, Kise excellait dans cette discipline.

-Bah... Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, en échange de ton aide pour les maths.

Sarah tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et le grand sourire qui lui adressait lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être monté dans cet ascenseur finalement... Encore moins de l'avoir suivi jusqu'à chez lui.

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en reposant le peigne sur la table basse après avoir terminé de la coiffer.

Elle hocha timidement la tête, retrouvant sa gêne légendaire.

-Je ne suis pas un cuisinier hors pair, mais je ne suis pas trop nul.

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine en sifflotant. Il ouvrit son frigo d'un noir d'encre et regarda vaguement ce qui s'y trouvait. Il finit par sortir de quoi faire une omelette et s'attela à la tâche, sous le regard de Sarah qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé. De temps à autre, il laissait son regard dériver vers elle et il lui souriait, sourire auquel elle commençait à répondre.

-Tu es dans quelle classe ?

-Seconde C.

-Ah ? Ta salle de classe est juste à côté de la mienne !

Sarah finit par trouver l'adjectif qui qualifiait le mieux son hôte : gamin. C'était juste un grand enfant, et bien qu'elle n'éprouve pas de sympathie particulière pour ces petits êtres, elle trouvait Kise... attendrissant. Il semblait n'avoir connu aucune déception dans sa vie, son sourire radieux et insouciant témoignait de sa joie de vivre évidente, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et il avait visiblement un cœur en or. Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle avait eue beaucoup de chance de tomber sur lui.

-C'est bientôt près ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit deux assiettes, des couverts, et vint tout poser sur la table basse. Il rangea les affaires qui trainaient dessus et, se sentant inutile, Sarah se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle regarda ce qui cuisait dans la poêle et chercha du regard les verres. Ce fut Kise qui lui indiqua leur emplacement en la voyant aussi désœuvrée. Bientôt, ils purent s'installer sur le canapé. Ryouta alluma la télé et s'affala contre les coussins. Il semblait détendu, bien que ses muscles se contractaient de temps à autres. Sarah avait un bon œil pour repérer ce genre de chose. Elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes si c'était le contrecoup d'un entrainement trop intensif ou s'il s'était récemment blessé. Si c'était le cas, alors l'entrainement avait pu lui froisser un muscle. Elle se trouva soudain stupide de se soucier de ça alors qu'elle ne le connaissait presque pas. En même temps, quelle idée il avait eu d'inviter une étrangère chez lui... C'était soit de la stupidité soit de la naïveté.

-Un problème ? demanda Kise en sentant le regard de la jeune fille se balader sur ses bras.

-Non, aucun...

Elle se concentra sur son omelette et en coupa un morceau avec ses baguette. Ca avait bon goût... Elle qui ne mangeait que le midi à la cafétéria se régalait. Cela semblait faire plaisir à Ryouta. Les assiettes furent rapidement vidées, et ils rangèrent la cuisine. Sarah commençait tout doucement à prendre ses marques, même si en un soir, c'était impossible pour elle de se sentir totalement en sécurité.

-Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, je vais rester sur le canapé, déclara Ryouta.

-Je ne veux pas...

-En fait ce n'était pas une question, l'interrompit-il.

Il la poussa gentiment dans le couloir, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle était grande -comprenez plus grande que la taille standard d'une chambre dans un appartement à Tokyo- et comprenait une très grande armoire, un bureau plutôt bien rangé pour un lycéen, un lit simple, les murs étaient gris clair, quelques posters de basket étaient accrochés ça et là, une fenêtre donnait sur la rue en contrebas, et le parquet clair était masqué par un tapis noir au pied du lit. Quelques magazines étaient empilés sur la table de chevet, près d'une lampe grise.

-Bon, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Il lui sourit, et sortit de la pièce. Pour y revenir moins de deux secondes plus tard. Il s'excusa, ouvrit son armoire et en sortit des vêtements pour la nuit.

-A demain, dors bien ! lança-t-il avant de définitivement fermer la porte.

Elle resta debout encore quelques instants, tournée vers la porte, avant de soupirer et de se diriger timidement vers le lit et de s'assoir dessus. Elle était épuisée, c'était un fait. Dormir dans les rues n'avait rien de reposant, il fallait sans arrêt être sur ses gardes, et surtout, la fraîcheur infernale de la nuit ne l'aidait pas à dormir. Alors elle nourrissait une reconnaissance profonde envers Kise, qui lui offrait un toit, un lit, de la nourriture, et tout cela sans rien demander en échange. Comme elle l'avait prévu dans l'ascenseur, elle se laissait désormais aller et elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu méfiante envers le blond. Elle tira les draps et se glissa dessous, appréciant la caresse du tissu sur ses bras. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche commencer à couler, signe que Kise était dans la salle de bain, et elle se laissa bercer par cette douce musique. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de s'endormir fut que Kise n'avait eu aucune réaction en voyant ses cicatrices.

* * *

 **Voila donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Alors déjà, je sais que le lycée Kaijo n'est pas à Tokyo mais je ne sais plus si ça a une importance par la suite, donc dans le doute je laisse comme ça… Désolé… Voila voila, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et la suite arrivera le week-end prochain –pas avant, ça s'est sûr. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Pfiou… J'ai bien cru que je serais en retard… Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil ! Je n'y ai pas répondu, malheureusement, parce que j'étais en vacance sans internet… Donc je vais y répondre ici, mais les prochaines fois je ne répondrais qu'aux guest au début des chapitres. Donc voila ce chapitre 2 !**

* * *

 **Reviews :**

 **Rin-BlackRabbit : J'essaye de respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages, mais comme j'ai commencé cette fiction il y a un bail, je n'avais pas une aussi bonne maitrise de leur personnalité qu'aujourd'hui… Mais contente de voir que pour l'instant cela corresponde ! Ravie de voir que ça te plaise !**

 **Amy : Alors… Déjà merci pour ton review ! Pour Kise, après avoir lu ton message, je me suis vraiment demandé si je l'avais mis à l'honneur… Conclusion : je ne sais pas trop. Je ne me suis pas posé la question en écrivain, donc… Je ne pense pas l'avoir sous-estimé, mais je ne sais pas trop. A toi de juger ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise !**

 **Elodine : Voila la suite, contente que ça te plaise !**

 **Angelis-of-night** **: Tu me flattes ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite soit au niveau !**

 **RinOkomura : Ravie que ça te plaise !**

 **Cookie : Je n'ai pas eu la fin de ton review, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais ça semblait bien partit, donc merci !**

* * *

 **Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** **Les O.C et la trame de l'histoire sont à moi, le reste, malheureusement, ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **La suite la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas trop quand, comme je reprends les cours mardi… Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Pour une fois, Kise se réveilla à l'heure. Le réveil programmé sur son téléphone portable n'avait même pas encore sonné qu'il était déjà debout. Il s'étira longuement, les épaules et le bas du dos en compote à cause de sa nuit sur son canapé bien que confortable. Il balaya son salon du regard, cherchant à se souvenir de la raison de sa nuit ici, et finalement, en même tant que son réveil qui se déclenchait, il se remémora les évènements de la veille. L'entrainement de basket, la colère injustifiée du coach, l'intrusion de Sarah, le sang sur son bras, ses larmes, la proposition qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'elle dorme chez lui, et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Et ce matin là, on pouvait facilement affirmer que le célèbre Kise Ryouta était de bonne humeur. Il éteignit la sonnerie de son portable qui commençait à devenir agaçante, et il se tourna vers la grande baie-vitrée.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais les voitures se pressaient déjà dans les rues de Tokyo, chacun se rendait au boulot, ce qui eut le don de rappeler au blond qu'il allait lui aussi devoir travailler aujourd'hui. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, et il eu soudain un sursaut de raison. Plein de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête : le réveil, Sarah, les cours, sa chambre... Il se précipita dans le couloir -alors qu'il n'était pas en retard- et se calma avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et écarquilla doucement les yeux. Sarah était allongée sur le flanc sous les couvertures, le lit semblait bien trop grand pour sa petite taille, sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, ses mains près du visage, et ses jambes étaient légèrement pliées. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur le polochon noir qui faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Elle semblait paisible...

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, se pencha légèrement en avant avec l'intention de la réveiller, mais ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire. Il lui sourit joyeusement et se redressa.

-Coucou Kirenai-chan ! Bien dormis ?

Elle resta quelques instants sans réaction, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Déjà, où était-elle ? Pas dans la rue, ça s'était sûr, il faisait bien trop chaud et elle était trop bien installée pour reposer sur le bitume. Elle soupira et plaqua une main sur son visage, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le bandage sur son avant-bras.

 _L'entrainement de basket... Le coach... Le sang... Kasamatsu Yukio... Kise Ryouta... La douche... Les soins du blond... Le repas... Son lit..._

Kise n'avait pas bougé, attendant juste que la blonde se réveille correctement. Enfin, il fallait avouer qu'il avait aussi un peu peur de l'effrayer.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Désormais sûr qu'elle se souvenait de lui et qu'elle ne prendrait pas peur, il se décida à redevenir lui-même. Et qui dit redevenir lui-même dit... Sauter sur la jeune fille.

Elle qui c'était redressé sur un coude retomba bien vite contre l'oreiller quand le blond atterrit durement sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas, trop surprise, et ses joues commencèrent à se tinter de rouge.

-Ki... Kise !

-Il est sept heures et demi Kirenai-chan !

Il se redressa sur les coudes et lui sourit comme un enfant. C'était fou à quel point ce type pouvait faire des choses très gênante sans même s'en rendre compte. Il prenait tout à la légère, sans aucun sous entendu.

-Ton uniforme est prêt, mais il doit être un peu froissé... Je vais le repasser !

Et sur ce, il se releva d'un coup et partit en sautillant vers la buanderie. Sarah le regarda faire, sans bouger, encore sous le choc. C'était quoi son problème ?! Elle sortit ses pieds du lit et se remit lentement sur ses jambes. Kise n'avait rien tenté cette nuit, c'était un bon point pour lui. Elle avait peut-être eu tort de se méfier... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Non, elle n'avait pas eu tort. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec les hommes, et elle n'était pas prête à faire confiance aussi facilement. Mais après tout... Kise n'avait l'air d'être qu'un grand gamin légèrement immature sur les bords... Elle réussit finalement à se mettre sur ses deux jambes et elle se frotta les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion pour comprendre qu'elle avait une demi-heure pour se préparer, et elle se dirigea vers le salon. Alors qu'elle était encore dans le couloir, elle entendit le bruit du fer à repasser, suivit par un couinement de douleur digne d'un enfant en bas âge. Elle se précipita dans la grande pièce par réflexe, et tomba sur Kise qui se tenait la main, des larmes de crocodiles perlant au coin de ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je me suis brûlé ! pleurnicha-t-il.

Sarah ne bougea pas, étonnée, avant de finalement sourire. Ce simple fait réussit à émerveiller Kise, qui cessa immédiatement de pleurer et de geindre. Première fois qu'elle souriait. Qu'elle semblait aussi heureuse. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit le fer à repasser, avant de le pousser timidement.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Merci Kirenai-chan ! Je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner et un bon bento !

Il partit en sautillant vers la cuisine, gardant un œil sur la blonde qui avait entreprit de défroisser sa chemise blanche d'un geste expert. Il ne put qu'admirer la façon qu'elle avait de faire danser ses doigts fins sur le tissu pour le tirer correctement. Il aurait pu la regarder faire pendant des heures s'il n'avait pas eu de la nourriture à préparer. Lui aussi voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas nul dans tous les domaines. Il sortit donc deux boîtes pour les bentos et s'activa en cuisine avec le bruit du fer à repasser en fond sonore. De son côté, Sarah avait presque finit de repasser sa chemise, et elle s'attela bien vite à sa veste grise. Elle galéra quelque peu pour sa jupe plissée -qui avait eu l'idée de faire des plis sérieusement ?- et jeta un regard critique à ses bas. Non, inutile de les repasser... Elle récupéra aussi ses sous-vêtements, rouge de honte à l'idée de Kise les ait vu, et sa cravate rouge.

-Je vais m'habiller...

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Kise. Elle soupira et leva la tête vers le plafond. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait... Juste grâce à la naïveté et à la trop grande gentillesse du blond, elle se retrouvait à l'abri du froid, avec une espèce de maman poule pour hôte. L'idée en elle-même la fit sourire, et elle commença à se changer. Elle plia consciencieusement les vêtements que Ryouta lui avait prêtés et les posa sur le lit, avant de frissonner légèrement. Les jupes n'étaient décidemment pas une bonne idée à cette période de l'année... Elle ressortit de la chambre, alla mettre les vêtements qui lui avaient servis de pyjama à laver -ruinant totalement le pliage qu'elle avait fait- et elle retourna dans la cuisine. Kise terminait de fermer les deux boîtes, et il lui interdit formellement de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir sur un tabouret haut et posa devant elle, sur le bar, un verre de jus d'orange, un bol de lait avec des corn-flakes et des tartines. Il croqua lui-même dans un morceau de pain avec de la confiture à la fraise, s'en mettant partout autour de la bouche au passage. Un grand gamin, vraiment...

-Tu finis plus tôt aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-A quatorze heures, pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir. Je n'ai pas de cours cet après-midi, mais j'ai entrainement de basket à treize heures. On mangera ensemble ce midi, d'accord ?

N'ayant pas le courage de refuser devant sa tête toute mignonne, elle hocha la tête.

-Génial !

Etait-ce sérieusement possible d'être aussi innocent ?! Elle le regarda manger, ses yeux dorés remplis d'étoiles et sa bouille d'enfant, elle devait l'avouer, trop mignonne la rendait... plus sereine. Plus joyeuse. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, elle était plutôt heureuse d'aller en cours. Kise jeta un regard à l'horloge numérique du micro-onde et fut pris d'un violent sursaut.

-Je vais être en retard ! hurla-t-il.

Il partit en courant vers sa chambre, Sarah le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision, et elle soupira. Mais bien vite, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva après avoir terminé son verre de jus d'orange et elle se leva pour tout débarrasser. Il leur restait dix minutes pour aller au lycée. En sachant que le blond n'était toujours pas habillé convenablement -comprenez qu'il avait dormi avec un t-shirt blanc et un short noir- et qu'il leur fallait marcher jusqu'à l'établissement, puis rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectives. Elle mit les verres, les bols et les cuillères dans le lave-vaisselle, passa un rapide coup d'éponge sur le plan de travail, et alla chercher son sac et celui de Ryouta dans la buanderie. Elle en profita donc pour découvrir la pièce, qui était nettement moins petite que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Il y avait une machine à laver, un séchoir à linge, les murs étaient blanc comme la neige, le sol en parquet clair, il y avait des étagères avec des boîtes de conserve et tout un tas d'autre choses, et leurs sacs de cours étaient posé près de la porte. Elle avisa également le sac de sport du blond et repéra bien vite ses affaires de basket étendues sur le séchoir. Elle alla s'assurer que tout était sec, avant de les plier sur la machine à laver et de les ranger soigneusement dans le sac bleu et blanc. Elle remplit également la bouteille d'eau qui était dedans, vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien, et sortit de la buanderie. Elle attendit dans le salon, et Kise déboula finalement, habillé correctement, aussi élégant que d'habitude.

-J'ai préparé tes affaires... déclara-t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup Kirenai-chan !

Elle allait partir devant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais elle fut retenue par quelque chose qui passait dans ses cheveux. Elle cessa de bouger, surprise, et tourna la tête vers Ryouta qui tenait le peigne noir de la veille.

-Tu ne t'es pas coiffée ! se justifia-t-il.

Il continua de démêler ses cheveux, et quand il jugea le résultat satisfaisant, il sourit, posa le peigne sur le bar, attrapa les deux bento et sortit de l'appartement. Il ferma à clef derrière Sarah, récupéra ses deux sacs en échange de la boîte à repas qui appartenait à la blonde, et ils se rendirent au lycée après avoir glissé leur bento dans leurs sacs. Le froid était mordant, c'en était affolant, et bien que frigorifiée, Kirenai ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'elle avait eu énormément de chance de ne pas dormir dehors. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle aurait été, mais ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir...

-Ca va Kirenai-chan ? Tu as l'air d'avoir froid...

En effet, depuis quelques minutes maintenant, elle claquait des dents bien qu'elle essaye de se maitriser et son corps était secoué de tremblement. Elle haïssait profondément le froid.

-Attends...

Il s'arrêta et retira sa veste sous le regard ahuri de Sarah. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait cet idiot ?! Certes, ses mains avaient pris une inquiétante couleur bleuâtre -elle ne savait même pas qu'une telle couleur pouvait être prise par un épiderme humain- et, certes, sa mâchoire claquait de plus en plus, mais était-ce une raison pour s'exposer au froid de cette façon ?! Non certainement pas.

-Kise, je n'ai pas besoin de...

-Tatata, discute pas.

Il lui posa sa veste grise sur les épaules sans lui laisser le choix et lui sourit comme un enfant, reprenant sur son épaule ses deux sacs.

-Je n'ai pas froid, je t'assure.

-Tu vas tomber malade ! s'entêta Sarah.

-Toi aussi, contra Kise.

Elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec lui, elle le sentait... Elle soupira, resserra les pans du manteau sur son corps et apprécia en silence la chaleur de Ryouta encore présente. Ce dernier s'était remis à avancer, et elle fut obligée de trottiner pour le rattraper. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, le blond se précipita vers un élève qui marchait devant eux et le percuta si violemment qu'ils faillirent tomber. Sarah regarda la scène, ébahie, se demandant si, vue la santé mentale du blond, il faisait ça avec tout le monde, mais elle plaint rapidement ledit blond en voyant la tête qu'arborait la pauvre victime. Kasamatsu Yukio, qui actuellement pouvait facilement passer pour un psychopathe meurtrier tueur d'enfants en bas-âge.

-Kise... Ryouta...!

Il le frappa violemment au visage, le faisant tomber au sol, et le retint par le bras avant de lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Sarah grimaça de douleur pour le pauvre Kise, qui semblait... Mort ? Elle s'approcha timidement, s'agenouilla devant le pauvre lycéen et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage. Ryouta écarquilla doucement les yeux en reconnaissant Sarah, plus parce que c'était étrange qu'elle le touche de la sorte qu'autre chose.

-Toujours en vie ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai l'habitude ! plaisanta-t-il.

En réponse, Yukio le frappa une nouvelle fois sur la tête, terminant d'assommer l'énergumène.

-Celui-là alors... grogna-t-il.

Kirenai se redressa pour s'incliner devant Kasamatsu, parce qu'on lui avait toujours dit de s'incliner devant ses ainés.

-Bonjour senpai.

Yukio la regarda, avant de rougir. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'incliner comme ça ?!

-Re... Redresse-toi !

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire, réajustant juste la veste de Kise sur ses épaules. Ce détail interpela le capitaine de Kaijo, qui tourna la tête vers son joueur.

-Kise, abrutis, qu'est-ce que tu fous en chemise ?!

-Ah tu vois ! s'indigna Sarah. Je te l'avais bien dit que c'était pas une bonne idée !

-Mais senpai...! Tu as vu ses mains ?

Kasamatsu arqua un sourcil, lâcha le bras de Ryouta et attrapa doucement l'avant-bras de la blonde. Malgré la veste chaude du jeune homme, ses mains n'avaient pas perdu leur couleur bleu-violette et des espèces de tâches orange prenaient place au niveau de ses phalanges. Ses veines habituellement violettes étaient désormais bien plus foncées, et Yukio écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu vois ?! se défendit Kise.

Kasamatsu ignora son joueur et entoura doucement la main froide de Sarah dans les siennes. Derrière lui, Ryouta se relevait difficilement, et il observa Kirenai. Elle semblait à la fois gênée et à la fois reconnaissante. Il se fit la remarque que depuis la veille, elle avait changée. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait enfin passé une bonne nuit en sécurité. Il l'imagina cinq secondes dehors, dans les rues, entre deux immeubles, couchée à même le sol dans le froid. Il frissonna. Il ne voyait pas comment une fille aussi frêle et, il fallait l'admettre, mignonne -puisque oui, tout ce qui était petit était mignon à l'exception des insectes- avait pu passer trois jours dans le froid sans rien à manger ni personne pour l'aider. La sonnerie du lycée se déclencha, et même de là où ils étaient, ils l'entendirent.

-On est... En retard ! cria Kise.

-C'est de ta faute abruti ! s'emporta Yukio, lâcha du même coup les mains de Sarah.

Cette dernière les vit partir en sprintant, et elle se mit elle aussi à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais avec ses petites jambes aussi épaisses que des allumettes et la veste de Kise sur les épaules, c'était compliqué. Sans compter le poids de son sac. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, déjà hors d'haleine, et elle dû faire un gros effort pour reprendre son souffle. Elle serait en retard, tant pis. Elle n'était même pas vexée que les deux autres soient partis devant en la laissant seule. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement aux grilles du lycée, elle sursauta en tombant nez à nez avec le grand sourire d'imbécile heureux de Kise.

-Désolé Kirenai-chan, on est peut-être parti un peu vite.

Elle le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, encore sous le choc de leur soudaine proximité, et finalement elle fit rapidement trois pas en arrière. Et godiche comme elle était, elle s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala par terre. Le bitume entra douloureusement en contact avec ses fesses, et ses mains s'éraflèrent alors qu'elle s'en servait pour se stabiliser. Elle grimaça de douleur tandis que Kise se précipitait vers elle, en panique totale, et elle ramena ses paumes tremblantes devant ses yeux. Quelques perles de sang suintaient des égratignures, le reste se résumant à de larges traces blanches sur sa peau redevenue bleu depuis que Yukio l'avait lâchée.

-Kirenai-chan ! Ca va ?!

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et prit doucement l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

-Kise, c'est juste des égratignures... murmura Sarah.

Elle essaya de se relever, mais avant même d'avoir pu y arriver, Kise passa ses mains sous ses aisselles et la souleva doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

-Quoi ?! Sûrement pas !

-Il faut désinfecter ça !

-Je vais passer de l'eau dessus, ça suffira !

Sans l'écouter il commença à la trainer vers le grand bâtiment, mais Sarah se débattait follement derrière lui. Aller voir l'infirmière ?! Non pas ça va pas la tête ?! A coup sûr elle verrait les marques sur ses bras, et elle allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire. Elle voulait éviter ça à tout prix.

-Lâche-moi Kise ! cria-t-elle.

Elle réussit à se défaire de la poigne du blond et elle retomba au sol, de nouveau sur les fesses. Kasamatsu s'approcha doucement d'elle pour éviter de l'effrayer, et il s'agenouilla à ses côté bien qu'à une distance respectable. Ryouta c'était tourné vers elle, à la fois énervé qu'elle refuse de se faire soigner et à la fois inquiet par la douleur, la peur et la tristesse évidente qui noyaient son regard.

-Kirenai...

-Je ne veux pas !

Yukio garda le silence, jetant juste un regard à son camarade.

-Je peux voir ton bras ? finit-il par demander.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les larmes au coin des yeux, et lui tendit son avant-bras en tremblant. Le bandage que Kise avait fait était encore en place et les plaies ne semblaient pas s'être rouvertes. Se rendant compte de ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il avait appuyé ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus fort, le blond culpabilisa. Il s'accroupit devant elle, l'air vraiment désolé.

-Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et fit un effort pour se calmer. Elle n'allait pas pleurer.

-Je vais... Passer de l'eau sur mes mains...

Elle se remit debout avec l'aide de Yukio et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le bâtiment scolaire. Ils étaient tous les trois en retard, mais comme Kasamatsu s'employait à le faire comprendre à Kise, c'était soit disant de la faute de ce dernier. Et pourtant, pour une fois, il s'était réveillé à l'heure, voire même en avance. Ils accompagnèrent Sarah jusqu'aux toilettes et l'attendirent devant la porte. Elle alluma un robinet, un spasme compressa sa poitrine lorsqu'elle passa sa main sous l'eau gelée, et elle s'appliqua à retirer chaque petit caillou coincé dans sa peau. Elle essuya ensuite ses paumes et arrangea ses vêtements légèrement en désordre. Elle resserra sa cravate autour de son cou, se regarda moins de deux secondes dans le miroir, et ressortit de la pièce exigüe.

-Bon, à plus tard vous deux, lança Kasamatsu en s'éloignant.

Etant un terminal, il n'était pas au même étage que les deux autres.

-Bon, on y va ? Comment vont tes mains ?

-Ca va, j'ai passé de l'eau dessus et ça ne saigne plus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et montèrent paresseusement les marches. Les bruits de pas de Yukio, peut-être un étage au dessus d'eux, étant audible si on y prêtait attention. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir de leurs salles de classe, ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.

-On se retrouve où pour manger ? demanda Sarah.

-Je viendrai te le dire à la pause, ne t'inquiète pas !

Kirenai s'arrêta devant la porte fermée et jeta un regard désespéré à Kise. Elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer et savoir qu'elle allait devoir entrer devant tout le monde et présenter des excuses qui seraient, à coup sûr, inintelligibles, la faisait angoisser. Elle retira la veste du blond qu'elle avait encore et la lui rendit, avant de frissonner. Il allait falloir qu'elle se lance...

-A tout à l'heure Kirenai-chan !

Elle hocha la tête et le sourire qu'il lui lança lui donna un peu de courage. Il frappa à la porte des secondes D et lança un tonitruant "désolé pour mon retard", avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sarah resta seule dans le couloir, et finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et en essayant de ne pas y réfléchir, elle frappa. La voix douce de sa professeur de mathématique lui ordonna d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit bien que timidement.

-Désolée pour mon retard...

La jeune professeur aux grands yeux marrons lui fit signe d'aller s'assoir avec un sourire, et elle s'exécuta sans demander son reste. Tout le monde la regardait, mais personne ne disait rien. C'était au moins ça de gagner... Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait de la chance d'être tombée dans une classe comme ça. Dans son ancien lycée, ses "camarades" étaient tels des rapaces prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à la moindre erreur, et l'ambiance était malsaine. Ici, les gens souriaient, peu importe à qui, ou s'ils se connaissaient ou non. Comme Kise. Elle s'assit tout au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Elle sortit ses affaires, nota le titre du chapitre écrit au tableau, et commença à mordiller le bout de son stylo. Elle remarqua vaguement que c'était le même chapitre que celui sur lequel Ryouta avait du mal la veille. Le même chapitre qu'elle avait déjà vu dans son ancien lycée. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de réécrire les cours, sortant juste l'une des fiches qu'elle avait dans son sac sur laquelle étaient notées les principales règles à savoir pour cette leçon. C'était ce qu'elle avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt, mais après tout, d'un lycée à un autre les règles mathématiques ne changeaient pas.

L'heure de maths passa lentement, mais celle d'après fut encore pire : anglais. A la fin de cette torture, elle laissa sa tête tomber contre sa table, exténuée à force d'avoir trop réfléchi. Et c'est forcément ce moment là que choisit Kise pour s'incruster. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu les filles glousser bien avant qu'il n'arrive, mais elle n'avait réellement prit conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'il hurla son nom depuis la porte avec un sourire de débile sur le visage. Elle releva immédiatement la tête, et écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait finalement repérée au milieu des autres élèves, et il... Lui sautait dessus... Encore... Sa chaise bascula en arrière et elle battit vainement des mains en espérant se rattraper à son bureau. Mais elle s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, le dossier de sa chaise imprima une marque douloureuse dans son dos et le poids non négligeable de Kise lui coupa la respiration.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la classe, la plupart des filles étaient sous le choc de voir leur idole sauter ainsi sur une fille, et les garçons étaient juste... Surpris.

-Kirenai-chan !

L'interpellée ne répondit pas, toujours en manque d'air.

-K... Ki... Kise... De l'air...

Le blond regarda en dessous le lui et se releva vivement en voyant sa camarade transformée en un genre de fantôme à cause du manque d'air.

-Kirenai-chan ! Gomen* !

La jeune fille au bord de l'asphyxie inspira un grand coup et essaya de calmer la douleur qui broyait sa cage thoracique. Kise lui tapota la joue pour la faire revenir à elle, et quand enfin son souffle se fit plus régulier, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Gomen, gomen, je me suis laissé emporter je crois... Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal au moins ?

-Ca pourrait être pire... murmura-t-elle.

Il l'aida à se relever, puis elle remit sa chaise sur ses pieds et nota finalement le lourd silence qui planait dans la classe. Ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement de rouge, et elle baissa honteusement la tête.

-Enfin, je voulais te dire que je mange sur le toit ce midi, avec l'équipe de basket. Et tu es obligée de venir !

Pour appuyer ses propos il lui agrippa vivement le bras et tira dessus. Sarah rougit encore plus si c'était possible et jeta un regard suppliant autour d'elle pour que finalement on lui retire la sangsue humaine qui la collait. Dieu que c'était gênant ! Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Kise devait être très prisé par la gente féminine et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'on la trucide pour avoir oser approcher le mannequin. Mais la plupart des filles s'étaient évanouis, et les gars étaient blasés par l'attitude de leur camarade.

-C'est... C'est bon...! J'y serais !

-Vraiment ?!

Le blond lui sourit comme un grand enfant, acheva de plonger les quelques filles encore debout dans un coma profond. La sonnerie se déclencha enfin, et avec une mine un peu boudeuse, Kise la lâcha.

-A tout à l'heure alors !

Il partit en trottinant vers la porte, laissant juste derrière lui un grand silence. Forcément, quand le prof débarqua... Il se posa quelque question. Entre les filles étendues par terre, saignant presque du nez, les garçons qui complexaient dans leur coin et Sarah, statufiée devant sa chaise, il avait de quoi se poser des questions. Enfin non, il y avait bien une autre fille encore debout, mais perdue dans sa gêne, Sarah ne la remarqua pas.

-Quelle bande d'attardé... marmonna ladite jeune fille avec un grimace dégoutée.

* * *

 ***Gomen = désolé**


	4. Chapter 3

**Primo... NON JE NE SUIS PAS EN RETARD ! Okay, d'un jour... Mais j'ai des excuses ! Que vous ne voulez pas savoir, je sais... Bref, le chapitre 3 ! Qui aurait dû sortir la semaine dernière, mais les ordinateurs de mon lycée me détestent, visiblement... Ce chapitre fait... 17 pages words. Oui c'est beaucoup, je crois même que c'est l'un des plus grands. Merci beaucoup pour vos review, sincèrement ça me fait très plaisir ! Non je n'y ait toujours pas répondu, je sais, je suis désolé, mais problème d'ordis et familiaux, tout ça tout ça... Vous avez l'habitude quoi. J'y répondrais, promis.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part les O.C et la trame de cette fiction. Je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fiction, même si j'aimerais bien, croyez-moi...**

 **Rating : K (ça passera en M dans très longtemps...)**

 **Je crois que j'ai rien oublié... Bon bah bonne lecture ! Désolée pour les fautes, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, les reviws tout ça tout ça... Vous avez l'habitude, allez, TSCHUSS !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et Sarah se sentait encore plus épuisée que les jours précédents. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était même plutôt illogique puisqu'elle avait dormi correctement pour une fois, mais... Les cours l'avaient littéralement vidée. Elle avait encore une petite demi-heure avant d'aller manger -son professeur d'art ayant décidé d'abréger de manière radicale son cours à la suite d'un jet de peinture dans son œil- et elle avait donc décidé de se reposer un peu, la tête sur sa table. Contre toute attente, les filles ne lui avaient rien dit par rapport à Kise, et rien n'avait changé. Elle soupira en regardant quelques groupes quitter la pièce, certainement pour manger. Elle-même avait un peu faim.

-Hé toi !

Pas sûre d'être la personne visée, Sarah ne releva pas la tête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main s'abattit violemment sur sa table -la faisant sursauter du même coup- qu'elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ah non, interlocutrice en fait...

-Ou... Oui ? bégaya-t-elle.

Une fille grande -géante même comparée à elle- se tenait juste devant son pupitre. Elle était brune, les cheveux très courts, étonnement courts pour une fille d'ailleurs, elle avait quelques mèches rouges, cuivres et violettes, des yeux noisette, et un air... Presque supérieur.

-Tu es Kirenai Sarah, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha bêtement la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que cette fille attendait d'elle. La fille en question inspira profondément et... Sourit... Attendez, quoi ?!

-Enchantée, moi c'est Aoki Risa.

-De... De même...

La grande brune lui tendit la main, et elle la serra, tremblant légèrement et encore sous le choc. C'était la première à concrètement venir lui parler.

-Alors comme ça tu es proche de Kise Ryouta, hm ?

Aie... Est-ce que c'était un reproche? Une menace ? Elle se ratatina sur sa chaise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était les nombreux centimètres supplémentaires qu'avait Aoki, ou si c'était juste la tête de dangereuse psychopathe qu'elle avait qui la rendait aussi effrayante.

-Si on veut... murmura-t-elle.

-Hm ? Je te fais peur ?

Si son cynisme -qui existait, mais qui était rare- ne s'était pas fait la belle, elle lui aurait répondu "non, absolument pas, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur d'une fille qui me regarde comme si elle allait me tabasser à mort avant de me manger crue ?!" mais elle se contenta de sommairement hocher la tête de haut en bas. Autant ne pas mentir, elle savait que ça se verrait. Risa haussa les épaules et détailla la jeune fille. Petite, aussi épaisse qu'une allumette, blonde aux yeux bleus, fuyant son regard de manière brouillonne et totalement ridicule. Elle n'avait pas grand chose de différent avec les autres filles à première vu, et elle aurait continué à l'ignorer encore longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu ce fameux passage avec Kise. C'était une grande première que le joueur de basket s'intéresse à une fille, alors forcément, elle voulait en savoir un peu plus sur celle qui avait réussit à approcher le beau blond. Sauf que dans son cas, ce n'était pas du tout pour à son tour approcher Kise. A la limite, elle s'en foutait pas mal, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait survécu à la présence de Ryouta à la pause, alors que le reste des filles était dans les vapes.

-Enfin, passons. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce midi ?

-Je mange avec Kise et l'équipe de basket...

-Vraiment ?!

Sarah eu un mouvement de recul. Merde, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait changer d'expression faciale aussi vite ?! Elle passait d'un air froid et autoritaire à un genre d'admiration frôlant presque l'hystérie vu les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux noisette.

-Dis tu crois que... Je peux venir ?

Kirenai faillit en tomber par terre. Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment rencontré le sol aujourd'hui tient...

-Je pense que... Ca ne gênera pas Kise...

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce que cherchait Risa, mais elle préféra ne rien dire.

-Paaarfait !

Elle lui sourit et alla chercher son sac de cours. Son bureau était au fond de la salle, comme Sarah, mais le long du mur. La blonde se leva à son tour, attrapa son sac, et bien qu'il leur restait un bon quart d'heure avant midi, elles montèrent au lieu de rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais venir ? finit par demander Sarah.

-Parce que approcher l'équipe de basket relève du miracle !

Ah... Donc elle se servait d'elle, certainement pour draguer Kise ou un autre joueur quelconque... Géniale...

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Hm ?

Sarah tourna la tête vers elle, surprise par la question. Comment ça "à quoi elle pensait" ?!

-Ne crois pas que je suis une fille en chaleur qui va baver devant les joueurs, fit-elle alors, sévère. J'aime juste énormément le basket, mais je n'ai pas pu intégrer l'équipe féminine à cause d'un problème d'ordre sociale.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

-Le travail d'équipe est loin d'être ma plus grande qualité, expliqua-t-elle, ayant retrouvé son sourire aussi vite qu'elle l'avait perdu. Ils m'ont refusé à cause de ma façon de jouer. Parait que je joue trop perso.

Sa voix se faisait méprisante au fur et à mesure, et alors qu'elles terminaient de monter les escaliers, Sarah pu constater à quel point son visage était déformé par la haine.

-Enfin, elles riront moins quand elles seront dernières au classement. Avoir refusé du talent brut juste à cause du fait que je ne voulais pas faire de passe, c'est ridicule...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

Risa sursauta. Jusqu'alors, la petite blonde s'était contentée de l'écouter presque en silence, sans broncher, et l'entendre la contredire lui fit bizarre.

-Le travail d'équipe, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important au basket. Le talent seul ne fait rien, c'est la coordination des joueurs qui fait qu'un match est beau ou non.

La brune en resta sans voix. Depuis quand parlait-elle autant ?! Et puis c'était quoi ce raisonnement ?

-Pff... Si tu le dis...

Elles arrivèrent sur le toit, et frissonnèrent alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans la cage d'escalier.

-J'espère qu'il était pas sérieux en disant qu'on allait manger là... grogna Risa en balayant l'espace du regard.

Sarah se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'elle devait penser d'Aoki. Elle voulait croire qu'elles pouvaient être amies, mais la réflexion qu'elle avait fait sur le basket ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-Et ils en mettent du temps... gronda-t-elle.

-Il n'est pas encore midi.

Sarah resta près de l'escalier, protégée par le toit, alors que Risa s'avançait jusqu'au grillage qui faisait le tour de la surface. Un lourd silence s'installa, finalement troublé par un bruit de course dans les escaliers. Kirenai, perdue dans ses pensées, ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment, et alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder qui arrivait, un mauvais pressentiment lui compressant la poitrine. Elle ne voyait pas à deux mètres à cause de l'absence de lumière, et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient toujours.

-Au fait, comment tu as fait pour approcher Kise ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? demanda Sarah, qui fit l'erreur de tourner la tête vers Aoki, et donc de lâcher l'escalier du regard.

-Simple curiosité...

-Kirenai-chan !

La seule pensée qui traversa Sarah fut qu'elle allait de nouveau se retrouver par terre, et elle tourna la tête vers l'escalier, pour voir Kise débouler comme un malade, et prit dans son élan, il la percuta de plein fouet. Elle tomba sur le dos, étouffa un couinement, et ferma les yeux par réflexe.

-Eh bah, c'est le grand amour entre vous deux en fait... commenta Risa, qui pencha la tête pour mieux observer la scène.

-Kise...

-Gomen !

Il se redressa vivement, lui tendit la main pour l'aider, et arrangea rapidement ses vêtements. Il nota finalement la présence d'Aoki, et se tourna vers elle avec une moue interrogative.

-Une amie à toi Kirenai-chan ?

-Pas exactement...

Risa s'avança vers lui et le détailla sans gêne.

-Aoki Risa, finit-elle par dire une fois son examen terminé.

Son comportement eu le don de déstabiliser Kise qui tourna la tête vers Sarah, troublé.

-C'est...

-Une fan de basket apparemment, compléta Kirenai avant qu'un frisson ne la fasse trembler.

-On se les caille un peu là, on fout quoi ? gronda Risa en secouant négligemment la tête.

Ryouta se reconnecta finalement à la réalité et recommença à s'agiter.

-Finalement, on va aller au gymnase, comme ça on pourra commencer l'entrainement directement après. Ton amie mange avec nous ?

-Ce n'est pas mon amie...

-Juste une camarade de classe, compléta Aoki.

-Je vois je vois.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Kise Ryouta, enchanté "camarade de classe de Kirenai-chan mais pas amie".

Elle arqua un sourcil, mais serra tout de même sa main. Sarah les regarda tour à tour, et se fit la remarque que finalement, Risa n'était pas si grande que ça à côté de Kise.

-Bon y va ? On se les gèle là...

Ryouta hocha la tête et regarda Sarah ramasser son sac tombé en même temps qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, descendirent les escaliers, et avancèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à être à l'extérieur. L'équipe de basket, ou tout de moins le groupe avec lequel Kise jouait habituellement, attendait devant la grande porte menant aux vestiaires -Sarah s'en souvenait de celle-là, et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier- et vu la tête de Kasamatsu, ils attendaient le blond depuis un petit moment.

-Désolé pour le retard, fit ce dernier, conscient qu'il allait se faire frapper.

Même Kirenai fit un pas en arrière, sachant très bien comment tout ça allait se terminer. Yukio fit un pas en avant, un deuxième et finalement balança un bon coup de genoux dans l'estomac du fautif.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec les horaires, abruti ?!

-Mais senpai ! pleurnicha le blond, protégeant sa tête pour prévenir un coup ascendant. J'étais parti chercher Kirenai-chan !

Le capitaine laissa son regard dériver un quart de seconde vers la petite blonde qui regardait le pauvre Kise désormais à terre.

-Peu importe.

Il s'éloigna de sa victime, et toute l'équipe entra dans le gymnase sans que personne n'ait vraiment noté la présence de Risa. Cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment s'en offusquer, et elle suivit le mouvement en silence alors que Sarah aidait Kise à se relever.

-Je vais avoir des bleus... se plaignit ce dernier.

La blonde se demanda s'il plaisantait ou non, et le suivit lorsqu'il se décida à avancer. Elle regarda vaguement les portes des vestiaires fermées et entra dans le grand gymnase. Risa observait l'endroit, alors que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Sarah discerna une légère trace de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais elle ne dit rien et suivit sagement Kise comme sa propre ombre. Elle se demanda alors si cela le gênait qu'elle le colle de la sorte, mais le sourire éblouissant qu'il lui adressa balaya ses doutes. Elle s'assit à même le sol, à côté de lui, et regarda les autres s'installer. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là, ou qu'on la dévisage, mais rien. Cela l'étonna énormément, et elle lança un regard interrogatif à Kise qui n'en comprit pas vraiment le sens, mais il lui sourit.

-Et donc tu es...? finit par demander Kasamatsu à Risa, qui avait cessé de tourner sur elle-même pour observer la salle.

-Aoki Risa.

Le capitaine lança un regard noir à Kise, lui demandant silencieusement de s'expliquer sur la présence de la brune. Le garçon sourit, et pointa du doigt sa voisine.

-Une "amie pas amie" de Kirenai-chan !

-Arrête avec ça ! siffla ladite amie.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Pas vrai Kirenai-chan ?

Sursautant en entendant son nom, Sarah fixa Kise avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de la mêler à tout ça ?!

-C'est une camarade de classe... se contenta-t-elle de murmurer, avant de retourner dans l'examen de ses mains.

-Une camarade hein... répéta Kasamatsu en fixant la brunette.

Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine de taille raisonnable, et fronça les sourcils. Si ce type ne voulait pas qu'elle reste, il pouvait le dire ! Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, quand il la coupa.

-Peu importe, conclut-il, secouant la tête, avant de s'assoir par terre avec les autres.

-Roh, senpai, tu pourrais faire les présentations ! déclara Ryouta.

Il se leva, sourit à Risa et se tourna vers ses camarades. Même s'il y avait de grandes chances pour que Aoki les connaisse, il n'en était pas de même pour Sarah. Enfin le pensait-il.

-Donc lui c'est le capitaine de l'équipe, Kasamatsu Yukio, après il y a Moriyama Yoshitaka, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro et Nakamura Shinya, et Kobori Koji.

Sarah les regarda tour à tour pour bien se souvenir de leur visage, puis baissa la tête. Aoki, elle, les connaissait déjà, en fan de basket qui se respecte. Elle se contenta de leur adresser un vague hochement de tête en guise de salutation, et alla s'assoir à côté de Sarah. Cette dernière se sentait minuscule entre elle et Kise, mais elle ne dit rien et rentra un peu plus sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Bonne appétit ! s'écria alors Kise en sortant son bento de son sac.

-Bonne appétit...

Kasamatsu lança un regard affligé à son joueur qui ressemblait à un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Sarah découvrit enfin ce que le blond lui avait préparé pour le déjeuner, et elle s'étonna de voir la petite boîte si bien ordonnée. Du riz, des légumes, des beignets de crevette, du poisson, des onigiris... Kise lui tendit une paire de baguettes avec un grand sourire, et la regarda saisir quelques grains de riz.

-C'est comestible tu sais, plaisanta-t-il en la voyant aussi hésitante.

-J'espère bien, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Aoki la regarda, avant d'hausser les épaules. Cette fille était définitivement bizarre. Elle sortit son propre bento, préparé par sa mère la veille, et commença à manger son poisson en silence, observant juste du coin de l'œil les joueurs. Ils s'étaient mis à parler des prochains matchs, des tactiques de jeu, des adversaires qu'ils affronteraient... Risa suivait tout ça avec attention, en silence, tout comme sa voisine. Cette dernière dévorait lentement son bento, se surprenant à trouver que Kise cuisinait étonnamment bien. Il la regardait d'ailleurs discrètement, ravi qu'elle mange avec autant d'entrain. Il se reçu un cahier en pleine tête de la part de Kasamatsu sans trop savoir pourquoi, et avec des larmes de crocodile, il se tourna vers son capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Je t'ai posé une question, idiot !

Le blond soupira et frotta sa tête endolorie, rendit son cahier à Yukio et essaya de se concentrer un minimum. Une fois le repas terminé, treize heures sonna et les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent.

-Education civique... firent-elles en même temps, dépitées.

Kise frissonna et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sarah.

-Bonne chance...

-On va en avoir besoin... soupira-t-elle.

Elle se releva lentement, nullement pressée de quitter le gymnase. Elle adressa un signe de la main aux joueurs, et suivant de sa nouvelle "amie pas amie", elle quitta le complexe sportif. Fort heureusement, les secondes n'avaient qu'un escalier à monter, et elles furent tout juste à l'heure pour le début du cours. Aoki se dirigea vers son bureau sans lui adresser un mot, et Sarah en fit de même. Pas un regard échangé pendant cette heure de torture. Un silence de mort planait dans la pièce, comme si tous les élèves étaient plongés dans un coma profond à la suite d'une torture cérébrale. Il fallait dire que le prof n'aidait pas vraiment : de taille moyenne, des yeux de fouine, des lunettes carrées, un costume qui lui donnait un air de pingouin, et surtout, SURTOUT, une fâcheuse tendance à balancer des craies au visage des élèves qui répondaient mal à ses questions. C'est donc avec une bosse sur la tête que Sarah sortit de cours. Le prof avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer dans les rangs, et ayant un gros gros problème avec cette matière, elle n'avait répondu à aucune question, attendant la correction. Grave erreur : le manuel de l'enseignant, qui faisait environ cinq cent pages, avait été violemment projeté contre son crâne, suivit d'une série d'adjectif la qualifiant d'idiote.

-Une aspirine ? demanda Risa en lui tendant un petit de médicaments.

-Non merci... grimaça-t-elle.

Aoki la suivait depuis qu'elle était sortie de cours, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais au gymnase rejoindre Kise.

Elle hésita à ajouter "Et toi ?" mais elle se retint. Après tout ça ne la regardait pas... Mais visiblement Risa n'attendait pas qu'elle pose la question, puisqu'elle y répondit sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé.

-Moi j'vais rentrer chez moi... Ouais j'vais faire ça…

Kirenai hocha la tête. Elles passèrent au casier pour récupérer les affaires dont elles auraient besoin pour leur leçon, elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au gymnase, et Risa s'arrêta.

-Bon, à demain. Amuse-toi bien, lança-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le portail. Sarah la regarda, et alors qu'elle était à une dizaine de mètres, elle l'interpela.

-Tu ne veux pas... Rester...?

La brune se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça elle lui demandait de rester avec elle ? Pourtant elle aurait juré que la blonde ne l'appréciait pas après qu'elle l'ait si sèchement contredit sur le toit.

-Nan, j'ai des trucs à faire. Une prochaine fois.

Elle reprit sa route, et à mi chemin, elle leva son bras pour lui adresser un signe de main sans même se retourner. Sarah la regarda jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible, et elle s'engagea dans le gymnase, perplexe. Est-ce que Risa devenait... Son amie ? Pourtant elle était en total désaccord avec sa façon de penser. Elle ne voyait pas le basket comme un sport individuel, et elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment apprécier son air hautain et supérieur. Et pourtant c'était la seule à lui adresser réellement la parole dans sa classe. Il fallait l'avouer, après Kise et Kasamatsu, c'était même la seule fréquentation qu'elle avait dans tout le lycée. Elle ne voulait pas être seule, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se rapprocher d'Aoki uniquement parce qu'elle était seule alors qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça.

-Ah, Kirenai-chan !

Kise arriva en trottinant et offrit un grand sourire à Sarah. Comme si c'était contagieux, elle en fit de même bien que plus timidement. Et comme il avait d'un coup arrêté l'échauffement, Kasamatsu lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans les fesses pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Alors que le blond retournait à son activité en pleurnichant que son senpai était cruel, Yukio se tourna vers Kirenai. Elle suivait du regard Ryouta, et quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait, elle rougit vivement et fit un pas en arrière par réflexe.

-J'aimerais te parler quelques instants après l'entrainement, si tu es d'accord, finit-il par dire.

-Ou... Oui... Bien sûr...

Il hocha la tête et rejoignis son équipe, après lui avoir désigné un banc. Elle alla s'y assoir et nota que le coach n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, ils étaient très peu de joueurs à être présent contrairement à la veille. C'était visiblement Kasamatsu qui gérait l'entrainement, et il le faisait avec une autorité impressionnante. Sarah fut captivée par ses épaules puissantes -quoi que moins que Kise- lorsqu'il aida un lycéen à s'étirer, captivée par sa voix forte lorsqu'il ordonnait la fin d'un exercice et le début d'un autre, captivée par ses jambes lorsqu'il courait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Elle ouvrit son sac, en tira un bloc de feuille et un crayon de bois, et elle commença à vaguement évaluer ses capacités physique. Elle avait l'œil pour ça, son père et sa mère avaient été des compétiteurs de haut niveau dans leurs sports respectifs, et elle avait assisté à leurs entrainements jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de pratiquer. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment penser à ses parents dans l'immédiat. Elle nota le nom de Kasamatsu dans le coin de la feuille et nota, à chaque exercice -flexions, tractions, course...- le temps qu'il mettait. Elle avait préparé une feuille similaire pour Kise et elle remplissait les deux en même temps, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait avoir un œil sur le brun et un autre sur Ryouta. Et comme ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de changer de place, ce n'était pas facile. Elle compara ensuite les deux feuilles et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était dit, Kise n'était pas plus fort que le capitaine. Comme il avait fait partit de la génération des miracles -à force d'entendre des murmures sur le compte du blond, elle l'avait appris- elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'écrase, mais non. Et il fallait dire que la différence de taille et de poids ne l'avait pas aidée...

-Faites des équipes de cinq et entrainez-vous sur les petits terrains, ordonna Yukio.

Elle regarda les élèves s'organiser, et fort heureusement pour elle, l'équipe principale -c'est à dire les titulaires et Ryouta- se mirent sur le terrain juste devant elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas des noms que Kise lui avait donné, alors elle nota juste un élément physique pour qu'elle les reconnaisse, elle fit deux nouvelles feuilles pour Kasamatsu et le blond, et elle observa avec attention le match. Elle notait les aptitudes de chacun, les points forts et les points faibles, les erreurs ou les choses assez étrange qu'elle voyait, des placements de joueurs hasardeux et inutiles, et une fois toutes ces informations collectées, elle tira une autre feuille et fit un plan d'un terrain de basket, avant de dessiner des ronds aux endroits où devait se trouver les joueurs. Elle notait les éventualités dans la marge, et lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle observa le résultat. Les basketteurs venaient de terminer leurs matchs et ils avaient le droit à un repos. Elle terminait d'écrire un déplacement près du rond représentant Kise quand ce dernier vint se poster devant elle, se penchant pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Elle releva vivement les yeux et essaya de cacher son travail, gênée, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il prit la liasse de feuilles. Il les parcouru du regard une à une, et une drôle d'étincelle sembla s'allumer dans ses yeux.

-Oi, Kasamatsu-senpai ! Viens voir !

Sarah était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et elle battait désespérément des bras pour tenter de récupérer les feuilles, mais Kise était beaucoup trop grand et il avait levé le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne les aurait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le capitaine de Kaijo, apparemment peu ravi d'être dérangé pendant son temps mort.

-Regarde !

Le blond lui plaça les papiers sous le nez avec un grand sourire, et comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de les reprendre, Kirenai essaya de s'échapper en partant vers la porte. C'était sans compter sur Ryouta qui la saisit par la taille et l'emprisonna contre lui. Elle se débattait, mais il fallait être honnête, avec ses quarante kilos elle n'en menait pas large.

-Ce sont...

-Des tactiques de jeu ! acheva Kise, criant presque, le sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est Kirenai-chan qui les a faites !

La blonde détourna vivement le regard, gênée, alors que Kasamatsu regardait à nouveau les plans.

-C'est une bonne stratégie... déclara-t-il finalement. Mais ça ne marche que...

-Que si les adversaires ont une faible défense et une bonne attaque... acheva Sarah presque à voix basse.

Yukio l'observa, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Il soupira, secoua la tête, et fit signe à Kise de la lâcher. Il lui rendit ses feuilles, avant de demander :

-Est-ce que tu es capable d'adapter tes stratégies à n'importe quelle équipe ?

-Si j'ai vu leur jeu avant, oui, c'est possible...

-Bon...

Il réfléchit activement pendant quelques secondes, et finit par se mettre d'accord.

-Le coach ne devrait pas y voir de d'inconvénient si je te nomme manager.

La blonde resta comme une statue pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement réaliser ce qu'il lui proposait.

-At... Attendez... Quoi...?! Je... Je ne suis pas...

-Pas de soucis Kirenai-chan, l'expérience viendra.

Kise passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit.

-C'est géniale hein ? Tu fais partit de l'équipe maintenant !

-Je vais quand même attendre le prochain match. Si nous le gagnons, tu seras officiellement nommée manager. Si nous le perdons...

-Ca n'arrivera pas ! assura Sarah.

Ryouta en sursauta. Il ne rêvait pas, Sarah venait bel et bien d'élever la voix. C'était la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait contredit Risa sur le toit. Elle refusait de perdre, elle savait comme elle devait travailler, et elle ne laisserait personne contrecarrer ses plans.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas tu peux tout de suite te mettre au travail. Kise te montrera des vidéos des matchs de l'équipe que nous affrontons ce week-end.

Même s'il gardait son air bourru, il lui semblait l'avoir vu sourire légèrement. Il partit annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipe principale, et le grand brun dont elle se rappelait le nom -Moriyama- vint lui serrer la main.

-Alors comme ça tu vas travailler avec nous, charmante demoiselle ?

Déstabilisée, elle rougit, et hocha la tête avec un timide sourire.

-Ne fais pas attention, commença Yukio, avant d'envoyer un coup de poing dans la tête de son camarade. Ils sont tous un peu bizarre.

Les autres vinrent la saluer, elle fit un effort pour retenir leurs noms, et l'entrainement reprit.

Une heure plus tard, elle attendait devant la porte du vestiaire que les joueurs sortent. Elle avait réussit à mettre au point plusieurs stratégies qui s'appliquaient à différents cas de figures. Kasamatsu y avait jeté un œil et avait semblé assez satisfait, ils avaient corrigé quelques points ensemble, et elle s'était retrouvée là, dans le couloir à attendre. Kise lui avait proposé d'entrer, mais elle avait refusé, et de toute manière, Yukio s'y était fermement opposé. Elle soupira, le stress lui tordant l'estomac. Le capitaine voulait lui parler, et elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait, mais ce n'était sûrement rien de bon. Les joueurs commencèrent enfin à sortir, les titulaires lui firent un signe de main et lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, et ce simple geste lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle entendit la voix de Kasamatsu l'appeler depuis le vestiaire, et elle y entra timidement. Kise terminait d'enfiler sa veste, sa cravate pas encore serrée, et Yukio rangeait ses affaires dans son sac de sport. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le banc. Elle s'exécuta timidement, lançant un regard paniqué à Ryouta. Ce dernier lui sourit pour la rassurer, et elle lui fit signe de s'approcher pour qu'elle s'occupe de sa cravate. Le nœud s'étant défait, il peinait à le refaire.

-Kirenai, je voudrais te parler de tes bras. Si tu veux que Kise sorte, tu peux le dire.

Elle se tendit instinctivement et se tourna vivement vers le capitaine. Il la dévisageait en silence, son sac sur l'épaule, attendant simplement qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Senpai...

-Kise, tu sors, ordonna Yukio.

-Non ! Non... Il... Il peut rester... murmura-t-elle.

Kasamatsu la détailla, notant ses tremblements, la façon dont ses muscles étaient contractés, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Elle était tellement tendue... Il s'était vaguement fait une idée du personnage, à partir de la façon dont elle se comportait. Elle manquait de confiance en elle, s'était évident, mais il ne savait pas si c'était dû à quelque chose ou si elle avait toujours été aussi effacée. En revanche, le basket semblait la passionner. L'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle en parlait en était la preuve, et il n'y avait qu'à voir les stratégies qu'elle avait mise au point pour comprendre qu'elle avait un sens de l'observation très développée. Elle était intelligente, pas de doute là-dessus, et il était un peu rassuré de l'avoir pour manager -ce n'était pas encore officiel, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cela donnerait certainement une impulsion à l'équipe, une bouffée d'espoir. Gagner la winter cup n'était pas quelque chose de simple, mais avec les tactiques de la jeune fille, il y croyait. Il attendait de voir comment elle s'en sortirait lors d'un match officiel. Le problème n'était pas là. Il la prenait dans l'équipe, soit. Pas de problème. Mais il allait falloir qu'il mette les choses au clair. Surtout à propos des marques sur ses bras. Il ne tenait pas à avoir une suicidaire dans les rangs. Il ne comptait pas la forcer à déballer ses raisons, à la limite il s'en foutait, mais il souhaitait passer un accord. Même avant qu'il ne la nomme manager, il avait eu cette idée. Il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à lui proposer en échange de l'arrêt des mutilations, mais maintenant qu'elle avait un poste dans l'équipe, le moyen de pression était tout trouvé.

Il s'assit sur le banc en face d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle tint sans siller pendant une dizaine de secondes, et finalement elle fixa le carrelage qu'elle commençait à connaitre par cœur. Kise se taisait, pour changer, et enfilait sa veste sans quitter des yeux son capitaine.

-J'ai un marché à te proposer, commença Yukio.

Les marchés n'avait jamais été le fort de Sarah, elle se faisait souvent avoir, et elle n'aimait pas les conditions. Mais elle hocha la tête, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire et parce que c'était la réaction la plus normale qu'elle pouvait avoir.

-Si tu deviens manager, ce qui a de grandes chances d'arriver, je veux que tu me promettes une chose en échange.

La suite mettait du temps à arriver, achevant d'angoisser la blonde. Elle releva doucement la tête vers Kasamatsu pour croiser ses yeux emplis de sérieux. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne le sentait pas du tout. Déjà, le "si" au début de sa phrase ne lui plaisait pas, ni le "grandes chances". Rien de sûr. En gros, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle se fasse avoir, peu importe ce qu'il lui demandait en échange. Mais elle ne l'arrêta pas et attendit. Il prit doucement son avant-bras bandé dans sa main, la faisant sursauter et frissonner en même temps. Pourtant elle n'éleva pas la main pour le gifler comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Lui et Kise avait déjà vu ses cicatrices, elle n'avait rien à cacher. Mais elle commença à comprendre où voulait en venir le capitaine de Kaijo. Et elle se tendit.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de te mutiler.

Un long silence plana après que le brun eu énoncé la condition. Bien sûr, Ryouta n'était pas stupide et il avait compris depuis longtemps ce que signifiaient les cicatrices de Kirenai. Mais il n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait que c'était un sujet sensible, bien qu'il soit révulsé par la souffrance évidente de la blonde. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait en arriver à de telles extrémités. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour se mettre à la place de Sarah, après tout il ne manquait de rien alors qu'elle manquait de tout. D'argent, de nourriture -Dieu qu'elle était maigre...-, d'amour aussi, et ça se voyait à la façon qu'elle avait de sursauter au moindre contact, de fuir le regard des autres. Elle lui faisait pitié, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Parfois, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait arrêter de fixer chaque recoin d'une pièce, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne se jette sur elle. A d'autres moments, il voulait la frapper, la faire réagir, qu'elle cesse d'arborer des yeux aussi vides. Mais il ne faisait rien de tout ça. Il se contentait de sourire avec l'espoir qu'elle l'imite. Jusque là, ça marchait, elle avait fait des progrès en matière d'expression faciale en peu de temps. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant, il le savait.

-Je ne... Je ne sais pas si... Si j'en suis capable... finit par murmurer Sarah.

L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle avait déjà essayé d'arrêter, mais c'était une addiction. La douleur mentale s'écoulait à travers le sang, remplacé par une douleur physique qu'elle avait finit par accepté. Mais elle ne l'appréciait pas comme certains dépressifs. Elle se haïssait pas se mutiler, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à arrêter.

Yukio la regardait cogiter. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer, d'éclater en sanglots, il le sentait, et même si cela le gênait de faire pleurer une fille, il savait aussi que cela pouvait lui faire du bien.

-Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je veux juste que... Tu essayes petit à petit.

Il serra doucement sa main. Il finit par remarquer la sangle qui normalement servait de garrot, et qui pour l'heure servait plus à retenir le bandage sur l'avant-bras de la blonde.

-Kise, abruti, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Hm ? Bah, j'arrivais pas trop à faire tenir la bande alors j'ai...

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, le poing de son capitaine venait de s'abattre avec violence contre son visage. Il s'était levé du banc en moins de trois secondes, lâchant du même coup la main de la blonde qui ramena son avant-bras contre elle par réflexe défensif.

-Mais ça tient ! se défendit Kise, protégeant sa tête comme il le pouvait.

-Abruti ! Si tu sais pas faire, demande, ne fais pas n'importe quoi !

-Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi !

Sarah ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Est-ce que Kasamatsu avait fait exprès de s'en prendre à Kise pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ? Elle ne savait pas, son côté paranoïaque et incertain lui hurlait que c'était impossible, mais pour une fois, elle se força à se détourner de ce côté de son être. Yukio était quelqu'un de bien, bien sûr qu'il faisait en sorte qu'elle prenne la meilleure décision. Elle voulait y croire. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Kise non plus. A bien y réfléchir, toute l'équipe n'était pas normale. Il n'avait pas ce regard distant et méprisant qu'avait la plupart des sportifs de haut niveau de leur âge. Avec eux elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugée en permanence. Avec eux, elle existait.

-Je veux bien... murmura-t-elle.

Kasamatsu suspendit son mouvement qui consistait frapper encore et encore la pauvre caboche de son cadet, et il tourna la tête vers Kirenai. Elle serra désespérément son avant-bras contre sa poitrine, une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ses beaux yeux bleus... Il n'en avait jamais vu de tels au Japon, ni des cheveux blonds platine pareil. Presque argentés. Pas de doute, elle avait des origines nordiques. Un drôle d'éclat brillait dans ses yeux, mais seul Kise pu mettre un nom dessus.

Le besoin d'aide.

Yukio hocha la tête, lâcha définitivement son joueur, et s'approcha de la blonde. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je parlerais de toi au coach.

Ses grands yeux le détaillaient, les larmes traçant encore des sillons humides sur ses joues. Pourquoi avait-elle autant l'impression d'être en sécurité avec eux ? C'était ridicule, elle ne les connaissait que depuis la veille mais... Pour elle qui n'avait jamais eu de grand-frère, c'était comme si elle en avait trouvé un en la personne de Yukio. Pour Kise, elle ne savait pas. Il lui faisait davantage penser à un enfant qu'à un adolescent. Ce dernier vint s'agenouiller devant elle, et avec son sourire habituel, il effaça les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau.

-C'est génial Kirenai-chan, tu fais partit de l'équipe maintenant !

Elle hocha doucement la tête et appuya un peu plus son visage contre sa main encore présente sur sa joue. Elle avait toujours fuit le contact. Maintenant, elle en avait besoin. Elle se sentait engourdie, la fatigue lui tomba dessus son prévenir, et elle regarda distraitement Kasamatsu récupérer son sac de sport et celui de cours. Kise l'imita après s'être assuré qu'elle ne risquait pas de s'écraser contre le banc sous le coup de la fatigue, et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle récupérer elle même ses affaires de cours et accepta l'aide qu'on lui proposait. Ils sortirent du gymnase que le capitaine referma à clef, et se dirigèrent vers le portail. Ryouta s'était remis à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien, surtout de rien d'ailleurs, et ni Sarah ni Yukio ne l'écoutait réellement. Le blond finit par s'en rendre compte et s'égosilla à se plaindre, comme quoi personne ne l'écoutait jamais, ce à quoi son capitaine répondit par un merveilleux coup de poing dans le ventre, lui faisait remarquer qu'au contraire, l'écouter c'était ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée. Kise bouda jusqu'à ce que Kasamatsu les quittent à un arrête de bus, et les deux blonds continuèrent leur route en silence. La nuit était tombée, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Sarah, le chemin qui menait à l'appartement de Ryouta longeait la grande artère de Tokyo. Autrement dit, aucun passage par un quelconque quartier sombre de la capitale. Elle avait du mal avec l'absence de lumière et de bruit. Surtout l'absence de bruit en fait. Lorsqu'elle dormait dans la rue, elle gardait un œil ouvert, refusant de sombrer totalement dans le sommeil. Elle avait sans arrêt peur.

-Kirenai-chan, à quoi tu penses ? demanda alors Kise.

Entretemps, il avait laissé son regard couler vers sa voisine. Elle marchait tête baissée, faisant à peine attention à ce qui l'entourait, et elle avait faillit percuter quelques passants et poteaux. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au marché que lui avait proposé Kasamatsu, ou si c'était totalement autre chose, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment la voir comme ça. Il préférait quand elle souriait. Dieu qu'elle était belle dans ses moments là...

-A rien... Je me disais juste qu'il fait moins froid que ce matin.

Même Kise savait que c'était un mensonge, mais il ne dit rien, fit juste une petite moue toute mignonne, et reporta son attention sur le trottoir. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à l'appartement. Puisque sa camarade n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler, il engagea la conversation. Et tout comme son capitaine, il n'avait pas manqué l'éclat d'intérêt et de passion qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il s'agissait de basket.

-Tu penses que tu auras mis au point une stratégie pour le match de ce week-end ?

Comme il l'avait espéré, il regarda Sarah tourner la tête vers lui, cette lueur brillant dans ses prunelles.

-Oui. Il faut encore que je regarde les matchs précédents de l'adversaire, et ceux de Kaijo aussi pour me faire une idée de votre potentiel, mais normalement tout sera près.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dur avec nous pour les entrainements, plaisanta le blond.

-Je ne vous ménagerais pas. Il faut que vous vous amélioriez encore et encore pour que votre jeu se perfectionne.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant et de cette façon. Il aimait ça, la voir aussi à l'aise dans un domaine. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait bien dans ces moments là. Qu'elle vivait de nouveau. C'était peut-être ça la solution pour qu'elle sorte la tête de l'eau : le basket. Il l'espérait. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, Kise tapa le code et poussa la porte en verre, laissant Kirenai passer devant lui. Elle alla d'elle-même appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et lui sourit lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à côté d'elle. Visiblement, parler de basket avait totalement effacé les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues dans les vestiaires. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Kasamatsu semblait loin. Quand ils furent dans l'appartement, Kise alla mettre ses affaires de basket dans la machine à laver, et regarda Sarah s'assoir timidement sur le canapé. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris ses marques, c'était normal, en une nuit elle ne pouvait pas se sentir en sécurité, mais il trouvait ça amusant de la voir aussi hésitante.

-Tu pourras m'expliquer les maths ? demanda-t-il en revenant complètement dans le salon.

-Oui bien sûr...

-Tu voudras que je t'aide pour le japonais ?

-Je ne suis pas contre.

Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et sortit sa trousse, son cahier de mathématiques, et l'ouvrit à la page de l'exercice qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Ses notes dans cette matière plongeaient de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas exactement le même niveau qu'à Teiko, et déjà qu'il n'était pas le meilleur dans cette discipline au collège, c'était de pire en pire. Sarah lu vaguement l'énoncé, regarda la correction d'un exercice similaire que le blond avait écris en cours, et attrapa un crayon de bois. Elle se lança alors dans une longue explication de sinus, cosinus et tangente, et essaya de répondre le plus clairement possible aux questions de son camarade. Elle lui présenta quelques calculs intermédiaires pour être sûre qu'il avait compris, et lorsqu'il les eu réussit, elle le regarda s'attaquer à l'exercice de départ. Pendant ce temps, Kirenai se pencha sur son japonais, feuilleta la science, et ouvrit sans grande envie son cahier d'anglais. Elle regarda les nombreuses lettres qui le couvraient, essaya de comprendre le sens du texte ainsi que le message qu'avait voulu faire passer l'auteur, mais comment dire... Elle nageait. Le décryptage du texte avait été facile, elle avait réussit à rendre les phrases écrite en anglais un minimum compréhensible, mais le reste...

-Je crois que j'ai réussis ! s'écria alors Kise.

Il était fière de lui, souriait comme un gamin, et il lui tendit son cahier. Elle relu une dernière fois l'énoncé pour avoir les données bien en tête, et elle se lança dans la lecture du raisonnement du blond. Il avait une belle écriture, alors elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre, et lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au résultat final, elle lui sourit.

-C'est ça.

-Oui ! Merci Kirenai-chan !

Il la prit vivement dans ses bras et frotta sa joue contre la sienne à la manière d'un chat. La jeune fille rougit vivement et resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de finalement s'autoriser à se détendre. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu dans ce geste, elle le savait. Kise était trop insouciant pour ça, et il agissait souvent sans réfléchir. C'était juste de l'instinct. Il finit par poser ses mains sur ses épaules et se recula assez pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Bon, à ton tour !

Il reprit une position correcte et se pencha sur le texte en sifflotant joyeusement. Il récupéra son crayon de bois, nota quelques mots dans la marge, et s'attaqua aux questions. A chacune d'entre elle, il lui expliquait quelques petites choses écrites dans le texte et à la fin, elle était capable de répondre toute seule. Quand finalement elle arriva à la fin de sa feuille, elle observa la page pleine de lettres et souris, fière de son travaille. Elle se tourna vers Kise, qui lui aussi semblait fière de ses explications, et elle déglutit difficilement en perdant son sourire. Ryouta le remarqua bien vite et s'inquiéta, mais la surprise pris bien vite le pas sur tout le reste lorsque la blonde passa timidement ses bras autour de son torse. Elle mit quelques secondes à oser poser sa tête dans son cou, et elle essaya de respirer calmement. Elle avait affreusement chaud, son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, et elle attendit une réaction de la part du garçon. Réaction qui tarda à arriver. Finalement, il comprit qu'elle tentait de l'imiter, et une bouffée de joie lui réchauffa la poitrine. Il ne voulait que l'inciter à sourire, mais elle calquait complètement son comportement sur le sien. C'était à la fois une pression immense, et en même temps un soulagement. Il passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de la jeune fille, et sans la forcer à se rapprocher de lui, il la serra doucement contre lui. Elle se détendit lentement, essaya de calmer son cœur fou, et tenta de positionner plus confortablement sa tête dans le cou du garçon.

-Merci... murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'en pris.

Il la sentait trembler contre lui, et il se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle avait froid ou si c'était de la peur.

-Oi, Kirenai-chan... Si tu n'en as pas envie tu n'es pas obligée de faire des efforts pareils...

-Ca... Ca va...

Ses bras forts autour d'elle laissait une marque brûlante sur sa chaire malgré sa chemise et sa veste d'uniforme. Elle se sentait petite, minuscule, insignifiante, et elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se débattre en cas de problème. L'impression d'étouffer. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et malgré ses efforts pour se faire à l'idée que ce n'était que Kise, elle sentit l'angoisse apparaitre et lui écraser le cœur sans pitié. Sentant ses muscles se contracter, Ryouta la saisit par les épaules et la repoussa doucement pour l'éloigner de lui. Si elle avait peur, il préférait encore qu'elle s'en tienne à lui sourire.

-Ne te force pas, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Elle avait les joues rouges, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et elle mit un peu de temps à retrouver son calme. Elle se sentait ridicule. Ce n'était que Kise. Elle ne risquait rien. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et une larme finit par couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était juste comme ça. Ses yeux la brûlaient, et elle avait besoin de pleurer. Ryouta était tellement prévenant... Elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Ki... Kirenai-chan...! Je suis désolé ! Arrête de pleurer s'il te plait !

Il paniquait totalement. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer, et il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il serra un peu plus les épaules frêles de la jeune fille, refusant de la prendre dans ses bras de peur de la paniquer. Il se sentait démunis face à ses larmes.

-Kirenai-chan...

Elle secoua la tête, essaya d'inspirer calmement, et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle calqua sa respiration sur la sienne, et essaya de se focaliser sur ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Uniquement sur ses épaules, et pas ailleurs. Elle se rentra bien cette idée dans le crâne, se forçant du même coup à bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas la tripoter dans l'immédiat.

-Ca va... Désolé... murmura-t-elle en chassant honteusement les larmes qui coulaient encore.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu as le droit de pleurer, c'est juste que... Je ne veux pas te faire peur...

-C'est pas toi c'est juste... Je sais pas... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Kise la sentait lui échapper. Elle allait se renfermer dans sa douleur et il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait la voir sourire, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

-Kirenai-chan, tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne te forcerais à rien, et je ne ferais rien qui puisse te faire du mal, c'est compris ? Je ne te ferais pas de câlin si tu n'en veux pas.

Elle releva ses yeux saphirs sur lui, et elle essaya de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de refaire surface. Merde, pourquoi était-il aussi prévenant avec elle ? Pourquoi n'agissait-il pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi gentil ? Et bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à ce point en manque d'affection ?!

-Je... Je suis désolé ! s'empressa de dire Kise en voyant ses yeux larmoyants. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Non... Non tu... Tu n'y es pour rien...!

Il la regarda, elle et ses cheveux blonds comme on en trouve pas au Japon -bien différent de la couleur de sa propre chevelure-, elle et ses prunelles saphirs tout aussi inhabituelles, sa petite taille, son visage fin, ses joues légèrement rougies, l'absence flagrante de muscles, et surtout, surtout, la marque de la malnutrition qui rendait visible l'os de sa mâchoire, qui faisait saillir ses os sous sa peau effroyablement pâle. Ryouta se fit la promesse de lui faire reprendre du poids au plus vite. Et en voyant la même étincelle dans ses yeux que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le vestiaire plus tôt, il se promit également de répondre à son appel à l'aide.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Après une bataille gagnée par Kise pour forcer Sarah à manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu -elle avait prétexté ne pas avoir faim mais vu son allure d'anorexique, le blond n'en avait pas cru un mot-, ils s'étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé et avait allumé la télé. Kirenai avait sortit des feuilles et un crayon de bois, Ryouta avait mit un DVD du dernier match de Kaijo dans le lecteur, et ils avaient regardé avec un très grand intérêt chaque action de chaque joueur. Kise ne semblait pas trop perturbé par le fait qu'il se voyait à l'écran, et il la regardait écrire tout un tas de donné sous la forme de chiffres ou de mots. Il ne doutait pas que cela ait un sens pour elle, mais lui n'y comprenait rien. A la fin du deuxième quart temps, la feuille était pleine d'inscriptions, et elle la retourna pour continuer sur sa lancée.

-Dis Kirenai-chan...

-Hm ?

-Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ?

Il pointa du doigt le papier entre ses mains, et il observa les émotions se bousculer dans ses yeux bleus.

-Mes parents étaient des sportifs de haut niveau. J'ai assisté à leurs entrainements alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Voir des gens s'entrainer tous les soirs, j'imagine que ça développe le sens de l'observation...

-Tes parents étaient des sportifs ?

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui. Le match n'avait pas encore reprit, il leur restait encore quelques minutes.

-Gymnastique pour ma mère et volley pour mon père. Ils ont arrêté il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Et toi tu ne fais pas de sport ? s'étonna Kise.

Généralement, les sportifs de haut niveau avait tendance à initier leurs enfants à leur discipline très tôt. Pourtant, mis à part pour le basket, Sarah ne semblait pas manifester un intérêt particulier pour un autre sport.

-Non... Je ne suis pas très souple, et je suis trop petite pour faire du volley. Je suis trop petite pour faire beaucoup de sport d'ailleurs... Et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec un ballon. Peut-être parce que j'ai faillit m'en prendre un dans la figure quand j'étais petite...

C'était dingue à quel point elle avait fait des progrès en matière d'élocution en moins de deux jours. Ryouta s'en réjouissait et faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle parle encore et encore, peu importe si pour cela il devait parler de basket sans arrêt.

-Le basket à l'air de te plaire pourtant.

-J'ai vu un match de street basket une fois... J'ai trouvé ça impressionnant. Beaucoup plus impressionnant que le volley. Alors je suis retournée au terrain de street tous les soirs après le collège, et j'ai regardé une équipe de lycéen jouer. Tous les jours.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient, le blond ne savait pas trop à cause de quoi. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seul le téléviseur leur permettait de se voir, les lampadaires dans la rue émettaient des halots trop faibles pour monter jusqu'à la baie vitrée, et le nombre de voitures diminuait peu à peu. Kise se fit la remarque que définitivement, ses yeux n'étaient pas normaux pour une japonaise. Ses cheveux non plus. Il voulu lui demander si ses parents étaient étrangers, mais il se retint, gardant sa question pour plus tard. Ils avaient suffisamment parlé de ses géniteurs. En écho à sa pensée, le match reprit. Une voix féminine annonça le début du troisième quart-temps. Sarah se détourna immédiatement de lui, les joues légèrement rouges, et elle reprit son travail d'observation. Elle était un peu penchée en avant, les yeux plissés, comme si elle voyait mieux comme ça, et son crayon tournait entre ses doigts. Les os pointus de ses omoplates formaient des espèces de triangles sous sa chemise, et il constata encore une fois qu'elle était maigre. Un genre de creux se formait sous ses clavicules à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, et sous son haut il pouvait sans problème se représenter ses côtes saillantes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans un t-shirt -le contraire aurait été étrange- mais il savait ce qu'il trouverait. Les nombreux câlins qu'il lui avait faits avaient suffit à lui donner un aperçu. Le match se termina sur un score de cent trente à soixante-deux pour Kaijou, et Kise regarda la jeune fille terminer de noter des données.

-Tu ne te donnais pas à fond, pas vrai ? finit-elle par demander.

Il arqua un sourcil, juste le temps de se rappeler de quoi elle parlait, et finalement, il haussa les épaules, tout penaud.

-Kasamatsu-senpai m'a dit que je ne devais pas montrer tout ce que je sais faire si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Et il essai aussi de me mettre souvent sur le banc.

-C'est astucieux, approuva Kirenai avec un hochement de tête.

Son regard fut attiré par la baie vitrée, et un silence s'installa. Elle réfléchissait activement au meilleur moyen d'exploiter le potentiel de chaque joueur. D'après les dire de Ryouta, seule l'équipe de titulaire serait sur le terrain pour ce match, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche et lui donnait moins de travail. Elle n'avait plus que deux séances d'entrainement pour améliorer leurs capacités physique, leur faire apprendre la stratégie et développer au maximum leur point fort. Ce n'était pas gagné... Mais ils étaient d'excellents éléments, pas de doute là-dessus. Ils méritaient largement leur rang national.

-Dis Kise...

-Hm ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement la "génération des miracles" ?

Ryouta la fixa, légèrement surprit, et finit par sourire en voyant sa petite moue interrogatrice.

-C'est une équipe de six titulaires de l'équipe de basket de Teiko.

-Teiko...?

-Un collège. Le club de basket avait plus cents membres, alors on avait trois équipes. La génération des miracles étaient dans la première. Six génies, chacun spécialisé dans un domaine, ce qui en faisait une équipe imbattable.

-Tu en faisais partis...

C'était une affirmation, Kise en avait conscience, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

-Je dois être le moins doué de nous six... J'ai été le dernier à rejoindre l'équipe numéro un. Il faut dire que j'ai rejoins le club un peu par caprice. Au début, je ne pensais pas que je continuerais le basket aussi longtemps, et que j'aimerais autant jouer. Pour être honnête, en sortant du collège, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir continuer.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as intégré l'équipe de Kaijou ?

-Caprice j'imagine. Et l'envie de battre Aomine aussi.

-Aomine...?

-L'as de la génération des miracles. C'est sûrement le meilleur de nous tous.

Il se leva, s'agenouilla devant le meuble qui supportait un nombre incroyable de DVD, et il finit par en choisir cinq. Il lança le premier, accéléra un peu pour passer la présentation du match, et il remit une vitesse normal alors que le premier quart temps avait déjà débuté. Sarah eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait -tout comme l'équipe adverse à la télé- qu'un joueur portant le maillot de l'académie Tôô Gakuen marquait un dunk à une vitesse impressionnante. La blonde écarquilla doucement les yeux, tandis que Ryouta restait près de l'écran. Il regardait distraitement la remise en jeu, alors que sa camarade peinait à suivre les déplacements du numéro cinq de Tôô. Elle avait à peine cligné des yeux qu'il avait déjà volé la balle. Elle cru pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il allait faire une passe à un garçon portant des lunettes dont le numéro était le quatre -certainement plus âgé que lui-, mais non, il continua sa progression, passant tous les joueurs adverses alors que c'était loin d'être la solution la plus facile et la plus efficace. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. Elle ne l'admirait pas. Lorsqu'il eu marqué, Kise mis sur pause et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait baissé la tête de telle façon qu'il ne voyait pas ses yeux à cause de ses cheveux.

-Ce type...

-Aomine Daiki. Je jouais souvent en un contre un avec lui, mais je n'ai jamais gagné.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont il joue...

Le blond arqua un sourcil. Maintenant qu'il faisait plus attention, il était vrai que Sarah semblait contrariée. Peut-être même en colère.

-Il ne joue pas avec son équipe. Il ne fait aucune passe.

-Oui, ça c'est tout lui... Disons qu'il est tellement fort qu'il estime ne pas avoir besoin des autres pour gagner. C'est certainement vrai d'ailleurs. Ils sont tous comme ça à Tôô je crois. Il ne joue pas vraiment en équipe.

-Détrompe-toi...

Il sursauta presque face à l'air sérieux et concentré de Kirenai. Envolée la gentille fille timide qui n'osait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. A la voir comme ça, une personne non avertie ne croirait pas qu'elle soit en vérité renfermée et sûrement dépressive.

-Ils ont un très bon jeu en équipe. Ils ne jouent pas ensemble, ce qui n'est pas la même chose.

Kise ne voyait pas trop la différence, et il vint s'agenouiller devant elle, attendant qu'elle s'explique. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond, et se lança finalement dans ses explications.

-Même si on pourrait croire qu'ils jouent en solo, chaque joueur sait exactement où se trouve les autres sur le terrain. Ils sont suffisamment forts pour se passer d'aide, mais ils se connaissent bien et ne se gênent pas sur le terrain. Ils sont certainement capables de se faire des passes, même si pour l'instant ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ce genre de jeu est très dangereux parce qu'on ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capable exactement.

L'analyse tenait la route. Kise n'avait jamais vraiment vu les choses sou cet angle. Il fallait dire que c'était très différent du jeu collectif de son équipe ou de Seirin, mais théoriquement, Tôô avait effectivement un travail d'équipe.

-Tôô n'a pas toujours été aussi fort. En fait, cette année ils ont recruté tout un tas de sportif pour améliorer leur niveau, et ils sont si forts individuellement que n'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait battre une équipe de niveau moyen à lui tout seul.

-Je n'en doute pas...

Kise se releva et retourna près du lecteur pour échanger deux DVD. Il accéléra comme la première fois, et s'arrêta alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux verts tirait presque depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est peut-être que le ballon rentra dans le panier adverse sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

-Décidément... Ce sont des monstres...

-Midorima Shintarou. Il a rejoins Shutoku cette année.

Tirer depuis le milieu du terrain était déjà impressionnant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un marquer d'aussi loin. Est-ce que c'était sérieusement possible ? La remise en jeu fut assez rapide, mais alors qu'une passe se faisait, elle fut interceptée par le numéro 10, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux assez similaires à ceux de Kasamatsu.

-Et lui ? demanda-t-elle en suivant le déplacement du joueur, qui venait d'esquiver le numéro deux adverse pour faire une passe à Midorima.

-Takao Kazunari. Je n'ai jamais joué contre lui, mais je crois qu'il est doué...

-Il l'est. Pour intercepter une passe comme il l'a fait, il faut au moins un œil de l'aigle.

Ryouta observa la blonde, de plus en plus surpris. Elle lui rappelait la coach de Seirin et Momoi. La même façon d'évaluer le potentiel d'un joueur. Décidément, ils avaient bien de la chance de l'avoir dans l'équipe désormais.

-Ils doivent former un bon duo... commenta-t-elle finalement.

Kise acquiesça et changea de nouveau les DVD. Même manœuvre que pour les deux précédents.

-Murasakibara Atsuchi.

Dans le genre joueur de taille, le numéro 9 de Yosen était un sacré spécimen. Il faisait facilement deux mètres, et aucun ballon ne pouvait entrer dans le panier avec lui en défense.

-Les matchs de Yosen se finissent souvent avec un score aux alentours de soixante à zéro.

-Avec un défenseur pareil ça ne m'étonne pas...

Un joueur portant le numéro douze récupéra la balle et alla dunker sans trop de problème, et même si l'action en elle-même n'était pas impressionnante, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui prouvait qu'il était fort.

-Un joueur américain. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais Kasamatsu-senpai m'a dit de faire attention à lui alors j'imagine qu'il est fort.

Kirenai hocha la tête. Les équipes que le blond lui avait présentées étaient pour l'instant bien au dessus de la moyenne. Pourtant, parmi les membres de la génération des miracles, elle ressentait un genre de désintérêt total pour le sport. Le même désintérêt que ressentent tous les sportifs quand ils ne trouvent plus d'adversaire à leur taille. Elle déglutit difficilement et regarda Murasakibara bloquer un nouveau panier. Ses parents avaient arrêté de pratiquer avant d'en arriver à ne plus aimer le sport, et c'était mieux ainsi. Quand on ne joue plus avec le cœur, on devient moins bon, peu importe le talent ou la force brute.

Nouveau match.

-Rakuzan. C'est dans cette équipe que joue notre ancien capitaine, mai il n'est pas souvent sur le terrain. L'équipe n'a pas besoin de son talent pour gagner, lui avait expliqué Kise avant de lancer la vidéo.

Il cessa d'accélérer alors que Rakuzan menait déjà cinquante à deux. C'était moins impressionnant que Yosen, mais il fallait savoir que le premier quart temps était loin d'être finit. A moins d'être ultra rapide, ce genre de score était impossible en aussi peu de temps. La blonde comprit mieux en voyant les joueurs de Rauzan voler la balle l'air de rien et marquer un trois points sans le moindre effort.

-Pour être honnête, mis à part Akashi, je ne sais pas grand chose de cette équipe. Comme on n'est pas près de les affronter...

-Ils sont forts... souffla Sarah.

Elle avait écarquillé les yeux devant autant de maitrise avec le ballon. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu des joueurs aussi doués, et jamais elle n'en avait vu de cet âge là. Si Kaijou méritait son rang national, il ne valait pourtant pas grand chose à côté de cette équipe.

-Tu as raison de ne pas trop te concentrer sur eux... Ils sont tellement forts que je me demande si c'est possible de trouver une faille quelque part...

Elle ne voulait pas être pessimiste, mais il fallait voir la vérité en face : ils étaient inhumain. Bien plus que les autres membres de la génération des miracles.

-Très rassurante Kirenai-chan, vraiment... pouffa Ryouta.

Il fut presque soulagé de retrouvé les rougeurs sur les joues de Sarah. Il la préférait telle qu'elle était au quotidien plutôt que concentrée de la sorte. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'espèce d'inquiétude qui brillait dans son regard.

-De toute façon on n'est pas près de jouer contre eux.

Il changea de nouveau de match, et en voyant les images, la blonde se détendit d'un coup. Elle préférait largement cette équipe là.

-C'est l'équipe de Kuroko, Seirin.

-Ils jouent bien... Et en équipe.

Pour elle qui avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, percer le secret de la misdirection de Tetsuya fut très facile. En revanche elle fut impressionnée par ses passes, la plupart ne pouvant être rattrapée que par un garçon très grand et musclé aux cheveux rouges.

-Et le joueur 10 ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hm ? Ah, ça c'est Kagami Taiga. C'est un américain. Pour Kuroko, il est le remplaçant d'Aomine en quelque sorte.

Il éteignit la télé, fit quelques étirements pour détendre ses épaules, et sourit à la jeune fille.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ?

-Je veux bien...

Il lui fit signe de se diriger vers le couloir, tandis que lui allait vérifier quelque chose dans la cuisine.

-Tu peux fouiller dans mon armoire, il devrait y avoir des t-shirt et des pantalons de jogging.

-Tu es sûre que...

-Oui oui vas-y, il n'y a rien de compromettant pour moi dedans.

Il lui sourit alors qu'elle était encore dans le salon et la regarda devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Après une soirée aussi sérieuse, il avait besoin de la voir redevenir elle-même.

-Si tu ne trouves pas, appelle-moi.

La blonde hocha la tête et se dirigea tel un robot vers la chambre du garçon. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle faisait là. Le fait qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment pas Kise lui revint à la figure, et elle serra les poings. Si elle y réfléchissait bien, tout cela n'avait aucun sens. En moins de deux jours, elle avait trouvé un toit, était devenu manager d'une équipe de basket, et avait fait la promesse au capitaine de cette même équipe qu'elle cesserait de se mutiler. Est-ce qu'il y avait une logique là-dedans ?! Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit sans même ouvrir l'armoire. Elle n'en avait pas la force, et le sommeil l'emporta avant même qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle était censée prendre une douche.

S'inquiétant de ne pas entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, Kise se dirigea vers sa chambre pour voir ce que fabriquait la jeune fille. Il fut légèrement surprit de la trouver toute habillée sur ses draps, les jambes encore à terre. Il sourit et se sentit un peu coupable de lui avoir volé des heures de sommeil en lui montrant tous ces matchs, et il se demanda s'ils réussiraient à se lever le lendemain. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, posa ses jambes sur le lit, alla chercher une couverture dans le coffre de son armoire, et il en recouvrit la silhouette fluette de Kirenai. Il ne s'attarda pas, attrapa d'ancien vêtements de sport, et alla prendre une bonne douche avant de se coucher dans le salon. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de cours le lendemain...

Cette nuit, Sarah s'éveilla vers deux heures du matin. Elle sortait d'un cauchemar, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait chaud et c'était impossible de se rendormir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait, mais le réveil était toujours aussi violent. Par dessus le marché, elle pleurait, et elle craignait d'avoir crié. Mais pas un bruit dans l'appartement, donc si elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait pas réveillé Kise. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans le lit de Ryouta, guettant les bruits de la ville et n'importe quel son venant de l'appartement. Elle était dans un état de stress avancé, elle peinait à respirer, l'obscurité qui planait dans la pièce semblait vouloir l'absorber et elle avait sans arrête l'impression qu'on la surveillait. Un chien se mit à aboyer dans l'immeuble d'en face, achevant de l'angoisser. Elle sortit ses jambes du lit, craignant qu'une main ne vienne lui agripper la cheville, et se leva doucement, tendue à l'extrême. Rien, plus un bruit. Elle sortit de la chambre en tâtonnant pour ne pas se cogner quelque part et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle allait boire un peu d'eau, ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Arrivée dans le salon, elle jeta un regard au canapé. Lorsqu'elle s'était levée, elle avait presque oubliée que le blond dormait là, et elle fit bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Décrocher son regard de sa musculature impressionnante qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration était très compliqué, et elle resta plantée à quelques pas du canapé pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Elle l'avait déjà constaté auparavant, il était beau. Ca expliquait sûrement pourquoi il était mannequin. Les nuages découvraient la lune par intermittences, et dans ses moments là, sa lumière argentée passait à travers la baie vitrée et donnait des reflets à ses cheveux blonds. Elle déglutit difficilement, un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle secoua la tête. Les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en pleine face et lui donnèrent envie de vomir, de pleurer et de crier en même temps. Elle alla chercher un verre, essayant de se souvenir du meuble où ils étaient rangés, et elle alla en remplir un au robinet. Elle craignit de faire du bruit en allumant l'eau, mais c'était à peine si le garçon endormit avait esquissé un mouvement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la baie vitrée, son verre à la main, et elle regarda la ville en contrebas. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de voiture, les lampadaires étaient encore allumés à cette heure très matinale, et quelques jeunes rentrants certainement de boîte de nuit essayaient de marcher droit sur le trottoir. Elle trempa le bout de ses lèvres dans le liquide transparent, songeuse. Non pas par rapport à sa présence dans l'appartement d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça -elle avait finit par se faire une raison- mais plus par rapport aux matchs qu'elle allait devoir organiser. Etablir un plan d'entrainement, elle savait faire, au moins en théorie. Mais elle avait la pression. Même sans elle, Kaijou gagnerait le match, elle en était sûre. Mais elle devait faire ses preuves, changer complètement les placements des joueurs pour marquer énormément de point en peu de temps. Ils ne feraient jamais aussi bien que Rakuzan, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Mais elle devait faire au mieux. Changer entièrement la stratégie déjà mise en place, et améliorer les capacités physiques de chacun. Elle jeta un regard à Kise, allongé sur le flanc droit, un bras soutenant sa tête. Il avait du potentiel, c'était certain. D'après le peu qu'elle avait vu de la génération des miracles, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas le plus fort, mais les autres avaient certainement déjà atteint leur maximum. Lui pouvait encore progresser. Ses forces n'étaient pas sans limite, mais il n'avait pas encore atteint son maximum. Elle retraça du regard la courbe harmonieuse de ses épaules, de ses biceps, et redescendit le long de ses hanches. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, posa silencieusement le verre sur la table basse et s'agenouilla près du visage du blond. Il sentait encore le gel douche et le shampoing, son visage serein lui fit penser à un enfant et ses longs cils étaient plus ceux d'un félin. Elle sourit doucement. Bien que son corps soit celui d'un adolescent, et presque celui d'un homme, elle savait que mentalement, il était encore un petit garçon. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour écarter une mèche rebelle et admira sa peau pâle et sans défaut. Un frisson la parcouru. Elle considérait presque Yukio comme un grand frère, et elle aimerait qu'il la considère comme sa sœur. Et en cette période d'insomnie, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras pour qu'il la protège du froid et de ses cauchemars. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose, un genre de charisme, qui la rassurait énormément. Qui lui donnait l'impression que tout ira bien. Quant à Kise... Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle posa sa tête sur le canapé, là où le torse massif du garçon laissait de la place. Il dégageait une chaleur rassurante, son t-shirt noir laissait deviner ses pectoraux bien dessinés, et son bas de survêtement marquait assez bien sa taille. Elle sentait le souffle régulier de Ryouta glisser sur sa nuque, et elle frissonna, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle savait que si elle refaisait un cauchemar et qu'elle criait, cette fois-ci, elle réveillerait à coup sûr le garçon.

Kise ne se réveilla pas en avance le lendemain. Peut-être parce qu'il avait oublié d'enclencher le réveil de son portable. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'était couché tard. Ou alors parce que l'entrainement l'avait profondément épuisé. Depuis quelque temps déjà il ressentait un drôle de douleur musculaire au niveau de ses épaules, mais la gêne passait facilement après quelques minutes de jeux. Toujours était-il qu'en ce jeudi matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, l'heure affichée sur son lecteur DVD lui sauta aux yeux avant tout le reste : huit heures moins dix. Autrement dit, il ne serait jamais à l'heure au lycée. La panique le submergea, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser d'un bond et hurler dans son appartement à quel point il détestait ce genre de matinée, il tomba sur le visage de Sarah, posé à quelques centimètre seulement de son torse. Visiblement, elle dormait encore, ses cheveux blonds un peu emmêlés tombaient sur son front, ses bras croisés soutenaient légèrement son menton, et vu la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, Kise ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait des courbatures au moment de se lever. Il repéra aussi le verre d'eau encore au trois quart plein posé sur le plateau de la table, et il arqua un sourcil après avoir ravalé son hurlement naissant. Il se leva très doucement, faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas marcher sur les jambes de la blonde, et il étira difficilement le bas de son dos, oubliant complètement son retard. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était inhabituel pour lui d'arriver au beau milieu du premier cours du matin... Il posa son regard sur Kirenai, frottant ses paupières, et il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement.

-Kirenai-chan... Il faut qu'on se dépêche on va finir en retard... murmura-t-il, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

La blonde entrouvrit à peine les paupières, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et ajusta un peu mieux sa tête sur le canapé.

-Kirenai-chan...

Kise la secoua un peu plus, et finalement, il passa un bras autour de ses hanches, l'autre contre sa nuque, et il la fit doucement basculer en arrière, puis il la ramena contre lui. Ses doigts se heurtèrent au tissu froissé de sa chemise, et il prit finalement conscience d'une chose. Elle n'avait qu'un uniforme scolaire, soit celui qu'elle portait actuellement, et il était tellement plissé de partout que même un coup de fer à repasser n'y changerait rien. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à la recherche d'une solution, et il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque la petite main froide de Kirenai passa autour de son cou. Il baissa la tête vers elle et la regarda, encore à moitié endormie, se blottir contre lui. Elle ressemblait à un chaton comme ça... Il caressa distraitement ses cheveux avec un sourire attendrit, et se leva en la tenant à bout de bras. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre en essayant de maintenir la jeune fille contre lui, mais finalement, il parvint à passer un bras sous ses genoux et à la soulever de terre. Un nouveau coup d'œil à son lecteur DVD lui apprit qu'il était sept heures cinquante-cinq. Plus aucune chance qu'il soit à l'heure. Il porta Sarah jusqu'à la chambre où il trouva les draps défais, et il la posa doucement entre les couvertures. Elle n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui, tant pis, ils n'auraient qu'à faire croire qu'elle était malade. Après tout elle avait bien besoin de repos. Il ouvrit son armoire, conscient que dans son cas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer une seule journée de travail, et il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Une fois présentable, il se rua dans le salon, attrapa un morceau de papier, écrivit à la hâte un message pour Kirenai et il alla chercher son sac de cours et ses affaires de sport. Il ne manquerait pas l'entrainement ce soir, et avec un peu de chance, Sarah viendrait. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée n'était pas long, et à dix-sept heure, il faisait encore jour, alors en théorie, elle craignait rien.

Il gardait toujours dans un tiroir d'une console deux portable de secours au cas où il perdrait le sien -l'avantage de ne pas manquer d'argent...- et il inscrivit leur emplacement sur le bout de papier, précisant qu'elle pouvait prendre soit l'un soit l'autre. Il fit sèchement claquer le stylo sur la table basse et partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il était bien trop en retard désormais... Il commençait avec mathématique, et il se désola en songeant que pour une fois, il n'avait pas fait exprès de manquer quelques minutes de ce cours. Après tout, il avait fait ses exercices et mieux encore, il avait compris sa leçon.


	6. Chapter 5

**La flemme de faire une présentation... Rien ne m'appartient à part les O.C et... J'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews... Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est corrigé, donc je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes.**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Elle n'avait plus froid. Elle se rappelait avoir frissonné toute la nuit, elle s'était souvent réveillée pour se rendre compte qu'elle était assise à même le sol, la tête posée sur le canapé, mais la chaleur que dégageait Kise la rassurait tout le temps, et à chaque fois, elle se rendormait. Pourtant, cette fois-là, elle n'était plus à terre. Elle était de nouveau dans le lit de Kise, elle le reconnut grâce à son odeur encore présente sur les draps alors que cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'y avait pas dormi. L'absence du blond près d'elle l'interpela, et elle sentit un frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de son échine. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement être seule. Elle détestait le silence. Fort heureusement, la lumière passait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle s'en réjouit pendant quelques instants, avant d'en comprendre la signification. Il faisait jour. On était jeudi. Elle était censée être en cours. Elle rejeta vivement la couverture et posa ses pieds par terre. Elle se hissa sur ses jambes mais s'écroula net par terre. Elle était totalement courbaturée et le sang qui n'avait pas circulé dans ses membres pendant plusieurs heures l'avait privé de force. Elle couina, appela timidement Kise, mais un silence froid lui répondit. Elle grimaça, se releva tant bien que mal, et mis du temps à pouvoir esquisser un pas. Elle finit par rallier le salon, où elle aperçu une feuille roses fuchsia qui, pour sûr, n'était pas là la veille. Elle n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de regarder ce que c'était, peut-être n'était-ce absolument pas pour elle. Auquel cas, elle entrerait dans la vie privée du blond sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé. Pourtant elle avança jusqu'à la table et attrapa le bout de papier.

 _Désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillée, mais comme tu as dormis en uniforme, tu n'avais rien à te mettre pour aller en cours. Profites de cette journée pour te reposer et viens à l'entrainement de ce soir si tu en as envie._

 _N.B : Il y a deux portables dans le deuxième tiroir de la console, tu peux en utiliser un._

L'écriture était un peu précipitée, mais toujours aussi élégante. Elle retraça du bout des doigts chaque lettre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Manquer une journée de cours ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle reposa doucement le papier sur la table basse et regarda autour d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle restait seule chez le blond. Elle le trouvait décidément trop imprudent de laisser une inconnue chez lui comme ça. Elle attrapa son verre encore à moitié plein qu'elle avait laissé là au beau milieu de la nuit et elle alla le laver. Elle se repassa mentalement sa nuit, et un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Ses cauchemars lui collaient à la peau et même éveillée, elle était encore terrifiée. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son avant-bras, et l'idée de prendre un couteau pour se tailler une nouvelles fois les veines germa dans son esprit. Elle ferait sortir la douleur mentale à travers le sang, comme elle le faisait depuis presque un an. Elle se mit à trembler violemment sous l'assaut d'un malaise grandissant. Elle avait définitivement mal. _Sa_ voix résonnait dans sa tête, lui murmurait encore et encore qu'elle _lui_ appartenait. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, et en proie à une crise d'angoisse, elle courut presque jusqu'au tiroir qui abritait les couverts. Ses doigts tremblant fouillèrent entre les fourchettes et les cuillères, et finalement elle saisit un couteau pointu et dentelé. Elle couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, et éclata définitivement en sanglot. Elle se laissa tomber le long du mur, les épaules secouées de spasmes et les mains fermement serrés sur le manche du couteau. Elle était terrifiée, oppressée dans cette pièce qu'elle commençait à connaitre. Elle se tapa violemment l'arrière du crâne contre le mur, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour taire ses couinements plaintifs. Comment est-ce qu'elle en était arrivée là déjà ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien n'allait bien ? Elle releva la manche de sa chemise, défit dans un état second le bandage, et fixa les cicatrices qui marbraient sa peau. Un hoquet lui échappa et elle serra fermement son bras contre sa poitrine, gémissant de douleur. Une douleur psychologique. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration chaotique, et écarta son membre pour pouvoir presser la lame du couteau contre sa peau. Pour autant elle n'appuya pas assez pour faire couler une goutte de sang. Les paroles de Yukio lui revinrent en mémoire et elle suspendit son geste. Elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre et s'éclata une nouvelle fois la tête contre le mur derrière elle. L'absence de Kise n'arrangeait rien. S'il avait été là, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait même pas repensé à son cauchemar. Elle se rendit compte pour la première fois que depuis qu'elle connaissait Kise -soit deux jours- elle n'avait même pas songé à s'ouvrir les veines. Il la détournait de toute sa souffrance par sa simple présence, et elle se sentait plus légère à ses côtés. Elle en prenait conscience seulement maintenant, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de briser la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kasamatsu. Mais il lui avait juste demandé d'essayer d'arrêter... Elle avait essayé. Mais en moins de quarante-huit heures elle était devenue totalement dépendante du blond sans s'en rendre compte, et son absence la faisait replonger. Elle couina bien plus fort qu'avant, se frappant encore la tête. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ses doigts fins serraient le couteau avec force. Perdue dans sa douleur, elle n'entendit pas la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Encore moins les voix de Kise et Kasamatsu.

Le professeur d'art plastique du blond était absent -vous vous rappelez, celui qui s'est prit un jet de peinture dans l'œil...- et il avait largement le temps de repasser à son appartement pour prendre quelque chose à manger, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire avant de partir au lycée. Et comme son capitaine n'avait pas cours jusqu'à quinze heures, il avait décidé d'accompagner son joueur pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas en retard. Pourtant, alors que Ryouta avait été d'humeur bavarde pendant tout le trajet, lorsqu'il était entré dans son appartement, il avait d'un coup cessé de parler. Il connaissait son appartement mieux que personne, et il savait reconnaitre le bruit de tous ses appareils électroménagers. Alors l'espèce de couinement étouffé qui lui parvint réussit à le faire réagir au quart de tour. Il lança presque son sac de cours dans le salon, et sans enlever ses chaussures, il se précipita vers sa chambre. Kasamatsu s'était lancé à sa suite sans trop comprendre, mais lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il comprit bien vite. Les sanglots de Sarah lui parvenaient très nettement. Cependant, contrairement au blond, il ne se dirigea pas vers la chambre et continua tout droit jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte, et il la poussa d'un coup de pieds. Pour s'immobiliser net devant la scène. Il resta moins d'une demi-seconde immobile, et se jeta sur Sarah. Le temps pour elle de relever la tête, une gifle violente lui brûlait déjà la joue et le couteau était éjecté dans un coin de la pièce.

-Espèce d'idiote, je peux savoir ce que tu voulais faire ?! hurla-t-il.

Kise déboula dans la salle de bain, et une vive douleur tordit son cœur. Sarah pleurait, une trainée de sang glissait le long de son menton, elle tremblait énormément et la manche de sa chemise froissée par sa nuit était remontée jusqu'à son coude. Kasamatsu s'était agenouillé devant elle et la tenait fermement par les épaules. Elle hoqueta et baissa la tête, refusant d'affronter le regard brillant de rage de Yukio.

-Je suis désolée...! couina-t-elle.

Elle essaya de ramener ses mains contre son visage pour se calmer mais le capitaine de Kaijou ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il la plaqua plus fermement contre le mur et la força à le regarder.

-Ne refais jamais ça c'est clair ?!

-Kasamatsu-senpai...

Kise s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur celle de son capitaine, encore agrippée comme des serres à l'épaule de Kirenai.

-Tu lui fais mal...

Yukio tourna son regard clair vers lui, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Doucement, Ryouta l'obligea à la lâcher, et il l'écarta de la blonde. Voir Kirenai dans cet état lui faisait profondément mal, et même s'il était aussi un peu en colère contre elle, il ne voulait pas que Kasamatsu la frappe et lui hurle dessus. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution. Il tourna son regard ambré vers la jeune fille écroulée près de lui. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Il tendit doucement une main vers elle, pas vraiment sûr de la marche à suivre, et tandis que Yukio rongeait son frein en fulminant à côté de lui, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule de Sarah. Elle sursauta vivement, les larmes coulant en flot ininterrompu le long de ses joues, et comme si elle venait tout juste de noter sa présence, elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-K... Kise...

-Je suis rentré...

Il se força à lui sourire, jetant un discret coup d'œil à ses avant-bras pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se saigner, et il se retint de soupirer en constatant qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps. Il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne contre lui, et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle se jeta contre lui, pleurant toujours plus. Ses poumons et sa gorge lui faisaient affreusement mal, et à côté de ça, la gifle de Kasamatsu passait inaperçue. Elle ne l'avait presque pas sentie en fait, totalement dépassée par le flot de sentiments contradictoire et douloureux qui l'avait assaillit. Aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, ses envies de mutilation repartirent, laissant juste une honte croissante et un besoin de réconfort qu'elle refusait elle-même se s'accorder. Pourtant, elle n'eu pas la force de se dégager de l'étreinte de Kise, et comme si elle était redevenue une enfant, elle se laissa bercer, hoquetant, les épaules secouées de spasmes nerveux. Elle ne sentait plus rien, juste cette honte toujours plus présente, cette impression de ne rien valoir. De n'avoir sa place nulle part, que rien ne changera jamais, qu'elle était condamnée à continuer de vivre comme ça. Et encore, si ce qu'elle faisait pouvait s'appeler "vivre".

-Là, tout va bien... Je suis là Kirenai-chan...

-Je vais chercher de l'eau... grommela Yukio.

Il récupéra le couteau échoué dans un coin, et le regardant comme s'il était le diable en personne, il alla le jeter dans l'évier. Il en voulait énormément à Sarah, alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas directement responsable. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui la poussait à agir comme ça, un élément déclencheur, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussit à passer outre, elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter de se faire du mal. Et il ne voulait pas la voir se détruire, peu importe qu'il la connaisse depuis peu. Elle était bien plus fragile que toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, et à bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait autant concerné par les problèmes d'un membre de la gente féminine. La première fois qu'il avait autant envie de protéger quelqu'un d'extérieur à son foyer. Il revint dans la salle de bain avec un verre remplit d'eau, et il le posa près du lavabo. Le tableau qui s'offrait à lui était très douloureux : Sarah, en larme, s'accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait à la chemise de Kise, et ce dernier, dépassé, essayant tant bien que mal de la calmer en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le blond finit par doucement se lever, maintenant contre lui la jeune fille qui ressemblait plus à une poupée disloquée qu'autre chose, et il l'aida à mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'au salon. Yukio récupéra son verre et les suivit, avant de se camper droit comme un piquet devant la blonde désormais assise sur le canapé. Peu importe si elle avait l'air pathétique comme ça, elle n'échapperait pas au sermon.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris...?!

-Je suis... Désolée...

-Ce n'est pas ma question, trancha-t-il durement.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas la laisser se reposer avant de...

-Toi, la ferme. Alors, j'attends. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il croisa les bras et darda sur elle son regard bleu-gris. Il savait qu'il lui faisait peur et qu'elle devait sans doute souffrir comme jamais, mais il savait aussi que s'il la secouait assez, elle ne recommencerait pas avant un bon moment. Alors il prit sur lui, même s'il détestait faire pleurer les filles, et il continua sur sa lancée.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Elle hoqueta, ses épaules furent de nouveau secouées par un spasme, et elle baissa encore plus la tête. Les larmes coulaient, coulaient, de plus en plus, Yukio lui faisait peur comme ça, et elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser ses tremblements. Elle avait perdu la notion des distances, du temps et de l'espace, et elle était incapable de se rappeler de la date, de l'heure -qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder en se levant, persuadée que de toute manière elle était en retard-, et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Seule la main de Kise posée sur son épaule en guise de soutien la maintenait connectée à la réalité, et elle s'accrochait désespérément à cette chaleur qu'il lui transmettait. Dans son esprit, Kasamatsu n'était pas associé à un tyran, mais à quelqu'un qui tentait de l'aider.

-Je suis désolé... hoqueta-t-elle de nouveau.

Le brun soupira et secoua la tête, avant de s'agenouiller devant Sarah, perdant son masque froid par la même occasion.

-Kirenai... Regarde-moi...

Il prit doucement son menton entre ses doigts et il la força à relever la tête. Ses grands yeux bleus voilés par la souffrance, la honte et la peur lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Il n'en montra cependant rien et fit en sorte de rester impassible, quoi que légèrement plus conciliant qu'avant.

-Il faut que tu parles, maintenant. On est là pour t'aider mais si tu ne dis rien tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

Elle le regarda, se mordit la lèvre, et finalement, après une longue hésitation, elle se jeta dans les bras du brun qui la réceptionna avec maladresse. Le manque d'habitude de tenir une fille aussi près de lui, certainement... Il lança un regard dépassé à Kise, qui lui sourit en retour. Un sourire fatigué. Lui aussi, l'état de Kirenai lui faisait de la peine. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir ses pulsions suicidaires. Elle semblait aller bien la veille, non ? Ils avaient discutés toute la soirée -première fois que Sarah parlait autant-, elle s'était endormie tout de suite... Il l'avait juste retrouvée à moitié sur le canapé ce matin, mais à part ça... Il essaya de garder son sourire alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune fille, et il posa une main rassurante dans son dos, avant de dessiner des cercles contre sa chemise.

-Ca va aller Kirenai-chan... C'est normal de pleurer de temps en temps...

Elle ne répondit pas et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de Kasamatsu. Dieu qu'elle avait honte... Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer les vingt dernières minutes et tout recommencer.

-C'est rien... continua de murmurer Kise.

Elle finit par s'apaiser, non pas parce qu'elle était réellement calmé mais juste parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour continuer à pleurer. Elle tremblait beaucoup, sa respiration était encore hachée, et ses poumons la brûlaient toujours, mais plus aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Elle était fatiguée de pleurer.

-Je suis désolée... Désolée... couina-t-elle.

Elle voulait sérieusement se faire accepter par les deux garçons, et garder son poste dans l'équipe de basket. Elle craignait avoir tout ruiné. Elle releva la tête vers le capitaine, qui avait encore les joues légèrement rouges, et avec une inquiétude grandissante dans le regard, elle trouva la force d'articuler autre chose que des excuses.

-Est-ce que... Je suis virée...?

Percevant toute l'angoisse dans son regard, Yukio prit conscience de la responsabilité qu'il avait malgré lui endossé.

-Non... soupira-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses arrêter d'un seul coup.

Il passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux et caressa ses mèches blondes sous le regard attentif et presque moqueur -autant que la situation le permettait- de Kise.

-Kirenai-chan, il faudrait que je lave ton uniforme... Tu veux que je te fasse couler un bain ? Ca te ferait du bien. Je vais te prêter des vêtements à moi si tu veux, et ton uniforme sera sec pour ce soir, tu pourras venir à l'entrainement.

La jeune fille tourna doucement la tête vers lui, et il se perdit encore une fois dans ses prunelles bleues si particulières. Bien plus bleus que celle de Kuroko, et légèrement différentes de celle d'Aomine, bien qu'il ne saurait dire en quoi. Peut-être plus brillante...

-Je... Je ne sais pas si...

-Vas-y Kise, l'interrompit Yukio.

Il lança un regard dur à Sarah pour qu'elle ne proteste pas et il n'eut aucun mal à la soulever pour la rassoir sur le canapé. Il lui tendit finalement le verre d'eau qu'il avait posé sur la table basse, et d'une oeillade peu amicale, il envoya Kise s'occuper dans la salle de bain.

-Je... Je suis désolée... Tellement désolée...

Et voila, elle s'était remise à s'excuser. Il soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Kirenai et lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux. Pourquoi avait-il autant besoin de la protéger...?

-Le bain est prêt, les appela Kise depuis la salle de bain.

Sarah se leva doucement, tremblant encore violemment, et Yukio préféra rester près d'elle pour la rattraper en cas de chut.

-Oublis pas de manger abrutis, je te rappelle que tu es là pour ça à la base.

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

Il couru chercher des vêtements dans sa penderie, les posa sur le bord de l'évier, et repartit en courant vers la cuisine.

-Tu vas réussir à te débrouiller toute seule ? demanda le brun après un énième soupire destiné au blond.

-Oui... Ca devrait aller...

-Kirenai.

-Hm ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux rouges et gonflés à cause de ses larmes, et elle savait que si elle avait la malheureuse idée de passer sa main dessus, elle constaterait que ses paupières étaient irritées.

-Si tu as un problème ou juste besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, trop gêné pour se retourner.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Kise et Kasamatsu étaient repartis au lycée, laissant Sarah seule mais avec le numéro des deux garçons sur un téléphone que Ryouta lui prêtait. Et les deux n'arrêtaient pas de lui envoyer des messages à chaque intercours -et même pendant les cours pour un certain blond qu'on ne citera pas-, peu rassurés de la savoir seule après ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Kirenai était trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce que sortir les pieds du lit où elle s'était affalée après son bain, et elle avait dormis de tout son soul jusqu'à seize heure. Il lui restait une heure avant l'entrainement, elle avait repassé bon gré mal gré son uniforme, et angoissée à l'idée de faire une rechute, elle avait prit une feuille, un crayon, et avait revu les placements des joueurs. Le basket avait le don de lui vider la tête de manière radicale. Elle enfila ses affaires d'école vers seize heures et demie, et elle attrapa son sac de cours. Elle y glissa toutes les feuilles qu'elle avait pour l'entrainement et ferma la porte avec le double des clefs que lui avait laissé Ryouta avant de partir. Le trajet lui paru long, elle regardait parfois les voitures rouler à côté d'elle, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de progresser dans la foule qui s'amassait sur le trottoir. Elle arriva au lycée à seize heure cinquante, la sonnerie ne s'était pas encore déclenchée, et elle pu marcher vers le gymnase sans croiser personne. La porte était fort heureusement ouverte, et lorsqu'elle eu traversé le couloir, elle poussa le battant menant au terrain. Elle s'immobilisa net en voyant le coach qui terminait de poser des plots au sol. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de lui, et l'absence de Kise et de Kasamatsu à ses côtés la fit légèrement paniquer. Elle s'imagina en moins de trois secondes tous les scénarios possibles, du plus violent au plus improbable, et en tremblant légèrement, elle essaya de rejoindre les gradins sans se faire remarquer. Peine perdu. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour se cacher de toute manière...

-Tu es la fille que Kasamatsu a nommée manager, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il directement.

Elle déglutit difficilement, et se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi était-elle là déjà ?

-Ou... Oui...

Il l'inspecta des pieds à la tête, et finalement soupira.

-J'imagine que tu es douée, il ne t'aurait jamais proposé ça autrement.

Il lui fit signe d'aller s'installer sur un banc près du terrain principale, et elle s'exécuta, presque soulagée qu'il n'ait rien de plus à dire.

-Ton nom ? demanda-t-il en terminant de poser des plots.

-Kirenai Sarah...

-Tu es en première année ?

-Hm...

Elle baissa la tête, les mains tremblantes, et elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir toutes les feuilles volantes qu'elle avait amassé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour samedi ?

Surprise par la question, elle releva vivement la tête et rattrapa in extremis une feuille qui avait décidé de s'enfuir.

-Pardon ?

-Je te parle du match de samedi. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

Décidant que de toute manière c'était maintenant ou jamais pour faire ses preuves. Alors elle inspira discrètement et regarda ses fiches.

-Je comptais attendre de voir leurs performances à l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui pour mettre en place une séance plus efficace demain. A partir des données que je vais récolter, je vais travailler les marquages des joueurs, et je regarderais un maximum des matchs de l'équipe adverses pour me faire un idée de leurs capacités.

Le coach n'eu aucune réaction, la regardant juste comme s'il attendait qu'elle se mette d'un coup à pleurer, ou à devenir hystérique, allez savoir...

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Et qu'est-ce que tu as, comme données, pour l'instant ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha sur les feuilles. Apparemment, elle avait réussit à piquer sa curiosité. Elle sourit discrètement et tira le papier ou elle avait dressé un tableau avec les noms du cinq majeurs, suivit de leurs capacités physiques actuelles, celles qu'ils atteindraient pour le match et celles encore après.

-Je pense qu'il faut placer Moriyama au centre, et laisser le poste de pivot à Kobori. Kasamatsu reste meneur de jeu, et Kise ne bouge pas non plus, il faudrait juste revoir la façon qu'ils ont de se déplacer ensemble sur le terrain pour minimiser les efforts inutiles. Il faudrait que chacun d'entre eux puisse jouer un match entier sans être épuisé à la fin pour garder des ressources en cas de difficulté. Il faut améliorer leurs appuis, leur endurance...

Le coach hocha la tête, semblant approuver ses idées, et un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris que les joueurs ne devraient pas tarder. La sonnerie qui se déclenchait vint le confirmer, et Sarah sursauta vivement avant de rattraper ses feuilles qui menaçaient de rencontrer le sol.

-Je te laisse carte blanche pour cet entrainement, si les résultats sont concluants, tu feras ce que tu veux demain soir et je te laisserais le soin d'établir une stratégie pour samedi. Tu as eu les horaires du match ?

-Non, Kise devrait me les donner bientôt, j'imagine...

-Quatorze heures à dix-neuf heures minimum. On jouera contre le lycée Josei.

Rapide réflexion... Non, elle ne connaissait pas. Mais ne voulant pas perdre toute la crédibilité qu'elle avait acquise en quelques minutes, elle hocha simplement la tête. Le silence revint, chacun réfléchissait de son côté aux exercices qu'ils allaient demander aujourd'hui, quand un bruit sourd perturba le calme ambiant.

-Les voila... soupira le coach en passant une main las sur sa nuque.

-Kise, espèce d'abrutis ! Reviens là !

-Ma jambe va très bien, je peux m'entrainer ! répliqua le blond, qui venait apparemment de défoncer la porte du vestiaire vu le bruit que celle-ci fit en claquant contre le mur.

-C'est pas la question !

En soupirant, Sarah se leva lentement de son banc, reposa ses feuilles sur le gradin, et se dirigea en trottinant vers le couloir. Elle allait finir par s'y faire, au bruit incessant qui régnait dans un gymnase... Elle avait réussit à s'y faire quand elle assistait aux matchs de volley de son père, alors pourquoi pas là ? Elle frappa timidement à la porte du vestiaire et attendit que la voix agacée de Kasamatsu lui permette d'entrer. Et comme il pensait certainement que c'était le coach, il n'avait pas vraiment... Prit la peine de demander aux joueurs de remettre leurs chemises. Alors la blonde s'immobilisa net à l'entrée et rougis comme jamais.

-Ah, Kirenai-chan tourne-toi ! ordonne vivement Kise en battant des bras.

Un peu plus vite et il s'envolerait certainement... Cependant, elle s'exécuta, parce que franchement, bien que la vue ne soit pas déplaisante, c'était très gênant.

-J... Je voulais juste vous prévenir que l'entrainement allait commencer...

-On arrive, bougonna Yukio.

Il était légèrement gêné d'avoir imposé cette vision à la manager, et il fit passer son embarras en frappant Kise, sous prétexte qu'il ne se changeait pas assez vite. Fixant toujours la porte avec insistance, Sarah essaya de reprendre son calme. Elle avait un peu chaud maintenant...

-Le cinq majeur, vous vous entrainerez avec moi, lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle inspira profondément pour forcer son cœur à battre normalement, et elle leva la tête, comme si l'air était plus frais en hauteur. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle retourna dans le gymnase pour revoir une nouvelle fois ses fiches. Si elle ne s'était pas fait une place dans un groupe de personne, elle en avait au moins l'impression. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une drôle de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait devenir normal et cesser de se faire du mal. Elle voulait vraiment y croire. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait dangereusement, elle faisait bien attention à tourner le dos au coach, et tout en serrant les dents, elle réprima un sanglot. Oui, avec ces gens-là c'était possible. Elle pouvait y arriver.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

-Et donc tu n'es pas venue parce que tu t'es réveillée en retard, récapitula Risa, légèrement soupçonneuse.

-C'est ça... souffla Sarah.

-Tu me prends pas du tout pour une idiote là ?

-Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, la blonde se demandait encore pourquoi elle discutait de ça avec sa camarade de classe. Ce n'était pas comme si ça la regardait... Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à s'expliquer le fait qu'elle refusait de lui avouer qu'elle vivait chez Kise. Ce n'était pas spécialement un secret, mais Kirenai n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le lui dire. Ce serait s'exposer à trop de question. Oui, peut-être que c'était pour ça... Elle regarda Ryouta effectuer une passe à Kasamatsu, qui tenta un tir à trois points et réussit à marquer. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de l'entrainement, et Sarah avait réussit à récolter quelques données complémentaires qui devraient suffire à établir le programme pour le lendemain.

-C'est ça ouais... grommela la brune à côté d'elle.

-Au fait je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

En effet, Aoki s'était plus ou moins invitée sans demander l'autorisation à personne, défiant l'autorité du coach sans sourciller. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs fou de rage et ne cessait de leur lancer des regards noirs, alors que les joueurs qui n'étaient pas sous les directives de Sarah payaient de leurs efforts le mécontentement de l'entraineur.

-Je voulais donner tes leçons à l'autre idiot, mais comme tu étais là...

-Bah voyons... murmura Kirenai en secouant la tête. Ca n'a pas plutôt un rapport avec le fait que tu voulais regarder l'entrainement ?

Risa haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils en voyant Hayakawa prendre un rebond avec une force assez incroyable. Sans compter qu'il était très bruyant ce garçon... Comme d'habitude, il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de fans de Kise dans les gradins qui ne cessaient de baver devant chaque action de ce dernier. Et fatalement cela mettait Kamasatsu dans une rage folle, et il ne cessait de taper sur la tête du pauvre blond. Sarah avait d'ailleurs remarqué une certaine tension dans les épaules de Ryouta, ses tirs étaient moins performant et parfois il peinait à faire des passes. C'était presque imperceptible bien sûr, les autres joueurs ne l'avaient pas remarqué -bon, peut-être Yukio- mais cela n'échappait pas à l'œil de Kirenai.

-Ton copain à un problème aux bras, lança Risa.

... Et pas à l'oeil d'Aoki apparemment.

-Aux épaules, corrigea la blonde en tapant régulièrement le bout de son critérium sur ses feuilles.

-C'est pareil. Tu vas le faire jouer où samedi ?

-Au même poste que d'habitude. J'aimerais juste qu'il améliore son jeu en équipe. Il joue beaucoup avec Kasamatsu-senpai, mais c'est tout.

-Hm, s'tu l'dis... Perso ça me choque pas.

-Evidemment, tu joues toute seule, toi.

-Et ça marche très bien.

Sarah n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait que sa camarade ne jure que par la performance individuelle, et elles défendaient souvent leurs points de vue de manière assez implicite.

-Si le travail individuel suffisait, le basket ne serait pas un sport collectif.

-Quand un joueur est suffisamment doué, il n'a pas besoin de coéquipier.

Kirenai serra les dents et détourna le regard, essayant de se concentrer sur l'entrainement. Cette fille avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds trop facilement. Le sifflet du coach retentit, sonnant la fin de la séance, et Sarah se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre les joueurs, mettant ainsi de la distance entre elle et Risa.

-Alors ? demanda Moriyama en la voyant arriver.

-Vous avez de bonnes capacités, il n'y a pas grand chose à améliorer dans l'immédiat pour la plupart d'entre vous.

-Pour la plupart ? répéta Kasamatsu en fronça les sourcils.

La blonde lança un regard à Kise, qui essuyait son visage couvert de sueur avec son t-shirt.

-Kise-kun, il va falloir que tu améliores ton travail d'équipe.

-Hein ?

Il arqua un sourcil, ce qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes de la part de Yukio -personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais bon c'était Yukio...-, et il se mit à pleurer (faussement bien sûr).

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que tu ne fais pas assez de passes.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune blonde avait légèrement haussé le ton, rien de vraiment surprenant, sauf qu'on parlait de la fille qui garde la tête baissé tout le temps. Forcément, cela en surprit plus d'un.

-Kirenai-chan...?

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer. Cette idiote d'Aoki l'avait vraiment énervé.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as tendance à trop garder le ballon alors que ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution, reprit-elle plus doucement.

Il hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire un peu faux, tandis que Kasamatsu dévisageait la jeune fille, suspicieux.

-D'accord, j'essaierais, assura le blond en souriant.

La jeune fille leur expliqua rapidement le programme pour le lendemain, et elle les regarda se diriger vers les vestiaires où se trouvaient déjà les autres joueurs. Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, et finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur le banc où aurait dû se trouver Aoki. Seulement la jeune fille était partie, ne laissant qu'une liasse de feuille qui devait correspondre aux cours qu'elle avait manqué. Elle soupira et alla récupérer les papiers. Cette fille l'énervait tellement... Et en même temps c'était la seule personne à lui adresser la parole dans sa classe, et elle n'était pas stupide au point de cracher sur la première main qu'on lui tendait. Elle sortit du gymnase, s'adossa au mur, et attendit Kise. Il ne pleuvait pas mais il faisait vraiment froid. Elle croisa les bras pour tenter de préserver ses mains qui avaient déjà commencé à virer au bleu. Un nuage de bué se dispersa dans l'air lorsqu'elle expira, et elle le regarda disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Tu vas chopper la crève, la réprimanda Kasamatsu.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et elle sursauta vivement. Elle se tourna vers lui et se força à lui sourire.

-Ca va, je n'ai pas trop froid.

-Bah voyons...

Il s'approcha et lança un regard critique aux mains de la jeune fille.

-Donc tu as la peau bleue en temps normal si je suis ton raisonnement.

Elle rougit horriblement et esquissa un sourire désolé. Il se contenta de soupirer et s'adossa au mur, juste à côté d'elle. Sarah le détailla rapidement, il portait son uniforme, ses sacs de cours et de sport étaient posés à ses pieds, et il regardait le ciel. Elle se fit la remarque qu'il avait les yeux incroyablement clairs.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand tu t'es énervée contre Kise.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, et ainsi de suite sans savoir quoi dire.

-Tu imites le poisson rouge ? nargua-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Elle gonfla les joues et le bouscula timidement.

-C'est pas drôle...

Il sourit un peu plus, lui rendant son coup d'épaule, et il darda sur elle son regard gris, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Aoki m'a un peu énervée, avoua-t-elle finalement.

-La fille qui était avec toi hier ?

-Hm.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

En réalité il s'en foutait pas mal, cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas et ne voulait pas la connaitre -bien qu'il fallait admettre qu'il était un peu admiratif quant à la façon dont elle avait tenu tête au coach quand elle s'était pointée à l'entrainement. Il voulait surtout faire parler Kirenai, et savoir ce qui était susceptible de la mettre en colère.

-Elle dit que temps qu'elle est douée au basket, elle n'a pas besoin de jouer en équipe.

-Ah ? Elle joue au basket elle ?

-Hm, elle voulait intégrer l'équipe féminine du lycée mais elle a été recalée parce qu'elle jouait trop perso.

Il hocha la tête et soupira.

-Les joueurs avec trop de talent ont toujours tendance à penser qu'ils valent mieux que tout le monde. Kise était comme ça quand il a intégré le lycée.

Sarah écarquilla doucement les yeux et tourna la tête vers son aîné.

-Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête et leva la tête vers le ciel blanc, se rappelant du garçon blond qui avait débarqué au gymnase le jour de la présentation des clubs.

-Il jouait seul, et il faut admettre qu'il était doué, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on joue au basket.

-J'imagine que tu as vite recadré les choses...

-A coup de pieds au cul, acheva Kasamatsu avec un sourire fier. Il joue avec l'équipe maintenant. Quoi que pas assez d'après ce que tu disais.

-Avec toi, il fait des passes, beaucoup même, mais avec les autres il reste quand même sur la réserve. Si c'est parce qu'il n'a pas confiance ou parce qu'il se met la pression, je n'en sais rien mais il va falloir corriger ça. Ce n'est pas très urgent bien sûr, a priori vous jouez très bien comme ça, mais contre des équipes qui ont des membres de la génération des miracles, la moindre erreur ne pardonnera pas.

-Je sais.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Kise en sortant du gymnase.

-De ce qu'il va falloir travailler à l'entrainement, répondit Sarah avec un léger sourire.

Kasamatsu nota que ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller un peu plus à l'arrivé du blond, et il observa le crétin qui lui servait de coéquipier. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il serait capable de s'occuper de Sarah sans la blesser. Ryouta ne blessait jamais personne volontairement, encore moins les filles -la preuve il signait autant d'autographes qu'il le pouvait alors qu'à la longue, ça devenait vraiment agaçant pour lui-, mais il pouvait vraiment être idiot des fois, et Yukio ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

-Bon, à demain vous deux, salua-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Sarah était partagée entre l'envie de l'arrêter, sans pour autant savoir quoi faire après, et la peur de bouger. Elle essaya de parler, Kise posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle continuait de fixer son capitaine, et il soupira intérieurement. Si elle n'osait même pas interpeler Kasamatsu, lui faire prendre confiance en elle allait être compliqué.

-Kasamatsu-senpai ! appela-t-il.

Le brun était déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètre d'eux, mais il se retourna quand même, un sourcil arqué. Ryouta sourit face à l'air effrayé de Sarah, et il la poussa gentiment vers lui.

-Allez vas-y, il va pas te crier dessus tu sais, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, avant d'avancer timidement vers Yukio qui lança un regard suspicieux à Kise. Sarah s'immobilisa devant lui, oubliant soudain pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'il s'arrête. Finalement, elle fit la première chose que son manque d'affection lui ordonna : elle le prit dans ses bras malgré le déficit de taille. Il écarquilla les yeux, resta quelques instants sans bouger, avant de se mettre à rougir.

-Merci pour ce matin Kasamatsu-senpai... Et désolé...

Il battit un peu des bras, ne sachant pas comment se mettre, et il lança un regard noir promettant mille souffrances à Kise qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il finit par poser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et répondit timidement à son étreinte.

-Evite de refaire ce genre de connerie, tu veux ?

-Hm.

Il savait qu'il la stressait à lui mettre la pression comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas débarquer un jour chez Kise et la retrouver avec les poignets ouverts. De son côté, Sarah appréciait la chaleur du corps de Yukio, enfouissant ses petites mains dans le tissu de sa veste d'uniforme. Il avait prit une douche, ça se voyait il sentait encore le gel douche à plein nez, et elle resta quelques instants supplémentaire le visage enfouit contre son torse. Ce fut Kise qui interrompit l'étreinte en se raclant la gorge, se sentant un peu de trop et commençant surtout à avoir froid.

-Kirenai-chan, on y va ? demanda-t-il timidement.

La blonde relâcha son senpai, les joues rouges, et avec un sourire hésitant, elle passa d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Kise la rejoignit et la regarda cogiter. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une amitié presque fraternelle entre les deux lycéens, et cela lui allait très bien -il aurait pu y avoir autre chose que cela lui aurait très bien été aussi. La gêne et l'hésitation de Kirenai le faisait sourire, et il la poussa discrètement pour lui intimer de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle leva sur lui ses grands yeux bleus qui semblaient briller encore plus avec le reflet du ciel blanc. Il lui sourit et la regarda faire un pas en avant, pour finalement se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser timidement la joue de Yukio. Yukio qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie.

-A demain... murmura Sarah avant d'aller se cacher comme un enfant prit en faute derrière le corps massif de Kise.

Kasamatsu resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, choqué et totalement gêné, et ce fut trop pour Ryouta qui éclata de rire.

-Oi, arrête de rire abrutis ! cria le brun.

-Mais senpai... C'est juste trop...

-La ferme !

Yukio passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça légèrement.

-A demain, finit-il par grommeler.

Il tourna les talons rapidement et disparu après le portail, montant dans un bus.

-J'ai mal fait ? couina Sarah, toujours planqué derrière le blond.

-Au contraire, je crois que ça lui a fait plaisir.

Il commença à marcher à son tour, et la petite lycéenne le suivit en trottinant pour rattraper son retard.

-Pourtant il avait l'air gêné... insista-t-elle, se sentant mal à l'idée qu'il est mal prit son geste.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit aussi ?! A quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ?! Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça, et déjà que Kasamatsu n'était pas la personne la plus amicale sur cette terre, si elle commençait à se montrer aussi amicale avec lui, il y avait fort à parier pour qu'il la tienne à distance désormais. Et elle ne voulait pas ça. Non, définitivement pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kasamatsu-senpai n'est juste pas très doué avec les filles. Mais je t'assure que ça lui a fait plaisir.

-Si tu le dis...

Oui, Kise ne mentait jamais. Alors il avait certainement raison. Certainement... Les paroles du brun lui revinrent soudain en mémoire sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, et elle hésita quelques instants à en parler au blond, se demandant comment il allait réagir. Et finalement, la curiosité prit le pas sur tout le reste.

-Dis Kise-kun...

Ryouta nota que c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle ajoutait -kun à la fin de son nom, et il sourit.

-Hm ?

-Kasamatsu-senpai m'a dit que quand tu es arrivé au lycée tu étais... Différent... Que tu jouais en solo au basket...

-Ah il t'a parlé de ça ?

Il fit une moue à la fois surprise et contrariée -parce qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que Kirenai soit au courant de ce passage de son année scolaire-, et finit son sourire vint de nouveau illuminer son visage. Sarah nota qu'ils étaient presque arrivés chez le blond, le chemin commençait à lui être familier.

-A Teiko, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre pendant les matchs... commença Kise.

Kirenai tourna la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il veuille lui en parler, et elle attendit la suite de sa phrase, qui mit plusieurs secondes à arriver.

-"Gagner à tout prix". Même si on était blessé, tant que le temps morts n'était pas sifflé il fallait continuer de jouer. Pour les membres de la génération des miracles, ce n'était pas très compliqué, aucun adversaire ne nous arrivait à la cheville, alors on gagnait tout le temps. Et on se basait uniquement sur les capacités individuelles. Je ne sais pas trop à partir de quand on a commencé à jouer uniquement pour nous-même.

Un léger silence suivit cette déclaration, et Sarah tria lentement les informations, l'air un peu triste.

-Sans adversaire à notre mesure, jouer était devenu plus une corvée qu'autre chose. C'est surtout vrai pour Aominecchi.

Kirenai se souvint qu'il s'agissait du joueur de Tôô qui jouait seul et avec un flegme assez incroyable et agaçant.

-On a chacun eu une façon différente de gérer ça. Murasakibaracchi a juste rabaissé tout nos adversaires, Akashicchi a finit par penser que la victoire était aussi naturelle que respirer, et Midorimacchi est devenu encore plus froid qu'une porte de prison.

Un léger rire désabusé passa les lèvres du copieur, avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Pour autant, ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux et Sarah n'aurait su dire qu'elle expression elle aurait pu y lire.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Je continuais de faire des un contre un avec Aominecchi, mais je n'étais jamais assez fort et je perdais tout le temps. Avec le temps j'ai finis par me dire que jouer avec lui devait l'agacer, et j'ai arrêté de le défier. Je ne jouais au basket que parce que je devais gagner, c'était le règlement de Teiko. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'à ce moment-là j'aimais encore le basket...

Son aveu termina de plonger Sarah dans une profonde réflexion. Elle le savait depuis longtemps, quand un sportif n'a plus d'adversaire à sa taille, il devient sûr de lui, perd l'envie de jouer, et au final passe le reste de sa vie à se croire supérieur aux autres. C'était ce qui était arrivé à son père, bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à penser à lui... Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et elle serra les dents. Kise n'était pas comme ça.

-M'enfin, Kasamatsu-senpai m'a vite recadré quand je suis arrivé à Kaijo.

-Je sais il me l'a dit.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fut heureuse de voir qu'un sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres.

-Au fait Kise-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tu rajoute -cchi à la fin des noms des membres de la génération des miracles ?

-Parce que je les admire.

Il lui sourit comme un grand gamin, ses yeux brillaient de joie.

-Et Kasamatsu-senpai, tu ne l'admires pas ?

-Si bien sûr, et j'ai déjà essayé de mettre -cchi à la fin de son nom mais il m'a frappé tellement fort que je ne recommencerais jamais...

Il bouda un peu, avant de reprendre son expression enjouée habituelle. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement après avoir monté les escaliers, l'ascenseur ayant décidé de rendre l'âme. Ils furent soulagés de pouvoir enfin pousser la porte d'entrée, et après avoir enlevé leurs chaussures, ils allèrent s'affaler sur le canapé.

-J'suis crevé... couina le blond.

Sarah tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder, et avant même de se poser sur son visage, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les muscles de ses épaules. Ils tressautaient de manière spasmodique et elle fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il était échauffé, ce devait être gênant mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer. En revanche, maintenant que ses muscles s'étaient refroidis, elle ne doutait pas que ce soit douloureux.

-Kise-kun, depuis quand est-ce que tu as mal aux épaules ?

-Hm ? De quoi tu parles Kirenai-chan, je vais bien !

Son sourire était faux, et elle découvrit ainsi qu'il était très mauvais menteur. Elle soupira, un peu agacé sans le montrer.

-Laisse-moi regarder.

-Hein ?

-Je veux voir tes épaules. Allez.

Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant de capituler devant le regard perçant de la jeune fille. Elle faisait peur parfois... Il retira sa veste, sa cravate, et déboutonna quelques boutons pour pouvoir faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras sans l'enlever entièrement. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus couverts, Kirenai ne put que constater l'étendu des dégâts sur les muscles du garçon.

-Kise-kun, est-ce que tu sais qu'avec des muscles dans cet état tu aurais pu te blesser juste en faisant un tir ?

-C'est pas si grave que ça, c'est juste la fatigue...

-Tu es stressé ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Pas vraiment...

Sarah posa ses doigts froids sur la peau douce et sans défaut de Kise, qui se cambra avec un couinement.

-Tu as les mains froides Kirenai-chan !

-Désolé...

Il frissonna quand elle posa ses paumes, et se détendit doucement.

-Je suis désolée, finit par murmurer Kirenai.

-Hm ? Pourquoi ?

-Si tu dormais dans ton lit, tu aurais moins mal au dos et aux épaules, et tu serais moins fatigué...

Il resta quelques instants stupéfait, avant de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne dors pas si mal sur le canapé.

-Mais ce n'est pas bon pour tes muscles.

Ses doigts commencèrent à dessiner des cercles sur la peau blanche de Kise, et ses paumes pressèrent doucement ses muscles. Ce fut un peu douloureux pour lui au début, ses épaules étaient vraiment tendues, mais finalement il se laissa aller et appuya tout son corps contre la jeune fille, les yeux fermés. Il était assis de trois quart sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos, et le souffle chaud de la respiration de Kirenai venait parfois caresser sa nuque, le faisant agréablement frissonner.

-Tu devrais prendre un bain après, ça te détendra, préconisa-t-elle.

Elle continua son massage, extrêmement stressée à l'idée que cela ne lui plaise pas. Elle se concentra autant qu'elle le pu, essayant d'ignorer la bas du dos qui se pressait contre elle, et elle sourit légèrement rouge de gêne, quand un soupir fragile franchit les lèvres du blond.

-Je te nomme masseuse officielle... réussit-il à articuler avec un sourire.

-Trop d'honneur...

Il se détendit complètement, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute il somnolait déjà.

-Kise-kun, si tu vas t'endormir va au moins te coucher.

-Ah non, il ne faut pas que je m'endorme...

Il se redressa vivement, secoua la tête pour se réveiller et se leva vivement avant de perdre tout son courage.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, de nouveau plein d'entrain.

-Pas spécialement non...

-Tu peux me prendre des vêtements pour cette nuit, si tu veux aller te doucher.

-D'accord...

-Fouille dans mon armoire, j'ai des vêtements de sport dans le troisième tiroir en partant du bas.

Elle allait protester, fouiller dans les affaires du blond ne lui plaisait absolument pas et la gênait affreusement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de compromettant pour moi. Juste des vêtements. Allez, vas-y !

-Mais...

-Vas-y.

La blonde soupira, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, et se rendit dans la chambre du garçon. Elle avait fait le lit avant de partir au lycée, et elle s'assit sur le matelas, avant de lever la tête vers le plafond. Elle essaya de récapituler ce qui c'était passé en trois jours, et se surprit à trouver cela totalement fou. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussit à se faire des amis. Parce qu'ils étaient amis n'est-ce pas...? Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori, Hayakawa... Même Aoki... Elle se leva doucement et ouvrit la penderie de Ryouta, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait...? Depuis quand fouillait-elle dans l'armoire d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas ?!

-Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant pour moi... souffla Kise, amusé.

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de lui, la regardant sursauter.

-Dé... Désolé !

Il pouffa et passa derrière elle, appuyant son torse musclé contre son dos frêle. Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un bas de jogging et un t-shirt orange, et lui tendis le tout avec un sourire.

-Je pourrais te prêter un sous-vêtement à moi, mais ça ne t'ira jamais... s'excusa-t-il en rougissant à son tour.

-N... Non... C'est pas grave, merci...!

-On ira t'acheter des vêtements ce week-end, d'accord ?

Ses rougeurs avaient disparu aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, et Sarah se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rougir. Avant de comprendre le sens de paroles du garçon.

-Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas que tu...

-Oi, Kirenai-chan, j'ai largement assez d'argent pour t'acheter des vêtements, ne t'inquiète pas. Etre mannequin ça paye bien, je t'assure.

-Mais je...

-Tu vas arrêter de contredire tout ce que je dis ?

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

-Allez, vas te doucher, je vais terminer de préparer le repas.

Elle soupira, chassa la main encore posée sur son crâne, et essaya tant bien que mal de lui adresser un coup d'œil mécontent.

-Je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec toi, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, jamais ! Je suis plutôt têtu.

Nouveau soupir. Elle alla se doucher, fuyant toujours son reflet dans les miroirs avec une espèce de répulsion un peu maladive et surtout injustifiée, et elle enfila avec sa gêne habituelle les vêtements de Ryouta, avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il avait allumé la télé, et penché par dessus le bar, il regardait les informations pendant que du riz cuisait dans une casserole.

-Au fait, tu as des leçons à faire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hm, pas beaucoup, je les ferais après le repas. Et toi ?

-Des questions en anglais et c'est tout. D'après Aoki en tout cas.

-Cette fille à l'air gentille.

-Si tu le dis...

Il lui sourit, ils mangèrent en vitesse devant un match des adversaires de Kaijo pour que Sarah puisse établir une stratégie, et elle insista pour dormir le canapé.

-Il faut que tu reposes ton dos, tu ne seras jamais capable de jouer correctement samedi !

-Bien sûr que si ! Kirenai-can, j'ai l'air de quoi si je te laisse dormir sur mon canapé ? sanglota-t-il faussement.

-Va te coucher, et dans ton lit ! Et prend un bain avant, ça va détendre tes épaules.

Kise découvrit alors que la jeune blonde était intraitable sur sa santé. Il soupira, résigné, et leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

-Très bien, j'y vais. Mais si tu as des courbatures demain, ce sera de ta faute !

Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir gagné, et le regarda sortir de la pièce. Elle s'allongea sur la canapé, remonta le plaid sur elle et fixa le plafond. Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à dormir ? Oui, au moins un peu. Elle espérait ne pas refaire de cauchemar, et son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas.

'Dis moi Shuta, quand as-tu commencé à me hanter de la sorte...?'


	8. Chapter 7

**J'ai une excuse pour mon retard ! Plus d'ordi au lycée... Donc désolé...**

* * *

Chapitre 7

 _Son souffle chaud contre son cou... Ses mains brûlantes... Ses soupires et ses murmures contre son oreille... Elle avait beau chercher au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une gêne grandissante. Presque de la peur. Alors elle s'accrocha à ses puissantes épaules comme à sa vie, et elle attendit qu'il daigne la relâcher. C'était long. Il semblait être partout, ses mains glissaient sur elle comme sur du savon, et elle serrait les dents. Et son souffle chaud qui caressait toujours sur sa peau..._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, à moitié par terre. D'instinct, elle plaqua une main contre sa trachée pour trouver de l'air. Sa peau luisait de sueur, les larmes glissaient paisiblement sur ses joues pour aller s'échouer sur le t-shirt de Kise. Elle se laissa glisser complètement sur le sol et s'adossa au canapé. Elle avait mal partout, mais plus que ça, c'était la peur qui serrait son estomac qui lui faisait le plus d'effet. Elle en oubliait tout le reste, les frontières entre le réel et l'imaginaire étaient encore floutées et elle avait l'impression de toujours ressentir ses doigts qui caressaient ses hanches. Elle essaya de chasser ces fantômes, couinant pathétiquement. Elle ne se demanda pas si elle avait crié. Elle savait que la réponse était non. Elle avait été silencieuse dans son rêve, elle le serait dans le monde réel. Elle était toujours silencieuse. C'était tellement plus facile de ne rien dire. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et se permis d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire. Prendre un verre fut une véritable épreuve, le porter à ses lèvres une fois qu'il fut plein fut bien pire. Elle s'appuya sur le plan de travail pour trouver un appui et avaler doucement le liquide transparent, la respiration hachée et l'esprit désordonné. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Aller se recoucher ? Comme si elle allait pouvoir se rendormir... Aller voir Kise ? Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Mais si elle le regardait juste... Et après tout sa présence l'avait toujours rassuré jusque là. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ce soir ? Elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à attraper un couteau si elle ne sortait pas de ce lieu de tentation. Elle avait juste à ouvrir un tiroir... Tout serait tellement plus facile...

 _Evites de refaire ce genre de connerie tu veux ?_

Les paroles de Kasamatsu refreinèrent automatiquement ses pulsions suicidaires et elle partit en courant se réfugier dans la chambre de Kise. Elle poussa le battant entrouvert et se glissa dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder Ryouta dormir, son corps se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il était étalé sur le dos, la tête légèrement tourné vers son bureau. Ses belles mèches blondes glissaient sur son visage, cachant une partie de ses longs cils. Un bras passait au dessus des couvertures, son t-shirt blanc à manches courtes dévoilait ses biceps bien dessinés. Elle avança sur la pointe de pieds et alla s'agenouiller près de son matelas. Elle croisa les bras sur les draps, posa sa tête dessus et attendit sans savoir quoi. Il était beau comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il l'était, après tout il était mannequin. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et se concentra sur la respiration régulière de Ryouta. Elle allait bien finir par se rendormir, non ? Elle essaya d'inspirer en même temps, sans pour autant y parvenir dans un premier temps. Son cœur battant encore vite, les séquelles de son cauchemar étaient tenaces. Tout comme l'impression d'avoir un souffle chaud qui lui caressait la nuque. Elle frissonna, ferma plus étroitement les paupières et ses doigts allèrent d'eux même se poser contre l'épaule de Kise. Elle avait besoin de contact. Elle réussit à se calmer et la dernière pensée qu'elle eut fut qu'elle allait vite s'épuiser si elle n'arrivait pas à passer une nuit correcte. Le sommeil la faucha quelques secondes plus tard.

-Dis Kirenai-chan ?

-Hm ?

-Tu commences avec quelle matière ?

Ils marchaient dans la rue, en direction du lycée pour leur dernière journée de cours avant le week-end. Le froid était encore présent, balayant les rues d'un vent glacial. Les visages des passants étaient moroses, chacun se rendait au travail, et parfois quelques groupes de lycéens passaient bruyamment pour se rendre au lycée. Une journée banale de mois de novembre.

-Histoire du Japon. Et après des maths, de l'anglais, de la science... Pause déjeuner, et je ne me souviens plus de la suite.

-Tu manges avec l'équipe ce midi ?

-Tu es sûr que je ne dérange pas ? Vous êtes censé manger ensemble normalement non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kirenai-chan ? Tu fais partis de l'équipe maintenant ! Tu es notre manager ! Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, tu ne nous gênes absolument pas. Tout le monde t'aime bien, surtout Kasamatsu-senpai.

Cette dernière remarque la fit rougir sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, et en même temps lui fit peur. Est-ce que le capitaine de Kaijo s'imaginait que parce qu'elle nourrissait de l'affection pour lui qu'elle était amoureuse ? Ce n'était absolument pas le cas, et la perspective d'avoir à rejeter ses sentiments lui était douloureuse.

-Enfin pas dans ce sens là ! s'empressa d'ajouter Kise devant son air paniqué. Il est très maladroit avec les filles et ne s'en approche pas s'il peut les éviter !

-Je vois...

Une bouffée de soulagement la submergea et elle soupira, laissant un nuage de buée s'élever devant elle. Elle leva la tête vers les nuages et plissa les yeux. La lumière lui était vraiment désagréable, et les nuages oscillant entre le gris et le blanc lui faisaient mal. Mais c'était beau. En revanche, elle était frigorifiée. Elle frissonna face à la morsure du froid et son regard dériva vers Kise. Il avait toujours son grand sourire sur le visage, ses mains glissées dans ses poches, le regard perdu au loin. Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et rieuse, comme toujours. Parfois, Sarah se demandait ce que cela faisait de mener une vie simple et sans problème, sans parents sur le dos -puisque visiblement c'était le cas de Ryouta- et avec une vie sociale plus que correcte. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en sentant le regard pesant de la blonde sur lui.

-Rien, je te regardais juste.

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la route, et eu une drôle impression de déjà vu. Cela commença par une tête brune qui se dirigeait ver le lycée. Puis le garçon à côté d'elle partit sauter sur ladite tête brune, qui lui envoya un coup de coude dans la mâchoire suivit d'un coup de genou entre les côtes.

-Kasmatsu-senpai ! couina Kise lorsqu'il fut capable de le faire.

-Abrutis ! Arrête de sauter sur les gens !

Kirenai soupira avec un léger sourire et trottina vers eux. Yukio lui ayant demandé de ne pas s'incliner devant lui, elle hésita sur le façon dans elle devait le saluer. Finalement, elle lui sourit gauchement et pencha la tête en avant.

-Bonjour senpai.

-Hm, salut.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et regarda son cadet se relever difficilement.

-J'ai mal partout... geignit ce dernier.

-A qui la faute abrutis ?!

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as frappé...

Une veine palpitante apparue sur le front de l'ainé, et Sarah décida de s'éclipser avant que tout cela ne tourne mal. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à voir Kasamatsu réellement en colère, ni Kise se faire frapper. Alors elle franchit le portail et se dirigea automatiquement vers sa salle de classe, où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves. Certains la regardèrent passer, d'autre l'ignorèrent tout simplement, et Aoki finit par venir vers elle.

-Alors, tu retournes à l'entrainement ce soir ? demanda-t-elle sans un bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? soupira la blonde en secouant négligemment la tête.

Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec la brunette, elle changeait de comportement trop facilement, et elle n'était pas à l'aise. Sans compter que sa conception du basket la dérangeait profondément.

-Savoir si ça vaut le coup que je vienne regarder.

-Que je sois là ou non ne change rien.

-Si, le coach me laissera plus facilement entrer.

-Parce que ça a été facile la dernière fois ? railla Sarah.

Risa haussa les épaules et la regarda sortir ses affaires. La blonde se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses leçons, et elle s'étonna de trouver ses exercices rédigés. Vu l'écriture, elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait de Kise. Elle sourit malgré elle et remercia mentalement le garçon, qui devait actuellement être soit en train de se faire tabasser par son capitaine soit de rejoindre sa classe. Aoki décida de partir devant le manque de conversation de sa camarade, et elle rejoignit sa place sans plus lui adresser un mot.

La matinée fut longue et Sarah manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'endormir. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle trouve une solution pour ses cauchemars, elle ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'au mois de février. Elle se demanda si en parler à Kise était une bonne idée et finit par convenir que non. Elle pouvait se débrouiller seule pour ça non ? Elle n'allait pas rester dépendante de lui toute sa vie ! Quand la sonnerie annonçant la pause repas se déclencha, elle fut une des dernières à sortir. Elle avait perdu Aoki des yeux, et se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal : pour le moment elle allait la tenir à distance histoire de se faire un avis sur elle. Elle rassembla ses affaires, étira ses membres douloureux, et sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard doré de Kise qui l'attendait à la porte de sa classe. En même temps elle aurait dû se douter que les piaillements de toutes ces filles n'étaient pas simplement dus à la fin des cours... Elle lui sourit maladroitement et commença à avancer pour le rejoindre dans le couloir, s'attirant sans le vouloir des regards noirs ou jaloux. Elle prenait peut-être des risques à rester avec lui, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si sa vie sociale était très développée. Une jolie fille aux longs cheveux rouges passa devant elle en courant, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta net devant Kise et se mit à lui parler, avec sa belle voix cristalline et calme, et une douleur sourde commença à ronger le cœur de Sarah, qui s'était arrêté quelques rangées de table avant la sortie. Elle regarda le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle comme si elle ne faisait pas partie de la scène, comme si elle était dans une autre dimension qui lui permettait de voir sans être vue. La réalité lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. Pour un peu et elle serait partie en courant pour aller vomir. A la place de ça, elle reprit sa marche, passa à côté du blond qui souriait maladroitement à l'attroupement de fille autour de lui, et elle lui glissa à voix basse :

-Je vais rejoindre les autres, on se retrouve là-bas.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle traversa le couloir, et dès qu'elle eu tourné à l'angle, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers à cause de la foule d'élèves qui l'empêchait de progresser à sa guise, et quand l'air glacial de l'hiver lui fouetta le visage, son souffle se bloqua. Elle tituba et se stabilisa quelques mètres plus loin. Pourquoi Kise restait près d'elle alors qu'il y avait autant de jolies filles à lui tourner autour ? C'était de la pitié ? Il n'y avait que ça de toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle n'était pas jolie, pas intéressante, et elle ne méritait pas toute cette attention de la part du blond. Mécaniquement, elle se dirigea vers le gymnase, les yeux vides. Elle voulait pleurer. Elle voulait tellement pleurer... Si elle arrêtait d'avancer, nul doute qu'elle fondrait en larmes. Elle poussa la porte, traversa le couloir, et pénétra dans la grande salle.

-Kirenai ?

Kasamatsu se releva en la voyant arriver et lui prit doucement le poignet. Rien ne lui échappait, et il détestait l'air perturbé et abattu de Sarah. Il détestait cet éclat de douleur qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles bleus.

-Je reviens, annonça-t-il à Moriyama.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se força à adresser un sourire à la blonde. Si elle avait besoin de réconfort, il pouvait lui en apporter. Il était certainement plus doué que Yukio pour ça d'ailleurs... A supposé qu'un membre de Kaijo soit capable de réconforter qui que ce soit... Bah, Kobori était certainement le mieux placé pour ça. Il regarda son capitaine entrainer la jeune manager vers les vestiaires et soupira. Cette histoire s'annonçait compliquée...

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Kasamatsu dès qu'il eu fermé la porte du vestiaire masculin derrière lui.

Kirenai enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, avant que celle de Yukio ne vienne lui saisir le poignet pour qu'elle arrête. Elle releva la tête vers lui, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

-Je...

-Qu'est-ce que cet idiot à fait ? soupira le brun, conscient que c'était de Kise qu'il s'agissait.

-Rien... souffla la blonde en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Ce qui était vrai, Ryouta n'avait rien fait. C'était juste elle qui déraillait complètement. Une larme traça un sillon humide en dévalant la courbe amaigris de sa joue, glissant le long de sa mâchoire pour finalement rejoindre son menton et s'écraser sur le carrelage.

-Kirenai, il va falloir que tu me parles si tu veux que je t'aide.

Il l'attira contre lui et essuya tranquillement ses larmes avec sa main libre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle avait profondément honte. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Elle était juste jalouse. Oui, jalouse. C'était sûrement ça. Au fond elle était juste pathétique. Pathétique et ridicule.

 _Tu es ridicule..._

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que ses larmes ne faisaient que redoubler d'intensité. C'était ce que sa mère lui répétait sans arrêt.

 _Tu es ridicule._

Qui aurait cru qu'un mot aussi simple pouvait blesser autant...

-Sht, calme-toi...

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était agrippée à la veste de Yukio et avait posé sa tête contre son corps puissant. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec ça, indéniablement, ses muscles étaient incroyablement contractés, mais il prenait sur lui parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui maintenant et pas quand il aurait finit de se battre avec lui-même. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de ses hanches, non pas pour la serrer contre lui mais pour la maintenir debout, parce qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment.

-Je... Je comprends pas... Pourquoi... hoqueta-t-elle. Pourquoi il... Il s'embête avec une fille comme moi... Alors qu'il y a mieux tout autour... De lui...

Il réussit à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait malgré le fait que ce soit décousu et entrecoupé par des sanglots, et il soupira profondément. Quand avait-il signé pour s'occuper des affaires sentimentales de son cadet déjà ? Il repoussa la jeune fille et lui administra un léger coup de poing sur le haut de la tête, la faisant se baisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pliée en avant.

-Ecoute moi bien petite sotte, Kise resterait pas avec toi s'il en avait pas envie, et il t'aurait pas proposé de t'héberger. Tu t'es pas dit que c'était p-t'être justement parce que t'étais plus naturelle que les autres qu'il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller avec toi ?

Les larmes avaient cessés de couler sur les joues de la blonde, qui releva timidement les yeux. Le poing de sons senpai quitta finalement son crâne et il croisa les bras.

-Franchement j'te pensais un peu plus futée que ça. Kise est pas assez con pour s'emmerder à s'occuper d'une fille si elle l'intéresse pas.

La remarque fit autant de bien que de mal à Sarah. D'accord, elle avait compris, Ryouta ne faisait pas semblant de l'apprécier. Mais est-ce que le capitaine venait de sous-entendre qu'elle était une idiote ?

-J'voulais pas dire ça comme ça... bougonna Kasamatsu en percevant le malaise de la blonde. Enfin tu m'as compris. J'pense pas que tu sois débile, t'es p-t'être même plus intelligente que la plupart des gens. Mais il faut que tu fasses confiance à Kise, et que tu fasses confiance au reste de l'équipe. Je sais que c'est pas simple, mais ça serait plus facile pour toi d'arrêter de douter de tout le monde.

-Je sais pas faire... avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Yukio passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement gêné.

-Bah je sais pas, essaye de discuter avec Moriyama pour commencer. T'y arrives bien avec moi, y'a pas de raison que ça fonctionne pas avec lui.

Elle hocha la tête, loin d'être convaincue, et s'autorisa à croiser le regard acier du capitaine.

-Dis, senpai...

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Kise m'apprécie ?

-J'te l'ai dis, il s'emmerderait pas à t'héberger si c'était pas le cas.

Quelque part, la blonde se sentit profondément rassurée.

-Merci senpai...

-Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tout le monde t'aime bien dans l'équipe.

-Même toi...? se risqua-t-elle à demander, rentrant un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules sans savoir ce qu'elle attendait.

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Ses joues rosirent malgré lui, et il lui tourna le dos, près à rejoindre le gymnase.

-Ouais, même moi... marmonna-t-il, juste assez fort pour que Kirenai entende.

Cette dernière fut remplie d'une joie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie, et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine pour sentir son cœur battre plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle s'empressa de suivre le brun, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, il était déjà installé près de Kobori qui était arrivé entre temps, tout comme le reste du cinq majeur.

-Kirenai-chan, tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu es partie aussi vite ?!

Kise lui sauta presque dessus, avant que son capitaine ne lui fasse un croche-pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

-Arrête de crier, crétin !

-Mais senpai...!

Sarah garda son sourire, passa à côté du blond affalé par terre encore en train de se plaindre, et contre toute attente, alla s'assoir à côté de Moriyama. Ce dernier fut d'abord surprit, puis il lui sourit sous le regard de Kasamatsu, qui hocha la tête en direction de Kirenai pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien fait. La pause du repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur, Kise ne cessait de se plaindre du trop plein de travail qu'il avait, Sarah s'amusait des tentatives de drague ridicules de Moriyama et essaya de comprendre ce que lui racontait Hayakawa, assit à sa droite, et Kobori et Yukio les regardaient faire, surveillant tout ce beau monde.

-Tu t'es attaché à elle hein ? demanda Kobori.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ca tient presque du miracle que tu t'approches autant d'une fille.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Je laisse ça pour l'autre crétin.

-Je ne dis pas que tu es amoureux, je dis juste que tu t'es attaché à elle.

-Mouais, p-t'être bien.

Le grand brun sourit et se leva, imité par le reste du groupe. Alors que les deux blonds se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment scolaire, accompagné par Hayakawa, les trois terminales restèrent quelques instants dehors.

-Elle est vraiment mignonne... souffla finalement Moriyama.

-Physiquement ou mentalement ? voulu s'assurer Kobori.

-Les deux.

-Bas les pattes, crétin... grogna Kasamatsu.

Le Shooting Guard s'écarta de son capitaine sans trop savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait.

-Ne cherche pas, il joue le grand frère protecteur.

-Oi Kobori, la ferme ! cracha le grand frère en question.

-Et de toute façon elle est déjà dans la ligne de mire de Kise, acheva le pivot. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr que ce crétin s'en soit vraiment rendu compte...

-C'est sûrement le cas... murmura Moriyama.

Il continua de fixer la direction qu'avait prit le trio quelques instants plus tôt.

-Elle a vraiment l'air fragile...

Kasamastu ne répondit pas. Il ne souhaitait pas leur parler tout de suite des pulsions suicidaires de la jeune fille, il préférait qu'ils commencent par lui faire confiance pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun rejet lorsqu'il le leur annoncerait. S'il leur annonçait...

-La Winter Cup est pour bientôt, tu crois qu'elle sera capable de gérer le stress de la compétition d'ici là ? demanda Kobori.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle. Et puis de toute façon, c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. C'est notre rôle d'ainé.

-Décidément... J'aurais jamais cru te voir comme ça un jour... s'amusa le pivot.

-Un grand frère hein...? continua Moriyama.

-Vous avez finit de vous foutre de ma gueule tous les deux ?!

-Bah, je peux comprendre, ce n'est pas une honte de la prendre comme ta petite sœur tu sais ? Après tout tu n'as que deux petits frères, c'est normal de vouloir la protéger elle aussi.

Un lourd silence tomba alors et deux paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers Moriyama.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es intelligent toi ?

-Tu me fais peur des fois...

-Wow, c'est pas sympa ! cria le Shooting Guard.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore pendant quelques instants, avant que finalement ils ne reprennent leur sérieux et ne se dirigent vers leur salle de classe.

-J'imagine que vous avez raison, j'ai tendance à la protéger comme si elle était ma sœur...

-C'est pas plus mal, sourit Kobori. Elle a besoin de soutien, ça se voit.

Le capitaine hocha la tête. Oui, peut-être qu'il la prenait pour sa petite sœur...

-Faute, numéro 8, balle au blanc !

Kasamatsu récupéra le ballon et fit une passe à Moriyama. Depuis le banc, Sarah scrutait le moindre mouvement de l'adversaire, notant tout ce qui pouvait être utile sur son calepin. Elle grimaça en voyant que contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était dit, les épaules de Kise ne semblaient pas aller beaucoup mieux. Cela n'affectait pas son jeu, mais sur le long terme, nul doute qu'il serait pénalisé. Sans compter qu'il boitait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait.

-Coach, je pense qu'il faudrait faire sortir Kise-kun, finit-elle par dire.

-J'y pensais aussi.

Il se leva pour aller demander un changement à la table du chrono, et elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres joueurs sur le banc.

-Qui remplace Kise normalement ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'auto-persuadait qu'elle avait une certaine autorité auprès d'eux, bien qu'en réalité il n'en soit rien, et elle si dit qu'elle avait quand même beaucoup de chance d'être tombée chez Kaijo. Il y belle lurette qu'on l'aurait rembarré dans pas mal d'autres lycées...

-Moi.

Un garçon grand, presque aussi grand que Kobori, aux cheveux tirant sur le blond cendré et avec des lunettes leva la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis Nakamura Shinya, se présenta-t-il.

-Enchanté.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et tira la feuille avec le plan du match sur le terrain. Elle se souvenait avoir évalué du regard ce joueur, et connaissait ses compétences par cœur, autant qu'elle connaissait celle de tous ceux présents actuellement.

-Bien, tu marqueras le numéro cinq.

Elle commença à lui expliquer la stratégie qu'elle comptait adopter, misant sur la défense du garçon.

-Laisse les rebonds à Kobori et Hayakawa, contente-toi de les empêcher d'entrer dans la raquette. Ils ne sont pas assez précis et entrainé pour tirer des trois points.

L'équipe de Kaijo menait actuellement quatre-vingt à cinquante-six, et il restait une dizaine de minutes de match.

Finalement, le ballon se retrouva hors jeu et Kise fut sortit.

-Je compte sur toi, lança Sarah à Nakamura.

Ce dernier se retourna et lui sourit, avant de frapper dans la main de Kise qui étrangement ne protestait pas au fait de sortir. Il s'assit sur le banc, en sueur, respirant profondément pour calmer sa respiration. Une serviette lui tomba sur la tête, et le temps qu'il relève la tête, Sarah était déjà agenouillée devant lui, ses deux mains sur la jambe blessée de Ryouta.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu as mal ?

-C'est rien, juste le match contre Tôô qui a été un peu rude.

-Une blessure, ce n'est jamais rien dans le monde du sport Kise Ryouta, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça, trancha-t-elle.

Ses doigts palpèrent avec douceur son muscle endoloris.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça exactement ?

-Juste un match où j'ai trop forcé, rien de grave je t'assure.

Le regard noir que lui adressa la blonde le fit tressaillir, et il déglutit difficilement. Elle lui faisait vraiment peur des fois...

-Ce n'était pas ma question.

-On a joué contre Aominecchi pour la demi-finale de l'Inter-High. J'ai été obligé de jouer sérieusement, je voulais vraiment le battre. Mais au final je n'ai pas réussit à le copier comme je le voulais et je me suis blessé. Ca nous arrive souvent à nous autres de la génération des miracles de nous blesser parce que notre corps n'arrive pas à suivre notre talent.

-Tu restes sur le banc jusqu'à la fin du match.

-Quoi ?!

-Pas de protestation.

-Mais Kirenai-chan ! Je peux pas rester assis alors que les autres jouent !

Un poing bien plus petit que celui de Kasamatsu percuta sa tête, et il couina de surprise et de douleur.

-Tu arrêtes de protester ! C'est un ordre, tu ne bouges plus ! Tu sais dans quel état est ton muscle crétin ?! Et tes épaules sont tellement tendues que tu vas te luxer quelque chose si tu continues comme ça !

Il releva timidement la tête vers sa manager et resta estomaqué face à son expression profondément peinée.

-D'accord, je vais rester là... souffla-t-il.

La blonde hocha la tête et retourna s'assoir à côté du coach, à l'opposé de Kise. Elle détestait les gens qui n'étaient pas capable de prendre soin de leur corps. C'était pourtant ce qui leur permettait de briller autant de leur discipline favorite, mais ils jetaient ce don par la fenêtre sous prétexte qu'ils étaient suffisamment doués pour se le permettre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient aussi humains que les autres.

-Tu as peut-être été un peu dure avec lui.

Elle tourna la tête vers le coach, qui ne détourna par son regard du terrain un seul instant.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait retourné jouer avant la fin. Il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est doué qu'il peut se permettre de jouer avec sa santé.

Il hocha la tête et elle retourna à ses notes, enregistrant uniquement les performances de ses joueurs pour les matchs, l'issu de celui qui se jouait étant déjà fixé. Lorsque le coup de sifflet finale retentit, l'équipe de Kaijo était à quatre-vingt quatorze points et l'autre à soixante. Après le salut, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et le coach les félicita quelques instants, avant de faire le point sur ce qui n'allait pas. Sarah se tenait dans un coin, jetant de vagues regards à Kise qui n'avait encore rien dit. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait blessée ? Déjà ? Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient et déjà elle avait réussit à le froisser... Soit elle était totalement stupide, soit elle était incapable de maintenir une relation avec qui que ce soit. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle serra plus fermement son calepin contre elle. Elle faisait tout foirer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginée ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'accueillait chez lui que tout irait bien. C'était même sûrement maintenant que tout allait se compliquer. Parce qu'elle était juste incapable de lier une amitié avec qui que ce soit. Pourquoi la douleur était-elle en train de lui ronger le cœur...? Elle voulait évacuer sa frustration, sa colère, son dégout envers elle-même, et au moment où elle se dit qu'elle pouvait toujours sortir pour aller aux toilettes et démolir un miroir afin de se procurer un objet contendant, elle croisa le regard acier de Kasamatsu. Elle déglutit difficilement, elle se sentit comme une petite fille prise en flagrant délit de subtilisation de bonbons, sauf qu'actuellement, ce n'était pas des bonbons qu'elle volait mais son sang qu'elle voulait faire couler.

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller, on se retrouve lundi soir pour l'entrainement.

Sarah voulut sortir immédiatement, échapper à Kise, échapper à Kasamatsu, même si elle ne savait pas où elle irait, mais une main ferme et chaude lui saisit le poignet et la tira en arrière.

-Kasamatsu ? appela Moriyama.

-Partez devant, on vous rejoint après.

Comme il sentait la blonde prête à protester, il resserra sa prise sur son avant-bras.

-Kise, tu peux rester là cinq secondes ?

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a senpai ?

-Ferme la porte.

Le cœur de Sarah rata un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire là ?! Elle essaya de se dégager, se tortillant maladroitement pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais à la place de ça elle se retrouva maintenue contre le torse de Yukio, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face, elle déglutit difficilement. Dire qu'elle était effrayée aurait été un euphémisme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?!

-Rien...

-Menteuse.

Il la poussa jusqu'au banc et alors qu'elle allait se relever, il plaqua sa main contre son épaule et la garda assise.

-Je répète : qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ?

Un couinement plaintif lui échappa alors qu'une larme glissait lentement le long de sa joue.

-Kirenai-chan...?

Kise s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir la regarder malgré le fait qu'elle ait la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je... Je suis désolée...

Kasamatsu soupira et secoua négligemment la tête de droite à gauche. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer des fois...

-Clairement, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Si je ne t'avais pas attrapée avant que tu ne sortes, où est-ce que tu serais allée ?

La dernière fois que Yukio l'avait surprise à deux doigts de faire danser le couteau dans sa chaire, il lui avait collé une gifle assez magistrale. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle craignait qu'elle ne le frappe à nouveau qu'elle gardait le silence. Elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, se mordit vivement la lèvre, et ferma les yeux. Trop tard, les larmes coulaient déjà à flot. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être pathétique...

-Kirenai-chan... Si tu veux qu'on t'aide il va falloir que tu nous parles...

Venant du principale responsable de son état, c'était assez risible. Mais bon, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches blondes. Yukio posa une main sur sa tête et laissa ses doigts glisser entre les fils dorés. Si elle ne voulait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'y obliger même s'il aurait aimé en être capable. Il pouvait toujours la rassurer. Oui, ça il devait en être capable... Elle hoqueta, son souffle se bloqua pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de tousser, à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Un sanglot lui déchira la gorge moins de trois secondes plus tard, et elle s'appuya à cette main rassurante posée sur sa tête. Elle avait désespérément besoin de contact. Kise s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules après que son senpai lui ait envoyé un regard noir, lui ordonnant de faire quelque chose. Elle se laissa complètement aller contre lui, et lorsqu'il lui fit signe de poser sa tête contre son épaule, elle ne se fit pas prier.

-Ca va aller Kirenai-chan... On va rentrer, tu vas prendre une douche chaude pour te détendre, et après tu vas aller te coucher, ça ira mieux demain...

Kasamatsu ne trouva pas le courage de le frapper pour sa connerie. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et ramassa son sac de sport.

-Dépêchez-vous tous les deux, on va finir par être enfermer dans le gymnase.

Kise resta quelques instants collé à Sarah, la regardant tenter de se calmer et finalement, il soupira.

-Tu ne m'as pas vexé tu sais ? Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas pu retourner sur le terrain sans empirer mon état. Je le sais. Je suis juste trop immature pour m'en rendre compte tout de suite. Je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que je te rejetais.

Elle tourna timidement la tête vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et brillants à cause des larmes. Elle était belle. Il le savait déjà, depuis le temps qu'il avait le loisir de la regarder, mais il y avait toujours un drôle d'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux après ses crises de larmes. Et il aimait cet éclat. Il ne savait pas exactement comment le qualifier, si c'était de la reconnaissance ou autre chose, mais il aimait la voir comme ça. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle voulait vivre, qu'elle voulait se battre.

-On y va ?

-Hm...

Elle semblait fatiguée, affreusement fatiguée, mais elle trouva la force de se lever.

-C'est bon ? demanda Kasamatsu lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent dans le couloir.

-Oui senpai, on peut y aller !

-Arrête de crier crétin !

Le blond fut forcé de partir en courant pour échapper au coup de son ainé, et profitant de ce moment sans personne autour, il se tourna vers Sarah.

-Ecoute, si ça te reprend, je veux que tu me préviennes, même si c'est juste par message, même si tu as réussis à te contrôler, je veux être au courant. C'est compris ?

Elle hocha piteusement la tête, la tête basse.

-Si un soir tu ne te sens pas de rester chez Kise pour une raison x ou y, hésite pas, ma porte t'es ouverte.

Elle écarquilla doucement les yeux et releva la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir les rougeurs qui maculaient les joues de Yukio. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se faire la remarque qu'elle ne savait pas où il habitait, elle avait déjà hoché la tête.

-Merci senpai...

-C'est normal...

Ils rejoignirent Kise qui trépignait d'impatience dans le hall, et Sarah les regarda se chamailler. ou plutôt Ryouta se faire taper dessus. Deux sentiments se partageaient son cœur : la joie d'avoir trouver une protection en acier qui portait le nom de Kise et Kasamatsu, et la peur sourde, tenace, froide, vicieuse, celle qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit.

 _-Je crois que je t'ai rendu accro à quelque chose..._

La seule chose à laquelle Shuta l'avait rendu accro, c'était à la douleur et aux insomnies.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay... Vous avez le droit de me lyncher, allez-y, mon retard est inadmissible, mais j'ai plus ou moins des excuses... Déjà, toujours pas d'ordi potable, donc voila... Ensuite, vraiment pas le courage, pas le moral, pas l'énergie pour corriger ce chapitre... Et enfin pas beaucoup de temps. Mais pour me faire pardonner je vais poster d'autres chapitres dans l'aprème. Voila je sais que je suis incorrigible, je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Les bruits de la nuit l'avaient toujours inquiétée. Lorsqu'elle dormait dehors, elle ne pouvait jamais se sentir en sécurité. Il y avait toujours un grincement inexpliqué, un cri, un bruit sourd... Même depuis l'appartement de Kise, elle les percevait toujours. Et l'habitation silencieuse ne l'aidait pas. Elle se tourna encore une fois sur le canapé du blond, essayant de trouver une position confortable, attendant le moment où, enfin, elle s'endormirait. Sans succès. Elle avait froid. Si c'était à cause de la température ambiante du salon ou des sueurs froides qui lui glaçaient l'échine, elle n'en savait rien. Elle se tourna de nouveau et fixa la télé éteinte. Elle frissonnait, grelotait, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas claquer des dents. Manquerait plus que ça... Elle finit par se lever, n'en pouvant plus d'être allongée, la peur la tenaillant. Celle d'aller dans la cuisine, de prendre un couteau, et de commettre une faute qui lui vaudrait la perte de la confiance de Kasamatsu. Celle de refaire un cauchemar, de sentir _ses_ mains contre sa peau, _son_ souffle dans son cou... _Sa_ voix qui lui donnait des frissons, encore aujourd'hui...

Elle tituba, l'obscurité lui faisait perdre tous ses sens, et elle se rattrapa à un mur. Mécaniquement, elle trouva le chemin de la chambre de Kise. Après de longues négociations avec ce dernier, elle avait réussit à le forcer à dormir dans son lit plutôt que sur le canapé, prétextant que s'il ne reposait pas ses muscles correctement, il ne pourrait jamais jouer et elle le priverait de match jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement remis. L'autorité de la manager était apparemment grande... Elle le trouva étendu sur le flanc, sa tête reposant sur l'un de ses bras, l'autre étendu le long de son corps. Il semblait calme, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dormir, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

Elle avança timidement et alla s'agenouiller devant lui, regardant ses paupières closes, la façon dont sa mâchoire se crispait de temps en temps... Elle dégagea du bout des doigts une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son visage, et comme les fois précédentes, posa sa tête sur le lit, sa main toujours en contacte avec Ryouta. Elle avait besoin de contact.

-Kirenai-chan...?

Elle sursauta tellement vivement qu'elle manqua de tomber en arrière. Elle releva vivement la tête et croisa les iris dorées embrumées par le sommeil de Kise.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Hm ?

Il se frotta un œil étira mollement l'un de ses bras, et se redressa sur un coude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? réussit-il à articuler.

L'envie de partir en courant se terrer dans le canapé commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Sarah, ce qui devait être du stress lui tordait l'estomac, et elle déglutit difficilement. La lune étant cachée, la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité quasi complète. Seule la lumière des réverbères de la rue laissant un halot doré dessiner le contour des objets.

-Kirenai-chan...?

Elle croisa par erreur le regard de Kise et ne pu détourner la tête. Sa beauté la frappait à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de s'attarder un peu trop sur son visage. Il lui sourit doucement, la tête encore embrumée par le sommeil, et se décala jusqu'au mur pour lui faire de la place.

-Allez viens.

-N... Non... Je vais retourner me coucher, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Elle se releva trop vivement pour que ce soit normal, et alors qu'elle allait partir à grandes enjambées, son poignet se retrouva emprisonné dans la main de Ryouta.

-Kirenai-chan, il est hyper tôt, et j'ai pas envie de négocier tout de suite, alors s'il te plait ne proteste pas... C'est pas la première fois que je te retrouve par terre quand je me réveille, alors viens, si t'arrive pas à dormir toute seule c'est pas grave.

Il lâcha doucement son bras lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour et il retomba contre son oreiller, la regardant se rapprocher du lit avec une hésitation évidente. Il était conscient que ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas anodin, dormir avec un garçon devait la perturber, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se prive de sommeil alors qu'il pouvait l'aider. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait tenter quoi que ce soit de toute façon...

-Je ne vais pas te manger Kirenai-chan...

-Je sais...

Sa voix ressemblait à un souffle fragile, et il essaya de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Elle finit par s'assoir, et glissa ses jambes sous les couvertures que le blond s'empressa de rabattre, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se relève soudainement.

-Allez, maintenant on dort, on parlera demain.

Il la regarda poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et lui tourner instinctivement le dos, avant de lui-même faire face au mur. Oui, ils parleraient demain... Il ne mit que deux secondes à se rendormir, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

* * *

-Putain de boulot à la con...

Risa ferma la porte arrière de la boutique à clef et fourra le trousseau dans sa poche. Si elle n'était pas obligée de gagner de l'argent pour pouvoir payer son loyer, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait cessé de bosser. Prendre les commandes de types à moitié ivres morts n'était définitivement pas son truc, sans compter que c'était elle qui avait dû faire la fermeture ce soir. Par conséquent, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans un bar mal éclairé, à deux heures du matin. On faisait mieux comme samedi soir. Ou plutôt dimanche matin vu l'heure peu avancée. Elle ajusta son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et secoua la tête. Elle était crevée. En plus de cela, il faisait froid, et elle n'était pas tout près de chez elle. Vu l'heure, il n'était pas question de s'attendre à attraper un bus, elle allait devoir marcher. Heureusement qu'elle était un minimum sportive... Elle commença à avancer sur le trottoir désert, se remémorant sa journée qui avait été des plus banales. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle se rappelait de la main brûlante d'un client qui l'avait attrapé par le bras. Heureusement que son patron refusait catégoriquement qu'on touche à ses serveuses... Dans d'autres bars de ce genre, si cela avait pu lui rapporter un peu d'argent, il n'aurait pas hésité à le laisser l'embarquer dans une chambre à l'étage. Mais là où elle travaillait, les clients avaient le droit de regarder, de parler, mais certainement pas de toucher. La plupart des employés étaient mineurs, et ça la foutrait mauvaise si l'une d'elle portait plainte pour viol. Alors le patron faisait gaffe. Là dessus, Aoki ne pouvait pas trop se plaindre.

-Oi oi oi, qu'est-ce qu'on a là...? Une jolie brunette un peu perdu...

Ca, ce n'était pas bon signe... Ses muscles se bandèrent d'eux même et elle se retourna doucement. Deux hommes d'environ vingt-cinq, peut-être trente ans se tenaient là, les yeux brillants. Non, définitivement pas bon...

-La jolie brunette vous emmerde ! cracha-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle aurait mieux fait de partir en courant.

-Oh, elle a du caractère la demoiselle.

Le plus grand des deux fit un pas en avant, Risa eu le réflexe d'en faire un en arrière, mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de l'homme.

-Elle est pas farouche la gamine...

C'était le moment. Elle se retourna vivement et partit en courant, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Elle pouvait les semer. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle tourna à gauche au prochain croisement, elle entendait les chaussures de ses assaillants frapper durement le bitume, lui prouvant qu'ils la suivaient. Mais elle arriverait à les semer. Oui, elle y arriverait... Elle réussit à rejoindre la grande artère, encore un peu fréquentée malgré l'heure, et continua de courir sur quelques mètres. Tant qu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle, elle ne risquait rien. Elle s'appuya à la devanture d'un magasin, reprenant son souffle, pliée en deux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, pour croiser le regard désormais brillant de rage d'un des deux hommes. Mais il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, l'air de rien. Elle soupira de soulagement, se redressa et étira son dos douloureux. Voila pourquoi elle détestait faire la fermeture... Elle rejoignit son appartement au pas de course et s'y enferma à double-tour, ne prenant même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Elle éjecta ses chaussures dans un coin et soupira.

-Journée de merde...

* * *

-Aoki-san, si tu pouvais arrêter de me suivre, ça m'arrangerait.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu veux assister à l'entrainement, tu n'as qu'à faire comme tout le monde au lieu de te servir de moi comme d'une excuse.

-Rien à voir, j'y serais allée même si t'avais pas été là.

-Bah voyons... Je suis sûr que si je demandais à Kise ou Kasamatsu, ils me diraient que tu n'y étais pas les soirs où je n'y suis pas allé.

-Tch...

Cela faisait désormais trois semaines que Sarah vivait chez Kise, et deux semaines qu'elle évitait tant bien que mal le moment où ils auraient la fameuse discussion sur ses insomnies, qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à repousser depuis le soir où il l'avait invité à rester dormir dans sa chambre. Elles se rendaient toutes les deux à l'entrainement, comme d'habitude, et lorsqu'elles eurent passé la porte du gymnase, Risa continuant de crier après la blonde, qui bien qu'énervée restait stoïque. Kasamatsu ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais ces deux là... grogna-t-il.

Il envoya le ballon qu'il tenait dans le panier et regarda Sarah poser ses affaires, sortir ses feuilles et se diriger vers le coach. La brune qui l'accompagnait se laissa tomber sur le banc, comme toujours, et se mit à regarder l'entrainement. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, il acceptait qu'elle vienne parce que c'était la seule amie de Sarah, mais c'était bien tout. Et puis elle ne dérangeait pas vraiment puisqu'elle restait silencieuse presque tout le temps. Sauf quand elle s'énervait après la petite blonde. La blonde en question semblait d'ailleurs aller un peu mieux. Elle parlait sans problème aux joueurs du cinq majeurs et souriait de plus en plus. Il sourit en la voyant partir en trottinant pour taper Kise avec son bloc de papier parce que ce dernier discutait avec ses fans au lieu de s'entrainer. Ce type était un idiot...

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Kasamatsu ? demanda Kobori en s'approchant de son ami.

-L'autre idiot se faire recadrer.

-Ah oui ?

Le brun laissa un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres, se moquant bien du regard menaçant que lui lançait son capitaine.

-Kirenai-san à l'air d'aller mieux, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Retourne t'entrainer.

Yukio ponctua son ordre par un coup de poing dans l'épaule, et le pivot partit sans demander son reste, bien qu'il sache parfaitement avoir visé juste. L'entrainement se déroula normalement, le stress de la Winter Cup commençait à se faire sentir, et chacun donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Fort heureusement, les épaules de Ryouta semblaient aller mieux, tout comme sa jambe, bien que pour cette dernière cela reste assez incertain. Aussi Sarah lui interdit de trop dunker pendant les entrainements pour ménager ses appuis. Il ne protesta pas bien qu'à sa tête, il était facile de deviner qu'il n'était pas spécialement d'accord.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller vous doucher.

Les paroles du coach firent s'arrêter tous les ballons et chacun cessa de courir. La plupart des joueurs se précipitèrent vers les douches, d'autres terminaient de ranger le matériel, et Sarah disparu à la suite de Kise et Kasamatsu, laissant Risa seule sur le banc. Elle arqua un sourcil en revenant sur terre, se rendant compte qu'elle était désormais seule, dans la quasi pénombre. Les lumières avaient été éteinte, et seule restait celle argentée de la lune. Elle soupira, se leva, et se dirigea vers une caisse de ballon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué... Trouver des adversaires s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu lorsqu'on était une fille. Sans compter que malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez grande pour une fille, elle ne payait pas de mine face aux joueurs de street. Difficile d'être prise au sérieux dans ces conditions. Elle dribbla mollement jusqu'à la ligne des lancers francs et cessa de faire rebondir le ballon. Elle grimaça en se souvenant des remontrances de Sarah par rapport à son style de basket. Remontrances devenues quotidiennes, et qui étaient généralement le début de leurs disputes. Mais pourtant, elles étaient toujours ensemble, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi elles n'arrêtaient tout simplement pas de se parler.

Elle leva le ballon au-dessus de sa tête, positionna ses mains du mieux qu'elle pu et tira. Le ballon rebondit contre l'arceau, en fit une fois et demi le tour, et s'écrasa par terre sans tomber dans le cerceau. Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux, et laissa ses bras reprendre leur place initiale. Oui, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué... En même temps, elle n'avait jamais été excessivement douée en tirs. Elle alla chercher le ballon qui avait roulé un peu plus loin et retourna à la ligne s'entrainer pendant une petite dizaine de minutes. A chaque tir qu'elle réussissait, elle reculait d'un pas. Elle se retrouva assez vite à la ligne des trois points, et elle arma son tir. Elle inspira profondément, essaya de détendre ses muscles, et plissa les yeux pour bien viser le panier.

Elle sursauta vivement et manqua de lâcher la balle lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Tu ne te positionnes pas bien.

Cette voix... Elle fronça les sourcils. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait...? Sa main droite lâcha rapidement le ballon et elle donna un coup de coude en arrière. Pour ne rencontrer que du vide.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Sérieusement, je distribue des coups à l'autre abruti à longueur de journée, tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'avoir comme ça ?

Le ballon tomba au sol lorsque Kasamatsu déplaça sa main censée corriger celle de Risa, saisissant l'avant bras de la brune avant qu'elle ne retente quoi que ce soit.

-Lâche-moi ! siffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il fronça les sourcils en rencontrant ses iris noisettes brillantes de rage.

-Oi, calme-toi, j'voulais juste corriger ta façon de tirer.

Il relâcha doucement son bras et recula lentement de quelques pas, sur ses gardes. En fait cette fille était juste complètement barrée... Elle se retourna vers lui, les muscles bandés. Il arqua un sourcil face à ses réflexes défensifs. Elle pensait sérieusement qu'il allait lui sauter dessus ? Alors qu'il avait déjà fait un effort énorme pour s'approcher d'elle et poser ses mains sur les siennes ?

-Laisse tomber... soupira-t-il.

Il secoua négligemment la tête, la toisa avec mépris pour avoir essayé de frapper son ainé, et il tourna les talons.

-Ferme derrière toi quand tu partiras.

Il sortit du gymnase, assez énervé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Déjà, pourquoi avait-il été la voir ? A la base, il voulait juste savoir d'où venait le bruit de ballon qui résonnait dans la salle, et il l'avait vu tirer. Il l'avait regardé faire pendant quelques minutes, et lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à la ligne des trois points, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'ajustait pas sa façon de tenir la balle. Alors il avait simplement voulu aller la corriger, et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de l'agresser ! Sérieusement, après on se demandait pourquoi il se tenait éloigné de la gente féminine... Ca lui apprendra à essayer de rendre service, tient. Il prit le chemin du retour sans plus regarder en arrière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait effacer le souvenir de la jeune fille, tirant un panier à mi-chemin entre la ligne des lancers-francs et des tirs à trois points. Elle était douée, assurément, bien que sa façon de jouer restait assez conventionnel. D'après ce qu'il en avait vu en tout cas. Elle n'égalait pas Kise, ni aucun joueur de son équipe, mais pour une fille, elle se débrouillait. A bien y repenser, il n'avait jamais regardé l'équipe féminine de Kaijo jouer. Il n'avait pas le temps. Ou plutôt il se persuadait qu'il n'en avait pas. Plus il était loin du sexe opposé, mieux c'était.

-Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça de toute façon... grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Il devenait comme Kise : il se posait beaucoup trop de questions inutiles.

* * *

-Hors de question !

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'interdise de jouer parce que tes épaules seront encore dans un sal état si tu dors sur le canapé ?!

-C'est déjà inadmissible que tu es dormis dans le salon, il n'est même pas envisageable que ça recommence alors que je ne suis plus blessé !

S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il ne tombait jamais d'accord, c'était sur lequel d'eux deux dormirait dans la chambre. Et c'était presque tous les soirs la même chose... Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant encore quelques secondes, Kirenai les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et Kise, juste en face d'elle, essayant de se montrer ferme alors qu'il peinait à rester sérieux face aux joues gonflés comme un hamster de la blonde et à la débilité de leur querelle.

-Ou alors, finit-il par dire, j'installe un futon au pied du lit et on y dort chacun notre tour.

Sarah cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de soupirer et de laisser ses bras retomber contre ses flancs. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi Ryouta mettait autant de temps à trouver des solutions aux problèmes. Surtout ce genre de problème. Après tout cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils se faisaient la guerre pour savoir qui dormirait où, alors qu'il y avait une alternative toute simple.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? soupira-t-elle.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il lui sourit, et se dirigea presque en sautillant vers sa chambre. Depuis le temps, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle le regarda disparaitre dans le couloir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle repensa à sa journée, et finit même par remonter jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Kise. Il y avait eu Kasamatsu, Aoki, Moriyama, Kobori, Hayakawa, et tous les autres. Et avant cela, il y avait eu la rue, le froid, la faim, la soif, la peur et la douleur. Encore avant, ses parents, son ancien lycée, et toujours la peur. Quand avait-elle commencé à s'insinuer en elle ? Elle ne savait même plus. Par réflexe, elle porta sa main à son poignet et appuya un peu dessus. Quand avait-elle trouvé refuge dans la mutilation ? Elle n'avait même pas envie de mourir, juste de se faire encore plus mal, de se dire qu'il y avait toujours pire que sa douleur morale, de pouvoir évacuer toutes ses peurs à travers son sang qui glissait le long de son bras... Peut-être était-elle devenue accro à ce sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qui la rongeait le lendemain, et peut-être qu'elle passait pour une masochiste à penser de la sorte. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce dégout envers elle-même lui donnait une bouffée d'air après chaque mutilation, un instant de répit qui repoussait loin toute la peur et la souffrance. Même si dans ces instants, elle ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir tellement elle se faisait pitié.

-Kirenai-chan...?

Kise s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla par terre, posant ses deux mains sur les genoux serrés de la blonde. Elle pleurait. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Les larmes s'étaient mises à silencieusement tracer leur route le long de ses joues. Ryouta remarqua que la ligne de sa mâchoire était bien moins visible que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien... Absolument rien...

Il n'était pas dupe, pas idiot malgré ce que Kasamatsu ne cessait de lui répéter, et il fronça les sourcils. Cela sautait aux yeux qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Kirenai-chan, s'il te plait, parle-moi...

Elle releva sur lui ses yeux bleus électriques baignés de larme. Pourtant, ils restaient étonnamment ternes. Comme sans vie. Comme si elle ne ressentait aucune émotion. Ce qui était faux, évidemment, s'il y avait bien une émotion prédominante chez elle c'était la douleur. La peur aussi, et ça il s'en était vite rendu compte. Elle détestait le silence, elle détestait être seule dans le noir, et elle détestait les espaces trop grands. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'habituer son appartement, à ne plus sursauter aux bruits désormais familiers tel que la ventilation du frigo ou le sèche-linge qui se mettait en route. Désormais, elle était chez elle.

-C'est rien, je repensais juste... A avant.

Kise fronça les sourcils. A bien y réfléchir, il ne connaissait presque rien de son passé. Il s'était posé des questions, certes, mais il n'avait jamais osé les formuler à voix haute de peur que la blonde ne se renferme sur elle-même. Il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il était censé lui parler de ses insomnies. Il avait bien vite compris qu'elle évitait par tous les moyens le sujet, et il lui avait facilité la tâche en la questionnant sur tout et n'importe quoi -surtout n'importe quoi- sauf sur ça. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et tourna la tête pour regarder par la baie vitrée. Il sentait dans le silence gêné et terrifié de Sarah qu'elle avait compris de quoi ils allaient parler.

-Kirenai-chan, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me parler de la vie que tu avais avant d'arriver à Kaijo...?

Les secondes passèrent, et les doigts fins de la blonde s'accrochaient aux bords de sa jupe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? finit-elle par souffler.

Elle sentait son corps trembler sous la peur et l'appréhension. Elle l'avait su dès le début qu'ils seraient forcés d'en parler un jour ou l'autre, et même si elle avait tout fait pour éviter ça, elle était peut-être un peu soulagée de lui en parler. La question maintenant, c'était de savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait se confier.

-On peut commencer par ta famille... proposa-t-il en tournant son beau visage vers elle.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... Ils étaient chacun champions dans leur discipline, ils m'ont envoyé ici pour le lycée...

-Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Leur personnalité, tes rapports avec eux... Et pourquoi ils t'ont laissé venir à Kaijo sans argent et sans logement...

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et essaya de se rappeler le visage de ses parents. Sans grand succès. Elle se rappelait des iris bleus de son père, toujours désintéressées, toujours fuyantes ; et celles vertes de sa mère, accusatrices, mais qui avaient forcément un jour été aimantes. De vagues silhouettes. Et c'étaient tout.

-Ma mère était maniaque. Dans le sens maladif du terme je pense. Tout devait être fait comme elle le souhaitait, et sans la moindre erreur. Elle n'acceptait pas que je puisse être différente des autres adolescents de mon âge, qu'avoir des bonnes notes n'étaient pas synonyme d'acceptation sociale. Je n'avais jamais le droit de me plaindre, et je ne l'ai jamais fait. Mon père était plus discret, et peut-être que je partageais plus de chose avec lui qu'avec ma mère... Il travaillait beaucoup, on ne se voyait pas tant que ça, et il se rangeait souvent du côté de ma mère même si cette dernière avait tort. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, et vu mes résultats aux examens à la sortie du collège, ils ont décidés que je devais intégrer un lycée plus prestigieux que tous ceux que nous avions chez nous. J'ai commencé mon année scolaire à Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Mais j'ai demandé à changer, parce que ça ne se passait pas bien du tout là-bas. Mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord. J'étais la honte de la famille. Alors ils m'ont dit que si je voulais changer d'établissement, je devrais me débrouiller. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Un long silence s'installa. Les pupilles de Kise étaient dilatées presque au maximum, et son regard ne se détachait pas du visage presque stoïque de Sarah. Elle regardait droit devant elle, dans le vide, et ses yeux bleus étaient ternes. Il n'avait jamais vu aussi peu de vie dans le regard de la blonde.

-Kirenai-chan c'est...

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû changer de lycée. C'est ce que je me répète souvent.

-Non, tu as bien fais, si ça ne se passait pas bien il valait mieux que tu partes. Mais tes parents n'auraient jamais dû te laisser comme ça.

Il hésita à la prendre dans ses bras et finit par se raviser. Il avait d'autres questions, il se laisserait aller en câlins plus tard. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose de continuer...

-Tu veux savoir autre chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix semblait au moins aussi éteinte que ses yeux.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des insomnies ?

Un spasme nerveux secoua les épaules de la jeune fille et elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il avait le droit de savoir. Ce n'était que Kise. Elle le connaissait maintenant. Alors elle pouvait... Le lui dire...

-J'ai eu des problèmes à Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Avec un garçon. Et ça m'empêche de dormir correctement.

N'y tenant plus, Ryouta l'attrapa vivement par les épaules et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme si elle allait disparaitre, comme si ses bras puissants pouvaient la protéger du monde extérieur et l'empêcher de tomber en poussière. Il l'avait vu, cette douleur sourde et cette peur démesurée qui avaient soudain ranimées les yeux bleus de Sarah. Une terreur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage. Et il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Il la sentait grelotter contre son torse puissant, et peut-être qu'il l'étouffait à la serrer de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Je suis désolée Kirenai-chan, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux en sentant une larme tomber dans son cou et se glisser sous son t-shirt.

-C'est... Pas de ta faute... hoqueta-t-elle.

Ravaler ses larmes semblait impossible. Elle peinait à respirer entre ses sanglots et les bras de Kise autour d'elle, mais elle en redemandait presque, s'accrochant toujours plus à son t-shirt.

-Je ne peux juste pas... Dormir sans y repenser... Et je... Ca me fait peur...

-C'est bon Kirenai-chan, ça suffit pour ce soir...

Il la repoussa gentiment et posa son front contre celui de Kirenai. Il ancra son regard doré dans le sien et essaya de lui sourire.

-Si je reste pas loin de toi, ça devrait aller non ? On va dormir dans la même chambre, alors tu auras juste à tendre le bras pour que je sois là.

Elle étouffa un sanglot et essuya maladroitement ses larmes.

-Oui... Ca devrait... Aller...

Quelques spasmes contractèrent encore ses poumons, et elle ne résista pas quand Ryouta l'aida à se relever.

-On va aller se coucher, ça ira mieux demain...

Il la guida jusqu'à la chambre et la força à s'allonger dans son lit. Il prenait le futon, ça lui allait très bien.

-Repose-toi... Si tu ne te sens pas mieux demain, tu n'iras pas en cours, je dirais que tu étais malade.

-Non, ça devrait aller... Je pense...

Il lui sourit, et par réflexe, déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit...

Elle ne répondit pas, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rose, et bientôt le corps massif de Kise n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Le blond retourna dans le salon pour éteindre toutes les lumières et lorsqu'il fut finalement près à aller se coucher à son tour, il fut surprit de constater que la jeune fille ne dormais pas encore. Il s'allongea sur le futon et tendit la main, tâtonnant sur le matelas qui était bien plus haut que son futon, pour finalement trouver la main de Sarah.

-Je suis juste là Kirenai-chan...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, juste une légère pression sur ses doigts qui lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait entendu et compris.


	10. Chapter 9

**Comme promis, j'espère en poster encore un peu aujourd'hui... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

La Winter Cup approchait à grands pas, et Sarah avait finit par trouver au moins une ébauche de stratégie pour tous les concurrents possibles. Sa tête était pleine de matchs enregistrés qu'elle avait visionné pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et elle soupira en frottant ses tempes douloureuses. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que les cours étaient presque terminés. Après ça, elle aurait juste à coacher la bande d'idiots qui servaient d'équipe de basket à Kaijo, et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle supporter les bavardages incessants de Kise. Soirée peu reposante, certes, mais étonnamment, elle y trouvait une tranquillité certaine, une espèce de réconfort, de sérénité. Elle avait un chez elle où rentrer.

-Oi la blonde, tu fais quoi après les cours ?

Elle grogna de mécontentement et sans lever la tête, tourna tranquillement la page de son livre.

-Aoki Risa, si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler « la blonde », et accessoirement, arrêter de me poser la même question chaque soir alors que tu connais très bien la réponse, ça m'arrangerait.

-Tch...

La brune secoua la tête et chassa une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savaient pourquoi elles continuaient de se parler alors que c'était généralement pour se chamailler, et elles ne cherchaient pas vraiment à trouver de réponse. Par ailleurs, Risa continuait de s'incruster aux entrainements, toisant chaque personne qui tentait de la faire changer d'avis comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus dans la seconde pour la dépecer. Même Sarah ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait de venir. Si le travail en équipe la répugnait à ce point, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'éloigne d'une équipe aussi soudée que Kaijo, non ?

Kirenai se leva doucement de sa chaise, rangea son livre sur les capacités musculaires humaines, et elle sortit de la classe après avoir salué ses camarades. C'était le genre de chose qui ne lui serait jamais arrivé à Kirisaki Dai Ichi, pour la simple et bonne raison que là-bas, c'était la loi du plus fort, et les plus faibles se faisaient bouffer de toutes les façons possibles. Elle frissonna à cause de ce mauvais souvenir et se força à penser à autre chose. Elle débarqua dans le gymnase en avance, comme d'habitude, et regarda la caisse de ballon non loin. Etrangement, elle aimait cet endroit. C'était là qu'elle se sentait le mieux dans le lycée, pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Peut-être parce que c'était là qu'elle avait rencontré Kise et Kasamatsu. Certainement.

-Déjà là ?

Elle se tourna vers Yukio avec un sourire et trottina gentiment vers lui.

-Bonjour senpai, chantonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

-Kise m'a dit que t'avais passé presque toute ta nuit à regarder des matchs.

-La Winter Cup approche, il faut que j'ai mémorisé toutes les techniques des adversaires dangereux.

-Si c'est pour que tu nous claques entre les doigts parce que t'as pas assez dormis, oublies ça tout de suite.

-Je fais attention.

-Bah voyons...

Le capitaine lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et sourit en la voyant tenter de se soustraire à ses doigts. Cependant, son air redevint grave en peu de temps.

-On a un match amical aujourd'hui.

-Contre qui ? demanda curieusement la blonde.

C'était assez rare qu'ils aient des matchs amicaux qui surgissent comme ça, c'était généralement planifié depuis au moins deux semaines pour laisser le temps à l'équipe d'étudier les adversaires. La réponse de Yukio mettait du temps à venir et la peur commença à doucement s'insinuer dans le cœur de la blonde.

-Kise m'a raconté ce que tu lui avais dit à propos de ton passé.

-Et ? couina Sarah, qui commençait à comprendre où était le problème.

Inspirant profondément, Kasamatsu se força à garder un air impassible.

-On va jouer contre Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Il aurait pu lâcher une bombe dans le gymnase que ça aurait certainement fait le même effet. Sarah sentit son souffle s'arrêter et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner désagréablement. Bien qu'elle l'ait vu venir, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir l'équipe de basket de son ancien lycée. Malgré les apparences, elle avait entretenu une relation presque amicale -et seulement presque- avec le capitaine, Hanamiya Makoto, mais le problème était le suivant : Shuta faisait partit de cette équipe. Et donc il serait là. Pire encore, il serait peut-être sur le banc, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait se lever quand il le désirait. Et s'il décidait de venir la voir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Hanamiya n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié ce type, mais il l'avait accepté dans l'équipe pour sa façon de jouer. Alors quand Sarah avait eu de gros ennuis avec Shuta, elle avait bénéficié de la "protection" du capitaine, et donc de celle de Seto, les deux étant inséparables.

-Ca ira ? voulu s'assurer Yukio devant le teint anormalement pâle de la jeune fille.

-Je pense...

-Nakamura restera avec toi de toute manière, je vais pas te lâcher toute seule avec ces connards dans le coin.

Elle hocha piteusement la tête et essaya de se calmer. Elle ne risquait rien. Shuta n'allait pas l'agresser en plein milieu du gymnase. Et même si c'était le cas, elle ne risquait rien : Kobori le dépassait certainement et n'hésiterait pas à le foutre à la porte, sans compter Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Hayakawa, et pas mal d'autres joueurs avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

-Tu devrais aller te changer, murmura-t-elle.

-Ouais...

Il se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires, jetant tout de même un dernier regard en arrière. Kirenai semblait totalement désorientée. Il soupira et pénétra dans le vestiaire vide. Ca s'annonçait compliqué...

Tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête s'était avéré plutôt compliqué. Admettre qu'elle allait revoir son ancienne équipe de basket était déjà une épreuve. Elle n'avait jamais nourris d'attrait particulier pour ce sport avant de rencontrer Shuta, et par extension, de rencontrer Hanamiya Makoto. Le reste de l'équipe, excepté Seto, lui était plutôt inconnu. Elle inspira profondément. Revoir Hanamiya ne la gênait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais détesté, il en avait été de même pour lui, mais l'idée même de croiser Shuta lui filait des sueurs froides. Elle serra les poings, déglutit difficilement, et décida que se ronger les sangs ne servirait à rien. Elle allait inquiéter Kise et Kasamatsu pour rien -sans compter le reste du cinq majeur- et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait être pire que revoir les élèves de Kirisaki Dai Ichi, c'était de perdre un match contre eux. Elle se dirigea vers la remise et prit tout le matériel dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, alla tout installer, et se laissa tomber sur le banc une fois sa tâche terminée. Elle se sentait soudain fatiguée, comme au bout de sa vie.

-Kirenai-chan !

Elle se tourna vers Kise, qui trottinait gaiement vers elle. Pourtant elle voyait clairement que derrière son visage souriant se cachait du stress et une pointe de colère.

-Kise...

-Kasamatsu-senpai m'a dit qu'on allait jouer contre ton ancien lycée.

Il posa avec une certaine douceur sa main sur la tête de la blonde et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-On va les battre, je te le promets.

-Y'a intérêt... murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit un peu plus sincèrement et rejoignis le reste du cinq majeur, la démarche tout de même un peu raide. Il était remonté, Sarah le savait. Et elle comprenait. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si lui dire la vérité avait été une bonne idée. Certainement pas, après mûres réflexions. Cela allait forcément altérer sa façon de jouer. Cela se voyait largement à ses muscles déjà bandés alors que l'échauffement n'avait pas commencé. Il risquait la blessure, c'était évident. Elle s'en voudrait s'il ne pouvait pas jouer à la Winter Cup.

-Ne te tracasse pas, lui souffla Kasamatsu.

Elle sursauta vivement et se retourna vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et elle se força à lui sourire. Elle n'allait pas l'inquiéter lui aussi.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse à cause de moi.

Yukio soupira et lui assainit une légère tape dans la tête.

-Tu te fais vraiment trop de soucis. Il n'est pas idiot à ce point là, il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Alors fais-lui un peu confiance pour une fois.

-Je lui fais confiance... marmonna-t-elle.

-Je vois ça...

Il lui sourit et lui ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux.

-Au fait, ta copine est pas là ? demanda-t-il. A... A...

-Aoki, et ce n'est pas mon amie. Elle m'a demandé si je venais, mais après elle est partie...

Il hocha vaguement la tête, lança un regard noir aux groupies de Kise qui avaient déjà investies les gradins, et marmonna une vague injure à l'attention du blond.

-Bon, fais ton job, et ça va bien se passer. De toute façon, on est meilleur qu'eux.

Elle hocha la tête et remercia intérieurement Yukio, qui s'éloignait déjà pour démarrer l'échauffement.

-Au fait, le coach n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Réunion de fin de trimestre. C'est toi qui gère la séance aujourd'hui, lui répondit la capitaine avec un demi-sourire.

Super... Elle allait donc se retrouver seule sur le banc -avec les remplaçants, certes, mais dans sa tête cela équivalait à être seul.

-Excusez le retard, lança une voix horriblement moqueuse.

Sarah sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis repartir à vive allure. La peur revenait au triple galop, lui enserrait la gorge et l'estomac, lui comprimait la cage thoracique. Elle allait vomir.

-Ca va, vous êtes à l'heure, répondit Kasamatsu, soudain sur les nerfs.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas.

Kirenai se tourna vers l'équipe de Kirisaki Dai Ichi et croisa immédiatement le regard d'Hanamiya. Elle lui fut infiniment reconnaissante de capter toute son attention : sans ça elle aurait inévitablement cherché Shuta des yeux, et il le savait.

-Ca faisait un bail, Kirenai.

-Bonjour Hanamiya...

Elle avait parlé tellement bas qu'elle douta qu'il l'eu entendu, mais son sourire qui s'était élargit lui prouva le contraire.

-Bon, où est-ce qu'on peut s'échauffer ? demanda le capitaine de Kirisaki Dai Ichi en se tournant vers Yukio.

Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils, et si Sarah s'était retourné, elle aurait pu remarquer que Kise s'était rapproché d'elle.

-L'autre moitié de terrain.

D'un signe de tête, Makoto ordonna à ses joueurs d'aller se mettre en place. Kirenai fit de son mieux pour trouver une occupation et ainsi ne pas croiser Shuta lorsqu'il passerait inévitablement à côté d'elle, mais elle n'eu pas à se donner cette peine : Hanamiya s'avança vers elle et lui offrit par sa simple présence une protection bien plus efficace que n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici.

-Je ne suis pas manager depuis longtemps...

-Pourtant tu es douée.

Ce n'était pas un compliment -si Hanamiya en faisait, ça se saurait- c'était juste un constat, et la pure vérité. Makoto le savait pour s'être servit des connaissances de la jeune fille pour établir des stratégies. Le sang de Sarah se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle sentit un bras frôler le sien, et elle se retourna vivement. Des cheveux châtains clairs, des épaules musclés sans pour autant que ce soit excessif, et ce dos qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille sans pour autant savoir ce qui le différenciait des autres : pas de doute, c'était Shuta. Comme pour le lui confirmer, il se retourna alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle, et un grand sourire autant mauvais que moqueur étira ses lèvres.

-Salut Kirenai-chan. Toujours vivante ?

-Shuta...

-Oi, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas quand j'ordonne d'aller vous échauffer le merdeux ? demanda Hanamiya.

Si son expression restait ennuyée, il y avait clairement de la menace dans ses paroles, et une aura sombre l'avait soudain entouré. Même Sarah en avait frissonnée, alors qu'elle était loin d'en être la cible.

-Ca suffit ces conneries, intervint Kasamatsu.

Il attrapa Sarah par le poignet et lui fit signe d'aller s'occuper de l'échauffement du côté de Kaijo. Il lança un regard noir à Shuta, qui resta déstabilisé quelques instants. Cependant, il reprit rapidement contenance et son regard passa de son capitaine à celui de l'équipe adverse. Il finit par hausser les épaules, conscient qu'il n'était pas avantagé contre eux. Déjà que contre Makoto seul il n'en menait pas large... Il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe en trottinant et lança un dernier regard indescriptible à Kirenai. Le match s'annonçait intéressant.

-Ca va Kirenai-chan ? demanda immédiatement Kise lorsqu'il vit la blonde s'approcher.

-Ca pourrait être pire...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ces abrutis ? grogna Moriyama.

Ce dernier, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avait décrété qu'aucun autre mec, en dehors du club de basket, n'avait le droit de l'approcher, malgré le fait qu'elle ait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas leur propriété exclusive. Peine perdue.

-Rien. Juste de vieilles histoires sans importance. Tout va bien se passer. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur le jeu.

Elle tira une feuille de son porte-vue et commença à tracer un terrain au crayon de bois.

-Bon, on va utiliser la même technique que pour le dernier match que vous avez joué. Mais il faudra que vous soyez bien plus rapide, et que vous preniez en compte les modifications qu'on y a apporté aux derniers entrainements. Basez votre attaque sur Kise, et défendez un maximum. Ne vous laissez pas avoir, malgré ses airs de meneur tranquille, Hanamiya-kun est un bon tireur. Méfiez-vous aussi de Seto-san, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils peuvent intercepter presque toutes les passes.

-C'est impressionnant que tu en saches autant sur eux... souffla Kobori.

-Je... Les ai déjà vus jouer. Je connais leur tactique.

Elle se sentait un peu mal de leur mentir de la sorte, mais si elle leur disait la vérité, elle savait qu'ils joueraient moins bien et qu'ils feraient plus de faute. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas rassurée pour Kise et Kasamatsu, inutile d'affecter tout le cinq majeur.

-Faites de votre mieux.

-J'vais p(r)end(r)e tous les (r)ebonds ! hurla Hayakawa.

Un soupire collectif lui répondit, mais sa bêtise avait au moins le mérite de redonner le sourire à Sarah.

-Je compte sur vous.

Elle lança un ballon à Kobori pour qu'ils commencent l'échauffement, et elle regagna son banc. Kasamatsu passa devant elle après avoir terminé sa discussion avec Hanamiya et lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage.

-Match amical ?

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

-Le prof d'anglais voulais me voir... marmonna Aoki.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'équipe adverse.

-Y'a un mec qu'arrête pas de te regarder... fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. Grand, les cheveux châtains...

-Je sais, la coupa Sarah.

Elle sentait le regard pesant de Shuta depuis qu'elle avait laissé le cinq majeur.

-Ils sont forts ?

-Kirisaki Dai Ichi ?

-Tu vois une autre équipe ? cingla Risa avec un sourire mauvais.

Sarah soupira et se retint de répondre à sa provocation.

-Ils se débrouillent. Ils sont même plutôt doués. Mais ils ont une technique de jeu assez spécial et pas vraiment réglementaire.

-Ah ?

-Ils sont experts en fautes.

-C'est possible ça ?

Avec un hochement de tête, la blonde regarda les deux cinq majeurs se faire face. Le match allait commencer, et comme toujours, Seto n'était pas encore sur le terrain. Le contraire l'aurait étonné... Aoki se surprit à chercher Kasamatsu parmi les dix joueurs, et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose. Ce connard l'avait vraiment perturbé quand il l'avait surprise dans le gymnase ! Ca avait d'ailleurs été la seule fois où elle était restée essayer de tirer. Pas envie de retomber sur lui. Pourquoi, ça, elle n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui faisait peur, ni rien de ce genre. En fait, il se comportait bien avec elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kasamatsu-senpai ?

-De quoi tu parles ? grommela Risa.

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote hein...? soupira la blonde en secouant la tête.

-Que tu es.

Le match commença, le ballon fut facilement récupéré par Kaijo grâce à Kobori, et Kasamatsu dribla prudemment afin de faire une bonne passe.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, expliqua calmement Sarah.

-Pas du tout.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Il manquerait plus que ça.

-Tu pourrais essayer d'être sérieuse pour une fois et arrêter de me prendre de haut ?

-Ah ? Je fais ça moi ?

Avec un sourire amusé, Risa regarda Kirenai se détourner d'elle pour noter vaguement quelque chose sur sa feuille de match. Bof, après tout elle ne risquait rien à lui en parler...

-Il s'est rien passé, c'est juste qu'il a essayé de me corriger à mes tirs un soir et j'l'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Et donc ?

-Bah donc je lui ai gueulé dessus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas de toi...?

-Tch...

Ravi de son retournement de situation, Kirenai laissa un sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Elle en oubliait presque que Shuta était sur le terrain...

-Et où est-ce que c'était ?

-Ici, après l'entrainement.

-Tu restes tirer après les entrainements toi ?

-Je l'ai fais une fois, et ça m'a suffit...

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as flippé...

-Parce qu'il est arrivé derrière moi sans que je ne m'y attende. Et je n'ai pas flippé, démentit Risa.

-S'il y a bien une personne avec qui tu ne risques rien c'est lui. A mon avis il a déjà dû faire un sacré effort pour s'approcher de toi...

-Et alors ? grommela la brune.

Un premier panier fut inscrit par Kaijo sans une grande résistance de la part des adversaires, et Risa commença à se demander si Kirisaki Dai Ichi était vraiment dangereux.

-Je dis juste que tu devrais éviter de partir au quart de tour comme tu le fais d'habitude.

-Pour ce que ça te fait de toute façon...

-On ne parle pas de moi.

Aoki soupira et secoua la tête.

-J'suis pas partie au quart de tour.

-Bah voyons...

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi de toute façon ?!

-Je te rappelle que j'étais là quand tu as faillis tabasser un gars de la classe d'à côté la semaine dernière.

-Ce connard avait...

-Faillit renverser sa canette de soda sur ton bureau, oui, je sais.

Sarah sourit en se faisant la remarque qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien la brunette malgré le fait qu'elles se crêpaient le chignon au bout de trente secondes lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle se rappela alors du jour où elle avait rencontré Aoki, après une entrée -très- fracassante de Kise. Elle lui avait trouvé un genre de double personnalité, qui au final s'était estompée pour ne garder que la pire des deux.

-Kaijo va les laminer là, non ? grogna Risa en arquant un sourcil après un panier à trois points de Moriyama.

-Certainement...

La vérité, et tout le monde le savait, c'était qu'aucune des deux équipes ne voulait dévoiler son jeu avant la Winter Cup. Alors si on se basait là dessus, Kaijo avait l'avantage, même sans Kise.

-Et toi ? demanda Aoki.

-Quoi moi ?

-Le mec qui te regarde comme s'il allait t'égorger depuis t'a l'heure, c'est qui ?

-Un connard...

-Et à part ça ?

Depuis le temps qu'elles se fréquentaient, soi un peu plus d'un mois, Sarah avait appris à arrêter de rester sur la réserve avec elle. Elle ne se sentait pas obligée de parler correctement, de faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et de ce fait, elle disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait.

-Un mec avec qui j'ai eu des problèmes quand j'étais dans son lycée...

Au vu du frisson qui avait secoué la petite blonde, Aoki décida que poser d'autres questions n'était pas le choix le plus judicieux qui s'offrait à elle. Shuta récupéra le ballon, un grand sourire goguenard aux lèvres, et remonta le terrain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah, et elle put y sentir toute la haine, la violence, la mesquinerie et la moquerie qu'il abritait. Elle déglutit difficilement, soudain assaillit par une vague de mauvais souvenirs, et malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur autre chose, elle ne parvint qu'à aggraver son malaise.

-Tu peux t'occuper de l'équipe cinq minutes ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

-J'suis pas ta boniche, tu m'prends pour...

Risa ne termina pas sa phrase, déconcertée par le teint blafard de Kirenai. Bon, tout compte fait elle avait peut-être besoin de sortir.

-Vas-y, je les gère... grommela-t-elle.

Elle récupéra le bloc de feuille et le crayon de la blonde, la regarda se lever maladroitement, et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le couloir des vestiaires. Pendant ce temps, Kise avait récupéré le ballon qu'avait toujours Shuta. Kasamatsu lui avait demandé de le marquer, et le blond se faisait une joie d'enchainer les interceptions. Ce type ne lui plaisait pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Après mur réflexion, aucun membre de Kirisaki Dai Ichi ne lui inspirait confiance, mais celui là en particulier avait quelque chose qui l'énervait. Peut-être les coups d'œil qu'il ne cessait de jeter à Kirenai. D'ailleurs, il l'avait vu sortir... Il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant la fin du premier quart temps, et jusque là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déconcentrer. Kasamatsu avait été très clair là dessus : aucune faute n'était tolérée.

-Oi Kise, la passe ! l'interppela Kobori.

Shuta avait décalé sa main en conséquence, pensant que le blond allait envoyer le ballon au pivot, mais il ne devait pas avoir un sou de jugeote pour penser ainsi. Un dribble rapide sur la gauche lui permit d'esquiver le joueur au dossard numéro huit, et il expédia la balle directement dans les mains de Moriyama qui inscrivit un trois points sans aucune difficulté. Le reste du premier quart temps se déroula sans accroc, avec un score de vingt-quatre à sept pour Kaijo.

-Où est Kirenai-chan ?! cria presque Ryouta en arrivant près de Risa.

Il se reçu un double coup, le premier venant de Yukio et le second d'Aoki, et cette dernière lui fit signe de s'assoir.

-Elle voulait juste prendre l'air, elle va pas mourir si tu l'as laisses cinq secondes. En attendant c'es moi qui m'occupe de vous. Même si là vous avez pas trop besoin de conseils...

-Ils ne se donnent pas à fond... marmonna Kobori, dépité.

-Je p(r)end(r)ais tous les (r)ebonds ! s'écria Hayakawa sans raison apparente.

-C'est pas la question crétin, marmonna Kasamatsu.

Ce dernier jeta un vague regard à Risa, qui soupirait de dépit. Il n'était pas totalement stupide, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le regardait de temps à autres, et cela le troublait. Etonnamment, il ne se sentait pas trop mal à l'aise avec elle, peut-être parce qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour de Kise : déjà elle avait des cheveux incroyablement courts. Elle avait un caractère bien à elle, elle aimait le basket -chose rare, si on oubliait les membres de l'équipe féminine-, elle ne courait pas après les membres de leur équipe, et elle n'hésitait pas à frapper Ryouta. Ce dernier point exprimait suffisamment la différence d'Aoki par rapport au reste de la gente féminine. Quoi que, on ne pouvait pas dire que Sarah se comportait comme les fans du blond avec ce dernier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient pioché les deux filles les plus bizarres du lycée au juste ?

-Bon, faites ce que vous avez à faire. Démolissez-les, mais évitez de montrer tout ce que vous avez.

Elle lança un regard très appuyé à Kise pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était surtout valable pour lui, et elle les laissa retourner sur le terrain.

* * *

Bilan du match... Quatre-vingt dix-sept à quarante-quatre. Et ça crevait les yeux que Kirisaki Dai Ichi avait joué n'importe comment. Même Risa en était déçu. Elle ne comprenait pas cette arrogance qu'avait certain joueur, qui leur permettait de décider si un match valait la peine d'être joué ou non. C'était le genre de chose que même elle ne faisait pas. L'équipe de Kaijo ne méritait même pas de félicitations, bien que les spectateurs se fassent une joie d'en distribuer depuis les gradins.

-Ca me dégoute... marmonna Moriyama.

-T'es pas le seul, acquiesça Kobori.

-A quoi ça servait de demander une rencontre amicale si c'était pour jouer aussi mal ?! continua le shooting guard.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre... grogna Yukio, bien qu'à sa tête ça se voyait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

-J'imagine que vous pouvez aller vous changer, déclara Risa en commençant à ranger les affaires de Sarah.

Ladite Sarah n'avait d'ailleurs pas refait surface, et Kise se précipita hors du gymnase pour aller la chercher. Il était inquiet comme jamais. Il n'aimait pas l'avoir hors de son champ de vision, c'était un fait, sans pour autant qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi.

-Kirenai-chan ?! appela-t-il.

Le manque de réponse le poussa à contourner le gymnase, et il finit par la trouver, assise par terre contre la ligne de robinet qu'ils utilisaient pour boire après les entrainements en été. Il faisait froid dehors, et lui-même frissonnait dans la pénombre troublée par la lumière solitaire d'un lampadaire. Alors il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Sarah avait les lèvres bleuies, les doigts semblables à ceux d'un cadavre, et elle grelottait tellement qu'il entendait sa mâchoire claquer alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

-Kirenai-chan !

Il se précipita vers elle et son premier réflexe fut de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

-Kise...

Il sentit une goutte tomber dans son cou et passer sous son t-shirt, lui donnant un nouveau frisson. Elle pleurait.

-Sht... Ca va...

-J'a... J'arrive pas...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resserra encore son étreinte.

-Ca va aller... On va rentrer, tu es gelée.

-Je ne veux pas... Le voir...

-Je sais...

En vérité, le blond ne savait pas. Par cette simple phrase, il comprenait juste que celui qui avait fait du mal à Sarah avait joué contre lui, et qu'il n'en avait rien su. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça, mais il n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte dans l'état actuel des choses.

-Allez viens...

Il la souleva sans problème du sol pour la remettre sur ses jambes, s'étonnant encore de son poids plume.

-Ca va aller... répéta-t-il.

Il la fit avancer jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase, et il la fit pénétrer dans le vestiaire masculin. Les joueurs du cinq majeur étaient à la douche, les autres s'étaient changés et commençait à partir par groupe.

-Assieds-toi. Je reviens, je ne serais pas long.

Il la regarda s'installer, elle ne cessait de trembler, et il posa sur elle sa veste de jogging en espérant que cela la réchaufferait. Dans le même temps, il faisait passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, dévoilant sans honte son torse musclé par l'entrainement. Il ouvrit son casier, attrapa vaguement des affaires pour se doucher, et rejoignis les autres avec la ferme intention de faire gaffe à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne sorte de la petite pièce sans être un minimum habillé. Choquer Kirenai ne faisait pas partit de ses plans dans l'immédiat.

De son côté, la petite blonde regardait dans le vide. Elle entendait un ballon rebondir dans le gymnase, et elle se fit la vague remarque que ça devait être Risa.

 _Ses mains qui glissent encore sur sa peau, tellement vite qu'elle ne sait même plus où elles sont... Sa voix suave... Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait... Mais elle était bien trop consciente de l'instant présent, elle voulait se soustraire à ces caresses qui ne lui faisait que du mal... Comment en était-elle arrivée là...?_

 _-Si on n'était pas dans un couloir, je pourrais faire bien plus..._

 _Elle en venait à bénir leur position, qu'elle maudissait quelques secondes plus tôt. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait traverser ce couloir comme avant... Un couloir de son lycée qu'elle empruntait pourtant toutes les semaines..._

Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine, et elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaitre ces souvenirs.

-Ca va ?

Elle se tourna vers Kasamatsu, qui venait de rejoindre son casier, vêtu d'une chemine blanche à peine fermée et de son pantalon d'uniforme scolaire. Face au regard légèrement troublé de la blonde, il désigna la salle de douche d'un coup de tête.

-Kise nous a fait une scène pour qu'on soit un peu habillé en sortant.

-J'aurais pu...

-Nan, c'est bon, te tracasse pas, ça va tuer personne.

La blonde soupira, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui.

-Au fait Kasamatsu-senpai...

-Hm ?

-Avant de partir est-ce que tu pourrais... Aller voir Aoki ? Je crois qu'elle est encore dans le gymnase...

-Pourquoi ?

Il était clairement surpris, et pendant quelques secondes, Kirenai se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de se lancer dans cette discussion. C'était totalement ridicule, on ne lui avait rien demandé, mais elle n'avait trouvé que ça pour se changer les idées. D'ici peu elle serait chez elle, avec Kise, et elle ne penserait plus à rien...

-Juste comme ça... Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, et elle n'en a sûrement pas conscience, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime bien...

Yukio se sentit rougir comme une tomate, et pour ne pas que ça se voit, il se tourna vers son casier et termina de s'habiller. Le reste du cinq majeur arriva peu après lui, et pour une fois, chacun s'habilla en silence. Peut-être était-ce leur victoire trop facile qui leur restait en travers de la gorge...

-Bon, bonne soirée, grogna le capitaine.

-Kasamatsu-senpai... l'interpela Sarah.

-Je vais voir, la coupa-t-il.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea avec une hésitation certaine vers le gymnase. Il y avait bien un bruit de ballon qui rebondissait, et il savait bien que c'était effectivement Aoki, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui parler. La dernière fois, elle avait faillit lui détruire les côtes, il ne voulait pas vraiment retenter l'expérience. Et en même temps... Il voulait un peu quand même. Il poussa donc la porte et la regarda tirer à mi-chemin entre la ligne des lancers francs et les tirs à trois points. Le ballon rentra proprement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas été prise dans l'équipe féminine ? demanda-t-il à voix haute, refusant de s'approcher.

Elle sursauta vivement, lui lança un regard noir, et alla chercher son ballon.

-Je jouais trop perso.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle et récupéra la balle en premier. Il la lui renvoya et la regarda se remettre en place.

-Je te raccompagne ce soir.

-Pardon ?!

Elle avait faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive, et ses yeux étaient tellement ronds qu'ils étaient comparables à des billes.

-Je te raccompagne. C'est Kirenai qui me l'a demandé.

Faux, mais il lui fallait une excuse. Et la blonde n'avait-elle pas sous-entendu qu'il devait se rapprocher de Risa ? Il voulait le croire, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Range ton ballon et suis-moi.

-Oi, j'ai jamais dis que j'étais d'accord !

-Ca tombe bien, c'était pas une question.

-Espèce de...

-Le respect envers tes ainés, tu connais ?

Elle siffla d'indignation, peut-être juste pour la forme, et obtempéra tout de même. Après tout, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle commençait à apprécier sa compagnie. Elle avait repensé à ses mains sur les siennes tous les soirs, et à chaque moment où son cerveau n'était pas accaparé par autre chose.

-Toi alors... grogna-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles, décidément...


	11. Chapter 10

**Je vais sûrement poster toute la fiction aujourd'hui, comme ça ce sera fait. Désolé, ça fait beaucoup à lire d'un coup... Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

De toute sa vie, si on avait dit à Kasamatsu qu'il raccompagnerait une fille chez elle de son propre chef, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là. Risa marchait à côté de lui en silence, son sac de cours tapant mécaniquement contre sa hanche. Il se surprenait à lui jeter des regards en coin de temps à autres. L'idée de faire le point sur ce qu'il pensait de la brune lui vint. Déjà, elle jouait au basket, ce qui était honorable. Son manque de travail d'équipe pouvait être corrigé. Elle avait du caractère, et il trouvait ça aussi agaçant qu'amusant. Elle avait l'esprit de compétition, nulle doute la dessus. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il y avait un genre de flottement dans son regard, une étincelle trouble, une lueur fragile.

-T'habites où ?

-A quelques rues. Un appart'... grommela-t-elle.

Elle était plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres, et pourtant elle semblait forte. Elle n'était pas musclée, pas vraiment en tout cas, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de presque animal. Une espèce d'aura défensive. Elle semblait vouloir tenir le monde entier à distance. Peut-être que c'était ça qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui a...?

Yukio sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il dévisageait la jeune fille depuis tout à l'heure.

-Rien.

Il réfléchit activement, et finalement, par un excès d'il ne savait quoi, il décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

-Ca te dirait pas d'intégrer l'équipe féminine de basket ?

-J'ai d'jà été refusée.

-Si tu faisais des efforts, tu pourrais réessayer l'année prochaine.

-Quoi comme effort..?

-Faire plus de passes déjà.

-Pff... J'ai pas b'soin d'ça pour gagner...

Agacé, Kasamatsu lui asséna une tape peu violente à l'arrière du crâne. Voyant qu'elle allait riposter, il s'écarta d'un pas et lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est pas une question de gagner. Sérieusement, on dirait tous ces prétentieux de la génération des miracles. Etre doué, ça veut pas dire que le travail en équipe est une option.

C'est qu'il commençait à lui taper sur le système, ce con... Elle ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais il l'arrêta net.

-Je sais pas ce que Kirenai à derrière la tête, mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle a pas l'intention de nous foutre la paix avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Alors on va chacun faire des efforts pour pas avoir une petite blonde sur le dos, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on aurait Kise aussi à nous harceler. Donc maintenant, et ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre, tu vas ramener ton cul au terrain de street à l'angle de la rue tous les week-ends, et tu resteras avec moi après les entrainements tous les soirs. J'vais faire rentrer dans ton crâne que le travail en équipe est important.

-Et j'y gagne quoi ?

-Déjà un adversaire pour jouer. J'suis pas sûr que marquer des paniers toute seule soit passionnant. Et une plus grande maitrise.

-Ah ouais ? fit-elle, moqueuse. J'suis sûre que je suis meilleure que toi.

-Tu devrais éviter de sous-estimer tes ainés.

Bon... Peut-être que cette fille lui plaisait un peu. Pas dans le sens amoureux ni rien de ce genre, mais avec Kirenai, elle faisait partit de la très petite partie de la gente féminine avec qui il pouvait discuter sans trop paniquer. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait un côté... pas féminin. Il n'aurait su le définir autrement.

-On est arrivé, déclara finalement Risa.

Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble quelconque d'une grande rue très fréquentée. Ce n'était pas luxueux, mais Kasamatsu n'aurait su dire s'il pouvait qualifier l'endroit de miteux. Surement pas.

-Demain on est samedi, alors...

-Tu ramènes ton cul au terrain vers huit heures. Sans protester.

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel pour énerver volontairement Yukio, et poussa la porte principale de l'immeuble.

-J'serai là.

Sans plus rien ajouter, elle entra dans le bâtiment et grimpa les escaliers, consciente que l'ascenseur était certainement encore en panne. Elle se repassa vite fait la dernière demi-heure, et n'y trouva rien de logique. Pourtant, cela ne la gênait pas de passer du temps avec Kasamatsu. Bien qu'elle ait failli le frapper moins d'une semaine plus tôt, et qu'elle l'ait évité ostensiblement depuis. A bien y réfléchir, c'était même la première fois qu'ils avaient une discussion aussi longue. Elle secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait changer de comportement aussi vite, et comment elle en était arrivée là. Lorsqu'elle fut dans son appartement, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et balança ses clefs dans un coin. Sa tête était un putain de bordel, et elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri. Elle se faisait peur des fois.

-Connard... marmonna-t-elle dans le vide.

Elle se frappa la tête contre la porte, comme si cela allait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Fait chier...

Il lui restait deux heures avant d'aller travailler. Deux minuscules heures...

* * *

-Ca va mieux ? demanda timidement Kise.

Il avisa le corps avachi dans son canapé alors qu'il préparait le repas du soir. Sarah avait gardé le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent, et elle s'était étalée là sans plus bouger ni parler. Pourtant, les spasmes qui secouaient son corps de temps à autres et ses frissons lui prouvaient qu'elle ne dormait pas. Ses yeux ouverts qui regardaient dans le vide aussi d'ailleurs.

-Hm...

-Tu veux en parler...?

-Y'a rien à dire...

Ryouta se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dieu ce qu'il détestait la voir comme ça. A deux doigts de sombrer. Malgré lui, son regard se posa sur le tiroir où il rangeait ses couteaux. Est-ce que dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné elle prendrait l'un d'eux ? Dans son état, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas lui parler ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction ? Kise avait suffisamment de recul pour savoir que lui assurer qu'il ne la jugerait pas ne servirait à rien.

-Est-ce que tu te sentirais capable d'en parler à Kasamatsu-senpai ?

-Pourquoi lui...?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme ça.

La petite blonde ne répondit pas à sa question tout de suite, et finalement elle soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée... Je suis fatiguée, Kise...

-Je sais.

Il délaissa sa cuisine pour venir auprès de Kirenai. Il s'assit là où il avait de la place, au niveau des hanches de la blonde, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux aller dormir ?

-Tu me laisserais faire...?

-Après avoir avalé un truc, oui.

-Je n'ai pas faim...

-Mange un peu quand même. Même si c'est juste un bout de pain. On peut regarder un film si tu veux. Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? Je peux appeler des amis pour qu'on ne soit pas seuls, ça fera de l'animation.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kise était déjà sur son téléphone. Il chercha rapidement dans ses contacts, et colla rapidement l'appareil à son oreille sous le regard mi-amusé mi-désintéressé de Sarah.

-Kagamicchi ! Dis, tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir ?

-Si c'est encore pour que je te fasse la bouffe, c'est mort, le prévint immédiatement Taiga.

-Rien à voir. Tu veux venir avec Kurokocchi chez moi ? On va regarder un film !

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça...?

-S'il-te-plait, c'est hyper important ! Promis je t'expliquerai !

L'As de Seirin soupira à l'autre bout du fil, mais accepta finalement pour ne pas subir les couinements suppliants du blond. Ce dernier raccrocha après une série de remerciements, et il appela de suite une autre personne.

-Vas crever.

-Mais Midorimacchi, je ne t'ai encore rien demandé !

-Quoi que ce soit, c'est non.

-Pff... S'il te plait, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je veux juste savoir si tu veux venir regarder un film ! S'il te plait !

Un bip régulier lui apprit que le shooting guard avait raccroché sans plus de cérémonie.

-Midorimacchi, méchant... couina-t-il en regardant son téléphone comme s'il allait lui répondre.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de déranger tout le monde juste pour ça... murmura Sarah, qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait rien contre les amis de Ryouta, mais elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de se retrouver entourée de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'ils acceptent c'est parce que ça ne les gêne pas.

Il fit rapidement défiler son répertoire, et passa un autre coup de fil.

-Kise... Si c'est encore pour un karaoke, tu peux aller te faire foutre...

-Ca n'a rien à voir Aominecchi !

-Bah voyons... T'façon j'ai pas le temps.

-Mais je t'ai encore rien demandé !

-Arrête de gueuler...

-Aominecchi !

Le bleu raccrocha aussi sec, peut désireux de perdre l'ouïe tout de suite.

-Akashicchi ne me répondra jamais et de toute façon il habite trop loin... Murasakibaracchi, pareil... Je pourrais inviter les senpai... Oui je vais faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure ! intervint Kirenai.

-Laisse-moi faire !

Le blond chercha le numéro de Kobori et attendit patiemment que son ainé décroche. Chose qu'il fit au bout de quatre sonneries.

-Kise, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Moi rien, mais j'essaye de remonter le moral à Kirenai-chan, alors on va regarder un film, et je voulais savoir si tu veux venir. Il y aura Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi.

-T'as demandé à Kasamatsu ?

-Non, je comptais le faire après.

Un léger silence s'installa, et finalement le pivot donna son accord.

-Je serais là dans une demi-heure, ajouta-il.

-Merci senpai !

Moriyama accepta aussi, Hayakawa ne put se joindre à eux puisqu'il devait garder ses frères et sœurs, et Kasamatsu...

-Franchement, t'as rien trouvé de mieux ?!

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? couina le blond.

-Crétin, y'avait peut-être d'autres moyens de lui remonter le moral !

-Mais je...

-C'est bon, je veux pas d'explications. Je serais chez toi dans un quart d'heure. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

Yukio semblait encore plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude, et pourtant Kise ne voyait pas trop pourquoi. Ou alors c'était à cause de leur victoire trop facile... Peut-être bien.

-Bon, du coup il faut que je fasse à manger pour tout le monde.

-Kise, franchement, ce n'était pas la peine de...

Le blond fut pris d'une violente pulsion, et sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sache comment, Sarah se retrouva emprisonnée entre ses bras puissants, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de Ryouta.

-Arrête de protester, s'il-te-plait...

Elle se tut, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle était plus que consciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Kise. Parfois elle se demandait même si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Si elle n'allait pas se réveiller un matin et se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours à Kirisaki Dai Ichi, qu'elle allait encore devoir se cacher derrière Hanamiya toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à craindre de croiser Shuta. C'était une peur qui l'étouffait tous les soirs, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Et tous les matins il y avait ce soulagement qui étreignait son cœur quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle était toujours dans le lit de Kise, suivit par l'appréhension que la journée passe trop vite et qu'elle se retrouve encore à douter le soir venu. Alors tous les matins, elle laissait sa main pendre dans le vide, regardant le plafond de la chambre de Ryouta, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'éveille et n'enserre ses doigts en une pression rassurante. Il la savait terrifiée par le futur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... finit-elle par murmurer.

-Plein de bêtises, j'en suis sûr, s'amusa-t-il.

Il s'écarta et planta son regard doré dans celui bleu électrique de la jeune fille.

-Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé te présenter au reste de la génération des miracles, mais pour l'instant c'est un peu compliqué...

-Oui, je sais.

-Mais un jour je te les présenterais, je te le promets.

Elle lui sourit et se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

-De toute façon, je connais par cœur la façon de jouer de chaque joueur de la génération des miracles. J'ai étudié leurs équipes plus que n'importe quelles autres.

-Oui, je sais, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui venais éteindre la télé à trois heures du matin parce que tu étais tombée de fatigue avant d'avoir terminé ton analyse.

Elle lui sourit et ferma doucement les yeux. Elle oubliait tout quand elle était avec lui. Il avait cette façon de parler qui chassait tous les souvenirs de sa tête. Shuta n'existait plus. Ses parents non plus. Ses problèmes semblaient n'avoir jamais vu le jour. Indéniablement, elle adorait ces moments où elle n'était pas obligée de réfléchir.

-Bon, il va peut-être falloir que je fasse à manger moi...

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, toi tu te reposes.

-Je ne suis pas handicapée...

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Mais tu veux toujours m'aider pour tout, alors cette fois-ci, tu me laisses gérer.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça, c'était pour le repassage, et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai dû terminer.

-Normal, je m'étais brûlé !

-Encore une fois, en effet.

Elle s'amusa des fausses larmes dans ses yeux et secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Le blond lui sourit et se leva pour aller terminer ce qu'il avait commencé, mais en augmentant les portions. Surtout qu'il avait Kagami qui allait débarquer, et il devait toujours préparer pour tout un régiment avec lui dans les parages.

-Au fait, je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler, mais tu ne trouves pas que Kasamatsu-senpai et Aoki sont un peu plus proche ? commença Sarah.

-Heu... Etant donné qu'ils s'évitent depuis une semaine, je ne trouve pas spécialement, non... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai parlé avec Aoki.

-Ah ? Et alors ?

Elle haussa les épaules, rouvrant les yeux pour regarder le plafond.

-Je sais pas. Je pense qu'ils peuvent bien s'entendre.

-On parle toujours des mêmes personnes ?

Kise voyait mal son capitaine, impulsif et violent, avec une fille comme Aoki. En même temps, il ne la connaissait pas bien, et il ne doutait pas que ce soit une bonne personne, mais... De toute manière il ne voyait pas son capitaine s'entendre avec qui que ce soit de la gente féminine. Sauf Sarah. Mais elle, c'était une exception, il la prenait pour sa petite sœur. Tiens, en parlant de ça...

-Kirenai-chan, tu peux me faire une promesse ?

-Je n'aime pas quand tu commences tes phrases comme ça...

-S'il-te-plait, promet juste.

Elle soupira, et finalement hocha la tête.

-Je te le promets.

-Tu pourras parler à Kasamatsu-senpai ?

-De quoi tu veux que je lui parle ? s'étonna la blonde.

-De toi... Enfin je veux dire, je sais que ça peut être compliqué de me parler, on est proche, et parfois c'est plus facile avec des personnes extérieures. Alors je me disais que ça pourrait te faire du bien de lui en parler...

Les yeux de Kirenai s'écarquillèrent doucement, et elle se mordit vivement la langue pour se retenir de pleurer. Ce mec était tellement innocent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, peu importe ce qu'il disait.

-J'essayerai...

Il lui sourit, soulagé, et détourna rapidement le regard. Pourtant, Sarah ne le remarqua pas. C'était de plus en plus fréquent pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Kise se surprenait à rougir en la regardant. Il s'en voulait énormément, elle lui faisait confiance, elle lui confiait petit à petit ses peurs, et lui il... Il tombait amoureux. Parce que c'était ce qui se passait non ? Ca ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé, et il n'était pas du genre à lire des romans d'amour -pas du genre à lire tout court d'ailleurs- alors il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ça. Il demanderait à Moriyama. Ou à Kuroko. Quoi que, ce dernier n'allait certainement pas être d'un grand secours... Kagami peut-être.

-A quoi tu penses ? finit par demander Sarah face au silence.

-Non, rien.

Il termina le repas, soupira devant la masse de travail qu'il avait dû accomplir en vue de contenter un minimum l'estomac sans fond de Taiga. Niveau videur de frigo, il égalait Aomine et Murasakibara. Ces mecs étaient les pires ennemis de sa cuisine et de son porte-monnaie.

-J'ai une séance photo mardi soir, c'est Kasamatsu-senpai qui te raccompagnera je pense.

-Je peux rentrer toute seule tu sais...

-Oui, mais je préfère que tu sois avec quelqu'un.

Elle soupira et se leva doucement du canapé.

-Je vais aller me doucher vite-fait.

-D'accord.

Il lui sourit, ce grand sourire de gamin que lui seul savait faire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Kagami et Kuroko étaient là. Et vu l'air contrarié de Taiga, il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment emballé à l'idée de passer une soirée avec le bruyant Kise.

-J'te préviens, t'as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour me déranger un vendredi soir.

-J'ai toujours une excellente raison, Kagamicchi.

-C'est faux, Kise-kun.

-Kurokocchi, méchant !

-Bon, tu nous fais entrer ? grogna l'As.

Le blond s'écarta pour les laisser passer et leur désigna le canapé.

-J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter !

-Ta petite-amie ? nargua Kagami.

-Rien à voir. Juste une amie que j'héberge parce qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller. En fait, c'est aussi la manager de notre équipe, et c'est pour elle que je vous ai fais venir.

Kagami voyait le plan foireux arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde, et il essayait de se promettre de ne pas s'énerver, même s'il s'en savait parfaitement incapable.

-Elle est un peu déprimée parce qu'elle a revu une personne que j'aimerais tuer si je la recroisais.

Une lueur sérieuse et hargneuse brillait désormais dans le regard d'habitude joyeux de Kise, et Kagami fronça les sourcils.

-Ah ? Et donc ?

-Je me suis dis que ça serait bien que je vous la présente, après tout on va sûrement jouer contre vous à la Winter Cup. Et comme mes senpai vont arriver, ça fera de l'ambiance, et elle n'aura pas le temps de se morfondre.

-C'est ridicule... commenta Taiga.

-C'est ce que je n'ai pas arrêté de lui répéter... intervint Sarah.

Elle débarqua dans le salon, un t-shirt bleu foncé et un bas de jogging enfilé visiblement à la va-vite et les cheveux blonds gouttant sur son haut.

-Ah, Kirenai-chan, tu aurais pu te sécher les cheveux !

-Ca va, je ne vais pas mourir...

-Mais tu vas prendre froid !

La petite blonde tourna la tête vers les deux invités et se força à leur sourire, tentant maladroitement de cacher son malaise. Pas de panique, ce n'était que des amis de Kise. Et Kasamatsu arrivait bientôt, donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Depuis quand comptait-elle autant sur lui et Ryouta...?

-Enchantée, je suis Kirenai Sarah, la manager de l'équipe de Kise-kun.

Kuroko se releva et s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune fille.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, un ancien coéquipier de Kise-kun.

-Je sais, il me l'a dit, répondit Kirenai avec un léger sourire.

Kagami se remit également sur ses jambes et se planta droit comme un piquet devant la blonde. Il lui tendit la main, légèrement gêné. Dieu ce qu'elle était petite à côté de lui...

-Kagami Taiga...

-Le prodige qui a battu Kise-kun si je ne me trompe pas, s'amusa-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Un large sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Taiga, ce qui fit geindre ledit perdant. Encore.

-C'est méchant, Kirenai-chan ! En plus on n'a pas perdu de beaucoup.

-Perdu c'est perdu Kise-kun, intervint Kuroko, le visage impassible et la voix monocorde.

-Kurokocchi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méchant ?!

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit comme une délivrance aux yeux de la blonde, qui annonça qu'elle allait ouvrir. Théoriquement, ça ne pouvait qu'être un membre de l'équipe de basket. Elle entrouvrit la porte et tous les muscles de son corps se détendirent lorsqu'elle reconnut Kasamatsu.

-C'est quoi cette tête ? se moqua gentiment le capitaine.

-Honnêtement je me suis demandée si Kise-kun n'avait pas invité d'autres personnes pendant que je me douchais...

-Ce crétin...

Kirenai sourit légèrement et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Elle jeta un vague regard sur le palier par pur réflexe et referma la porte.

-Kagami et Kuroko sont déjà arrivés.

-Il les a invités ? s'étonna Kasamatsu en arquant un sourcil.

-Il aussi voulu en inviter deux autres mais ils lui ont raccroché au nez...

L'un d'eux était Midorima, sans aucun doute. Yukio n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre pourquoi son As continuait de courir après le shooter alors que ce dernier lui disait constamment "d'aller crever". Si ce n'était pas du masochisme ça...

-Kasamatsu-senpai ! s'écria Kise en voyant son capitaine entrer dans le salon.

A peine eut-il amorcé un geste pour sauter au cou du brun que ce dernier lui avait déjà envoyé un bon coup de genoux dans le ventre.

-T'es vraiment un grand crétin, tu le sais ça ?!

-Mais senpai... pleurnicha-t-il. Je voulais juste remonter le moral à Kirenai-chan !

-En invitant tout le monde pour regarder un film ?! On sait tous que ça va se terminer à pas d'heure et je suis pas sûr que la priver de sommeil soit ce qu'on appelle "remonter le moral" !

Ryouta ne dit rien et se contenta d'instaurer un périmètre de sécurité entre lui et son capitaine. Sarah soupira et rejoignit le canapé. Ses jambes fatiguaient sans qu'elle ne s'explique réellement pourquoi. En fait, elle se sentait exténuée, et toutes les conversations semblaient ricocher sur elle sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Elle ne comprenait presque plus ce qui se disait.

-Kirenai-san, l'appela gentiment Kuroko.

Elle fut légèrement secouée, et rouvrit vivement les yeux. Quand est-ce qu'elle les avait fermés...?

-Je vais la porter si vous voulez, proposa Kagami.

Elle entendit à peine la voix de Taiga, et n'en comprit pas tout de suite le sens.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, tu devrais aller avec eux... Je voudrais que tu parles avec Kirenai-chan...

Elle n'entendit pas la suite de la discussion, entièrement anesthésiée. C'était comme si elle était dans la pièce sans réellement y être. La seule chose qui la maintenait un tant soit peu éveillée était la main fraîche de Kuroko qui caressait doucement son front. Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers lui, cherchant des réponses dans son regard azur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu as juste fais un petit malaise, rien de grave, c'est sûrement la fatigue, lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

-Oi Kuroko, pousses-toi, faut que je la porte.

Tetsuya se poussa en soupirant et laissa Kagami passer un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille, l'autre dans son dos, et il la souleva avec une facilité qui le déconcerta légèrement.

-Elle pèse rien ta copine, Kise...

-Ca ne se dit pas, Kagamicchi ! Et ce n'est pas ma copine, c'est ma manager !

Taiga haussa les épaules. C'était du pareil au même, non ?

-Elle est où sa chambre ?

-Elle dort dans ma chambre, Kasamatsu-senpai va te montrer.

Dans le même temps, on sonna à la porte et Kise s'éclipsa pendant que son capitaine guidait Taiga à travers le couloir de l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son cadet et laissa l'As de Seirin passer. Un futon était plié dans un coin, servant certainement à Kise -ou à Sarah suivant lequel des deux dormait par terre- et Kagami préféra opter pour le lit. Kirenai était encore à moitié dans les vapes, et après l'avoir allongée correctement, il écarta une mèche de cheveux blonds qui tombait sur ses yeux. Des yeux bleus comme il n'en avait jamais vu au Japon. Ils ressemblaient peut-être un peu à ceux d'Aomine, mais sans vraiment que ce soit la même chose.

-J'vous laisse, marmonna-t-il à l'attention de Yukio.

Ce dernier se contenta de le regarder fermer la porte, puis il s'assit à côté de Kirenai.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Je comprends pas très bien ce qui s'est passé, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-A mon avis c'est juste la fatigue et le stress de la journée.

Elle hocha à peine la tête et se tourna sur le côté, appréciant sans se figurer pourquoi la présence de Kasamatsu. Il suffisait qu'elle tende le bras pour le toucher. Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement autant besoin de contact...?

-Kise veut qu'on parle, finit par marmonner Yukio.

-Je sais...

Il soupira, essaya d'arrêter de se prendre la tête, et dirigea son regard bleu-gris vers la manager de son équipe. Elle semblait minuscule au milieu des draps de Kise, ses cheveux blonds formaient un cercle doré autour de sa tête, et son corps était parfaitement dessiné par les couvertures qui étaient sur elle.

-Je te pose des questions j'imagine ?

-Si ça facilite les choses... acquiesça-t-elle.

-Ok...

Kasamatsu réfléchit cinq minutes. Il ne savait du passé de Sarah que ce que Kise savait. A savoir qu'elle avait été une élève de Kirisaki Dai Ichi, et qu'elle avait des problèmes avec un gars de ce lycée. Restait à savoir qui, et quel avait été le problème.

-Le mec dont t'as parlé à Kise, il était au match aujourd'hui ?

-Oui...

La voix de Kirenai ressemblait plus à couinement à peine audible qu'à une réponse franche. Elle aurait voulu enterrer ses souvenirs bien profondément dans sa mémoire, voire les annihiler complètement, mais visiblement ce n'était pas possible.

 _-Allonge-toi..._

 _Le sol était loin d'être confortable, mais si Kirenai avait eu la force de résister, elle se serait déjà barrée en courant depuis longtemps. Alors elle se contenta de faire ce qu'il lui demandait, laissant le haut de son dos reposer complètement sur les genoux de Shuta. Elle refusait de croiser son regard, ou alors elle le faisait mais n'en avait pas conscience. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était penché vers sa poitrine que lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau, et son premier réflexe fut de frissonner, puis de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de l'éloigner d'elle... Mais c'était tellement pathétique... Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler comment elle en était arrivé là, et pourquoi elle ne s'était pas enfuit en courant plus tôt._

Kasamatsu la regarda enfouir son visage sous l'oreiller, son corps tremblant semblait d'autant plus fragile qu'elle s'était roulée en boule. Mauvais souvenirs, certainement... Il posa sa main sur son épaule et traça doucement des cercles avec ses doigts.

-Prends ton temps... Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler...

Il se sentait un peu stupide de dire ça, ça sonnait presque faux lorsque ça venait de lui, mais il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Shuta... réussit-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots mal étouffés.

Pour avoir ordonné à Kise de marquer ce joueur, Yukio se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Et après mûres réflexions, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça que ce soit ce type à l'origine d'une bonne partie du mal-être qui envahissait Kirenai. Il lui avait paru malsain dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il jeta un autre regard à la jeune fille tapie sous les draps, et soupira.

-Je pense que ça va suffire pour ce soir... Tu devrais te reposer, t'en as besoin. Si tu nous cherches, on sera sûrement dans le salon.

Elle ne hocha pas la tête, le visage toujours caché sous l'oreiller. Et pourtant elle détestait ne rien voir. Trop oppressant. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir l'extérieur non plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle était juste terrorisée, par ce qui était dehors comme ce qui était en elle. Elle ne voulait plus de tout ça. Si il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde dans le salon, elle se serait précipité dans la cuisine et aurait prit le premier couteau bien tranchant qu'elle aurait trouvé. Dans ces cas là, la meilleure solution était toujours d'en finir, non ?

-J'vais peut-être rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes finalement...

Par il ne savait quel sursaut de raison, Yukio s'était dit que la laisser seule dans cet état n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle. Alors il resta assis sur le bord du lit, retira doucement l'oreiller qui couvrait le visage de la jeune fille, et se força à lui sourire. Il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les filles... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait comme un con ?!

-Repose-toi. On réfléchira plus tard.

Obéir était la chose qu'elle désirait le plus. Le sommeil la couperait du monde, agissant comme le meilleur des boucliers. Mais avec lui venait la peur qu'au réveil, tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve, qu'elle soit encore à Kirisaki Dai Ichi... La main somme toute puissante de Yukio passa timidement dans ses cheveux, et elle s'en voulu de lui imposer ça. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les filles, et pourtant il était là, à prendre soin d'elle, alors que...

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de réfléchir, grogna Kasamatsu.

Il se retint de la frapper, se souvenant que ce n'était pas Kise qu'il avait en face de lui, et il soupira. Faire des efforts était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il ne s'était imaginé.

-Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle.

Le sommeil la faucha avec une aisance telle qu'elle ne le vit pas venir. En espérant que ce serait Kise qui serait auprès d'elle le lendemain, qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas dans sa chambre de pensionnat de Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Elle n'avait plus la force de croiser Shuta.

* * *

Vingt-trois heures. Elle venait tout juste de terminer son service, et pourtant Risa avait comme l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas encore finit. Elle devait aller récupérer sa paye auprès du patron, et pour une raison où une autre, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et elle détestait avoir des mauvais pressentiments parce qu'elle avait toujours raison.

-C'est moins que la dernière fois, fit-elle remarquer en comptant les billets dans l'enveloppe blanche.

-Parce que les clients veulent aut'chose.

Son patron n'était pas la personne la plus aimable au monde, ni celle qui inspirait le plus confiance, loin de là. Il avait presque des airs de chien de chasse, avec ses yeux qui brillait d'une lueur animale, ses cheveux noirs ramené en arrière... Ou peut-être qu'il ressemblait plus à un yakusa. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

-J'vais pas pouvoir payer mon loyer longtemps avec ça, fit-elle remarquer en s'empêchant de grincer des dents.

-Va falloir faire des efforts, chérie. La plupart des autres filles sont majeures, elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent et elles veulent tellement leur fric que je suis sûr qu'elles vont accepter leur nouvelle tâche sans rechigner. Mais toi va falloir que tu te plies aux nouvelles règles sans grogner, sinon c'est la porte directe.

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Déjà elle n'appréciait pas les règles, mais encore moins quand il s'agissait de son travail.

-Et c'est quoi les nouvelles règles ?

-Les clients ont le droit de toucher. On va ouvrir les chambres à l'étage, et si un client veut que tu montes avec lui, tu obéis. L'argent qu'il te donne, tu le gardes pour toi.

-En gros je vais...

-Ecarter bien gentiment les cuisses pour les clients si tu veux garder ton job et payer ton loyer, oui.

Elle fut mise à la porte du bureau sans plus de cérémonie, et elle traversa la grande salle du bar sans s'en rendre compte. Arrivée dehors, l'air glacial lui fit l'effet d'une gifle, et tout devint plus clair dans sa tête.

Elle allait se prostituer si elle voulait survivre encore un peu.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le terrain de street était désert, ce qui n'était pas spécialement étonnant puisqu'il était huit heures moins dix. Il faisait froid, vraiment froid, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel, Kasamatsu constata avec une grimace qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à neiger. Non pas qu'il déteste spécialement la neige, mais jouer en extérieur dans ces conditions allait être assez compliqué.

-'lut...

Il tourna la tête vers Risa, emmitouflée dans un gros sweat violet et noir et un jogging assez épais. Mais la première chose qui le frappa fut son air complètement abattu. Il se retint de lui poser des questions et se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

-Fait froid... marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu vas vite te réchauffer en jouant.

Il fit tranquillement rebondir le ballon qu'il tenait sous le bras et se tourna vers un des deux paniers.

-On s'échauffe ?

-On est obligé...? soupira-t-elle.

-A toi de voir, tu veux te choper une crampe ?

Elle grimaça à cette simple perspective et secoua la tête.

-Okay... On fait des tours de terrains j'imagine ?

Yukio hocha la tête, posa calmement le ballon par terre, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs foulées. Ce n'était pas spécialement désagréable. Elle devait l'avouer, Risa avait longtemps hésité à venir. Mais comme elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit, elle s'était simplement levée à sept heure, et elle avait pesé le pour et le contre, avant de convenir que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de voir le capitaine de Kaijo. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de sans cesse tout ramener à lui ? Parce qu'indéniablement c'était le cas : elle s'en était rendue compte au cours de ses nombreuses phases d'inattention au lycée. Elle se posait des questions sur lui, énormément, et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose, même dans la vie courante, qui aurait déplu à Yukio, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la claque qu'il lui aurait mise.

Kasamatsu remarqua bien qu'elle était en plein réflexion, mais il refusa encore une fois de poser des questions. Ce n'était pas son problème, et il n'avait pas à s'occuper d'elle de toute manière. Et elle refuserait certainement de lui répondre... Non ? Kirenai ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour elle ? Et il y avait cette drôle de lueur dans son regard qu'il avait déjà repéré et qui l'intriguait. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

-Bon, je pense que ça va suffire.

Il n'était pas spécialement épuisé après ces quelques tours de terrains, mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de le réchauffer. Ca avait l'air d'être la même chose pour Aoki.

-Tu joues quel poste en général ?

-Meneuse. Ou ailier. Ca dépend de l'équipe.

-Je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs pour meneur... Et il va falloir améliorer ton travaille de passe, c'est primordial.

-Je peux me débrouiller sans ç...

Elle l'avait vu venir, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu surprise lorsque la main de Yukio s'abattit sans réelle violence sur sa tête.

-Règle numéro un : je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que les passes et le travail d'équipe sont inutiles, c'est clair ?!

-C'est quoi les autres règles...? grommela-t-elle en frottant son crâne douloureux.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre. Et tu me dois le respect.

-Juste parce que t'es plus vieux que moi ? nargua-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Un nouveau coup vint amplifier la douleur de sa pauvre tête, et elle couina.

-C'est bon, pas d'autres réclamations ?!

-Non, ça sera tout.

Il sourit en la voyant ruminer dans son coin, se tenant la tête. Mais définitivement, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, sans qu'il puisse identifier la chose en question. Alors il récupéra juste le ballon et le lui envoya, se mettant en position défensive au milieu du terrain.

-Essaye de me passer.

-Sérieusement ?

Elle savait qu'il était doué, mais elle savait également qu'elle était largement capable de marquer avec lui en défense. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres, et elle dribbla mollement.

-Puisque t'insiste...

Le ballon commença à rebondir de plus en plus vite, les deux joueurs se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans flancher, et Aoki perdit un tout petit peu de sa confiance sans pour autant le montrer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait au plus profond d'elle-même et c'était dérangeant. Voire même carrément horrible. Elle serra les dents, et tenta une feinte. Passer par la droite pour finalement aller à gauche. Elle s'élança rapidement, et après deux pas, appuya sur son pied pour reculer, juste de quoi le contourner par la gauche. Elle allait vite, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il l'intercepte. Et pourtant... Lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur son flanc gauche, elle n'avait plus le ballon dans les mains. Ce dernier rebondissait lentement sur le sol, aidé par la main droite de Yukio.

-Pour quelqu'un qui est persuadée qu'elle n'a pas besoin du travail d'équipe, tu n'es pas si douée que ça.

-Ta gueule !

Elle détestait qu'on la ridiculise, qu'on la rabaisse. Alors elle serra les poings, et l'envie de lui en coller une monta en elle. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle n'allait pas le tuer tout de suite... Mais bordel s'il continuait de la regarder comme ça elle ne répondait plus de rien !

-Recommence.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un regard noir du capitaine la fit changer d'avis. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment il faisait ça, son instinct lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le chercher. Mais elle détestait ça.

La matinée s'écoula plutôt rapidement, et après un début difficile, ils avaient finis par trouver une espèce d'entente muette. Kasamatsu s'était très vite rendu compte que Aoki était foncièrement nulle pour les passes, et il avait vite comprit pourquoi : elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas contre lui, et qu'elle aurait fait pareil avec n'importe qui.

-On dirait que t'as peur des autres, avait-il finit par déclarer lorsqu'il avait jugé qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, essoufflée et fatiguée, et elle l'avait juste regardé récupérer le ballon échoué au sol.

-On remet ça demain. Et tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. Après il y aura la Winter Cup, donc tu seras dispensée d'entrainement, mais pas dispensée de venir encourager l'équipe.

-J'ai une gueule de pompom girl ?

Yukio leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il n'avait même plus envie de la réprimander. De toute façon, c'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait, il l'avait compris.

-Je serai là, soupira-t-elle. De toute façon faut bien que quelqu'un surveille l'autre idiote...

-Kirenai ?

-Hm. Si l'autre abruti blond ou toi n'êtes pas dans le coin, franchement, je sais pas ce qu'elle deviendrait...

Intrigué, le brun lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Explique.

-Bah ça se voit non ? Elle flippe à l'idée d'être toute seule. Et à la Winter Cup, il y aura sûrement l'autre équipe de psychopathes, et j'aime pas le mec qui la regardait tout le temps.

Kasamatsu hocha la tête, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne neigeait pas encore, mais ça n'était plus qu'une question de minute.

-Kirisaki Dai Ichi n'est sûrement pas l'équipe la plus dangereuse...

-A qui tu penses ?

-Personne en particulier. Mais l'expérience m'a appris qu'on trouvait toujours pire ailleurs.

-Tu parles comme un vieux, pouffa Aoki.

-La ferme.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son immeuble, et la regarda pousser la porte sans pour autant entrer. Pourquoi l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas était-elle encore plus forte maintenant ?

-J'imagine que je suis censée de te remercier.

-Par respect, oui.

Elle soupira avec un léger sourire.

-Toi et ton foutu respect...

Elle fit un pas dans le hall de l'immeuble, sans lâcher la porte qui se serait refermée.

-Merci, _senpai_.

Ce fut au tour de Yukio de soupirer en l'entendant insister sur le "senpai", mais il ne dit rien. Encore. Il la regarda juste, à moitié cachée par l'ombre régnant dans le hall, la lumière translucide se reflétant dans le verre de la porte diffusait un halo blanc à côté d'elle.

-A demain.

-Même heure.

Elle hocha la tête avec une certaine réticence. Ce soir, elle irait au travail tout en sachant qu'il y avait de nouvelles contraintes... Est-ce qu'elle serait en état de jouer le lendemain ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Kasamatsu la regarda disparaitre dans le vestibule. Un premier flocon vint s'échouer sur son nez, le faisant frissonner. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

 _Courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Ne pas s'arrêter malgré le manque d'air et la douleur lancinante dans ses jambes. Si elle s'arrêtait, se serait pire. Le feu semblait lécher ses mollets un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle devait continuer et pourtant... Elle aurait aimé faire demi-tour, juste pour s'assurer que son frère et ses parents étaient bien sortis. La fumée lui encombrait la gorge, rendait sa langue pâteuse, brouillait sa vision... Encore quelques foulées et elle serait dehors. Juste un peu..._

 _-Risa !_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, à moitié hors de son lit improvisée. Elle toussa vivement, comme si la fumée était encore là, à tenter de la tuer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, retrouva le décor habituel de son appartement, et se détendit un peu. Elle était en sécurité. Une douleur sournoise au niveau de son bas-ventre la fit grimacer. Les souvenir de la veille lui revinrent : sa première soirée en tant que prostituée avait été un peu moins horrible que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée mais tout aussi douloureuse. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait eu la chance de ne pas tomber sur un type trop violent. Il n'y avait pas vraiment été de main morte pour autant, mais il avait veillé à ce que ce ne soit pas une séance de torture pour elle.

-Fait chier...

Elle se leva maladroitement de son matelas posé à même le sol et étira ses épaules douloureuses. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui appris qu'il était sept heure et demi, et donc qu'elle était en avance. Elle allait jouer avec Kasamatsu aujourd'hui encore. Au vue de la douleur très présente entre ses jambes à chaque pas, elle se demanda si elle pourrait réellement jouer. Sûrement pas. Mais si elle n'y allait pas, il allait lui passer un savon dont elle se souviendrait, elle en était sûre.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était dans la rue, emmitouflée dans un sweat mauve et un jogging, faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les plaques de verglas qui encombraient la chaussée. Manquerait plus que ça... Elle était largement en avance lorsqu'elle arriva au terrain de street, persuadée de n'y trouver personne. Alors elle manqua de tomber par terre lorsqu'elle vit Yukio, tirant quelques paniers sans trop d'efforts.

-Tu campes ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il sursauta un peu et darda sur elle son regard clair.

-Non, je suis juste en avance. Et toi aussi apparemment.

Elle haussa les épaules et approcha lentement, autant à cause de la douleur qui l'handicapait que sa fainéantise.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Des passes.

-On pourrait pas faire des tirs plutôt ?

Légèrement surprit, Yukio arqua un sourcil et cessa de faire rebondir le ballon.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas courir, et il était plus qu'évident qu'elle allait y être obligée si elle faisait des passes.

-Juste comme ça, on a bien vu que j'étais nulle en passe.

-Raison de plus pour travailler ça.

-On pourrait pas le faire plutôt demain ?

C'était de plus en plus bizarre, et Risa était consciente qu'elle n'y mettait pas du sien pour trouver des arguments. Mais le capitaine allait devoir s'en contenter, sinon elle ferait tout simplement demi-tour et retournerait chez elle. Kasamatsu était près à lui forcer la main, quitte à la frapper si nécessaire, mais il remarqua les cernes un peu plus prononcée que la veille qu'Aoki arborait, et sans se départir de son froncement de sourcil, il préféra ravaler ses paroles.

-Comme tu veux...

-Sérieux ?!

Il lui administra un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule et lui envoya le ballon.

-Si j'te l'dis.

* * *

-C'est ça la Winter Cup ? s'extasia Kirenai en découvrant le stade _légèrement_ immense où ils venaient d'arriver.

-C'est vrai que c'est grand, admit Aoki.

-Pas l'temps de s'extasier, on n'est pas là en touriste, ordonna Yukio.

-Rabat-joie, marmonna Risa.

Kasamatsu l'avait parfaitement entendue, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de soupirer. Ils allèrent se mettre en rang à la place qui leur était destinée et ils attendirent que la cérémonie d'ouverture commence. Et on pouvait dire qu'avec Seirin, ils étaient... L'équipe la plus bruyante. Kise ne cessait de crier qu'il avait repéré tel ou tel joueur -et il se faisait sévèrement rabrouer par son capitaine bien qu'il s'en moque royalement-, Moriyama essayait de repérer les jolies filles, Hayakawa beuglait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il prendrait tous les rebonds, Kobori déprimait dans son coin à cause de la stupidité de son équipe, et Kasamatsu administrait des coups de poings à ses coéquipiers à tour de bras. Aoki essayait de s'éclipser discrètement, ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi elle était là et pas dans les gradins ; retenue par une Kirenai qui regardait chaque membre des équipes adverses avec attention pour essayer d'évaluer une dernière fois les dangers potentiels.

La cérémonie d'ouverture avait durée pas moins d'une demi-heure, et pour Kirenai qui n'était pas sportive, ça avait été très compliquée de ne pas s'effondrer au bout des quinze premières minutes. Il lui tardait de trouver un banc d'ailleurs. De son côté, Aoki avait juste eu du mal à rester éveillée face à l'ennui total que représentait le blablatage inutile qu'elle n'écoutait pas, et elle avait pris plusieurs coups dans les côtes de la part de Kasamatsu, qui s'était stratégiquement posté à côté d'elle pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'ils se côtoyaient bien plus qu'avant, et Risa en venait à se demander si elle n'était pas masochiste pour accepter ses coups sans jamais les lui rendre. Ou alors c'était juste son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait qu'elle allait se faire démonter pièce par pièce si elle osait lui tenir tête. C'était peut-être plus ça.

-On y va.

Yukio lui agrippa le bras et la traina à sa suite, le reste de l'équipe suivant sans se faire prier. Ils avaient très vite compris que questionner leur capitaine sur la nature de sa relation avec Aoki n'était pas l'idée du siècle s'ils tenaient à rester en vie. Il y avait toujours quelques suicidaires, comme Kobori, Kise et Kirenai, qui le taquinait gentiment, lui posait des questions ou lui donnait simplement des conseils, mais les autres tenaient un minimum à leur vie.

-Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que les préliminaires pour terminer de sélectionner les équipes qui joueront entre Shutoku, Seirin, Kirisaki Dai Ichi et Senshinkan. Nous jouerons demain.

-Alors on reste regarder les matchs ? demanda Moriyama.

-Moi j'veux pas... fit savoir Aoki.

-Ca tombe bien, on te demande pas ton avis, la coupa Yukio.

Sarah nota avec un sourire que Kasamatsu tenait toujours Risa par le bras, mais elle ne dit rien. D'ailleurs en parlant de silence...

-Tu ne dis plus rien Kise-kun...

-Hm ? Ah, désolé, je réfléchissais.

Chacun s'arrêta de marcher et tous se retournèrent vers Ryouta.

-Quoi, toi, réfléchir ? nargua Yukio.

-T'es malade ? renchérit Moriyama.

-Tu veux aller te reposer ? continua Kobori.

-Oi, je sais réfléchir !

Il partit dans une crise de fausses larmes, et Kirenai sourit, amusée.

-Vous êtes tous méchants !

-Et toi tu es un abruti. On s'y fait.

-Kasamatsu-senpai... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ?!

-La ferme, crétin.

Kirenai regarda le blond du coin de l'œil et soupira. Quelque part, elle était presque sûre de savoir à quoi il pensait : Kirisaki Dai Ichi jouait aujourd'hui. Donc Shuta serait là. Sauf si Hanamiya avait trouvé une excuse valable pour le faire dégager, mais elle en doutait. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun mauvais joueur dans leur équipe, Sarah était plus que consciente des capacités du garçon. Il rivalisait avec Hanamiya dans plusieurs domaines, et il ne rechignait jamais à blesser les adversaires, bien au contraire. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle fit de son mieux pour penser à autre chose.

-Tu resteras à côté de moi Kirenai-chan, lui souffla Kise.

Elle hocha la tête, et par automatisme se rapprocha un peu de lui.

-Si nous gagnons tous nos matchs de préliminaire, on jouera contre qui ? demanda Moriyama.

Le coach tourna la tête vers Sarah, attendant ses pronostics. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question du shooting guard, et elle avançait juste, tête baissée, son bras frôlant doucement celui de Kise à chaque pas.

-Oi, Kirenai.

Elle releva -trop- vivement la tête et planta son regard dans celui du coach. Il était évident qu'elle était perturbée, anxieuse et terrifiée, mais il ne se mêlait jamais de ça. C'était le travail de Kasamatsu et Ryouta de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, pas le sien.

-Qui seront nos premiers adversaires sérieux ? répéta-t-il.

Elle leva vaguement la tête vers le plafond et réfléchis. Les trois adversaires qu'ils auraient à battre en préliminaire n'étaient pas à leur niveau, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de surprise de ce côté là. Donc en regardant vite fait les autres groupes...

-Fukuda Sôgô. Normalement. Et si je ne me suis pas trompée.

-Jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a jamais été le cas, la rassura Kobori.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à ses pensées. Elle détestait son corps et son esprit parfois. Elle n'avait pas revu Shuta depuis le match amical, et pourtant, elle sentait déjà que s'il lui adressait la parole, elle perdrait tous ses moyens, encore, et elle serait certainement capable de le suivre sans réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle reste avec quelqu'un, sinon elle était foutue.

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda doucement Kise.

-Rien d'important, mentit-elle.

Il lui fit une moue qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne la croyait pas, et Kobori soupira.

-Tu veux marcher un peu ? lui proposa-t-il.

-Hein ? s'étonna Kise.

-Vas-y, ordonna Yukio.

-Mais senpai, je peux aller avec elle...

-Kise, tu restes là, un point c'est tout.

Il darda sur son joueur un regard qui dissuada le blond de le contredire, et il soupira.

-Allez viens, l'appela gentiment Kobori.

Il lui prit doucement la main et l'entraina vers le hall d'entrée, où se trouvaient des distributeurs de boissons.

-Tu veux sortir un peu ? demanda-t-il.

-Non ça va, merci senpai...

Il la regarda en coin et sourit.

-Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête et soupira. Elle allait inquiéter tout le monde à se prendre la tête comme ça.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Personne ne t'en voudras si tu craques.

Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un banc, et Kobori acheta deux canettes de soda. Il décida que changer de sujet était une bonne chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Aoki et de Kasamatsu ?

-Que ce sont deux idiots aveugles.

Kobori resta statufié quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-C'est vrai, je le pense aussi.

Il lui tendit la canette et décapsula la sienne, se postant en face de la petite blonde, appuyé contre une table.

-C'était ton idée pas vrai ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De les forcer à se rapprocher.

-Disons simplement que j'ai fortement suggéré à Kasamatsu-senpai de faire des efforts.

-Comment tu as su qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre ?

Pour le coup, Sarah marqua une petite pause, réfléchissant à la réponse.

-En fait, je veux juste que Kasamatsu-senpai l'aide. Elle a l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et ce serait bien qu'elle l'aide à prendre confiance avec les filles.

Le pivot hocha la tête avec un léger sourire et lui ébouriffa distraitement les cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était attaché à la petite blonde. Il la protégeait comme une sœur, quoi qu'il n'était pas aussi extrême que Kasamatsu.

-Et toi, comment ça va avec Kise ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle faillit recracher son soda à la figure du joueur, qui souriait sournoisement.

-Pou... Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. Vous êtes plutôt aveugle, vous aussi.

Sarah déglutit difficilement et se força à sourire. Elle détestait ça. Elle avait peur de faire une énorme bêtise en se rapprochant d'avantage de Kise, elle allait le blesser, il allait s'en vouloir, et elle replongerait encore. Elle ne voulait pas ça, elle ne voulait plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit...

-Tout va bien entre nous, répondit-elle simplement.

Kobori n'insista pas, absolument pas conscient de la limite qu'il venait de franchir.

-On y retourne ? proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, et ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse. Elle venait de retomber dans la phase "envie de mutilation", et le pire, c'est que cette fois elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'en sortir. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout, et cesser de faire souffrir les autres. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui reprochait depuis qu'elle était enfant ?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Seirin était monstrueux. Ils réussissaient à tenir tête à Shutoku, certes avec beaucoup de mal, mais leur performance avait le mérite de pétrifier le public. Kirenai elle-même ne savait plus trop quelle équipe avait le plus de chance de gagner. Kagami et Midorima étaient au coude à coude, et Kuroko réussissait tant bien que mal à déjouer l'œil de faucon de Takao. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant la fin du match, et lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, Sarah mis un temps à comprendre qu'il y avait une égalité parfaite entre les deux équipes.

-J'espère pour vous que vous ne jouez pas contre eux... souffla-t-elle finalement.

-Bonjour la confiance, nargua Aoki.

-On est meilleur qu'eux, tenta Moriyama.

Cependant, ça se voyait que même lui n'y croyait pas vraiment. Kise ne disait rien, regardant juste les deux équipes quitter le terrain. Son manque de discussion était déjà inquiétant, mais le pire était peut-être qu'il continuait de regarder dans le vide.

-T'es mort ? demanda Risa en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction de la part du blond, Aoki et Kasamatsu eurent le même réflexe, donner un bon coup de poing dans la tête de Kise.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il est vivant, constatèrent les deux tortionnaires d'une seule et même voix.

Kirenai pouffa, assise entre la victime et Moriyama -non loin d'Hayakawa, malheureusement- et elle se concentra à nouveau sur le terrain quand le prochain match fut annoncé. Kirisaki Dai Ichi contre Seirin. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle secoua la tête. C'était ridicule de s'inquiéter : elle était dans un stade bondé, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Shuta la remarque au milieu de tous ces gens. Pourtant, son côté paranoïaque continuait de lui crier qu'il la verrait, peu importe où elle se cacherait. C'était une sensation oppressante qui lui donnait des sueurs froides et envie de vomir. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Kise se refermer sur la sienne.

-Kagamicchi va gagner, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

-J'espère...

La simple idée que Kaijo pourrait affronter Kirisaki Dai Ichi lors de la Winter Cup la pétrifiait. Inconsciemment, elle se serra un peu plus contre le blond et attendit que le parquet soit lavé et que les équipes entrent sur le terrain après la pause de vingt minutes.

-Si Seirin ne gagne pas ce match, ils peuvent dire adieu à la Winter Cup... grommela Aoki.

Cette dernière était assise à côté de Kasamatsu et s'était montrée étonnamment silencieuse pendant les deux premiers matchs, ce qui avait inquiété Yukio dans un premier temps. Il avait cependant vite compris qu'elle était trop occupée à regarder pour parler.

-Et Kirisaki Dai Ichi est qualifié, compléta Kobori.

Risa haussa les épaules et se redressa, grommelant après les sièges absolument pas confortable. Déjà qu'elle avait les reins en feu, si en plus elle devait passer tout son après-midi le cul vissé sur une chaise en plastique, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se remettre debout à la fin de la journée. Ses nuits se résumaient désormais à quelques heures éparses de sommeil et des insomnies de plus en plus longues. Elle réussissait tant bien que mal à se maintenir au niveau pendant les cours, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer de changement dans son attitude, mais malgré ça, il lui était déjà arrivé de ressentir un genre de malaise en surprenant le regard de Kirenai ou de Kasamatsu posé sur elle. Mais elle préférait s'imaginer qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqués, même si c'était sûrement faux.

-J'vais prendre l'air avant le début du match, annonça-t-elle en commençant à se lever.

Si elle restait assise deux secondes de plus, elle risquait de ne plus jamais pouvoir bouger.

-J't'accompagne, annonça calmement Kasamatsu.

-J'peux me débrouiller toute seule...

-C'était pas une question.

Il se leva à sa suite, lança un regard noir à Kobori qui avait un grand sourire lourd de sous-entendu, et il emboita le pas à Aoki qui commençait déjà à sortir. Elle avait vraiment mal aux fesses. Un silence indescriptible s'installa entre eux, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le hall où quelques familles profitaient de la pause pour manger un peu ou se dégourdir les jambes.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Yukio en s'approchant d'un distributeur de boissons.

-Je suis pas pauvre.

-Tu peux pas juste me dire ce que tu veux ?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est le privilège des ainés de pouvoir maltraiter ses cadets ? grommela-t-elle en le suivant jusqu'à la table la plus proche de la machine.

-Crois-moi, si je te maltraitais je ne te payerai pas à boire. Alors, tu veux quoi ?

-Peu importe, comme toi...

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d'insérer quelques pièces dans le distributeur. La pluie qui tombait dehors créait une musique un brin soporifique, et Aoki laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de l'averse qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les grandes fenêtres.

-Tiens.

Kasamatsu lui lança une canette en aluminium et elle la réceptionna au dernier moment.

-Merci.

Elle étira son dos douloureux et se dirigea sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers l'extérieur, s'arrêtant sous le préau. Le vent froid lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et termina de réveiller ses sens. Il restait un quart d'heure avant le début du match, et elle grogna en entendant un nourrisson se mettre à hurler.

-Pourquoi ils emmènent leurs marmots à des matchs de basket...? marmonna-t-elle.

Yukio ne dit rien et décapsula calmement sa canette. Il la suivit encore lorsqu'elle longea le bâtiment jusqu'au hangar à vélo, et il s'adossa au mur.

-Seirin devrait gagner, déclara-t-il pour engager la conversation.

-'Sais pas. Je trouve l'autre équipe bizarre.

-Kirenai dit qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire des fautes.

-Ils ont la carrure pour le faire en tout cas... C'est un peu minable de se spécialiser dans les fautes...

Yukio acquiesça et bu une gorgée de soda, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Kirenai s'inquiète pour toi, annonça-t-il en plantant son regard acier dans celui noisette de Risa.

Aoki sentit son souffle se bloquer et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré elle. La petite blonde ne pouvait pas avoir compris qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Ca allait à l'encontre de tout ce dont elle s'était persuadée. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait soigneusement dissimulé tous les signes qui pouvaient laisser croire qu'elle se prostituait, ou même qu'elle travaillait la nuit. Alors elle fit ce que son instinct lui hurlait de faire : tout nier en bloc.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, gronda-t-elle.

-Le simple fait que tu t'énerves prouve le contraire, continua Kasamatsu en fronçant les sourcils.

-La ferme !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de le frapper, pourtant il s'y était attendu. Alors il n'eu aucun mal à attraper son avant-bras lorsqu'elle tenta de lui décocher un coup de poing, et il la plaqua contre le mur où il était adossé quelques secondes plus tôt, laissant sa canette s'écraser par terre. Il joua de sa taille pour la bloquer, enserrant sans pitié ses poignets pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

-Lâche-moi connard !

Elle se débattit autant qu'elle le pouvait, comme un animal blessé qui se rend compte qu'il est acculé. Et c'était son cas. Mais Yukio resta insensible. Il la pressa encore un peu plus contre le mur et se servit de sa stature comme d'un rempart.

-Tu te calmes ! ordonna-t-il.

Peu importe s'il lui faisait mal, il resserra encore sa prise sur ses poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. Elle gigota encore un peu, mais comme elle n'arrêtait pas de se heurter à son torse, elle finit par comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Un désespoir sournois lui enserra la poitrine, et elle se laissa tomber, simplement retenue par la poigne de Yukio sur ses avant-bras. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, et essaya de rassembler quelques neurones pour éviter de craquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aoki ?

-Rien qui te concerne ! cingla-t-elle.

-Ca me concerne parce que ça inquiète Kirenai et parce que ça influence tes performances aux entrainements.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...!

-A mon avis tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

-Et juste parce que ça inquiète l'autre blondasse ça devrait te concerner ?! C'est quoi votre problème avec elle ?! Pourquoi vous la protégez tout le temps ?! Elle est pas assez grande pour se démerder toute seule ?! Entre toi, l'autre abruti de blond, Kobori, Moriyama... Elle a besoin d'autant de gardes du corps pour exister ?!

La gifle partit avant même que Kasamatsu ne se rende compte qu'elle venait de lui. La brune resta sonnée pendant quelques instants avant de s'affaisser contre le mur. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa joue, les yeux écarquillés, trop surprise pour parler ou pleurer.

-Je sais rien de toi et je me permets pas de te juger, alors la moindre des choses serait que tu en fasses autant pour elle. Et je te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton.

-La ferme... murmura-t-elle.

Elle appuya un peu plus sur sa joue brûlante, tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient inexorablement. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Non elle n'allait... Pas... Pleurer...

-Et merde...

Kasamatsu se trouva un peu démuni face aux larmes de la jeune fille, qu'il avait pourtant vues venir. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et passa une main contre sa nuque. Il avait un peu honte de penser ça, mais il n'aurait jamais cru possible que Risa pleure.

-J'suis désolé, je voulais pas te frapper... Merde pourquoi je m'excuse moi...

Il soupira et grommela quelques injures. Qu'est-ce que Kise aurait fait à sa place ? Bon, déjà il ne l'aurait certainement pas frappée... Il posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et hésita quant à la marche à suivre.

-J'veux pas de ta pitié...!

-C'est pas de la pitié, idiote.

Il soupira et l'attira contre lui. Au point où il en était de toute façon... Et il n'était plus tant gêné que ça en présence d'Aoki, contrairement aux autres filles. Peut-être parce qu'elle rassemblait beaucoup de qualités qu'il appréciait, peut-être parce qu'elle ne ressemblait définitivement à personne d'autre, peut-être parce que le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble se comptait désormais en dizaines d'heures... Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse brutalement, comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, mais elle resta immobile, comme une marionnette disloquée incapable de bouger. Il la sentait trembler contre lui, en fait il la sentait complètement contre lui, chaque partie de son corps le touchait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il comprit alors à quel point elle allait mal. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que quelque chose clochait, d'abord parce qu'elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, de moins en moins mobile, de plus en plus renfermée sur elle-même... De plus en plus tête en l'air pendant leurs sessions d'entrainement. Mais il avait préféré ignorer le problème, se trouvant comme excuse que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il avait simplement fuit la confrontation qui pourtant était inévitable. Et aujourd'hui ils y étaient, sous un hangar à vélo, avec le bruit de la pluie en fond et le brouhaha de la salle de basket qui réussissait à passer à travers les murs...

-Je pense que ça sert plus à rien de mentir maintenant... soupira-t-il.

Il était fatigué de tout ça, de toujours devoir jouer à l'aveugle, d'avancer avec des œillères à chaque fois qu'elle était là pour conserver d'elle l'image qu'elle voulait que les autres aient. Il avait été profondément stupide. Si ça avait été Kise à sa place, il l'aurait certainement frappé depuis longtemps. La prochaine fois, il écouterait peut-être les conseils de Kobori et Moriyama, tiens...

-Je veux pas t'en parler, finit-t-elle par souffler.

Elle essayait de canaliser se larmes, ça se voyait, et Yukio se sentit agacé de la voir protéger les apparences de la sorte. C'était quoi la prochaine étape ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il n'en était plus capable désormais.

-Pas suffisant comme excuse. Vide ton sac sinon je te frappe.

Pour une raison inconnue, cela réussit à décrocher un sourire à Risa, qui secoua la tête. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat contre le torse de Kasamatsu, frissonnant face à la chaleur qu'elle réussissait à absorber, et elle se força à s'éloigner un peu de lui.

-Crois-moi, tu préfères pas savoir.

-Au point où on en est, c'est pas un bon argument non plus. Refusé.

-Tch... C'que tu peux être chiant...

-Je le serais encore plus quand je t'aurais frappé. Alors, dépêche, le match va bientôt reprendre.

Elle planta son regard noisette dans celui du capitaine, à la recherche d'une faille qui de toute façon n'existait pas. Elle le savait bien, et pourtant, elle continuait de chercher. Elle soupira et leva la tête vers le plafond. Elle avait su dès le moment où Kasamatsu l'avait ramené chez elle la première fois que ça se finirait comme ça. Qu'elle finirait par tout lui raconter sans réussir à se figurer ce qui se passerait ensuite. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle avait presque attendu ce moment avec impatience.

-Je travaille la nuit, le week-end, commença-t-elle, détachant chaque syllabe avec un calme qui était aussi factice que nécessaire. Je vis seule, sans parent, sans famille, alors il faut que je paye mon loyer comme tout le monde. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines, je travaillais dans un bar à quelques rues de chez moi, en temps que serveuse. Je terminais vers minuit, ça m'évitait la tranche compliquée entre minuit et trois heures du mat'.

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle cherchait ses mots, et Yukio prit le temps d'analyser les informations. Jusque là, rien de bien surprenant. Il attendit la suite qui tardait à venir, et sa gorge se noua. Il sentait que le pire allait arriver, et étrangement, il angoissait peut-être un peu.

-Ce que je vais te dire, je veux que tu promettes de ne pas le répéter. A qui que ce soit, Kirenai et l'autre débile compris.

-Comme si j'allais mettre Kise au courant...

-Promet, c'est tout.

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te le promets.

-Bien. Donc il y a quelques semaines, mon employeur m'a annoncé qu'il fallait améliorer le service pour maintenir l'établissement au niveau et ne pas perdre de clientèle. Jusqu'ici, les serveuses faisaient le service, et c'est tout. Maintenant...

Un frisson la fit tressaillir et elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle le dise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait de le prononcer à voix haute la bloquait autant.

-... Maintenant les serveuses se prostituent. On garde l'argent qu'on gagne, en plus de notre salaire habituel.

Elle refusa de croiser le regard de Kasamatsu. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Elle le dégoutait ? Elle lui faisait pitié ? Tout mais pas ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de pitié.

-... C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas faire de passes le premier week-end où on s'est entrainé...

Ca sonnait comme un constat, et elle n'arrivait pas à identifier une quelconque émotion dans sa voix. Alors elle se risqua à rouvrir les yeux et à croiser son regard acier. Il brillait, certes, mais pas de pitié ni de dégout, plutôt... D'une espèce de colère maitrisée.

-Oui.

Il hocha la tête et soupira en fermant les yeux.

-J'aurais beaucoup d'autres questions à te poser, mais c'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour le faire. Pour l'instant tu vas juste arrêter de bosser.

-T'es complètement bouché ou juste con ? Je viens de te dire que j'ai besoin d'argent pour payer mon loyer !

Elle aurait dû le voir venir, mais pour le coup, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle parlait au capitaine Kasamatsu Yukio. Alors elle ne put éviter le coup de poing sur le haut du crâne qu'il lui administra, une veine palpitant sur son front.

-Laisse-moi finir idiote ! Tu vas vendre ton apparte, et j'vais t'héberger au moins le temps que t'ai soi un nouveau job soi ton diplôme.

-C'est ça, je vais me taper l'incruste chez toi... marmonna-t-elle en frottant sa tête douloureuse.

-C'était pas une question.

Il se releva et épousseta son uniforme.

-Prend ça comme un ordre de ton senpai.

-Est-ce que t'as vraiment le droit de me donner ce genre d'ordre...?

Elle se remit sur ses jambes à son tour, et ils se décidèrent à retourner dans la salle sans plus rien ajouter. Malgré ça, Yukio ne digérait pas encore très bien la nouvelle. Certes, accueillir la jeune fille lui avait paru être la meilleure option, et cela ne poserait sûrement aucun problème, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir exactement ce que Risa avait vécu. Il soupira de dépit et suivit la brune jusqu'à leurs places. Ils étaient juste à l'heure. Kise leur sourit dès qu'il les vit, un de ces sourires d'idiot que lui seul pouvait faire, et Yukio nota non sans une légère satisfaction que Kirenai était un peu plus proche physiquement de son joueur, certainement tétanisée à l'idée de revoir Shuta. Il s'installa en silence, laissant Risa rabrouer tous les joueurs qui les regardaient avec des sourires signifiant on-sait-ce-qui-c'est-passé alors que pas du tout.

-Fermez-la, on entend que vous dans tout le stade... grogna-t-il.

Il laissa son regard couler jusqu'à Sarah, qui était étrangement silencieuse. Elle regardait dans le vide, semblait fuir son regard, et il fronça les sourcils. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait entendu sa discussion avec Risa ? Si c'était le cas, elle était sûrement partie en courant lorsqu'elle avait entendu Aoki s'énerver après elle. Uniquement à cause de sa situation de condamné au pied du mur, bien entendu, mais ça, la petite blonde ne l'avait peut-être pas encore assimilé. Et de toute manière, c'était impossible qu'elle les ait entendues. Impossible.

-Kirenai-chan, il y a un problème ? demanda doucement Kise.

Puisque Kasamatsu était juste à côté du blond, il l'avait clairement entendu, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas des autres. Alors il fit semblant de se concentrer sur autre chose, bien qu'il écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait.

-Non... Juste la fatigue...

-Tu as encore mal dormis ? Tu es toujours réveillée avant moi alors je ne sais jamais si tu dors moins...

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas...

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'étincelle évidente qui brillait dans le regard de Ryouta. Seul Kirenai semblait ne pas l'avoir remarquer, quoi qu'après mûrs réflexions, elle l'avait certainement vu mais l'ignorait. Même Yukio, qui pourtant était un gros handicapé des relations -sentimentales ou non- voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sérieux que simplement de l'amitié ou de la fraternité. Mais il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet tout de suite. Ils avaient la Winter Cup à gagner, ils parleraient de ça plus tard. Il jeta un regard à Aoki, qui semblait partout sauf avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer : elle conservait un visage impassible, mais désormais, il était capable de discerner la douleur évidente dans ses iris noisettes. Définitivement trop compliqué.

-Le match opposant le lycée Seirin au lycée Kirisaki Dai Ichi va commencer.

Tous les joueurs de Kaijo cessèrent de discuter et se concentrèrent sur le terrain où les deux équipes terminaient de s'échauffer. Quant à dire depuis quand ils étaient là... Kasamatsu n'y avait pas prêté attention. En revanche, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Sarah s'était tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Il détestait ça. La voir comme ça, vulnérable, terrifiée, à deux doigts de définitivement lâcher prise. Et il savait que ça pouvait être bien pire.

-Le match va commencer. Tu parles d'un capitaine... souffla Aoki à ses côtés.

Il lui décocha un coup de coude bien sentit et se retint de sourire en la voyant grogner.

-J'ai vu idiote. Et...

-Un peu de respect pour tes ainés, compléta-t-elle en massant son flanc douloureux.

Il hocha la tête et se concentra sur le parquet. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui allait gagner. Si effectivement Kirisaki trichait et multipliait les fautes, Seirin perdrait peut-être de son avance. De là à dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance... Kagami et Kuroko étaient tous les deux imprévisibles, et Kyoshi gérait bien les rebonds et avait son droit de rétraction. L'issu du match se jouerait certainement à quelques points. La moindre action serait décisive. Il repéra rapidement Shuta, incontournable avec son sourire moqueur. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers les gradins, balayant la foule du regard. Et Yukio n'avait certainement jamais autant maudit ses joueurs bruyants, qui attiraient bien trop l'attention.

Le cœur de Kirenai se serra douloureusement, s'arrêta, et repartit au triple galop, tout cela en moins de cinq secondes. Elle venait de croiser son regard, et il était évident qu'il l'avait bien repérée. Elle se serra un peu plus contre Kise, tentant de canaliser ses tremblements. C'était aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué : elle ne pouvait juste présentement pas supporter le moindre contact -physique ou non- avec Shuta. Le blond à ses côtés ne dit rien mais serra un peu plus fort sa main. Il comprenait. Et il priait pour que Kuroko gagne.

Le premier coup de sifflet retentit et les cinq joueurs s'alignèrent pour le salut.

-Je vais aller faire un tour... annonça Kirenai, tremblante.

Elle ne s'était que très rarement retrouvée dans cet état. Et elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Shuta, même de loin, au point de vouloir vomir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Son cerveau lui hurlait de partir en courant. De fuir. C'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

-Je viens avec t...

-Non, il faut que tu restes... L'une des deux équipes sera notre adversaire, il faut que tu... Que tu observes et...

-Kirenai-chan, je peux venir, ça ne me dérange pas...

-Ou moi, si tu préfères, intervint Moriyama.

-Non, je vous assure, je peux me débrouiller... Je ne suis pas handicapée, et je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas besoin de gardes du corps.

Et sans laisser le temps à personne de répondre, elle se leva et partit presque au pas de course. Kise était en état de choc, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, et il retint Moriyama qui se levait pour aller la chercher.

-Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule, murmura-t-il.

Yukio garda le silence, mais désormais, il était presque sûr qu'elle avait entendu ce que Risa avait dit. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait répété presque mot pour mot ce que Aoki avait crié. Mais il préféra se taire.

-A la fin du premier quart temps tu me la ramènes ici, Kise. C'est la manager, elle a pas à se barrer comme ça.

Si ces paroles pouvaient sembler dures, tout le monde savait que c'était plus parce qu'il était inquiet qu'autre chose. Il y avait des joueurs pas très fréquentables qui pouvaient trainer dans les couloirs, et savoir Sarah seule n'avait rien de rassurant. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à côté de lui pour voir qu'Aoki ne se sentait pas du tout concernée par tout ça et regardait le terrain avec attention.

Finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé en affirmant que Kise et lui se retrouvaient avec les filles les plus compliqués du lycée.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Respirer. Calmer ses tremblements, essayer de simplement réfléchir. Mais elle n'en était pas capable. Elle se pencha au dessus de la cuvette et vomis encore un peu de bile, son estomac ne contenant plus rien depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière et s'affala contre le mur de la cabine, en sueur, sans force, et en larme. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle se faisait pitié, et elle savait désormais qu'elle faisait également pitié à Risa. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu aller voir comment cela se passait entre son capitaine et Aoki...? Si elle était restée à sa place, elle n'aurait jamais entendu tout ça, elle ne se serait jamais sentie aussi minable... Mais désormais, croiser le regard de Yukio ou de Risa était trop difficile. Elle craignait d'y voir de la pitié ou peut-être de la colère. De la compassion, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas ça.

Un sanglot douloureux lui irrita la gorge, et elle se frappa le crâne contre le mur. Elle voulait disparaitre. Simplement mourir. Elle n'avait plus sa place nulle part, plus la force de se battre pour des conneries. Plus envie de vivre, tout simplement. Il n'y avait plus rien qui la rattachait à ce monde. Ou tout du moins voulait-elle s'en persuader. C'était toujours plus simple de fermer les yeux sur les bonnes choses lorsqu'on est noyé dans un océan de misère. Elle se sentait pathétique. Si seulement elle avait eu un objet capable de la couper, elle se serrait détruit le poignet depuis longtemps. Mais là, elle n'avait rien, et elle se sentait encore plus impuissante. Elle toussa violemment, se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de la cuvette, et continua de recracher de la bile, qui remontait le long de son œsophage, brûlant toute sa trachée. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient, et elle ne ressentait presque plus le froid du carrelage contre ses genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva la force de se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes. Par quel miracle, ça elle n'en savait rien. Elle allait devoir continuer à porter un masque de joie à peine convaincant, et il n'y avait que ce simple constat dans son esprit. Quelque part, égoïstement, elle espérait que quelqu'un remarquerait enfin qu'elle n'allait pas bien, que quelqu'un la forcerait à parler, la rassure et la sermonne en même temps. C'était peut-être parce que ce qu'elle voulait était paradoxal qu'elle refusait de croire que c'était possible.

Elle déverrouilla la porte des toilettes et alla s'affaler contre le lavabo. Elle refusa de se regarder dans le miroir. Pour voir quoi, de toute manière ? Elle faisait peut à voir, elle le savait, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, se demander sans vraiment y penser où en était le match. Si Seirin gagnait, si c'était le contraire, si Kise s'inquiétait pour elle, s'il n'en avait rien à faire, si personne n'en avait rien à faire... Elle réprima un sanglot douloureux. Elle avait assez pleuré. Elle n'avait plus l'envie et la force de le faire. C'était trop épuisant et ça ne soignait pas. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? N'était-elle pas capable de passer au-dessus de ça ? Elle savait que non, mais c'était plus simple de se dire que oui, pour ensuite s'enfoncer encore plus bas dans le pitoyable en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir souffrir... Vouloir avoir mal jusqu'a en perdre connaissance, jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir de son corps, jusqu'à ne plus être capable de penser... Avoir enfin la tête vide...

Elle releva finalement la tête vers le miroir, et un immonde sourire tordis ses lèvres, à mi-chemin entre de la douleur, de la folie, de la tristesse, du désespoir, de l'ironie, de la moquerie, et tout un tas d'autres émotions qui la rendait laide. Mais n'était-elle pas déjà laide avant ? Si, bien sûr, pas la peine de penser à ça. Après son sourire, son visage redevint neutre, vide, et la lumière qui faisait encore briller ses yeux quelques heures auparavant avait disparu. Ses yeux bleus étaient ternes, même plus habités par cette douleur et cette tristesse qui avaient pourtant résidé au fond de ses iris pendant plusieurs mois. Elle était désormais une marionnette désarticulée qui n'était plus à sa place nulle part, qui ne ressentait plus rien, qui ne voulait plus penser à rien. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça... Aurait-elle la force de maintenir un masque potable devant les autres ? Non, certainement pas. Pouvait-elle partir comme ça, rentrer ? Rentrer où ? Chez Kise ?

Elle se précipita vers les toilettes et vomit de nouveau. Elle se sentait mal. Elle se remit à pleurer, perdant son masque impassible. Et Kise dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait sérieusement pensé lui infliger ça ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement cru qu'elle avait _le droit_ de lui infliger ça ? Il était trop innocent, il était trop rayonnant, trop gentil et heureux de vivre... Elle n'avait pas le droit de le souiller avec sa mort ou ses états d'âmes de fille capricieuse. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était n'est-ce pas ? Capricieuse et ridicule. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer, plus avoir mal, plus penser, c'était vrai, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir les autres à cause de ça. Son estomac se contracta encore un peu, puis sembla la laisser en paix. Lui aussi était épuisé. Comme tout le reste de son corps. Comme son esprit. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher... Pas le droit... Mais c'était tellement tentant...

Elle se força à se remettre sur ses jambes, essuya vaguement ses lèvres avec du papier toilette, tira la chasse d'eau, et partit directement vers la porte, d'un pas assez hésitant, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée et fut obligée d'y mettre toutes ses forces et sa volonté pour l'ouvrir. L'air du couloir était frais et sentait l'humidité, certainement à cause de la pluie qui tombait dehors. Cela lui fit du bien dans un sens, sans pour autant balayer l'impression de malaise qui lui retournait l'estomac, lui compressait la cage thoracique et brûlait sa gorge.

-Tiens, une jolie fille.

Si la voix n'avait pas été aussi proche et aussi forte, Kirenai ne l'aurait certainement jamais entendue. Elle eu tout le mal du monde à tourner la tête vers l'origine de cette phrase, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle l'aurait reconnu même sans son survêtement.

-Haizaki Shougo, de Fukuda Sogo... souffla-t-elle.

-Oh, une jolie fille qui me connait en plus !

Il se rapprocha beaucoup trop vite pour que Sarah ait le temps de reculer, et elle se retrouva avec le bras du voleur autour de ses épaules. Elle sentait nettement son torse contre son épaule, sa hanche contre la sienne, sa cuisse qui effleurait doucement la sienne... Un frisson désagréable lui glaça l'échine, et elle superposa à ce contact l'image de Shuta, puis celle de Kise.

-Alors ma jolie, tu t'es perdue ?

-Lâche-moi...

-Ah ? Pas vraiment non.

Il resserra sa prise sur son épaule avec un sourire de prédateur. Son regard fut attiré par le nœud rouge qu'elle portait autour du cou. Puis il descendit encore un peu sur sa chemise blanche et sa veste grise, et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

-Kaijo hein...?

Elle essaya de se dégager, gigotant maladroitement. Elle n'aimait pas être près de lui. Il lui faisait peur, il avait l'air dangereux, et il y avait quelque chose qui brillait au fond de ses yeux qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Lâche-moi...

-J'ai dit non. Dis, tu connaitrais pas Ryota ?

Elle en resta paralysée. Ce taré connaissait Kise ? Pour l'appeler par son prénom, certainement. Il ne le lui avait pas dit. Elle avait besoin de Kise là maintenant. Pitié que quelqu'un... Juste quelqu'un...

 _Kise..._

Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

-Oh...? La demoiselle a décidé de s'évanouir ?

Un sourire tordu étira les lèvres d'Haizaki, qui la maintint contre lui pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas par terre.

-Allons mademoiselle, c'est irresponsable de t'évanouir avec moi... Tu n'as pas peur dis-moi...

-Tu devrais la lâcher, annonça une voix nonchalante.

-Hm ?

Il releva la tête vers le couloir d'où lui-même venait et croisa le regard bleu-roi d'Aomine.

-Daiki... Ca faisait un bail.

-Si Kise apprend que tu l'as juste approché, il va te tuer. Pas qu'ça m'ferait quelque chose... Mais j'ai pas envie qu'il soit disqualifié à cause de tes conneries.

-Parce que c'est sa copine p't'être ?

-C'pas tes affaires, ni les miennes. Mais m'cherche pas trop, tu risques de pas aimer le résultat.

Daiki s'avança encore. Il avait déjà croisé Hanamiya, maintenant fallait qu'il se farcisse l'autre abrutis... Franchement... Quant à savoir ce que la fille avec lui était pour Kise, il n'en savait foutrement rien, il savait juste qu'elle portait l'uniforme de Kaijo, donc qu'elle était certainement venue avec l'équipe, et donc d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle devait être proche du blond. Raisonnement simpliste, fallait pas lui demander plus. Et même s'il en avait foutrement rien à carrer de ce qui pouvait arriver à la blonde, il ne voulait pas non plus que ce connard désavantage l'équipe de Kise. Entre Ryouta et Shougo, le choix était vite fait.

-Lâche-là.

-Et si j'veux pas ?

-J'espère pour toi que tu sais encaisser les coups.

-Comme si t'allais me frapper... Tu prendrais pas le risque de disqualifier ton équipe. Mais bon, j'vais t'la laisser la petite blondasse si t'y tiens tant.

Il retira son bras des hanches de Sarah, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat.

-Sur ce, j'espère que tu ne vas pas perdre trop vite. Je veux t'écraser comme il faut.

-Rêve pas trop...

Haizaki haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire et tourna les talons, les mains dans les poches. Aomine se retrouva seul dans le couloir, à regarder la direction qu'avait pris son ancien coéquipier. Puis son regard se posa sur le corps inanimé de Kirenai, et il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé en faire ? Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la secoua mollement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'éveillerait pas comme ça. Alors il fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire selon lui : il la remit maladroitement debout et la hissa sans trop de peine sur son épaule. Direction l'infirmerie. Pour le reste, c'était pas son problème. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'unité médicale, il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il n'y avait qu'une chance sur dix pour qu'un infirmier soit là de toute façon... Comme prévu, la salle était déserte, et il avisa le lit le plus près de lui. Il déposa le corps somme toute fragile de la fille sur les draps, vérifia vaguement que sa tête était sur l'oreiller, tira le rideau blanc pour l'isoler du reste de la pièce et tourna les talons. A partir de là, ce n'était plus de son ressort. Il retourna tranquillement dans les gradins, sans plus penser à rien, l'interaction avec Haizaki semblant déjà loin derrière lui.

* * *

-Putain, putain, putain...!

Kise tourna à droite, tout comme il aurait pu tourner à gauche ou continuer tout droit. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas du tout où aller. Il avait commencé par chercher tranquillement, persuadé qu'il trouverait Kirenai dans le hall ou près des vestiaires de Kaijo, dans les toilettes à la rigueur, mais quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était nulle part, la panique l'avait doucement gagné. Et il s'était mis à courir comme un dératé à travers les couloirs du gymnase, interrogeant chaque personne qu'il croisait. La peur lui tordait douloureusement le cœur et l'estomac, comme un compte à rebours. La vie de Kirenai n'était pas en danger. Il le savait, et pourtant... Il y avait cette inquiétude mêlée à de la terreur qui le rongeait. Il réussit à éviter de justesse un couple qui arrivait en contre-sens, et son épaule percuta le mur dans son élan. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

-S-cusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez vu une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus par ici ? demanda-t-il, hors d'haleine, à une vielle dame.

-Eh bien... Laissez-moi réfléchir...

Kise savait que sa description était mince, mais des blondes aux yeux bleus, il n'y en avait pas des centaines dans le coin. Par contre, l'impatience le rendait assez irritable, et si cette grand-mère ne se dépêchait pas, il allait certainement se consumer sur place à cause de l'inquiétude.

-Il me semble qu'il y avait une jeune fille à l'infirmerie... J'y ai emmené mon petit-fils voyez-vous, et...

-Merci !

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit de plus, Ryouta repartit de plus belle, sans même se demander où est-ce qu'il pouvait encore puiser de la force. Il était à bout pourtant, son cœur résonnait trop fort dans sa tête, ses jambes étaient chancelantes et semblaient se changer en coton un peu plus à chaque pas, mais il s'en fichait. Sarah était à l'infirmerie donc Sarah était blessée. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Il dérapa presque au dernier virage et évita de justesse le mur. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie sans même se dire qu'il allait peut-être déranger des malades, et il jeta un regard emplit de terreur autour de lui. Elle était forcément là ! Forcément...! Il l'avait cherchée partout, elle ne pouvait pas s'être volatilisée ! Le regard d'une jeune enfant se posa sur lui, curieux et un peu effrayé, et il se calma. Elle était forcément là, donc pas de panique. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés dans la pièce et écarta timidement le premier rideau. Si c'était de la chance ou non, il n'en savait rien, mais il avait envie de crier de joie et de soulagement, et en même temps de pleurer. Il se contenta de sourire et de soupirer, entrant dans le petit rectangle délimité par le tissu blanc. Il observa quelques instants le visage de Kirenai, à peine plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle semblait juste inconsciente... Il préférait tout de même attendre qu'elle se réveille pour en être sûr.

Il sortit son portable et écrivit un rapide message à Kasamatsu pour que ce dernier ne s'inquiète pas s'il n'était pas de retour avant le début du quart temps.

-K... Kise...

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers la jeune fille, mais elle semblait encore endormie. Si elle rêvait, ce ne devait pas être un rêve très agréable vu la grimace qui déformait ses lèvres. Non ! Il ne permettrait pas que même son sommeil soit une torture ! Il la secoua avec un peu plus de force que ce qu'il aurait voulu et la regarda ouvrir les yeux un peu trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Pas de doute, c'était bien un début de cauchemar. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un trop plein d'émotion qu'il n'aurait su identifier, et il observa la façon que ses iris avaient de chercher quelque chose de familier à quoi se raccrocher. Et ce fut son visage que les deux orbes bleus accrochèrent. Elle cligna des yeux et inspira profondément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé...? murmura-t-elle.

-Aucune idée... Mais ça va maintenant.

Il passa une main assurée et infiniment douce dans ses cheveux, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer volontairement son crâne. Il observa avec émerveillement le frisson qui fit tressaillir le corps frêle de Kirenai. Il aimait voir la façon dont chacun de ses muscles se contractaient pour se relâcher l'instant d'après, la façon dont ses épaules bougeaient presque imperceptiblement, le léger haussement de sourcils... Tout ça, il avait finit par le connaitre par cœur et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il la regardait dormir parfois. Parce qu'elle semblait tellement détendue dans ces moments là... Elle faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars depuis qu'ils dormaient dans la même pièce, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce ne soit plus suffisant.

-Tu veux rester encore un peu là ?

Elle couina pour toute réponse. Kise ne savait pas si ça valait pour un oui ou pour un non, alors il la regarda juste tenter de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Tu peux rester dormir là, on viendra te chercher à la fin du match... Ce n'est pas grave si tu manques celui-ci, on aura d'autres occasions de regarder Seirin avant qu'on ne joue contre eux.

Ryouta avait volontairement sous-entendu que ce serait Seirin qui gagnerait contre Kirisaki Dai Ichi, bien qu'il reste encore deux quart temps à jouer. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. La blonde ne le répondit pas, sans doute déjà à moitié rendormie. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres, et il déposa un baiser innocent sur son front.

-A tout à l'heure Kirenai-chan...

Sarah ne dormait pas, même si l'idée était tentante. Elle essaya de rester aussi inexpressive que possible lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Ryouta se poser sur son front, et elle le sentit se lever et quitter la pièce. Elle laissa alors un frisson la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Son cerveau gardait stratégiquement un voile sur ce qui s'était passé avant son malaise, sauf sa rencontre avec Haizaki Shougo, et ce qui allait avec. Elle se rappelait avoir désiré ardemment que Kise vienne l'aider. Elle avait prié et supplié pour ça. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, et elle était trop épuisée pour chercher des arguments valables. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer du blond, c'était un fait. Elle avait remarqué l'espèce d'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard, mais elle avait préféré jouer à l'aveugle. Mais quand c'était son propre esprit qui commençait à faire des siennes, là, c'était plus compliqué... Est-ce qu'elle était prête à faire des concessions avec Kise ? Oui, sans problème. Est-ce qu'elle était prête à avoir une relation avec lui ? Elle n'en savait rien. Est-ce qu'elle était _amoureuse_ de lui ? Elle n'en avait aucune foutue idée. Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? Plus que de raison, oui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Sans compter que maintenant qu'elle s'était rendue compte -ou juste imaginée- qu'il pouvait éventuellement y avoir quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié entre elle et Ryouta, toutes ses émotions allaient être interprétées comme de l'amour, même si ça n'en était pas.

Lasse de tout ça, elle se laissa tomber dans le sommeil, évitant du même coup de trop réfléchir. Parfois, elle voulait juste éteindre son cerveau pour faire le vide dans sa tête une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

-T'étais où pauvre abrutis ?!

Il accueillit presque avec fatalisme le coup de poing bien sentit dans les côtes que son capitaine lui administra sous l'œil appréciateur d'Aoki. Cette fille était sadique...

-Mais... Mais capitaine ! Tu m'as dit d'aller chercher Kirenai-chan !

-Elle est pas avec toi là !

-Elle est à l'infirmerie !

Yukio se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira, avant de se rassoir.

-Abrutis... souffla-t-il une dernière fois.

Le blond jugea bon de ne pas répondre et regagna sa place en silence, avant de se reconcentrer sur le match qui allait reprendre. Il devait se vider la tête, cesser de s'inquiéter pour Sarah, arrêter de se demander comment tout ce bordel allait évoluer... Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui clochait chez lui, pourquoi il avait autant besoin de protéger la jeune fille, de la sentir en sécurité... Si c'était ça l'amour -parce que oui, l'idée avait finit par germer dans son cerveau- il s'en serait bien passé. Déjà parce que ce n'était pas simple d'aimer une fille qui avait eu de tels problèmes, mais aussi parce que ce serait compliqué pour elle s'ils sortaient ensemble, vu le nombre d'autres prétendantes à ce titre. Et Dieu savait que les filles pouvaient être très cruelles pour se venger ou évincer une rivale... Un frisson le fit tressaillir à cette simple pensée.

Il laissa son regard couler quelques instants sur son capitaine et Aoki. Il fallait être aveugle doublé d'une connerie sans égale pour ne pas voir qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il était à la fois heureux pour Kasamatsu, plein d'estime pour Risa qui allait devoir supporter les coups du garçon, et en même temps envieux. Non pas que la situation de Kirenai était réellement déplaisante, mais c'était juste plus délicat. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il se complique la tâche en choisissant toujours l'option la plus difficile à obtenir. Mais il aimait les défis, et son subconscient en trouvait dans chaque tâche du quotidien.

Le coup de sifflet le ramena à la réalité et il se concentra tant bien que mal sur le match. Le jeu de Kirisaki Dai Ichi le dégoutait profondément, et il avait une totale confiance en Kuroko. Jamais son ancien coéquipier ne laisserait gagner une telle équipe. Bientôt, il fut tellement absorbé dans le jeu qu'il en oublia tout, pour son plus grand bonheur.

* * *

-Tu veux que je te porte ?

-Je vais bien Moriyama-senpai...

-Faire un malaise, c'est pas ce que j'appelle aller bien...

-C'était il y a une demi-heure. Je me suis reposée entre temps.

-Tu es encore pâle...

-Kasamatsu-senpai...! couina Kirenai, cherchant de l'aide quelque part pour se détacher du shooting guard un peu trop collant.

Le capitaine soupira, jeta un regard blasé par dessus son épaule, et finalement haussa les épaules.

-Prend ça comme une punition pour avoir séché le match.

-Je suis considéré comme une punition ?! s'outra Moriyama.

-Si seulement tu savais... soupira Kobori.

Kise retint un éclat de rire, les yeux brillant d'un sentiment tout à fait enfantin. Cela rassura Kirenai sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Enfin si : inconsciemment, elle avait eu peur qu'il arbore le même air concentré et somme toute sinistre qu'il avait avant le match. Maintenant que Seirin avait gagné, il semblait délesté d'un poids, et Sarah aussi.

-Reposez-vous bien tous, je veux que vous soyez en pleine forme pour nos matchs.

-Oui cap'taine !

Personne ne savait pourquoi Hayakawa hurlait, personne ne trouva le courage de lui demander... Aoki accéléra juste le pas pour s'éloigner de lui au plus vite avec une discrétion inexistante. Elle se retrouva donc au coude à coude avec Kasamatsu, qui ne lui décocha pas un regard. Mais son bras frôlait le sien, et c'était largement suffisant.

-Bon, moi je vous laisse là, annonça Kobori, lançant un regard assez goguenard à Moriyama qui allait devoir supporter Hayakawa jusqu'à chez lui.

-Lâcheur... grommela le shooting guard.

Jamais il n'avait autant maudit le quartier où il habitait, qu'il avait en commun avec l'ailier de son équipe. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il tourna au croisement suivant, lançant un regard suppliant à Kasamatsu qui lui foutu un vent phénoménal et volontaire.

-C'était assez méchant senpai... murmura Sarah en regardant Moriyama et Hayakawa s'éloigner.

-Hm.

Il s'arrêta à la station de bus suivante et se retourna vers son As et Kirenai.

-Reposez-vous tous les deux, vous faites un duo de zombies là...

-Senpai, c'est méchant ! En plus j'ai un shooting demain matin !

-Pas mon problème.

Il cessa d'écouter les jérémiades de son cadet et son regard bleu-gris se posa sur Sarah, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules par réflexe. Ironiquement, il pensa à une tortue. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était surtout à elle qu'il s'adressait en disant de se reposer. Elle déglutit difficilement et hocha maladroitement la tête.

-Sur ce, à plus.

Yukio entraina Risa dans son sillage, et Kise et Kirenai restèrent quelques instants sans trop savoir quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson ne secoue Sarah.

-Bon, on va rentrer... Tu veux qu'on s'arrête acheter quelque chose à manger ?

-Comme tu veux, souffla-t-elle.

Ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir sous l'effet du froid, et elle tremblait légèrement, tentant de réchauffer ses mains qui prenaient une drôle de couleur violette. Il y avait bien longtemps que Ryouta avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur l'épiderme de la blonde : c'était un mystère total.

Finalement, après avoir acheté un repas assez nourrissant dans un restaurant sur la route, ils regagnèrent l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Sarah couina de frustration lorsque l'air frais du salon lui frappa le visage.

-Panne de chauffage j'imagine... pleurnicha Kise. Va prendre un bain chaud, ça te fera du bien.

-Et toi ?

-J'irais après manger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et le vide se fit instantanément dans la tête de la blonde. Elle avança donc tel un robot jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient et elle extirpa de sa moitié d'armoire de quoi passer la nuit : un jogging et un t-shirt à manches longues. Il faisait également froid dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain, malheureusement. Elle préféra prendre une douche, ce serait moins long, plus économique et tout aussi efficace. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, et si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait restée des heures sous le jet. Mais elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée, et elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de rester debout très longtemps. Alors elle se lava, se rinça, et sortit rapidement. En moins de d'une minute elle était habillée, sans doute à cause du froid ambiant qui lui bouffait chaque centimètre carré de peau... Elle démêla ses cheveux, tâche qui ne prenait qu'une trentaine de seconde, et elle rangea un peu derrière elle avant de sortir. Il faisait peut-être encore plus froid dans le couloir... Elle regagna le salon et se roula en boule sur le canapé, à côté de Kise qui venait de terminer de poser le dîner sur la table basse.

-Tu n'as pas pris de bain, bouda-t-il.

-Une douche suffisait.

-Tu es encore frigorifiée...

-Ca va, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes.

Pour couper court à la conversation, elle attrapa ses baguettes et commença à manger en regardant distraitement les infos. Elle n'était pas si nerveuse que ça en présence de Ryouta malgré toutes ses interrogations à son sujet. C'était déjà différent de tous les autres garçons. Différent de Shuta. Elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de Kise, qui la laissa caller son bras contre le sien. Ils mangèrent en discutant des matchs à venir, Ryouta était déjà impatient de voir le match qui opposerait Aomine à Kuroko, et Sarah, plus terre à terre, s'inquiétait pour la rencontre contre Fukufa Sogo. Ce qui lui fit repenser à Haizaki Shougo. Elle décida que parler de lui à Kise n'était pas l'idée du siècle, et elle n'avait de toute façon pas la force pour le faire. Alors elle rangea ça dans un coin de son cerveau.

Après avoir mangé, Sarah se dirigea tout naturellement vers la chambre et s'affala sur le futon pendant que Kise faisait un détour par la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il se lavait -et se réchauffait-, Kirenai regarda le plafond, toujours plus troublée à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle n'était jamais tombée "amoureuse", elle avait juste mal interprété ses sentiments et s'était mise dans des situations toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit encore le cas. Mais en même temps, est-ce qu'il était possible qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation semblable à celle qu'elle avait vécue avec Shuta ? Kise et lui était bien trop différent. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça arrive. Et elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle se prenait la tête avec ça. Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Ou si ? Est-ce qu'elle se trompait encore sur ses sentiments, ou est-ce qu'elle en avait juste peur ? Devait-elle laisser courir ? Certainement. Mais l'idée même de rester dans l'ignorance la paniquait.

-Kirenai-chan ?

-Hm ?

Elle tourna la tête et se força à sourire à Kise. Les cheveux blonds de ce dernier gouttaient un peu sur son t-shirt noir et ses yeux dorés semblaient presque briller sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment c'était possible.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée en ce moment...

Il s'assit sur son lit en faisait bien attention à ne pas marcher sur le futon.

-Pas plus que d'habitude...

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Sarah se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il parlait de son malaise, et elle finit par convenir que même si ce n'était pas le cas, répondre "oui" était le meilleur choix.

-Ca va...

Un frisson la fit tressaillir. Décidément, elle détestait le froid... Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été frigorifiée, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Kasamatsu et Kise l'avait sortit de là. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle était désormais immunisée contre le froid. Loin de là.

-Tu veux ma couverture ? proposa Ryouta en commençant déjà à s'activer pour la retirer.

-Non non, tu vas avoir froid, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, je...

-C'est hors de question Kirenai-chan !

Il se tourna d'un coup vers elle, les yeux luisant.

-Tu vas tomber malade !

-Et toi alors ?

-C'est pas la question !

Kirenai soupira et secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas négociable Kirenai-chan, j'ai déjà accepté que tu dormes sur le canapé et sur un futon, je ne veux pas en plus que tu tombes malade.

-Tu as un shooting demain, tu crois que c'est l'idée du siècle de dormir sans couverture ?

Un léger silence s'installa, durant lequel aucun des deux ne lâcha l'autre du regard. Finalement, Ryouta soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-J'imagine qu'on tombera pas d'accord...

Le cœur du blond s'emballa alors qu'une idée s'imposait à son esprit. Bien vite suivit par de la honte envers lui même. Sarah n'accepterait jamais de dormir dans le même lit que lui, si ? Elle n'en était certainement pas capable, et il le comprenait parfaitement. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait d'avoir ce genre d'idée ? Et en même temps... Qu'est-ce qu'il perdait à lui demander...?

-Dis Kirenai-chan...

-Hm ?

-J'ai peut-être une idée... Pour qu'on ne tombe pas malade...

Kirenai hocha doucement la tête, légèrement anxieuse. Vu le regard fuyant de Kise, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait lui plaire.

-Est-ce que tu... Tu penses pouvoir... Dormir... Avec moi...?

Elle ne pouvait pas louper les rougeurs sur les joues de Ryouta. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, si bien que pendant quelques instants, elle oublia de se concentrer sur sa question. Chaque nouvelle expression du blond la fascinait. Puis les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui montèrent au cerveau. Est-ce qu'elle en était capable ?

-Oui...

La réponse était sortie avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle observa dans un état second l'effet que sa réponse eu sur Kise. Son visage passa de la stupeur à la joie profonde. Il se décala rapidement pour lui faire de la place, et sa bouille d'enfant ravi eu le mérite de la rassurer. Elle se hissa à la force de ses bras sur le matelas et le laissa remonter la couverture sur eux. Elle resta assise pendant quelques instants, et finalement se laissa tomber en arrière.

-Tu penses que vous pouvez gagner la Winter Cup ? demanda-t-elle.

-Certainement. Il faudra qu'on batte Akashicchi avant, et Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi ou Kurokocchi avant, mais c'est faisable.

Il posa une de ses mains près du visage de Sarah, et se pencha au dessus d'elle pour éteindre la lumière. Les joues de Kirenai prirent une teinte rouge brique en moins de deux, et elle cessa de respirer. Elle remercia l'obscurité de couvrir ses rougeurs, et seul le bruissement des draps et la disparition de la chaleur au-dessus d'elle lui indiqua qu'il avait reprit sa position initiale. Ils étaient très serrés dans le lit simple, et Sarah se tourna sur le flanc pour laisser de la place à Kise. Ce dernier en fit de même, et même dans le noir, elle devina son sourire d'idiot. Malgré la couverture, un nouveau frisson glaça l'échine de Kirenai, qui se recroquevilla légèrement.

-Tu as encore froid ? demanda doucement Ryouta.

-Un peu...

Timidement, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il fit glisser une main jusqu'à Sarah. Il devina sa hanche sous ses doigts, et ils frissonnèrent en même temps.

-Ca te va si je me rapproche ? Enfin, je vais rien te faire hein, c'est juste pour te réchauffer, et si tu veux pas je comprends, c'est juste...

-Ca me va...

Elle se tortilla un peu pour se rapprocher du blond, sans vraiment savoir si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à analyser correctement la situation, et elle avait un peu peur de regretter le lendemain. Mais... En même temps, c'était tellement différent de Shuta... Elle se retrouva contre le torse de Kise avant de s'en rendre vraiment compte. Sa chaleur l'absorba et elle ferma les yeux contre son gré. Elle se sentait tellement bien là... La peau de Ryouta était douce, et ses bras puissants se refermèrent autour d'elle comme une protection. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou par réflexe. Elle se sentait minuscule contre lui.

-Bonne nuit, souffla Kise.

-Hm... Toi aussi...

Le souffle chaud du blond caressait le haut de sa tête, et la dernière chose qu'elle ressentit vaguement fut la pression des lèvres de Kise sur son front. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne regretterait pas le lendemain matin...


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Risa avait pensé avoir touché le fond. Elle avait été signaler à son patron qu'elle démissionnait, non sans Kasamatsu qui semblait s'être transformé en sangsue. Puis ils avaient fait un détour chez elle pour qu'elle récupère quelques affaires, et elle avait de nouveau tenté de négocier. En plus de refuser de vivre avec le capitaine -qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien si on y réfléchissait quelques secondes-, c'était aussi la famille de ce dernier qui la bloquait. Elle allait s'imposer comme ça dans le train de vie des Kasamatsu, qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui allaient se retrouver avec une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir. Sans compter que, niveau caractère, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était vraiment un cadeau.

Mais Yukio avait été tellement inflexible qu'elle avait été forcé d'abdiquer, chose qui -en pleine possession de ses moyens- n'était jamais arrivée. Il faut un début à tout, comme on dit, mais elle se serait bien passée de ce début là. Alors elle l'avait suivit jusqu'à chez lui, marmonnant tout au long du chemin, et elle tenta de nouvelles négociations dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, qui lui rapportèrent une bosse sur la tête.

-Je suis rentré, lança-t-il.

Risa réussit à identifier les différents bruits qui résonnaient dans la maison. Il y avait une personne qui chantait doucement depuis ce qu'elle identifia comme étant la cuisine, des bruits de casseroles qui s'entrechoquent, et des voix à la fois masculines et aigues. Les deux propriétaires de ces voix ne tardèrent pas à se manifester sous la forme de garçons d'une petite dizaine d'années qui débarquèrent dans le salon.

-Grand-frère !

Kasamatsu repoussa d'un vague mouvement d'avant-bras l'un des deux enfants qui venait de s'agripper à sa jambe, et réussit à faire quelques pas avant que le deuxième garçon ne lui saute dessus. Risa resta en retrait, à la fois mal à l'aise et à la fois amusée. Etrangement, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Yukio comme ça dans sa vie familiale. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir cette lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

-Dis grand-frère, c'est qui la fille avec toi ?

-Sa petite amie j'suis sûr !

-Dégagez les mioches. C'est juste une fille du lycée.

-C'est toi Yukio ?

La tête d'une femme apparue à l'angle d'un mur, et un léger sourire illumina ses traits. Ses longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage fin et délicat, et Risa aurait été incapable de lui donner un âge réel tant le temps semblait n'avoir aucune emprise sur elle. Elle resta donc là, à regarder celle qu'elle devina être la mère de Kasamatsu, sans faire le moindre bruit.

-Comment c'est passé ton championnat ?

-On ne jouait pas aujourd'hui, mais ça se présente plutôt bien.

Elle hocha tranquillement la tête et ses yeux pétillèrent l'espace d'un instant quand son regard se posa sur Aoki.

-Une amie à toi ?

D'une certaine façon, Risa était subjuguée par la voix douce et mélodieuse de la jeune femme.

-Ouais. Elle peut rester ici quelques temps ? J'essaye de lui éviter des boulots pas nets.

-J'te permet pas de...

Yukio lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire, suivit d'un regard noir.

-Bien sûr bien sûr, pas de problème.

Finalement, la mère de Kasamatsu sortit de la cuisine et s'avança vers eux. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Aoki et se déplaçait avec une grâce certaine.

-Je suis Kasamatsu Meiko, ravie de te rencontrer.

-Aoki Risa...

Elle serra maladroitement la main qu'on lui tendait et détourna la tête. Définitivement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle s'incrustait dans une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle bouleversait leur train de vie, et elle se sentait tout sauf à sa place. Pourtant, ils étaient accueillant, rien à redire là dessus. Bon, à la limite le regard des jeunes frères de Yukio pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle s'y faisait. Elle avait vu pire.

-Tu va prendre ma chambre, on n'a pas beaucoup de place. J'vais essayer de te trouver un futon.

-Tu pourrais lui laisser ton lit, le houspilla gentiment sa mère.

-C'est pas la peine, un futon ça me convient, marmonna-t-elle, détournant le regard.

Kasamatsu était assez surpris par l'attitude de Risa, qui lui avait toujours semblé fière. Même lorsqu'elle était au bout du rouleau, elle continuait de garder une lueur farouche dans le regard, et il ne l'avait jamais vu détourner à ce point le regard.

-J'vais voir, finit-il par grogner.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers une des deux portes du salon. Elle menait à ce qui avait dû être un bureau, et qui était désormais une petite chambre. Aoki se sentait encore moins à sa place. Elle pila net au pas de la porte, son corps refusant de bouger alors que sa raison lui hurlait de se barrer en courant. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps : Yukio lui saisit l'avant bras et la força à entrer. La surprise l'empêcha d'émettre une quelconque plainte. Il referma la porte derrière eux, les coupant des voix de ses frères qui étaient repartis dans un jeu.

-Pose tes affaires dans un coin, je te ferais de la place plus tard.

-J'devrais pas être là, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était à des millénaires de celle que Yukio avait l'habitude d'entendre. Elle était plus rauque, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose de fragile dans son timbre. Il la regarda s'assoir de mauvaise grâce sur son lit simple, et il croisa les bras sur son torse. Si elle voulait la guerre, elle allait l'avoir.

-Et tu devrais être où ? Dans ton apparte miteux ? A "bosser" pour payer ton loyer ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre...

Si Yukio n'avait rien dit en découvrant l'appartement plus que vétuste de la jeune fille, il n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'y avait que deux pièce, une "salle de bain" et un salon-cuisine-chambre. Pour seuls meubles, un matelas à même le sol, et ce qui avait été laissé par les précédents locataires : les meubles de la cuisine et de la salle de bain et une armoire en bois qui semblait vouloir s'effondrer.

-C'est pas une question de compréhension, argua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Au contraire. Toi t'as toujours bien vécu, t'as toujours eu un toit où dormir et une famille. Moi j'ai plus tout ça.

Si elle n'élevait pas la voix, ses yeux traduisaient sa rage à la place. Loin de déstabiliser Kasamatsu, cette expression hargneuse donna une envie incongrue au jeune homme : il voulait l'embrasser. Sans se figurer le pourquoi du comment, c'était juste ce qu'il voulait là tout de suite. L'idée même le fit rougir, mais il fit de son mieux pour garder la tête droite et ne pas détourner le regard. Ce n'était que passager, ça ne durerait pas, cette désagréable pensée partirait aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Tout du moins l'espérait-il. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, et n'était pas réellement sûr d'être amoureux de Risa. C'était autre chose. Il le pensait, en tout cas.

-On a chacun des histoires différentes et des manières différentes d'encaisser les chocs. C'est tout. Ta vie à p't-être pas été rose, mais c'est pas une raison pour cracher sur la main de ceux qui veulent t'aider.

-Tu comprends pas !

Elle commençait à monter le ton, et devant toute la tristesse et la douleur qui inonda son regard, il fit ce que lui dictait sa raison. Elle ne comprenait pas de cette manière, il allait essayer autrement. Il fut contre elle en moins de deux pas, et agissement rapidement pour qu'elle ne réfléchisse pas, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit basculer en arrière, retenant son propre corps grâce à ses genoux qui s'étaient posés sur le bord du matelas. Il la surplombait sans problème, et il observa avec une certaine fierté les rougeurs qui commençaient à colorer ses joues. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

-C'est pas une question de compréhension pauvre idiote ! Je veux t'aider, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te plaindre, et tu vas agir comme une adulte ! Tu peux pas te démerder toute seule dans la rue, c'est clair, alors maintenant tu vas rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra, mais je t'interdis de te plaindre !

Aoki ne savait plus comment respirer, le visage de Yukio était trop proche, son corps la touchait presque, et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Y avait-il seulement une bonne façon de réagir ? Elle en doutait. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et les rouvrit pour encrer son regard dans celui de Kasamatsu. Avait-il toujours eut les yeux aussi bleus ? Certainement, mais elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de le remarquer. Un spasme contracta ses épaules lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du garçon, sans savoir si elle cherchait à le repousser ou si c'était autre chose. Il détaillait son visage sans s'en cacher, et elle se demanda où il trouvait ce courage pour quelqu'un qui se tenait éloigné de la gente féminine. Elle repoussa rapidement la question.

-Yukio, à table !

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la porte en même temps, les sortant de la drôle de transe dans laquelle ils avaient été plongés. Avec un soupire, Yukio se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu viens ? lança-t-il en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Perturbée, Aoki ne pu que hocher la tête et se relever à son tour. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le lit au moment de sortir de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais loin d'avoir peur, elle ressentait une certaine hâte. Oui, elle avait hâte de retourner dans cette pièce avec Yukio sans savoir pourquoi. En revanche elle savait parfaitement que quoi qu'elle attende, cela ne se réaliserait pas. Elle avait l'habitude désormais de voir ses espoirs déçus.

* * *

Le repas avait été étrangement agréable. Les deux petits frères de Yukio, Rei et Itomi, étaient amusants et très vifs d'esprit pour leur âge, et leur mère était incroyablement gentille. Finalement, Risa se sentait plutôt bien ici. Elle croisa plusieurs fois le regard de Yukio, mais refusa de chercher quoi que ce soit dans ces yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs, sans pour autant savoir ce que ces espoirs étaient réellement. Déjà, elle devait faire le point sur ses sentiments. Etait-elle amoureuse ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait juste qu'il avait fait plus pour elle que qui ce soit d'autre, qu'il avait de merveilleux yeux, qu'il lui apprenait à jouer en équipe, qu'il n'hésitait pas à la frapper lorsqu'elle n'allait pas dans son sens... En faisant le compte, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait tout chez lui. A peu près. Ou alors en avait-elle simplement l'impression. Elle n'en savait trop rien.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre après s'être rapidement douchée, elle trouva Kasamatsu assis sur son lit, un cahier ouvert devant lui. Il releva vaguement la tête à son arrivé, avant de reporter son attention sur son cours. Un futon avait été installé au pied de son lit, et elle s'y assit, regardant autour d'elle. Elle repéra une guitare dans un coin, en dessous d'une étagère de livres. La pièce était tellement étroite qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour plus, l'autre pan de mur étant occupé par une armoire et une fenêtre.

-Tu joues de la guitare ? demanda-t-elle en continuant d'inspecter la pièce du regard.

-Elle est pas là pour faire jolie. Et c'est une basse.

Aoki marmonna et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Elle était épuisée. Finalement, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, ses espoirs allaient encore être déçus.

-C'est à peu près la même chose non ?

-Si ça l'était, ça s'appellerait pareil.

-Retourne à tes révisions, tu me fais chier...

Elle se tourna sur le côté, lui tournant volontairement le dos. Visiblement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle sentit quelque chose lui atterrir dessus, et elle regarda le plaid bleu qui ne la couvrait qu'à moitié.

-Tu vas avoir froid, expliqua machinalement Yukio.

Il gardait le regard vissé sur son cahier, et consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux de lui ce soir, elle décida de dormir. Elle en avait besoin. Elle réfléchirait plus tard. Elle se glissa sous la couverture, la remonta sur elle en même temps que le plaid, et elle marmonna un vague bonne nuit. Elle entendit les draps de Kasamatsu se froisser, et elle se dit qu'il allait lui aussi se coucher, mais à son grand étonnement, elle le sentit s'agenouiller dans son dos. Une main chaude se posa dans son cou et la retourna sur le dos, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva avec le front du garçon coller au sien.

-Dis rien, et laisse-toi faire.

Dire qu'il était totalement confiant et serein aurait été un énorme mensonge. Mais il laissait son instinct dicter sa conduite, sans réfléchir au fait qu'il regretterait peut-être plus tard. Il y penserait plus tard. Maladroitement, et peut-être un peu brusquement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Peu importe si elle ne voulait pas, il savait qu'elle le repousserait. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne bougea absolument pas, restant statique, et après la surprise, elle ferma les yeux et pencha un peu la tête pour le corriger. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment et pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation, et ce n'était certainement pas le plus important. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun pouvant clairement voir le doute dans le regard de l'autre. Leurs inquiétudes étaient les mêmes, leurs incertitudes aussi, et c'était peut-être ce qui leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une erreur. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi perdu, et qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux les mêmes sentiments plus ou moins contradictoires. Alors ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Parce que c'était logique. Ils voulaient tous les deux y croire. Ils penseraient plus tard.

* * *

-C'est rien Kirenai-chan...

Kise pressa un peu plus fortement le corps fin de Sarah contre le sien, la berçant doucement. Elle était en larme, elle peinait à respirer, et il savait que les vestiges de son cauchemar y étaient pour beaucoup.

-Ca va aller... Respire doucement... Je suis avec toi...

Il l'embrassa calmement sur le front. Il s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid, même s'il se sentait profondément mal. Il avait l'impression d'être impuissant, et d'une certaine façon c'était le cas. Il avait cru que le fait qu'ils dorment ensemble chasserait ses cauchemars, au moins pour un temps. Apparemment, il s'était planté. Il la rallongea doucement sur le dos et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, non pas dans un quelconque but pervers, c'était juste pour être sûr qu'elle le voyait bien, qu'elle comprenait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il se forçait à croire que c'était utile. Elle haletait désespérément, mais elle sembla se calmer immédiatement en croisant son regard. C'était une bonne chose. Il se força à lui sourire et posa son front contre le sien, écartant tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

-Ca va Kirenai-chan...

-Kise...

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un sanglot étranglé, volant dans des aigus improbables. Il l'embrassa sur le front, plusieurs fois, avant de descendre sur sa tempe, sa joue. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Finalement, son souffle sembla se calmer, et seules quelques larmes continuaient de couler.

-Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là...

-Il... Il... Je te jure j'ai essayé... J'ai essayé de le pousser mais...

Elle éclata en sanglot, et Ryouta se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Il s'allongea doucement sur elle pour ne pas l'écraser et la serra contre lui. Son corps tremblant semblait encore plus fragile désormais. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, roula sur le flanc pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal, et la maintint contre lui.

-Tu peux te rendormir Kirenai-chan, je veille sur toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-J'ai essayé... Je te promets... Je te jure que je voulais pas... Mais j'arrivais pas... J'arrivais pas...

-Sht, c'est rien...

Il continua de la bercer, conscient que la fatigue l'emporterait bientôt. Et effectivement, son souffle se calma au bout de quelques minutes, ses épaules frêles n'étant désormais plus secoué que par quelques spasmes nerveux.

-Ca va aller... continua-t-il de murmurer.

Il voulait le croire, en tout cas.

* * *

Ils avaient gagné contre Fukuda Sôgô. Ce n'était pas un match spectaculaire, loin de là. Certes, Haizaki se débrouillait très bien. Certes, ses talents de voleur étaient problématiques. Et d'accord, son regard brûlant avait mis très mal à l'aise Sarah. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu dans le couloir la veille. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en être reconnaissante. Cette simple perspective avait été balayée lorsqu'il avait durement écrasé le pied de Ryouta. Cela n'avait pas empêché Kaijo de gagné, mais Kirenai restait en colère. Cela dit, ce n'était rien comparé à la colère évidente qui habitait Risa. En parlant d'elle, Sarah avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait un changement dans son attitude vis-à-vis de Kasamatsu, mais elle avait préféré ne rien dire. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'occuper des affaires de cœur des autres.

Son cauchemar l'avait empêchée de terminer sa nuit correctement, et la culpabilité d'avoir réveillé Kise l'avait d'autant plus épuisée. Mais le blond l'avait simplement gardée contre lui toute la nuit, embrassant son front lorsqu'il se réveillait ou resserrant juste sa prise sur elle. Cela pouvait paraitre insignifiant, mais Sarah avait trouvé un réconfort certain dans l'étreinte de Ryouta. Elle peinait à croire qu'elle pouvait ressentir autant de chose par un simple contact avec lui, et parfois elle se demandait si ce n'était pas son cerveau qui lui jouait encore des tours. Elle c'était tellement trompée avec Shuta...

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par Moriyama, qui se planta devant elle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore humides après sa douche, et le demi-sourire qu'il arborait sonnait horriblement faux.

-Je pense que tu as besoin de parler, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle ne trouva pas la force de refuser ou d'accepter, et elle le laissa l'entrainer dans les couloirs, privée de toute force. Elle trouvait cela étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas encore éclaté en sanglot à cause de la fatigue, et égoïstement, elle aurait préféré. Juste montrer qu'elle allait mal, que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle. Elle se dégoutait pour penser de la sorte. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Moriyama s'arrêta dans le hall, et avec un léger sourire fatigué, elle songea que la scène était étrangement similaire à celle qu'elle avait vécue avec Kobori la veille. Elle s'adossa à une table et ne pu soutenir le regard du shooting guard.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Alors vous avez gagné, souffla-t-elle en désespoir de cause, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Son sourire devenait un peu plus crédible bien qu'il reste amer, certainement à cause de leur victoire. Pourtant ils la méritaient, ils avaient tout donné pour se qualifier. Et ils avaient réussis.

-Kise s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Kasamatsu aussi. Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu as une sale tête.

-J'ai mal dormis cette nuit.

-Cauchemar ?

Elle hocha la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de mentir. Au point où elle en était de toute façon...

-Tu en as parlé à Kise ?

-On dormait ensemble... Je l'ai réveillé...

L'éclat d'intérêt qui brilla soudain dans le regard de Moriyama fut royalement ignoré par Sarah, qui trouva un intérêt à regarder un enfant choisir une boisson dans le distributeur à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Tu lui as raconté de quoi tu avais rêvé ?

-Non...

-Tu devrais. Si tu en parles, tu ne devrais pas le refaire.

-Je ne crois pas à ce genre de truc... soupira-t-elle avec un vague sourire.

-Essaye. Tu ne risque rien de toute manière.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et bascula la tête en arrière.

-Je verrais bien... Je ne veux pas l'agacer avec mes problèmes...

-Si tu l'agaçais, il y a bien longtemps que vous ne vous parleriez plus.

La blonde tenta de se raccrocher à ses paroles qu'elle ne croyait pourtant qu'à moitié. Il fallait qu'elle se raccroche à quelque chose pour avancer de toute façon.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Kobori en s'approchant.

A l'instar des autres joueurs de Kaijo, ses cheveux étaient humides et son sac négligemment posé sur son épaule. Ils semblaient tous fatigués.

-Rien qui te regarde, lui répondit Moriyama avec ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire joueur.

-On y va, coupa Kasamatsu.

Risa restait près de lui, lançant des regards noirs à tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Kirenai ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi. Elle emboita simplement le pas aux autres, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Kise. Il semblait boiter légèrement, et elle se demanda si sa blessure était plus sérieuse ou s'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Elle se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil dès qu'ils seraient à l'appartement.

Les séparations se passèrent à peu près de la même façon que la veille, les deux blonds restèrent très silencieux après s'être retrouvés seuls, et Sarah avait vite perdu son aplomb lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte. Après tout, lui parler de ses cauchemars n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle regarde sa jambe, c'était son droit aussi, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer. Depuis quand doutait-elle autant déjà...?

-Ca va Kirenai-chan ? demanda soudain Ryouta en remarquant à quel point elle était pâle.

-Hm...

Elle fit quelques pas incertain dans l'appartement. Si elle posait son regard sur un objet précis, il se brouillait, sa vision de la réalité se déformait, et elle perdait pied. Elle devait s'assoir vite et ne plus bouger. D'un côté elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber de fatigue, et de l'autre, elle espérait que ce serait le cas. Ce serait la preuve physique qu'elle n'allait pas bien. La honte de penser de la sorte la submergea, terminant de l'épuiser. Elle sentit à peine les mains de Kise sur ses épaules, et elle nota vaguement qu'il venait de la soulever du sol. Il lui semblait que l'instant d'après, elle était allongée dans le lit.

-Ca va aller Kirenai-chan, tu es fatiguée, tu vas rester couchée et te reposer... Si tu veux manger, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

-Ca va Kise, je suis juste un peu... Fatiguée...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se fit la remarque qu'il le faisait souvent en ce moment.

-Pas qu'un peu Kirenai-chan.

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête, plus du tout consciente de ce qu'il lui racontait. Ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes... Elle voulait dormir sans réellement le vouloir, et sa raison s'opposait farouchement à son corps.

-Kise... appela-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Hm ?

-Tu me laisses pas hein...?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Jamais... Promets que... Tu me laisseras jamais...

-Je te promets Kirenai-chan.

Il la regarda sombrer dans le sommeil, se demandant pourquoi elle lui avait fait promettre une telle chose. Il lui demanderait le lendemain.

 _-Tu es une incapable ! Tout est de ta faute !_

 _Maman..._

 _-Tu ne pourras jamais oublier ça, Kirenai..._

 _Shuta..._

 _-Tu es fière de toi ?!_

 _-Alors, c'était bon non ?_

 _-Tu es ridicule !_

 _-Tu pourras plus t'en passer._

 _-Tu me dégouté Kirenai-chan..._

 _Non Kise... Pas toi... Tu n'as pas le droit... Taisez-vous... Taisez-vous tous... Par pitié..._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû naitre._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle...

Sarah fit quelques pas mals assurés dans la pièce, comme si elle regrettait ses propres paroles.

-Kirenai-chan, il est tard, tu es fatiguée, tu devrais aller te coucher...

-Ca va Kise...

-Tu as dormis deux heures !

Elle l'ignora et alla s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il regardait un match de l'équipe de Yosen, et il grommela vaguement qu'elle ne l'écoutait jamais.

-Je crois... Qu'on doit parler...

-De quoi ?

Kise avait repris un air calme, et il mit le match sur pause.

-De... De ce qu'il... M'est arrivé...

Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa jupe. Elle était encore en uniforme, à défaut d'avoir eu le temps de se changer avant de dormir. Elle se souvenait vaguement du match de l'après-midi, mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour se rappeler de tout. Elle s'était juste réveillée avec la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dormir correctement si elle n'expliquait pas complètement à Kise ce qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil.

-Tu n'es pas obligée Kirenai-chan, si tu n'es pas prête je comprends, je ne veux pas te forcer !

-Non ça va... Il faut que... Il faut que je le fasse.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Ryouta, et elle essaya de puiser du réconfort dans ce contact.

-C'était... Au début d'année... J'ai plus ou moins intégré le club de basket, sur ordre de Hanamiya pour que je leur serve de manager. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Shuta. Personne ne l'aimait vraiment dans l'équipe, il était trop arrogant, et il prenait trop de haut Hanamiya. Mais il ne pouvait pas le virer, parce qu'il était doué.

Elle marqua une pause, essayant de recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire. Elle avait tellement essayé d'oublier... Elle peinait à croire qu'elle était en train de tout déterrer. Kise restait silencieux à côté d'elle, et elle l'en remerciait.

-J'ai fais sa connaissance. Il était très charismatique, et il avait l'air tellement... Sûr de lui et... Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Un après-midi, après l'entrainement, on... On est retourné dans les couloirs. Je l'avais juste taquiné sur sa musculature, et il voulait me prouver qu'il était bien foutu... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... J'ai vaguement touché ses abdos... Et... Et il m'a demandé s'il pouvait me toucher... J'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir et j'ai dis oui par réflexe. Il... Il m'a touché... Et après il... Il m'a emmené dans un autre couloir et il... Il m'a...

-Ca suffit Kirenai-chan...

Kise se sentait profondément mal. Il prit Sarah contre lui, l'assit sur ses genoux, et la berça. Il la sentait trembler contre lui, une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue, mais elle refusa de sangloter.

-Si tu veux vraiment que je sache je... Je voudrais juste savoir jusqu'où ça a été...

-J'ai refusé... Qu'il me... Qu'il me prenne... J'avais... Trop peur que ça fasse mal...

-C'est bon Kirenai-chan.

Il embrassa le front de la jeune fille et la berça encore un peu.

-Je... Fais des cauchemars... Je... Je le vois essayer de me... De me... De me violer et j'essaye de le pousser mais je n'y arrive pas... Et tu es là après... Et tu me dis que... Que j'aurais dû me débattre et... Que je te dégoute...

-Tu ne me dégouteras jamais Kirenai-chan !

Il saisit vivement le menton de la jeune fille et la força à le regarder.

-Je... Je t'aime ! lâcha-t-il. Tu ne me dégouteras jamais Kirenai-chan ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, jamais !

La blonde essaya de connecter deux neurones, et elle se perdit dans son regard miel. En toute honnêteté, Kise n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ca lui avait paru naturel. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr d'être "amoureux", et il savait que c'était affreusement compliqué pour la blonde de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable de lui avoir avoué ça. Parce qu'il voulait croire qu'ainsi elle comprendrait que jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit capable de la blesser. Il voulait juste qu'elle comprenne ça...

-Je... Je... Je pense que... Je t'aime mais je ne... Suis jamais sûre et je ne veux pas te blesser...

-Je sais tout ça Kirenai-chan.

Il lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur ses émotions dans l'immédiat. Il ferait avec.

-Réfléchis-y juste.

Il resserra son emprise sur elle, sentant le moindre spasme nerveux qui la secouait. Il l'avait peut-être encore plus perturbé, mais peut-être était-ce juste un mal pour un bien. Elle irait mieux, il le voulait tellement... Il embrassa son front presque désespérément. Il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression qu'une fille allait partir en poussière entre ses bras. Son regard fut de lui même attiré vers les cicatrices qui ornaient les poignets de la jeune fille, pour le moment dissimulés par les manches de sa chemise. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle être torturée pour en être arrivée à ça ? Combien de choses horribles ignorait-il encore sur elle ? Plus il en apprenait et plus il avait honte de sa propre vie, qui paraissait paradisiaque à côté de celle de Sarah.

Il sentit bientôt la respiration de Kirenai se calmer, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Il éteignit la télévision et la porta sans bruit jusqu'à la chambre, traversant l'appartement soudain silencieux. Peut-être que la petite blonde déteignait sur lui, mais il supportait de moins en moins l'absence de bruit. Il la coucha sous les draps. Il n'en fit pas tout de suite de même, il la regarda dormir, espérant que cette fois elle ne ferait pas de cauchemar. Il songea aux matchs du week-end prochain : Akashi contre Midorima. Et ensuite, Kaijo contre Seirin. Il se demanda si sa jambe allait supporter le match. Il allait bien falloir de toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. C'était la dernière année de Kasamatsu, Moriyama et Kobori, et il comptait bien leur offrir la victoire en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

Il se reconcentra sur Sarah, et secoua la tête. Plus il y repensait, plus il devenait sûr d'être amoureux d'elle, le problème n'était pas là. Le problème, c'était que le lui avoir avoué n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il soupira et s'assit sur le matelas, l'une de ses mains alla se perdre dans la chevelure dorée de Kirenai, et il fixa le mur face à lui.

-Tu es tellement compliquée Kirenai-chan...

* * *

-Je vais le tuer...

-Hm. Ca fait une semaine que tu le dis.

-Cette fois-ci je vais VRAIMENT le tuer !

Sarah soupira et regretta de ne pas être sourde. Entendre Risa se plaindre était loin d'être agréable, sans compter que c'était devenu un passage inévitable de leur vie quotidienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? soupira Kirenai en tournant une page de son livre.

-Il me force à apprendre par cœur tous mes cours ! Sérieusement, qui fait ça ?!

-C'est une bonne chose pour toi, au moins tu auras moins à réviser pour les examens...

-Les examens sont après les vacances !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive...? demanda Kobori en s'approchant.

Il venait de terminer de se changer, et pour une raison quelconque, il était le premier alors qu'il arrivait généralement après Kasamatsu.

-Qu'est-ce qui "lui" arrive, corrigea Sarah. Elle se plaint encore de Kasamatsu-senpai.

-C'est pas toi qui le supporte tous les soirs ! continua de vociférer la brune.

Kobori essaya de ravaler son sourire, mais c'était déjà trop tard : Risa l'avait vu, et un éclat meurtrier se mit à biller dans ses iris.

-Tu veux mourir c'est ça...?!

-On va commencer l'entrainement, les autres ne devraient pas tarder. Kobori-senpai, tu peux m'aider à sortir les caisses de ballons ? coupa Sarah.

-Avec plaisir.

Le pivot partit au pas rapide jusqu'à la remise, Aoki le menaçant encore bien qu'elle n'ait pas bougé.

-Je suis sûre qu'au fond tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça, et je sais aussi que ça ne te déplais pas de vivre chez lui. Je me trompe ? demanda Sarah.

-La ferme... grommela Risa en réponse.

En soupirant, Kirenai se leva et alla aider Kobori à mettre le matériel en place. Tout le monde avait immédiatement grillé Aoki et Kasamatsu le lundi suivant leur match contre Fukuda Sogo : à la pose du midi, il y avait eu des regards qui ne trompent pas, et bien que personne n'ait rien dit par peur de voir sa vie écourter, ils avaient tous compris que ces deux idiots avaient finalement ouverts les yeux. Heureusement pour Kirenai, cela avait suffisamment distrait l'équipe pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas les légers coups d'œil qu'elle lançait de temps à autres à Kise. Amoureuse ou pas amoureuse ? Telle était la question, et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir une réponse. Elle y réfléchissait pourtant, mais elle avait toujours peur de se tromper sur ses sentiments.

Ce qu'elle ressentait avec Ryouta était à des années lumières de ce qu'elle avait ressentit avec Shuta. Elle le savait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de l'amour ou juste une amitié profonde, et elle ne voulait pas blesser Kise.

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda doucement Kobori alors qu'il poussait une caisse de ballon sous le panier.

-A rien. Je réfléchissais juste.

Alors qu'il revenait vers elle, il hocha distraitement la tête et sourit.

-Je sais que tu ne me diras rien, mais tu sais que tu peux toujours demander conseil à Kasamatsu ?

-Oui, je sais... souffla-t-elle.

Est-ce que Yukio était seulement capable de l'aider sur ce coup là ? Elle en doutait. Mais elle ne perdrait rien à lui demander. Après tout, il avait l'air de s'en être plutôt bien sortit avec Risa... Mais ce serait tellement compliqué de lui en parler ! Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à Risa, qui maugréait toujours dans son coin. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se confier à elle...? Indéniablement, depuis qu'elle avait surpris sa discussion avec Kasamatsu, un certain froid c'était installé entre elles, mais aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir crever l'abcès. Elle soupira longuement, et soudain fatiguée, décida d'aller prendre l'air.

-Si le coach te demande, je serais dehors... souffla-t-elle au pivot.

Il hocha la tête en réponse et la regarda sortir à l'extérieur. Elle marchait moins vite, semblait plus abattu que jamais. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, mais il se promit d'en parler à Kasamatsu, loin d'être rassuré. Le coach arriva, les autres joueurs aussi, et Kobori n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser un pas vers Yukio que le sifflet annonçant le début de l'échauffement se fit entendre. Il grommela et se mit à courir comme tout le monde. Sarah tiendrait jusqu'à la fin des exercices, il n'allait rien lui arriver... Tout du moins l'espérait-il. Kasamatsu et Kise pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Kobori et Moriyama étaient loin d'être idiots. Ils avaient aperçu les marques qui ornaient les poignets de la blonde, et ils savaient très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Tout en repensant à cela, un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Kobori. Est-ce que la blonde tiendrait réellement jusqu'à la fin de l'échauffement...?

* * *

Elle avançait, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, en direction d'elle ne savait où. Au fond d'elle même, elle avait su dès qu'elle était sortie du gymnase qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'y retourner. Elle errait donc sans but, sans vraiment savoir où elle était. Pour ce que ça lui faisait de toute manière... L'air frais lui faisait moins de bien que ce qu'elle pensait, et la pluie fouettait son visage sans scrupule, mais elle trouvait ça étrangement agréable. Elle finit par se retrouver dans une espèce de parc boisé en bord de rivière, et elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux vides. Il n'y avait personne, la nuit était tombée depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà, et elle frissonna. Elle accueillait presque avec fatalisme les rafales de vent froid qui cinglaient son corps. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et elle avisa un pont en pierre qui traversait la rivière. Elle avança presque comme un fantôme jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de l'édifice, appuyée contre la rambarde froide et humide.

-Alors je suis condamnée à me retrouver dans le froid... Hein maman...?

Une autre larme glissa le long de sa joue. Elle fixait son reflet en contrebas, et même si elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère, elle parlait à son image comme si c'était sa génitrice. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle de toute manière, aucun risque qu'on la prenne pour une folle.

-Est-ce que... C'était immuable..? Est-ce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas y couper...? Est-ce que j'étais vraiment obligée de finir comme ça...?

Un sanglot la secoua, et elle sentit une violente douleur au niveau de son diaphragme. Elle l'imaginait sûrement, mais ses pleurs lui faisaient mal.

-Est-ce que j'étais... Obligée de te décevoir jusqu'au bout...? Est-ce que je n'étais vraiment... Qu'une erreur...? Pourquoi je dois... Toujours...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, un autre sanglot lui lacéra la gorge et lui coupa la respiration.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est... Aussi dur de trouver sa place...? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas... Me comprendre...? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis... Obligée de... Faire mal aux gens...? Pourquoi...?

Elle s'affaissa contre le muret en pierre, en larme, incapable de respirer. Etait-elle un monstre tout compte fait ? N'y avait-il aucune chance qu'elle devienne normale un jour ? Un sourire pathétique et faible étira ses lèvres, un sourire malade.

-Comment est-ce que je peux croire... Qu'il m'aime...?

Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de sa mère près d'elle, murmurant à son oreille.

 _-Il ne t'aime pas... Regarde autour de toi, regarde autour de lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'encombrerait d'une fille comme toi ? Ni belle ni intelligente, encore moins intéressante ? Une menteuse pleurnicharde un peu trop collante... Comment veux-tu qu'il ne t'accorde ne serait-ce qu'une once d'importance ?_

Ces mots qui n'avaient été prononcé par personne d'autre que son cerveau s'ancrèrent dans son esprit comme il se serait ancré dans sa chaire. Elle frappa son front contre la balustrade, couinant pathétiquement, pleurant toujours plus. Si elle se retournait, elle verrait certainement le visage de sa mère. Ou le sien, allez savoir, elle n'en savait trop rien. Parce qu'elle avait le même esprit tordu que sa mère, non ? Ou était-elle encore pire que sa génitrice ? Certainement pire. Elle au moins avait réussit à se trouver un mari, à se faire une place dans la société, alors qu'elle même ne faisait que ramer. Sa présence était de trop dans ce monde, c'était un fait. Les vestiges de son cauchemar choisirent cet instant précis pour refaire surface.

 _-Tu n'aurais jamais dû naitre._

C'était un fait, elle ne l'avait jamais nié. Elle n'était qu'un accident, quelque chose qui avait peut-être consolidé l'union de ses parents dans un premier temps, mais qui était très vite devenu superflu, presque envahissant. Elle savait tout ça. Les yeux vides, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues pâles, elle se redressa juste assez pour voir la surface agitée de l'eau. Si sombre... Et cela semblait si froid... Mais n'était-elle pas destinée à terminer ainsi de toute façon ? Seule et sans rien, dans le froid total, après avoir détruit tout ceux autour d'elle. C'était ce pour quoi elle vivait visiblement. Elle ne cessait de blesser les gens, de se blesser elle-même. Elle en avait marre de toujours détruire. Elle ne pourrait jamais rien construire, et ce constat criant de vérité lui faisait affreusement mal.

-Est-ce que tout ça aura un jour une fin...?

Elle se redressa encore, enjamba le parapet, et ferma les yeux avec un sourire triste qui se mua en grimace. Les larmes redoublèrent, mais elle ne sanglotait plus. Là, en équilibre au dessus du vide, elle se sentait maitresse de son destin.

 _-Maitresse de quoi ? gloussa la voix de sa mère derrière elle. Tu ne feras que mettre fin à quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Tu ne ferais que soulager les personnes autour de toi. Elles souffrent toute de ta bêtise. Si tu n'étais pas née, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Personne n'aurait été blessé. Tu as déjà songé à ce qu'aurait été la vie des gens qui t'entoure sans toi ? Infiniment meilleure._

Dans un dernier acte égoïste, elle pouvait toujours se laisser tomber. On lui avait dit et répété d'être égoïste, parce que s'occuper des autres sans jamais s'occuper d'elle ne faisait que la détruire. Mais elle était une ruine dès la naissance, alors au fond, il n'y avait déjà plus rien à détruire.

-Juste une dernière fois... murmura-t-elle.

Elle tendit une jambe devant elle, et ferma les yeux. L'esprit vide, comme si elle n'était au fond qu'une boite vierge. Une boite sans utilité qui finirait à la poubelle.

-Je suis désolée...

Elle se sentit tombée sans vraiment comprendre qu'elle était réellement en train de chuter. Le juste retour à la normale. Le monde trouvait toujours une façon de se débarrasser des éléments indésirables, des imprévus. Des monstres. Elle cumulait les trois. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Lorsqu'elle percuta l'eau, elle avait déjà fait le choix de ne jamais remonter. Sa vie n'était qu'un cumule d'erreur. Elle sentit ses poumons se vider de tout air pour être remplacé par de l'eau, mais même là elle ne paniqua pas. Même sa mort serait acceptée par son esprit malade. Jusqu'à la fin, elle n'aura pas réagit comme elle l'aurait dû si elle avait été normal. Ce dernier constat termina d'ancrer dans son crâne qu'elle était en tout point une erreur de la nature. Elle se laissa couler comme une pierre, et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

Elle allait enfin disparaitre.

* * *

-Comment ça elle est partie ?!

La voix de Kise volait dans des aigus improbables alors que la panique l'empêchait de respirer.

-Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Kise, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, elle va bientôt revenir !

Kobori ne parvenait pas à ramener son cadet sur terre, et Kasamatsu semblait trop en colère pour le frapper. Colère qui dissimulait une inquiétude croissante.

-Kise, comment allait-elle aujourd'hui ? demanda le capitaine en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Je... Je sais pas elle avait l'air... Normal ! Enfin j'en sais rien je...

-C'est bon, elle est pas conne, elle est sûrement juste allé un peu loin et elle met du temps à revenir... grogna Risa en secouant la tête.

Le regard noir que lui jeta Yukio lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle devait se la boucler, alors elle croisa les bras et partit rassembler les ballons. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle... Elle était un peu agacée que tout le monde s'inquiète ainsi, alors que Sarah était certainement simplement perdue, ou déjà rentrée à l'appartement de Ryouta. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde en faisait toujours toute une histoire dès qu'elle était loin d'eux.

-Je vais aller la chercher, vous, vous restez là au cas où elle reviendrait. Et si c'est le cas, faites lui bien comprendre qu'elle va avoir de mes nouvelles !

Yukio s'apprêtait à partir, mais la poigne forte et désespérée de Kise le retint.

-Je viens avec toi senpai !

-Oh ça certainement pas ! Tu restes là ! Tu ne me serviras à rien, et tu vas juste angoisser comme un dingue. Alors tu pose ton cul sur un banc et tu bouges plus, vu ?

-Mais senpai...!

Le coup de coude qu'il reçu le fit couiner de douleur et fut suffisant pour qu'il lâche le poignet de son ainé. Ce dernier lui jeta un dernier vague regard avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Prévenez-moi si elle revient.

Il s'engagea sous la pluie, maugréant à voix basse. La blonde allait avoir de ses nouvelles s'il mettait la main sur elle... En même temps, un sentiment désagréable lui tordait les entrailles. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à ce genre de chose, mais venant de Sarah, rien n'était à prendre à la légère.

-Elle va me faire tourner chèvre cette idiote...

Lorsqu'il fut sortit du lycée, il regarda à droite et à gauche et s'immobilisa. Et maintenant, il allait où ?

* * *

-P'tain la conne...

Jurant après le semi-cadavre qu'il tenait entre les bras, un jeune homme réussit tant bien que mal à regagner la rive.

-J'savais qu'j'aurais pas dû sortir ce soir...

Il posa sans délicatesse le corps par terre et se traina à quatre pattes sur la terre ferme. Maladroitement, il approcha son visage de celui de la fille et essaya de voir s'il entendait sa respiration. Mais rien.

-Fait chier...

Il la retourna sur le ventre, passa un bras en bandoulière autour de ses hanches, et à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, il la ramena contre lui, se maintenant stable grâce à son autre main posée au sol. Le dos de la jeune fille appuyé contre son torse, il appuya vivement sur son ventre avec son avant-bras, une fois, puis deux, et il sentit d'un coup ses poumons se contracter. Elle recracha de l'eau, et peu sûr que tout soit bien sortit, il pressa une nouvelle fois son ventre. Elle hoqueta vaguement, avant de retomber comme une poupée désarticulée, seulement retenue par son bras. Il la rallongea par terre, et comme elle ne respirait toujours pas, il essaya de se rappeler des gestes de premier secours qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille.

Il plaça ses mains juste au-dessus de la poitrine de la jeune fille et, à genoux à côté d'elle, il commença à appuyer à un rythme qui se voulait régulier. Il faisait bien non ? Ou alors pas du tout... De toute façon ça ne pourrait jamais aggraver son état... Si ?

-'tain, respire...

Il cessa d'appuyer et se pencha en avant. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé de faire ça aurait été un mensonge, mais maintenant qu'il y était, c'était beaucoup moins drôle que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il pinça son nez, remarquant une nouvelle fois que sa peau était glaciale, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient humides et froides, mais le simple contact de sa propre bouche suffit à les réchauffer quelque peu. Il en oublia presque ce qu'il était censé faire, et lorsqu'il s'en souvint, il fut obligé de s'écarter pour reprendre de l'air. Il recommença donc, s'efforçant cette fois de lui insuffler de l'air, et s'y reprit à trois fois avant qu'un vague soubresaut ne secoue la jeune fille.

-C'est ça, respire...

Il passa une main sous sa nuque et la redressa juste assez pour pouvoir maintenir son visage contre ses abdominaux. Il passa son autre bras autour de ses hanches, et la regarda recracher encore un peu d'eau. La première inspiration qu'elle prit fut presque désespérée. Elle toussa alors violemment, ses doigts fins cherchèrent quelque chose à accrocher, et la première chose qu'ils rencontrèrent fut l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Elle se contorsionna contre lui, haletant désespérément, couinant, cherchant de l'air comme si elle était dans une bulle sans oxygène, et petit à petit, elle se calma. Elle respirait lourdement, mais cela semblait moins douloureux pour elle. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent très vaguement au moment même où le garçon cherchait dans sa veste -qu'il avait jeté avant de plonger- son portable pour appeler les urgences. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour qu'elle le voie, le téléphone collé à son oreille.

-Ca va aller, y'a des s'cours qui vont arriver... marmonna-t-il.

Il passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux trempés, et elle referma les yeux. L'inconscience la happa toute entière, et le froid ajouté au peu d'eau qui lui restait dans les poumons aurait suffit à la faire mourir. Peut-être serait-ce le cas. Elle l'espérait. Aujourd'hui, elle mourrait.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Toute sa vie, elle s'était demandée comment elle mourrait. Sa mère n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler qu'elle n'aurait pas dû naitre, ainsi pensait-elle plus à la façon dont elle finirait qu'à la vie qu'elle allait mener. Et quelle vie... Un ramassis de conneries toutes plus monumentales les unes que les autres. Elle aurait pu s'en sortir pourtant. Elle était bonne élève, elle avait tout pour réussir, et elle commençait enfin à voir le bout du tunnel. Shuta l'avait privé de cette porte de sortie. Il l'avait enfoncé plus bas qu'elle n'avait jamais été, et désormais, à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait la lumière, elle baissait les yeux. Parce que c'était un point qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais. Quelque chose d'impossible. Oh elle n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que Kise aurait pu la sortir de là. Mai cela lui faisait peur. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur, elle avait fuit le problème de manière stupide. Elle avait sauté, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore dans l'obscurité. Et ainsi, elle avait vu une nouvelle porte, une porte de sortie, mais qui menait vers la fin de sa vie. Et elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée sans plus réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait mourir.

* * *

-Sérieux, vous pouvez pas faire quelque chose ?!

-Jeune homme calmez-vous, les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle.

-Ouais bah elle respire pas des masses là quand même !

L'ambulancier soupira et jeta un vague coup d'œil au corps de la jeune fille qui était en train d'être posée sur le brancard.

-Votre nom ? demanda-t-il en sortant un calepin.

-Aomine Daiki... grommela l'adolescent.

-Vous allez venir avec nous, il va falloir qu'on fasse une batterie de test, juste pour vérifier que vous allez bien.

-Moi j'ai rien, c'est d'elle qu'il faut s'occuper !

-Vous avez plongé dans une eau glaciale, il est possible que vous soyez en hypothermie.

-P'tain, j'vous dis qu'j'ai rien !

-Et pendant qu'on discute l'ambulance ne peut pas partir, ce qui retarde les soins de cette jeune fille.

De mauvaise grâce et en continuant de jurer comme un chartier, Aomine monta dans le véhicule et s'assit sur la banquette qu'on lui désignait. Il regarda la fille qu'il avait sortit de l'eau, et même si ses cheveux avaient virés au châtain foncé avec l'eau, il n'eu aucun mal à la reconnaitre : il l'avait croisé pendant le match opposant Seirin à Kirisaki Dai Ichi, alors qu'elle était avec Haizaki. Lorsque l'ambulancier lui demanda s'il la connaissait, il répondit qu'elle était la manager de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo. Chose qu'il savait pour avoir vu la fille au match de Kise contre Fukuda Sogo.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient aux urgences, et il regarda avec une mine renfrognée les brancardiers emmené la blonde vers un bloc opératoire pendant que lui-même était conduit vers un lit entouré d'un drap blanc pour délimité l'espace.

-J'vous dit qu'j'ai rien... gronda-t-il à l'intention du médecin qui venait d'arriver.

-Si c'est le cas vous serez vite dehors, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Daiki voulait lui faire bouffer son stéthoscope, et il eu tout le mal du monde à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge lorsqu'il lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt.

-Vous pouvez prévenir Momoi Satsuki que j'suis là ?

-Vous avez un numéro de téléphone ?

Le métis grommela la suite de chiffre correspondant à son amie d'enfance et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller blanc. Il en avait pour un moment de toute manière... Tout ça parce qu'il avait un peu trainé dehors... Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait plongé pour la récupérer, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Bon, d'accord, ça aurait été franchement dégueulasse de la laisser se noyer. Il se demanda comment Kise prendrait la nouvelle, et espérait sincèrement qu'il n'était pas trop proche d'elle. Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, déjà il s'en voudrait à mort, et il ne savait pas comment le blond réagirait. Pas que ça lui fasse grand chose, mais bon...

* * *

-Kise.

Ryouta releva vivement la tête, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son coach, il su qu'il n'allait pas lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-On a retrouvé Kirenai.

Si le regard de son entraineur n'avait pas été aussi dur, Kise aurait certainement sauté de joie. A la place, un poids comprimait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer et le faisant paniquer. Il serra les poings, et malgré la main de Moriyama sur son épaule, il avait l'impression de perdre contact avec la réalité. Un tas de scénario tous plus horribles les uns que les autres défila dans sa tête, et au bord des larmes, il supplia son coach du regard de continuer.

-Elle est à l'hôpital, lâcha-t-il alors. Elle a sauté du haut d'un pont. Normalement, sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Ryouta écarquilla les yeux, à tel point qu'il en avait mal. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue, avant que la colère pure et simple ne prenne le pas sur tout le reste. Il se leva, tremblant de rage, et partit en courant malgré les appelles de ses coéquipiers. Cette idiote allait l'entendre. Il s'en voulait quelque part, et se sentait affreusement désespéré à l'idée qu'elle ait pu se sentir à ce point au bout du rouleau, mais la colère l'empêchait de raisonner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait eu envie d'en finir. Pas comme ça. Parce que sauter d'un pont, ce n'était pas la même chose que se tailler les veines -chose qu'elle avait arrêtée de faire d'ailleurs. Parce que lorsqu'elle se scarifiait, elle pouvait toujours plus ou moins s'arrêter, elle était encore un peu maîtresse de la situation, mais lorsqu'on saute d'un pont, on n'a pas l'intention de revenir. Sans compter qu'il lui avait confié l'aimer, et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, s'était d'essayer de se tuer. Il avait essayé d'être gentil avec elle, mais visiblement la méthode douce n'avait pas fonctionnée, alors il allait passer à la méthode forte. Mais il jurait que Kirenai allait l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux urgences, sa colère était légèrement retombée, il était trempé, encore en tenu d'entrainement, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il s'avança vers l'accueil, et tentant de maitriser la colère dans sa voix, il demanda à l'infirmière où se trouvait Sarah.

-Elle est encore au bloc opératoire, elle devrait bientôt passer en salle de réveil. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Il hocha la tête, marmonna un vague merci, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Au moins, elle était en vie. Mais il avait beau essayer de relativiser, il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'elle avait essayé de _mourir_. Pour de bon, alors que tout semblait aller plutôt bien. S'il ne pouvait pas se targuer de la comprendre parfaitement, jusque là il avait au moins été capable d'anticiper certaines de ses réactions. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et plus que de s'en vouloir, il en voulait à Kirenai.

La sonnerie légère de l'ascenseur lui apprit qu'il était arrivé, et il marcha sans grand entrain dans le couloir au mur trop blanc.

-Yo, Kise.

Il releva mollement la tête, sans chercher à mettre un nom sur cette voix que peut-être il connaissait. Alors il fut légèrement surpris en croisant le regard bleu-rois de Daiki.

-Aominecchi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai empêché ta manager de s'noyer.

-Merci... souffla le blond, loin de savoir comment il était censé remercié son ancien camarade.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? Les médecins m'ont juste dit qu'elle était encore au bloc...

-Normalement elle va bientôt être transférée en salle de réveil.

-C'est bien...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? demanda prudemment le blond.

-J'voulais vérifier qu'elle allait s'en tirer. Et j'étais pas sûr que ce soit bien ta manager, alors au cas où j'me s'rais planté, elle aurait eu quelqu'un avec elle en s'réveillant.

C'est ce moment que choisit le portable de Ryouta pour vibrer dans sa poche de short, et il l'en tira sans grande envie, sa colère lui tordant doucement l'estomac.

 **De : Kasamatsu Yukio**

 _J'arrive, bouge pas, et si l'autre idiote se réveille, dit lui de s'attendre à prendre un bon coup de pied au cul._

Même ce message ne réussit pas à lui arracher un sourire, et il se laissa tomber sur l'une des nombreuses chaises qui courraient contre le mur. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

-Dai-chan !

-Ca va Satsu, j'suis pas mort !

Il accueillit presque avec fatalisme l'étreinte poulpesque de son amie d'enfance, qui resta pendue à son cou pendant un long moment.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as fait peur ! L'hôpital qui m'appelle pour me dire que tu étais aux urgences... Me refais jamais un coup comme ça Dai-chan !

-J'te dis qu'j'ai rien Satsu...

Il soupira et laissa une de ses mains passer dans le dos de la rose, la maintenant encore un peu contre lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait eu peur, il aurait certainement réagit pareil si les rôles avaient été inversé.

-Ki-chan...? s'étonna Momoi.

Elle allait dire autre chose, mais Aomine la retint avant en lui faisant signe de se taire. Le copieur avait l'air tellement au bout du rouleau qu'il préférait ne rien dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser seul dans cet état. Un autre membre de son équipe allait bien finir par débarquer non ?

-Elle va s'en sortir... finit-il par marmonner, autant pour Kise que pour lui-même.

-C'est pas le problème, Aominecchi... souffla Ryouta en guise de réponse.

Aomine jugea bon de ne pas rétorquer, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Momoi restait à la fois surprise et attristée par la tête qu'avait son ami. Elle l'avait toujours vu avec de grands sourires ou de fausses larmes, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi abattu. Et elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Daiki et alla s'assoir à côté du blond, passant une main douce dans le dos de ce dernier. Il la laissa attirer son visage dans son cou, et il frissonna, conscient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer. Mais il ne se démontrait pas, il allait d'abord engueuler correctement la blonde, et après seulement il se permettrait de lâcher quelques larmes. Alors en attendant, il appréciait simplement les caresses dans ses cheveux que lui administrait Satsuki, profitant de son odeur qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années maintenant. Momoi était, en quelques sortes, la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Pourtant, elle faisait plus figure de mère que de sœur actuellement.

-Comment elle va ?! s'écria soudain Kasamatsu, déboulant comme un taré dans le couloir.

Il était en sueur et trempé, grelottant vaguement de froid, et Ryouta releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux devaient être brillants, de larmes ou de colère, mais il ne cilla pas.

-Elle va bientôt être transféré en salle de réveil.

-Elle va m'entendre cette idiote...

-Moi aussi.

Yukio alla s'assoir à côté de son joueur, reprenant doucement son souffle. Il ne prit même pas la peine de demander à Aomine et Momoi ce qu'ils faisaient là, il s'en foutait royalement dans l'instant. Il ne savait pas encore de quelle manière il allait s'y prendre, mais il jurait que la blonde allait s'en prendre plein la gueule. La sonnerie de l'ascenseur troubla le silence qui s'était installé, et deux infirmiers poussèrent le lit dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir la deuxième porte du couloir. Kise fut le premier debout -si on omettait Aomine qui ne s'était pas assis- et il se dirigea immédiatement vers les deux employés. Il aperçu le visage fin de Sarah, ses lèvres étaient encore quelque peu bleuie par le froid, et sa colère se calma un peu. Pour autant, il comptait bien lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser dès qu'elle serait réveillée.

-Vous êtes de la famille ? demanda le premier infirmier en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Oui, mentit immédiatement Ryouta.

Il ne quittait pas Sarah des yeux, et lorsqu'elle fut entièrement dans la chambre, il entra sans demander la permission à quiconque. Il reçu des coups d'œil suspicieux, qui furent bien vite balayé lorsqu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit et prit la main de Kirenai avec une douceur certaine. Kasamatsu était resté à la porte, et il regarda son joueur de loin. Est-ce qu'ils étaient réellement obligés d'en arriver là ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sarah avait sauté, et à la limite, il arrivait à concevoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Mais même sans ça, il était profondément énervé par l'égoïsme de la jeune fille. Elle avait simplement décidé d'en finir, de laisser Kise seul, alors qu'il s'était attaché à elle. Il serra les dents, adressa un vague signe de tête aux infirmiers lorsqu'ils sortirent, mais resta tout de même sur le pas de la porte.

-On va y aller... annonça nonchalamment Aomine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Yukio, juste pour voir une dernière fois le visage de Kirenai, puis il commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

-Vous pourrez dire à Ki-chan de nous appeler dès qu'elle sera réveillée ? demanda Momoi.

-Bien sûr.

Satsuki le remercia à mi-voix et trottina pour rejoindre Daiki. Yukio décida finalement d'entrer dans la chambre, et il referma derrière lui.

-Les autres s'inquiétaient pour toi, finit-il par dire.

-C'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter...

-Moriyama m'a dit que tu étais partit sans rien dire à personne.

Un vague rire désabusé échappa à Ryouta, qui releva la tête vers son capitaine. Ses iris miel brillait sans que le brun ne sache pourquoi.

-Comment est-ce que j'aurais dû réagir senpai ?

-Je ne dis pas que tu as mal fait.

Le blond haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Pour l'avoir regardé dormir de nombreuses heures durant, il discernait sans mal la pâleur excessive de sa peau. Ses lèvres fines étaient bleu, presque violette par endroit, mais étrangement, elle ne grelottait pas. Peut-être était-ce à cause -ou grâce- à l'anesthésiant.

-Tu comptes passer la nuit ici j'imagine... soupira Yukio.

Un vague hochement de tête lui répondit, alors que Kise ne détournait pas le regard de Sarah. Comme si elle allait se réveiller dans la seconde suivante.

-Je préviendrais les profs que vous ne serez pas en cours demain.

-Senpai... appela Ryouta à mi-voix.

-Hm ?

-Je... Je participerais quand même au match de ce week-end.

-Evidemment idiot.

Kasamatsu tourna les talons. De toute manière, Kirenai n'allait pas se réveiller tout de suite, et il aurait tout le loisir de lui faire la morale plus tard. En attendant, il allait retourner chez lui. Il se demanda vaguement si Risa serait déjà à l'appartement, et convenu que oui. De toute manière, elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller. Il quitta l'hôpital avec un drôle de poids sur le cœur, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Avec un soupire, il envoya un rapide message à Kobori pour rassurer les autres joueurs, et il entama la marche du retour. Ses journées étaient devenues fatigantes depuis que deux certaines idiotes avaient croisés son chemin.

* * *

-Alors ? Comment elle va ?

-Elle était pas encore réveillée quand je suis partie. Mais j'imagine que ça ira. Kise est avec elle.

-Hm...

Aoki n'était pas convaincu, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son futon, relisant vaguement un cours d'histoire qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de tout sauf passionnant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kasamatsu, qui s'étalait de tout son long sur son lit. Malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer, Risa n'était pas insensible à l'état dans lequel était Kirenai. Loin de là. Mais elle refusait de verser une larme. Rien. Après tout la blonde s'en sortirait. Peut-être que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était en colère contre elle. Parce qu'elle avait encore ses parents, parce qu'elle avait Kise, parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle même n'avait pas. Ou plus. Et elle, elle tenait bon. Sarah jetait sa vie par la fenêtre comme si elle ne possédait rien. Sûrement ne comprendrait-elle jamais.

Elle referma sèchement son cahier et le poussa hors du futon, avant de se laisser basculer en arrière. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que Kirenai, et elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de réfléchir à la relation qu'elle avait avec Yukio. Elle aurait été incapable de mettre un mot dessus. Il s'était embrassé une fois, et n'en avait plus reparlé. Peut-être par peur de rejet, elle n'en savait trop rien, et elle préférait ne pas se poser la question. Pourtant, il y avait des moments, quand elle se réveillait en pleine nuit, où elle aurait tout donné pour rejoindre le brun dans on lit et juste se serrer contre son corps. Chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle se trouvait comme excuse qu'il allait la frapper, mais cet argument était tellement pathétique qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à y croire. Elle soupira profondément et se demanda à quoi pouvait bien penser Kasamatsu. S'il réfléchissait comme elle ou si toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sarah. Une pointe de jalousie lui serra le cœur, et elle grimaça.

Peu importe comment elle essayait, elle avait l'impression d'être inférieure à la blonde dans le cœur de Yukio. Non pas que cela lui aurait posé un quelconque problème un mois auparavant, mais désormais s'en était un. Parce qu'elle était jalouse, tout en refusant d'admettre qu'elle était amoureuse. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et alors ? Ca ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose. Alors pourquoi une partie d'elle-même espérait-elle que ça ait un quelconque sens ?

-A quoi tu penses ? marmonna-t-elle finalement, parce que le silence commençait à sérieusement jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Pas à grand chose, grommela-t-il en réponse.

La mère du capitaine n'était pas encore rentrée, et ses frères étaient chez leur tante pour la soirée.

-Ton père est jamais là ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Pas souvent. Il boss loin. Il revient de temps en temps quand il a des vacances.

Risa peinait à s'imaginer une vie de couple à longue distance. Elle était sûrement parano, mais pour elle, si un mari s'éloignait trop de sa femme, il finissait par demander le divorce parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, la voix de Yukio ne trahissait aucun doute. Il semblait vouer une confiance sans borne à son père. Son regard noisette se posa finalement sur la guitare -pardon, la basse-, qui n'avait pas bougé de son socle depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

-Tu joues jamais ? demanda-t-elle.

Kasamatsu arqua un sourcil interrogateur et se redressa sur un coude pour observer Aoki. Il suivit son regard et comprit finalement qu'elle parlait de musique.

-Si. Quand j'ai l'temps après les cours.

-Bah t'as le temps là.

Il grommela vaguement quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et finalement il soupira et se redressa sans grande envie, presque au ralentit, comme s'il retardait le plus possible ce moment. Et Risa ne pu manquer les légères rougeurs sur ses joues. L'envie de se moquer de lui fut plus forte que tout le reste.

-T'es si mauvais qu'ça ? nargua-t-elle.

-La ferme !

Il saisit l'instrument, se mit vaguement en tailleur sur le lit, et prit le médiator coincé entre les cordes. Il vérifia consciencieusement les accords, et Aoki le regarda faire avec un mélange de curiosité, de fascination et d'incompréhension totale. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée aux instruments bien qu'elle aime la musique, et de ce fait, voir Yukio régler consciencieusement sa basse lui fit tout drôle sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Elle se rapprocha, assise sur ses talons, et se fit la remarque qu'elle ressemblait à une gamine devant un magicien. Elle chassa l'imagine incongrue et se concentra sur le brun, qui fuyait tellement son regard qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer, mais l'ayant vu venir, Kasamatsu commença un peu trop rapidement à jouer, sans pour autant faire de fausses notes. Toute envie de rire disparu. Aoki était littéralement en extase devant la maitrise de Yukio. Elle regardait se doigts pincer les cordes pour changer d'accord avec une facilité qui la fascina, et elle en oublia presque de respirer. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle connaissait cette musique, ni la classer dans un genre musical, et peu à peu, sans le vouloir, elle ferma les yeux pour simplement écouter. Elle oublia que Kirenai était à l'hôpital, elle oublia qu'elle était actuellement chez un adolescent qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas, elle oublia qu'elle avait un contrôle d'histoire le lendemain... Elle oublia tout jusqu'à sa propre existence, et le retour à la réalité fut compliqué. Elle regretta presque que Kasamatsu n'ait pas continué de jouer. Il la fixait désormais sans ciller, et elle ne su pas trop s'il attendait une quelconque critique. De toute manière elle aurait été bien incapable d'en fournir, aussi préféra-t-elle détourner la tête, les joues gonflées.

-Tu devrais jouer plus souvent... se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

Il arqua un sourcil, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il remit le médiator à sa place et reposa précautionneusement sa basse sur son socle. Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner, et grommelant vaguement des insultes, Yukio alla dans le salon décrocher. Se retrouvant seule, Risa se remit à réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement. Est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse de Kasamatsu ? Elle n'en savait rien. Est-ce qu'elle avait aimé le moment où ils s'étaient embrassés ? Assurément, oui. Est-ce qu'elle aimerait recommencer ? Oui. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Parce qu'elle avait juste peur de se faire rejeter. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle commençait à trouver un semblant de routine chez les Kasamatsu, et cela aurait mentir que de dire qu'elle était vraiment frustrée d'avoir dû arrêter de travailler. Elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais elle remerciait Yukio de l'avoir tiré de là. Pour le reste... Elle ne savait tout simplement plus quoi faire.

-Ma mère rentrera tard ce soir, alors on va manger sans elle, annonça Yukio en pensant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Okay.

Il retourna dans le salon, sans doute pour aller dans la cuisine préparer le repas, et elle resta seule une nouvelle fois. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et soupira. Elle verrait comment tout ça évoluerait, et improviserait. Ca, elle savait faire normalement.

* * *

 _Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne retrouvait pas la porte de sa chambre. La panique brouillait ses sens, mais pas autant que la fumée qui l'empêchait de voir à trente centimètres devant elle. Elle frappa presque désespérément chaque mur à la recherche de la foutue porte, et elle cru mourir lorsqu'enfin elle la trouva. Elle actionna vivement la poignée et fit un brusque pas en arrière en découvrant le feu qui rongeait le couloir. Elle plaça par réflexe une main devant sa bouche et regarda à droite et à gauche. Comme si elle allait apercevoir son frère ou ses parents. Dans un vague sursaut de raison, elle se pinça durement le bras, histoire d'être bien sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais la chaleur des flammes continuait de lui coller à la peau. Alors elle fit ce que son instinct lui hurlait de faire : elle se mit à courir. Où était la sortie, elle ne savait plus, mais elle finirait bien par la trouver. Et de toute manière ses parents étaient déjà dehors, avec son frère. C'était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement._

Elle se réveilla en sueur, mais sans avoir crié. Elle s'était juste empêtrée dans ses draps, avait peut-être couiné, mais jamais elle ne criait. Elle se redressa, à la recherche de fraicheur et surtout de l'oxygène qui lui faisait défaut. Elle n'était présentement pas capable de réfléchir, aussi fut-elle soulagée lorsqu'au bout d'une petite minute elle reconnu la chambre de Yukio. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit à côté d'elle, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Kasamatsu était étendu sur le flanc, lui tournant le dos, mais au moins il était là. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, prenant pour excuse son cauchemar et sa fatigue, elle se hissa tant bien que mal et sans bruits dans le lit du capitaine, et se roula en boule sans pour autant le toucher. Si elle le réveillait, elle était foutue...

-Qu'est-c'tu fous...?

Raté...

-Mauvais rêve... se força-t-elle à articulée, alors que sa langue semblait s'être changée en plomb.

Yukio grogna vaguement et se tourna pour lui faire face, les sourcils froncés et les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il soupira et essaya d'analyser calmement la situation, mais même s'il avait l'impression d'être parfaitement conscient, il savait aussi qu'en réalité il était encore à moitié endormis. Il observa Risa, nota vaguement qu'elle semblait réellement sortir d'un cauchemar, et il lui fit signe de se pousser.

-Mets-toi au moins sous les draps, idiote...

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, presque sous le choc, et la fatigue aidant son temps d'adaptation, elle se contenta de se lever le temps qu'il pousse les couvertures pour lui faire de la place. Elle se rallongea sur le matelas et le laissa remonter les draps. Il referma presque immédiatement les yeux, et elle se demanda s'il dormait. Dans son cas, ça risquait d'être compliqué...

 _Pourquoi personne n'était-il dehors ? Ils étaient forcément sortit, ils ne pouvaient pas être... Encore à l'intérieur..._

Un frisson désagréable la secoua, et elle se recroquevilla un peu, tendue au maximum.

-Rendors-toi... lui grogna Yukio.

Elle allait dire qu'elle aurait bien aimé l'y voir, mais la main de Kasamatsu passa autour de ses hanches et la surprise l'empêcha de parler. Il la rapprocha de lui sans trop de difficulté -elle n'avait pas opposé une grande résistance non plus...- et il ajusta sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Dors maintenant... marmonna-t-il.

Elle cessa de respirer, peut-être parce que si elle le faisait son souffle irait s'échouer dans le cou de Yukio, et elle n'arrivait pas encore à l'accepter. Elle n'en savait rien. Et il y avait la cuisse du garçon qui pressait doucement la sienne -contact plutôt agréable, elle devait l'avouer- et finalement, sans trop réfléchir, elle se blottit un peu mieux contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit frissonner, peut-être était-il en train de se demander ce qu'elle fabriquait, et elle sourit légèrement. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle aurait encore une telle opportunité d'avoir un contact physique avec Kasamatsu, parce qu'indéniablement elle aimait ça, et parce que peut-être que oui elle l'aimait plus que comme elle était censé le faire. Elle marmonna vaguement un "bonne nuit" sans se rendre compte que c'était ridicule, et elle essaya de se vider l'esprit. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de la chaleur qui lui nouait délicieusement l'estomac, ni de l'image de Yukio qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir tout de suite.


End file.
